


Le passé d'un roi

by Agua



Series: Le royaume de Séquira [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, au moins j'ai ça de publié, bon maintenant on peut haïr tous les personnages en paix, de rien, genre il faut que ça soit plus évident pour que le lecteur Comprenne Son But Dans La Vie™, le meilleur personnage c'est moi tout est réglé retournez chez vous le débat est fini, mais là sérieux je sais pas quoi ajouter il va falloir que je revisite, pour pouvoir attendre que je publie la vraie version, t'inquiète Alcus Foidsonné est dans la vraie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 83
Words: 92,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agua/pseuds/Agua
Summary: Un Bukili rejeté par sa famille passe un long exil dans la forêt après s'être fait accuser d'un crime qui n'était pas le sien. Il doit trouver une façon de se faire apprécier à nouveau pour retrouver la chaleur qui lui est interdite.(version originale)
Series: Le royaume de Séquira [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502552
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Ce soir-là, à Bukilian, la nuit s'annonçait douce et paisible. Le soleil couchant lançait ses rayons orangés sur un calme royaume plongé dans le sommeil. Alors que les créatures diurnes sombraient dans les rêves de la nuit, les créatures nocturnes émergeaient lentement du sommeil. Des insectes engourdis secouaient mollement leurs ailes duveteuses et des petits mammifères assoiffés se désaltéraient au ruisseau.

Des Nyclats couleur d'ébène faisaient la cour à de ravissantes Syclats blanches comme neige, en paradant et en dansant autour d'elles. Des Picz gris couraient de branche en branche, cherchant la moindre occasion de montrer à leurs spectatrices leurs talents de planeurs. Des Dixzos voletaient en couples, démontrant leur adresse en se lançant des baies, dans l'objectif de charmer toutes les femmes à la ronde. La saison des amours était à son apogée et les créatures de Bukilian se charmaient les unes les autres, chacune tentant de prouver qu'elle était le meilleur parti. Lovées au creux d'une souche d'arbre, tapies dans des terriers et blotties dans des nids douillets, des femmes au terme de leur grossesse donnaient naissance à leurs bébés. On pouvait entendre les joyeux gazouillis des nouveaux-nés curieux de voir le monde. Proies et prédateurs se côtoyaient sans agressivité, chacun étant conscient que troubler cette trêve nuirait à toutes les espèces du royaume.

C'est cette nuit-là précisément qu'il vint au monde.

Alors que le soleil était à peine au zénith, sa mère, Ilsa, s'était réveillée brutalement.

« C'est le moment », avait-elle dit. « Il s'en vient. Je le sens. »

Tout en se remettant des efforts dus à l'accouchement, elle avait observé son enfant. Le teint pâle, les grands yeux noirs et les grandes oreilles, étaient normaux, mais la minceur et la petite taille du bébé lui avaient mit la puce à l'oreille.

« Il lui faudra beaucoup de chaleur pour survivre... », avait dit Tiero à sa compagne.

« Il vivra. », lui avait répondu Ilsa.

Ce fut à cet instant que le bébé choisit son nom.

« Lios », avait-il gazouillé.

Ilsa lui avait alors souri chaleureusement, comme elle saurait le faire si rarement dans le futur.

« Bienvenue à Séquira, mon petit Lios! », lui avait-elle déclaré avec tendresse.


	2. Première marche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre à réécrire; Lios apprend à marcher.

« Oui, c'est cela... Ça y est! Bravo, Lios! »

Après deux ans, le bambin commençait enfin à marcher. Certes, il avait besoin d'aide de la part de ses parents, mais c'était un bon début.

Tiero et Ilsa, après deux semaines d'espoir presque désespéré, avaient vu leur enfant prendre du poids et des couleurs plus soutenues. Il constituait auparavant une proie facile, sa blancheur étant facilement visible, même pour des débutants. Ce fut donc un soulagement pour ses parents quand sa peau devint plus foncée. Néanmoins, même deux ans plus tard, le bambin conservait un léger retard sur les bébés nés le même nuit. Il était plus maigre et moins robuste, mais ses parents ne se faisaient guère de souci à ce propos; il finirait bien (probablement...) par arriver au même stade que les autres petits.

Lios gazouilla gaiement. Il était visiblement très fier de son « exploit » et sourit à ses parents. Il effectua quelques pas maladroits, perdit l'équilibre, puis tomba sur son derrière. Balançant les bras joyeusement, il entreprit de se relever, pour recommencer à marcher avec une ardeur renouvelée.

« Cet enfant n'abandonnera jamais! », commenta un Nyclat qui faisait sa toilette.

Ilsa sourit, et Tiero lui rendit son sourire. Ils étaient très fiers de leur enfant. En cet instant, ils avaient l'impression que leur petit (très petit) Lios serait imbattable.

« Non, jamais! »


	3. Premiers traits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIOS PARLE

À cet âge seulement, (auparavant toujours en mode "survie" et donc concentré sur lui-même) Lios avait appris à parler. C'était le seul domaine dans lequel il était avancé comparativement aux autres enfants : le bambin avait maîtrisé la langue dans un délai de deux mois!

Il s'était toujours montré très curieux (après avoir amélioré son état de santé précaire), mais, maintenant qu'il parlait, sa curiosité semblait insatiable. Il courait par-ci, par-là, cherchant à tout comprendre, et plusieurs fois ses parents l'avaient retrouvé discutant avec des prédateurs. Certes, il ne courait aucun danger – personne n'attaquait les enfants, suivant les Lois universelles de leur monde –, mais il ne devait pas prendre de telles habitudes!

Il avait maintenant deux frères et une sœur, dont il était un peu jaloux. Ils étaient plus forts, plus grands et plus agiles que lui, même en comptant le fait qu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Malgré cela, l'ambitieux enfant se donnait chaque nuit le défi de faire mieux qu'eux.

Il ne réussissait qu'en un domaine :les sciences de guérison.

Lios adorait mélanger et tester les différentes poudres guérisseuses. Un nuit, il tenta même d'en créer une, mais son père le vit et lui interdit de réessayer. Le bambin en fut très contrarié, mais démontra un intérêt croissant pour les sciences.

Pour l'instant, tous s'en réjouissaient...


	4. Premier échec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premier échec

Un soir, alors qu'il avait sept ans, le garçonnet passa le test le la magie, qui consistait à savoir si les enfants étaient destinés à être magiciens ou pas. Ambitieux, il était certain qu'il réussirait et imaginait déjà sa vie en tant que magicien. Il serait puissant et son peuple tout entier le connaitrait.

« Mage Lios ». Cela sonnait bien.

Lorsque la vieille magicienne lui demanda de prononcer les mots « I reya dei? », qui signifient « La magie est-elle en moi? », il était certain que la magie était en lui et qu'il était promis à une vie de magicien. Lios commençait déjà à planifier sa vie. Ses parents retinrent leur souffle lorsque le jugement s'annonça.

« Je suis désolée, mais votre fils n'a aucune trace de magie en lui. », avait dit la vieille dame. La surprise lui coupa le souffle. Il avait cru si fort qu'il allait réussir!

Cet échec resterait gravé dans sa mémoire durant toute sa vie.

Le souvenir de la première fois qu'il sentit ses parents être déçus de lui.


	5. Exclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lios chasse! Son environnement de travail est vraiment poche!!!!! OJdsffknmfvkmkkmmkvfkmrkm tout le monde est poche

Lios serra les dents. « Encore raté », songea-t-il avec amertume alors que la proie qu'il traquait se sauvait sans une égratignure.

Il avait maintenant dix ans, un an après l'âge où les enfants commençaient à chasser. C'était sa cinquième tentative cette nuit-là et il n'avait encore rien attrapé. Comme toutes les nuits, d'ailleurs.

Sa famille s'était encore agrandie. Il y avait quatre enfants, sans le compter, et Lios était de nuit en nuit plus jaloux de ses frères et de ses sœurs.

Le garçon perçut un son, qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Le signal de rassemblement des chasseurs. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge en imaginant quelles critiques il entendrait cette nuit-là. « Raté »? « Source de honte »? Ou peut-être quelque chose comme le classique « Tu me décourages »? Lios s'était relativement habitué à ce genre de paroles, mais chaque critique formulée à son égard lui faisait mal. Atrocement mal.

La mort dans l'âme, le garçon tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le point de rencontre.

Aussitôt arrivé, il se mit en rang. Il tenta sans grand résultat de se parer d'un air digne, malgré les regards insistants et un brin moqueurs de ses camarades.

Lios regarda autour de lui, vérifiant si d'autres n'avaient rien rapporté comme lui. Malheureusement, il était le seul à être revenu les mains vides.

Quand environ dix personnes n'avaient rien chassé la même nuit, ils échappaient aux remontrances sous prétexte que les proies étaient particulièrement difficiles à chasser ce soir-là. Ce n'était pas le cas cette nuit-là et le garçon serait sévèrement critiqué.

Comme d'habitude.

Leur professeur, un chasseur très compétent, passa en revue les apprentis-chasseurs, faisant des commentaires positifs plus ou moins valorisants selon les proies chassées. Quand il arriva devant Lios, il soupira. Certains pouffèrent de rire en silence pendant que les autres le regardaient d'un air de reproche.

« Lios... », commença-t-il. « Je vois que tu n'as encore rien rapporté cette nuit. »

Le garçon baissa les yeux sous le découragement évident de l'instructeur.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Est-ce que tu essaies seulement? »

« Oui!... », répondit doucement le pauvre garçon.

Il refoula à grand-peine ses larmes. Oui, il essayait! Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne réussissait pas. L'ambitieux Lios désirait de tout son cœur ramener ne serait-ce qu'une qu'une proie, pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas un incapable. Malheureusement, ses capacités ne semblaient pas à la hauteur de ses ambitions et il revenait les mains vides chaque nuit. Parfois, Lios se fâchait pour un rien, ce qui constituait une sorte de défoulement de sa colère encore "en réserve" face à cette situation. Il pleurait souvent, en cachette, quand il n'en pouvait plus ou quand les critiques étaient plus blessantes que d'ordinaire.

« Alors, pourquoi ne ramènes-tu rien quand le signal sonne? », questionna le chasseur.

« Je... je n'en sais rien... », répondit-il, ravalant un gémissement, en souhaitant de tout son cœur que le professeur se taise.

« S'il en est ainsi, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire. »

Son cœur battait la chamade. De quoi parlait le professeur?

« Tu dois renoncer à être chasseur. »

Ces paroles résonnèrent comme un gong dans l'esprit de Lios. Ne plus être chasseur? Avant lui, de toute l'histoire de son peuple, seules trois personnes avaient été exclues ainsi! Les larmes lui montèrent de nouveau aux yeux, mais il les repoussa vaillamment avec la minuscule part de dignité qui lui restait.

« Fais trois pas en arrière. », commanda le professeur, qui connaissait le rituel à exécuter en de telles circonstances.

Lios s'exécuta.

« Crie très fort : « Je ne suis plus un chasseur! ». »

Malgré l'humiliation croissante, le garçon cria :

« Je ne suis plus un chasseur! »

« Maintenant, crie-le en français et en liara. »

Le garçon le fit, humilié au maximum. Il entendait les rires étouffés de ses camarades et percevait leurs regards narquois et moqueurs.

Il n'avait jamais autant été mal dans sa peau et en venait même à souhaiter être dévoré pour mettre fin à son humiliation. Que diraient ses parents? Ses sœurs? Ses frères? Ils seraient énormément déçus, évidemment. Honteux de l'avoir dans leur famille.

Les apprentis-chasseurs revinrent chez eux, après s'être abondamment moqués de lui. Nul doute qu'ils allaient en parler à leurs proches...

Le garçon resta un moment sans réaction, puis éclata en sanglots. Cette nuit-là, il en avait plein le casque d'être un perdant, à la traine, d'être celui dont on se moque. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Après quelques minutes, il inspira un bon coup, s'essuya les yeux et emprunta le chemin du retour.

Sur son passage, les gens murmuraient entre eux ou le regardaient avec un air proche de la pitié. Lios en déduisit donc avec horreur que la rumeur s'était répandue. Empli de honte, il courut sans broncher vers l'arbre sur lequel il vivait, où sa famille l'attendait impatiemment. Il préparait ce qu'il dirait lorsqu'il arriverait chez lui. « Salut, tout le monde! J'ai été exclu de la chasse! Quand est-ce qu'on mange? »? Non, trop indifférent. « Je ne suis plus chasseur! », en regardant ses parents dans les yeux? Non. Il imaginait déjà les réprimandes que cela occasionnerait. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et ne savait que faire. Soudainement, il trouva ce qui lui sembla être la meilleure idée du siècle :il allait entrer sans se faire voir et se cacher pour écouter sans être vu!

Il mit aussitôt son plan à exécution. Deux fois, il faillit se faire voir, mais ce fut tout juste.

« Pauvre lui! », disait Ilsa. « Ça doit être difficile pour lui de vivre cela... »

Sa mère n'était pas fâchée?! Lios était pourtant certain qu'elle serait furieuse.

« Tu as raison. », approuva Tiero. « Je le savais très mauvais par rapport aux autres, mais pas de là à être exclus!... »

Lios retint à grand-peine son envie de hurler.

Les mots lui faisaient mal. Mal comme il n'avait jamais souffert.

Même ses propres parents disaient ça de lui!

Il sortit discrètement de sa cachette et s'éclipsa en douce de la maison. Il n'eut que le temps d'entendre sa mère demander où il était et son père lui répondre qu'il avait probablement besoin de vivre son échec seul.

Il n'en entendit pas plus.

Aveuglé par les larmes, le garçon ne vit pas les regards de mépris de la part de ses anciens camarades. Il n'entendit pas les moqueries qu'ils lançaient sur son passage.

Il n'entendit que sa propre voix intérieure qui lui répétait qu'il était un perdant. Un imbécile.

Un raté.


	6. L'incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lios fait un grand pas en avant

Suite à son exclusion, Lios ne parlait à personne. Sa vie semblait se limiter à se nourrir et à être détesté par presque tous les enfants de son âge.

Chaque fois qu'il voyait son père partir à la chasse, le soir, il avait l'impression qu'une griffe acérée se plantait dans son cœur. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir faire comme lui! Maintes fois, il songea à s'enfuir, mais il ne le faisait pas, car il ne savait pas chasser correctement et il mourrait alors de faim.

L'une des rares choses qui le faisaient sourire était la science. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il aimait cela, mais depuis son exclusion, il pouvait y consacrer plusieurs heures dans la même nuit. Il adorait se sentir talentueux et c'était à peu près la seule chose dans laquelle il l'était vraiment. Malgré ce qu'il subissait vis-à-vis des autres enfants, son ambition restait présente et il se mettait au défi d'inventer et de tester ses nouvelles poudres chaque nuit. Son intérêt était de plus en plus grand.

Une nuit où les enfants avaient été particulièrement mauvais avec lui, il alla à l'endroit où il avait l'habitude de faire ses expérimentations, le cœur rempli de rage et d'un incroyable sentiment d'injustice.

« Pourquoi les Cinq Déesses sont-elles si cruelles envers moi? Qu'ai-je donc fait de mal pour mériter ça? », avait-il demandé tout haut.

Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, un sentiment réconfortant l'avait saisi tout entier. Comme si elles comprenaient ce qu'il ressentait et qu'elles le regrettaient. Mais alors, pourquoi lui avoir fait vivre cela, si elles étaient navrées de ce qui lui arrivait? C'était une question sans réponse.

Malgré cela, saisi d'une ardeur nouvelle, il saisit ses poudres et commença à les mélanger. Il avait cru entendre une voix de jeune fille lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Lios… C'est le destin... »

Un pâle sourire se dessina sur son visage. « Un nuit, ils arrêteront! », se promit-il intérieurement.

Il y avait alors six enfants dans sa famille, en le comptant. Ses poudres se comptaient par dizaines et il était le seul à savoir à quoi elles servaient, ce qui entraîna des problèmes par la suite.

Une nuit, il avait été moins prudent que les autres nuits, où il changeait d'endroit où créer ses poudres, et les autres enfants l'avaient vu. Cependant, Lios, lui, ignorait qu'il avait été surpris, et ne changea pas de cachette. Le matin venu, ils revinrent à l'endroit où ils l'avaient vu la veille et lui volèrent quelques poudres.

Ces chenapans mélangèrent les poudres entre elles, puis les replacèrent aux endroits où ils les avaient prises. Lios, le soir venu, ne s'était aperçu de rien et continua à mélanger ses poudres comme d'habitude.

Cette nuit-là, après ce moment de réconfort inattendu, il décida d'emmener ses poudres chez le guérisseur, pour lui montrer de quoi il était capable. Il était fermement déterminé à devenir guérisseur et il souhaitait que celui qui l'était à ce moment-là le sache aussi.

De nombreuses personnes le suivirent, curieuses, afin de savoir s'il échouerait ou s'il réussirait à faire ses preuves. Lios tenait à leur en mettre plein la vue! (...ce qui arriva, mais pas comme il l'avait prévu)

Le guérisseur l'accueillit avec surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien venir faire par là?...

« Je veux devenir guérisseur, car j'en ai le talent! », déclara Lios sans détour.

Ceux et celles qui le suivaient retinrent des éclats de rire. Quel culot! Le guérisseur, amusé, l'enjoignit à tester ses poudres à l'instant. Lios ne se formalisa pas des expressions faciales de ses spectateurs, se disant qu'ils seraient d'autant plus stupéfaits quand ils s'apercevraient qu'il avait réussi.

Le garçon s'exécuta, souriant d'avance en imaginant les réactions des témoins et du guérisseur. Il sortit trois de ses poudres, les mélangea et attendit le résultat, qui ne se fit pas attendre.

« Bam! »

Une douleur horrible le transperça de long en large et le fit crier. Il s'écroula sur le sol, le corps endolori et sanglant. Il entendit vaguement des pas et des cris. Ses poudres serrées contre lui, il garda les yeux fermés pendant que des éclats de roches acérés le griffaient. Lios ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Puis, la vérité lui sauta aux yeux.

Cette explosion était le fruit de son mélange de poudres guérisseuses!

Pourtant, songea-t-il, ce n'était pas ce qui était arrivé lorsqu'il les avait testées seul. Pourquoi cette explosion, alors?

Il se souvint alors des regards perfides d'environ cinq des apprentis-chasseurs qui l'avaient croisé alors qu'il se rendait chez le guérisseur, comme s'ils se moquaient d'avance de lui. Était-ce de leur faute si ses poudres avaient explosé? Sûrement. Plus il y pensait, plus il en était convaincu.

Restait à expliquer cela aux autres. Ce serait difficile: après tout, accuser sans preuves serait risqué et pourrait lui nuire en cas de tort...

Deux semaines plus tard, il était remis sur pied et tous les témoins racontaient l'incident à leur manière, les autres individus essayant de trouver les coupables.

« J'assistais au test de médecine de Lios. Il mélangeait ses poudres avec un sourire en coin, quand j'ai entendu un bruit retentissant. Je fus projetée à terre, endolorie, et reçus quelque chose sur la tête. », racontait une jeune femme d'environ dix-huit ans. « Je me réveillai sanglante avec un affreux mal de tête. »

« Lios était venu me montrer ses poudres guérisseuses. Il en sortit trois, qu'il mélangea en souriant. Elles explosèrent juste devant moi et me plaquèrent contre un rocher acéré. Je perdis connaissance et me réveillai blessé et étourdi. », déclara le guérisseur.

D'autres témoignèrent. L'on pouvait se rendre compte d'une chose :toutes les versions des faits concordaient; il mélangeait ses poudres en souriant quand celles-ci explosèrent, blessant tous les témoins plus ou moins gravement. Le verdict fut strict :Lios était le coupable.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention! », protesta le garçon avec véhémence. « Je les ai testées, seul, et rien n'a explosé! Si vous ne croyez pas, j'en ai la preuve : qui d'entre vous a entendu des détonations pendant son sommeil? »

Personne ne répondit, évidemment. Force était d'admettre que Lios avait raison.

« Ce qui prouve que j'ai raison! », claironna Lios, satisfait et soulagé.

Un garçon prit la parole.

« C'est vrai, mais qu'est-ce qui prouve qu'il ne les a pas créées juste avant d'aller chez le guérisseur? »

Lios, découragé, reconnut celui qui avait parlé :c'était l'un de ceux qui avaient mélangé ses poudres! Lios lui lança un regard furieux. N'allait-on pas le laisser tranquille, pour une fois?

« Il a raison! Ce garçon est un danger pour nous! », hurla un homme.

« Oui! Exilons-le! », s'énerva quelqu'un derrière lui.

« Exilons-le! Exilons-le! », scandait la foule.

Lios, cherchant un appui, regarda sa famille, qui détourna le regard, à la fois furieuse et dégoûtée.

Dégoûtée de lui.

« Qu'il ne revienne jamais! », cria quelqu'un.

Le roi prit la parole d'une voix forte.

« Écoutez-moi tous! Comme il a blessé de nombreux concitoyens, il est juste qu'il parte en exil... »

Lios ouvrit la bouche de saisissement, horrifié.

« ...pour un certain temps. », termina-t-il.

Lios se calma un peu et referma la bouche.

« Trois ans! », dit quelqu'un.

« Un an! », jugea quelqu'un d'autre.

« Deux ans. », décida le roi.

Deux ans d'exil pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas fait!? Lios n'arrivait pas à croire que quelque chose d'aussi injuste puisse lui arriver. La sentence consistait à « enfermer » le criminel dans la Clairière Dorée, un endroit désert mais sécuritaire situé aux frontières de Bukilian, où il serait condamné à ne rien faire hormis se nourrir jusqu'à la fin de la sentence. Quelquefois, l'exil était raccourci si la victime du crime le demandait, mais Lios ne nourrissait pas de faux espoirs à ce sujet. Pourquoi voudraient-ils l'aider, lui?

Tremblant de rage, le garçon retint à grand-peine l'envie de hurler à tue-tête. Il avait peine à croire que lui, Lios, serait le cinquième Bukili dans toute l'histoire de Bukilian à être exilé, et ce, pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas fait! « Pourquoi moi? », gémit-il intérieurement.

La colère reprenait rapidement le dessus. Il réprima un rictus de rage, sachant que se rebeller ne l'aiderait en rien.

Le garçon lança un regard terrible aux cinq vrais coupables.

« JE VOUS DÉTESTE!!! », hurla-t-il à l'ensemble de son peuple.

Sur ce, il se retourna et s'enfuit en courant.

*


	7. Naissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEVINEZ C'EST QUI????

Lios venait de fêter ses douze ans, ce qui n'est bien sûr qu'une expression, car il ne fêtait avec personne. Sa sentence d'exil s'était terminée quelques mois plus tôt, et il avait constaté avec fureur que personne ne lui avait pardonné. Il était assis sur le sol, seul, attendant que ses parents décident s'il pouvait voir sa nouvelle petite sœur ou non. Elle était née peu après l'incident de la poudre, et Lios, selon la tradition (l'aîné(e) de la famille voit ses frères et sœurs nouveaux-nés avant les autres enfants), avait été le premier à la voir, mais il n'avait pu la voir que quelques secondes durant. « Pff... Dire qu'ils ne m'ont même pas laissé savoir quel était son nom... »

Il devait l'avouer, il lui gardait de la rencontrer, étant la seule de sa fratrie (et même de son peuple) qui ne connaissait pas sa réputation de dangereux raté, et il espérait qu'elle n'apprendrait jamais qu'il avait été exilé. Lios soupira imperceptiblement, soulagé, lorsque Ilsa s'approcha avec réticence de lui, une toute petite fille dans les bras.

Il s'approcha précautionneusement de sa mère et essaya de voir le visage du bébé. Il ne vit que deux minuscules pieds qui remuaient. Puis, sa mère se tourna. Elle ne dit qu'un mot avant de partir:

« Estrella. »


	8. Petite soeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OP OP OP OP OP (la plupart des gens haïssent Estrella et je comprends d'où ça vient)

Lios soupira. Sa petite sœur Estrella avait maintenant cinq ans et il la trouvait franchement agaçante. Non pas qu'elle fut particulièrement énervante ou agitée.

En fait, Lios était jaloux.

Jaloux parce qu'elle incarnait tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Jaloux parce qu'une fillette de dix ans sa cadette était plus adroite, plus rapide, plus forte que lui.

Jaloux parce qu'elle recevait un traitement qu'il avait toujours voulu recevoir.

Lios regarda d'un air maussade ses parents féliciter la petite, qui venait de le battre à la course (Estrella courait en effet à une vitesse imbattable pour qui que ce soit vivant à Bukilian). « Quelle injustice! Je n'arrive même pas à courir plus vite qu'une fillette de cinq ans! », songea-t-il, le souffle court devant ce qu'il considérait comme un affront. Ce qu'il jugeait presque pire était qu'elle était encore plus petite que lui, au même âge; cependant, ceci l'avantageait. Plus légère, elle pouvait courir plus vite et sauter plus haut. Évidemment, il fallait que ce qui semblait être leur unique point commun l'avantage, elle… et que les autres ne le tolèrent que chez la fillette.

Quand Estrella, en s'exclamant: « Lios, tu as vu? », se tourna vers lui pour affirmer sa victoire (comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà!), Lios se para d'un sourire qui lui semblait affreusement faux, mais qu'elle accepta avec enthousiasme. De leur côté, ses parents ne prirent même pas la peine de le féliciter pour ses efforts. Depuis l'incident de la poudre, ils ne lui adressaient presque plus la parole. Le seul membre de son peuple qui prononçait même son nom était Estrella. Il lui faudrait s'y faire...


	9. Collier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encore Estrella qui s'auto-proclame le centre de sa vie quotidienne (non mais vous avez remarqué que ça fait genre trois chapitres qu'elle est là et qu'elle prend toute la place???? Le culot????)

Deux ans plus tard.

Lios accompagnait sa petite sœur Estrella chez le magicien du village (la vieille magicienne était morte depuis longtemps). Quand les gens voyait Lios, ils le regardaient avec un air de reproche ou le fusillaient du regard. Le garçon savait par expérience que tenter de leur expliquer ce qui s'était réellement passé ne servait à rien. Il se contentait donc de les laisser faire sans rien dire.

« Lios, pourquoi tout le monde te regarde comme ça? », demanda Estrella, qui ne l'avait jamais vu en public.

« C'est confidentiel. », répondit son grand frère, qui ne voulait vraiment pas expliquer ça à sa petite sœur.

Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher maintenant (il lui était évident que ce sujet condamnerait leur relation une nuit ou l'autre et voulait délayer l'inévitable). Ils continuèrent à marcher sans rien dire. Lios songeait qu'elle serait certainement une magicienne, et se demandait à quel moment elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de lui lancer le classique « Lios, tu as vu? », quand il aperçut l'antre du magicien devant eux.

« Nous y sommes! », annonça soudainement Lios, d'un ton théâtral qui fit sourire sa petite soeur.

Quand le magicien vit Lios, il hocha la tête, comme s'il savait qu'il viendrait. Le garçon soutint son regard.

« Suis-moi », dit gentiment l'homme à Estrella en ignorant Lios. « Quel est ton nom? »

« Estrella. », répondit la fillette.

« Estrella, tu devras prononcer les mots « I reya dei? » tout haut en te concentrant sur l'image de la foudre. Si tu es destinée à être magicienne, ta magie jaillira. Sinon, il ne se passera rien. As-tu bien compris? »

Estrella hocha la tête.

« Es-tu prête? »

« Oui! », s'exclama la petite.

Mais avant même que la petite fille ait eu le temps de prononcer les mots, un rayon turquoise jaillit de sa paume. Il s'intensifiait tant que Lios en tomba par terre. La fillette semblait parfaitement à l'aise et avait même l'air de trouver cela amusant. Après une minute environ, elle replia les doigts et le rayon disparut.

« C... comment as-tu fait ça? », demanda le magicien, qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Je me suis concentrée, c'est tout! », répondit-t-elle en souriant.

Lios était furieux. Pourquoi cette fillette devait-elle réussir partout où il avait échoué? Il grogna imperceptiblement, mais choisit de ne pas laisser paraître sa déception et sourit jaune à sa petite soeur quand elle lui lança un regard signifiant : « Lios, tu as vu? ». Évidemment, qu'il avait vu. Ses réussites étaient si spectaculaires qu'il était impossible de les manquer. Comme ses échecs, mais en version positive. Il ravala son émotion pour ne pas que le magicien pense qu'il deviendrait violent et dirigea Estrella vers la sortie.

Durant le trajet du retour, Estrella dansait presque autour de lui, sa petite crinière dorée volant au vent, en chantonnant les mots : « Je suis magicienne, je suis magicienne, je suis magicienne... ». À chaque « Je suis magicienne » chantonné, Lios se renfrognait davantage. « C'est si injuste! », se plaignit-il mentalement. « Pourquoi elle et pas moi? »

Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, Estrella bondit dans les bras de ses parents.

« Je suis magicienne! », s'écria-t-elle. « Youpi! »

« C'est merveilleux! », s'écrièrent en chœur Tiero et Ilsa

« Estrella est magicienne! Estrella est magicienne! », chantonnèrent les enfants.

La fillette regarda sa famille avec joie, puis demanda, plus sérieuse :

« Vais-je quand même pouvoir aller à la chasse? »

Tiero sourit.

« Oui, mais seulement si tu portes ceci. »

Il lui tendit un collier turquoise.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? », demanda Estrella.

« C'est un collier de Caragramm turquoise. Il t'empêchera de faire de la magie pendant que tu chasseras. »

« Est-ce que je pourrai encore faire de la magie après l'avoir enlevé? », s'inquiéta la petite.

« Mais bien sûr! », répondit Tiero.

« Hourra! Merci, papa! », s'exclama Estrella en sautant au cou de son père.

Lios baissa les yeux. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas rêvé, lui aussi, de posséder un collier de Caragramm… Il sourit jaune quand Estrella se tourna vers lui, brandissant son collier à bout de bras d'un air émerveillé. « Lios, tu as vu? » semblaient dire ses yeux. Elle adorait ressasser ses victoires.

Ne savait-elle donc pas que cela rendait les échecs encore plus pénibles?

*


	10. Chasse

Lios avait maintenant dix-neuf ans et Estrella, neuf. Elle chassait depuis quelques mois déjà et la jalousie de Lios s'intensifiait de nuit en nuit. Pourtant, leur relation était supportable, car, même si elle tapait sur les nerfs de Lios, il appréciait son innocence, tant concernant la vie en général que lui, et aimait passer du temps avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas un garde (il devait être surveillé, pour pouvoir faire des poudres, depuis son exil) ou un individu antipathique. Une nuit, elle revint avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Le professeur m'a dit que j'étais l'apprentie-chasseresse la plus talentueuse qu'il connaisse! », annonça-t-elle en arrivant.

Toute la famille fut bien évidemment ravie de cette nouvelle. Enfin, presque toute. Toute, sauf Lios. « Pourquoi est-elle toujours aussi douée? », ragea-t-il intérieurement. Il se força à la gratifier d'un minuscule sourire et lui tourna le dos. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour percevoir le « Lios, tu as vu? » qu'elle lui lançait certainement en son cerveau. Personne ne réagit quand il s'en fut à pas lourds.

Alors qu'il partait faire des sciences, il entendit Estrella demander :

« Pourquoi tout le monde regarde Lios bizarrement? »

Il suspendit son mouvement et resta planté là, dos tourné à sa famille, afin d'entendre la version de l'incident de ses parents.

Il entendit Ilsa soupirer.

« Depuis qu'il est petit, ton frère adore les sciences de guérison. Il faisait de nombreuses poudres qui constituaient sa fierté. Je dois avouer que ses talents m'impressionnaient beaucoup. », raconta Ilsa en évitant soigneusement le regard de son fils aîné.

Lios sourit, incrédule. Ça ne commençait pas trop mal!

« Mais une nuit, cela alla trop loin. Il décida d'aller montrer au guérisseur trois de ses poudres. »

Sa mère fit une pause et Lios leva les yeux au ciel, toute trace de sourire effacée de son visage. « Comment ai-je pu croire un instant qu'elle comprendrait?... »

« Comment?! C'est tout? », interrogea Estrella, surprise.

« Non... malheureusement. Il avait créé ces trois poudres non pas pour guérir, mais pour blesser. Quand il arriva chez le guérisseur, il les mélangea et tout explosa. »

Estrella, horrifiée, retint son souffle en attendant la suite.

« Il y eut de nombreux blessés, et certains frôlèrent la mort. Ton frère fut jugé par le conseil, puis condamné à deux ans d'exil, mais personne ne lui pardonna.Voilà pourquoi tous le regardent ainsi. »

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai! », déclara Lios en se retournant lentement. « Je n'ai voulu blesser personne! Comme je l'ai dit et répété, c'était une erreur! Quelqu'un avait mélangé ces poudres la veille! »

« Tu dois assumer les conséquences de tes actes! », dit Tiero avec sévérité.

« JE N'AI VOULU BLESSER PERSONNE!!! EN QUELLE LANGUE DOIS-JE VOUS LE RÉPÉTER??? », hurla Lios. « JE NE SUIS PAS COUPABLE!!! »

« « Pas tout à fait » vrai? »

Estrella avança vers Lios, le visage sombre.

« Alors, c'est vrai que tu as blessé des gens? »

« Ce n'était pas de ma faute! Quelqu'un avait mélangé mes poudres! »

« As-tu des preuves? », demanda Ilsa, qui redoutait la réponse.

Lios ne répondit rien. Certes, il soupçonnait les apprentis-chasseurs, mais il n'avait pas de preuves tangibles de leur culpabilité!

Estrella écarquilla les yeux.

« Mon propre frère a... a... », balbutia-t-elle.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, Estrella! C'était un accident! », se défendit Lios pour la cinquième fois.

« Tu n'as pas de preuves! », répliqua Estrella, qui commençait à s'énerver.

Lios ne prenait même plus la peine de dissimuler sa colère. « Elle ne dit plus mon nom… »

« Ah bon?! Parce que ma parole d'honneur ne compte pas!? »

« NON! », hurla Estrella.

Lios recula d'un pas et fixa sur sa petite sœur des yeux horrifiés. Elle venait de confirmer toute la haine, toute l'injustice dont son peuple le rendait victime... Bientôt, elle allait devenir aussi exécrable que le reste de son peuple, il en était sûr… « Ai-je fait tout cela pour rien? » Il fit rapidement disparaître toute trace de détresse de son regard. Il se devait d'être fort, de faire comme s'il ne croulerait jamais sous les insultes, alors qu'en fait, il avait l'impression que son cœur venait d'éclater en mille morceaux.

« Et je parie que si c'était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre, personne n'aurait comparu devant le Conseil! »

Personne ne répliqua.

Toute la colère de Lios ressortait enfin après des années de rage silencieuse.

« C'est ça! Comme si, parce que j'étais « mauvais par rapport aux autres » (il prononça ces mots en regardant son père droit dans les yeux – celui-ci regarda le sol, l'air coupable – ), je devais être méchant, aussi! Ce ne sont que de minables préjugés! Je n'ai rien fait de mal! »

« Ah oui?! », rétorqua Estrella d'un air de défi. « Et l'incident de la poudre, c'était quoi, alors? »

Lios resta silencieux, bouillant intérieurement, le visage déformé par la colère.

« Hé bien, peut-être que ces « préjugés », comme tu les appelles, existent pour une bonne raison! », siffla Estrella en croisant les bras.

« Sais-tu quoi? Tu es la pire petite sœur de toute l'histoire de Séquira et je préférerais mourir plutôt que d'être dans ta famille! », s'enflamma Lios, outré par le fait qu'elle ne le croyait pas, même après avoir passé les neuf premières années de sa vie avec lui.

Estrella fit un pas en arrière, comme si on l'avait frappée. Lios regretta immédiatement son exagération – il ne le pensait pas, évidemment –, mais ne s'en formalisa pas, trop enragé pour s'en faire davantage. De toutes façons, elle répliquait déjà.

« Tu sais ce que je pense? », demanda-t-elle sans attendre une réponse. « Tu es un monstre et j'ai honte d'être ta sœur! »

Lios eut une expression si terrible que sa petite sœur recula vivement, apeurée.

Une douleur atroce lui enserrait le torse, faisant comme si une branche lui avait écrasé le coeur, et l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Dans sa détresse, il faillit perdre l'équilibre. Il n'avait qu'une envie: se rouler en boule et hurler.

Il venait de perdre pour toujours l'estime de sa dernière petite sœur... Une larme roula le long de sa joue alors qu'il s'éloignait lentement, à reculons, de la sortie.

C'était fini. Il était seul.

Il croyait que tout son être n'était plus que peine et rage. Lios montra rageusement les dents à Estrella, un grondement sourd s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il regarda un par un chaque membre de cette famille traitresse qui n'avait jamais su le supporter. « Comment ont-ils pu?? » Lios s'aperçut de ce qu'il venait juste de dire et se retint de justesse de s'excuser. « Elle a payé pour tous les autres! », justifia-t-il intérieurement en refoulant son écrasant sentiment de culpabilité. Bouleversé, incapable de réfléchir, Lios fit la seule chose qui l'aidait dans ce genre de situations: il se prépara à fuir.

« S'il en est ainsi... Je pars! », cria-t-il afin que tous l'entendent. « Mais une nuit, je serai roi! Vous regretterez de m'avoir traité ainsi! Car je reviendrai... ET VOUS PAYEREZ TOUS!!! »


	11. Idée scientifique

Ainsi commença le long et dangereux voyage de Lios. Où allait-il? Il ne le savait pas lui-même, mais il avait un but : devenir une nuit si puissant que tout son peuple s'inclinerait devant lui. Son équation était simple: en étant puissant, il éliminerait des risques d'irrespect à son égard. Il voyageait le jour, pendant que ses prédateurs dormaient. Il vivait de ses provisions et d'une ténacité presque héroïque. Maintes fois, il songea à revenir, mais les dernières paroles de sa soeur lui revenaient en mémoire: alors, il serrait les dents et se remettait en marche. Après la longue série de journées d'incertitude, il finit par se demander s'il ne valait pas mieux abandonner, mais secoua la tête: il devait sauver son honneur. C'était tout ce qui lui restait.

Hormis, peut-être… ses poudres.

Une nuit (ou plutôt, un jour), il avait failli se faire dévorer par un prédateur, mais il avait été sauvé de justesse.

Alors que les mâchoires du carnivore étaient à deux doigts de lui trancher la gorge, l'un de ses sacs de poudre s'était ouvert et le contenu lui était tombé au visage. Le prédateur avait titubé, puis s'était écroulé sur le sol. Endormi.

Lios avait laissé un sourire éclairer son visage rongé par la peur. « La voilà, ma chance d'être puissant! », s'était-il dit.

Son talent pour les sciences pourrait enfin lui servir à quelque chose autre qu'à lui causer des ennuis.

Son voyage dura deux mois. Pour surmonter sa solitude, il ressassa des souvenirs, les pires d'entre eux. Il vécut de colère et de dépit. À chaque jour, il fabriquait une nouvelle poudre, puis se mettait en marche, en prenant soin de collecter de nouveaux ingrédients en chemin.

Quand il désespérait et se demandait s'il mourrait effectivement pour ne plus avoir de sœur, il repensait à ce soir d'avant l'incident de la poudre, quand la voix douce d'une jeune fille lui avait murmuré à l'oreille: « C'est le destin… ». Les paroles de la Grande Déesse furent une lumière dans l'obscurité des temps les plus durs.

Il finit par se tracer un objectif précis: revenir à Bukilian et leur montrer, à tous, qu'il était digne de respect.


	12. Kridzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KRIDZO MON ENFANT jinefewfnewfwenfk

Un jour, depuis les Forêts de Kamounja, il arriva aux Plaines de Kamounja. Un royaume abritant l'une des cinq constructions sacrées. Des prairies vertes. Des ruisseaux aux eaux limpides. Des forêts denses. Des terriers chauds.

Puis, il le vit.

Le Palais.

C'était un immense château de pierre, luisant, dont chaque parcelle étincelait d'une magie divine. Aux pieds des murs et aux créneaux, la végétation poussait, comme il en avait toujours été, depuis la nuit des temps. Aucun animal n'y était jamais allé, par respect.

Lios serait le premier.

Poussé par une force plus puissante que lui, il pénétra dans le bâtiment et le visita de fond en comble. « Quel luxe! », songea-t-il avec émerveillement.

Il se surprit lui-même à penser que telle ou telle salle lui servirait, par exemple, de salle où il pourrait tester ses poudres, ou de salle où il dormirait. « Lios, tu es ridicule! Tu ne peux pas aménager dans une construction sacrée! », se sermonna-t-il intérieurement.

Pourtant, il avait la vague impression que les Cinq Déesses ne lui en voudraient pas s'il le faisait. Haussant les épaules, il continua à examiner le bâtiment, l'esprit rempli de projets pour son avenir. « Je dois trouver un moyen de devenir roi... Si je fais une promesse en l'air, j'aurai l'air stupide! », se dit-il. « Personne ne me voudrait pour roi, alors je devrai obliger les autres à être mes serviteurs... Comment faire?... »

Il trouva la solution à l'instant même.

Il fabriquerait des poudres qui les obligeraient à le traiter comme un roi. « Je commencerai demain », se promit-il.

Le lendemain, effectivement, il se leva tôt et prépara ses poudres. Il en mélangea quelques-unes, mais il ne pouvait pas les tester. Il avait besoin d'un cobaye.

Suivant son instinct, il mélangea trois poudres de son invention et sortit du bâtiment, afin de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse être son cobaye.

Il rencontra un Humain qui semblait avoir le même âge que lui et lui proposa en français de tester ses poudres avec lui. L'autre refusa. Alors que Lios le suivait pour savoir les raisons de son refus, il trébucha et s'affala sur le sol. Son sac de poudre glissa de ses mains, s'ouvrit et son contenu tomba sur l'Humain.

« Qu'est-ce que...? », s'exclama-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Son corps fut pris de tremblements et il s'écroula sur le sol.

« Excuse-moi! C'était un accident, je ne... », commença Lios, nerveux.

Qu'est-ce que son instinct pouvait bien lui avoir fait mettre dans ce sac?

L'Humain était-il... mort?

Heureusement pour tout le monde, l'inconnu se releva.

« Je suis à vos ordres, ô mon roi! », déclara-t-il avec un respect évident en s'agenouillant devant Lios.

Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui démontrait un tant soit peu de respect et il ne savait tout simplement pas comment réagir. Il se demanda soudainement ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans son sac.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il y avait dans mon sac. », ordonna-t-il en lui tendant l'objet en question.

« De l'extrait de racine de Driu, trois feuilles séchées de Sidi, deux poils blancs de Syclat et un peu de terre. », répondit l'Humain, après avoir inspecté le sachet.

« Quel est ton nom, inconnu? », demanda Lios.

« Kridzo. »

« Je te nomme conseiller! », décida-t-il.

Quelque chose en lui lui disait qu'il trouverait en lui un allié précieux.


	13. Adaptation

Lios se dirigeait vers les sous-sols du palais, accompagné de Kridzo. Il voulait savoir exactement combien de salles le Palais comprenait.

Il serait le premier à utiliser le Palais.

« Ce sera mon royaume! », songea-t-il avec fierté.

Il avait depuis longtemps déjà appris à vivre le jour, ce qui, somme toute, ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Lios avait en effet constaté que les jours étaient plus longs que les nuits, ce qui lui permettait d'être deux fois plus efficace qu'autrefois. À présent, il avait tant de poudres qu'elles remplissaient une salle complète. Il avait nommée cette dernière « salle des poudres », et la fierté l'envahissait chaque fois qu'il prononçait cet étrange mot devenu familier qu'était « salle ». Un jour, il avait trouvé une salle remplie de livres. Émerveillé, il n'avait pas osé y toucher. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas lire, mais il prévoyait assujettir bientôt quelqu'un qui savait lire. En y repensant, Lios frissonna d'excitation. Un jour, il saurait lire, il en était certain!

Il n'était plus le jeune homme paniqué qui avait quitté Bukilian trois mois plus tôt. Son rêve de devenir puissant lui semblait si près, à présent!

« Une nuit, je serai roi! Vous regretterez de m'avoir traité ainsi! Car je reviendrai... ET VOUS PAYEREZ TOUS!!! »

Il se souvenait par cœur des paroles qu'il avait prononcées, cette nuit-là. Chaque matin, il les récitait, afin de toujours se souvenir de sa promesse. « Bukilian sera le premier royaume que je visiterai, en tant que roi! », décida-t-il. « Mon peuple n'a qu'à bien se tenir... »

Il sourit. Enfin, il pourrait prouver aux siens qu'il n'était pas un bon à rien!

« Je réussirai peut-être un jour à créer une poudre qui me permettra de lire... », se dit-il.

« Un jour ».

Lios sourit davantage. Même son langage avait changé!

« Ça y est! », s'exclama Lios avec fierté.

Il observa avec satisfaction la petite galette de terre dure arrondie qu'il tenait à la main. Il en avait trouvé des centaines dans l'une des salles du Palais et avait décidé de s'en servir pour tester une expérience. Il avait d'abord inventé des poudres qui permettaient de voir et d'entendre, puis les avait mises dans la « galette ». Kridzo, qui était magicien, avait ensuite lancé un éclair magique dans la « galette », et le résultat était époustouflant :une silhouette grisâtre – la silhouette de Kridzo – s'était découpée dans l'ouverture de la « galette »!

« Voilà un prodige digne de vous, ô mon roi! », le louangea Kridzo.

« Merci, Kridzo. », fit Lios, qui ne s'était pas encore habitué à toutes ces marques de respect.

Il observa la « galette », pensif. Ce mini-Kridzo était-il de quelque sorte lié au vrai, ou n'était-il qu'une illusion? Il n'avait pas pris le temps de vérifier si la silhouette bougeait en même temps que son serviteur. Pour l'instant, le petit Humain grisâtre était assis dans la même position que Kridzo, mais n'était-ce qu'une coïncidence?

« Lève-toi. », ordonna le jeune homme à son conseiller.

Kridzo hocha respectueusement la tête et s'exécuta. Lios faillit s'étouffer de surprise quand la silhouette l'imita. Le mini-Kridzo faisait donc, d'une certaine façon, partie du vrai!...

« Je me demande si... », marmonna Lios en vidant la « galette ».

À sa grande surprise, la silhouette grisâtre ne disparut pas.

« Comment fait-on pour enlever cette... chose? », émit imperceptiblement Lios.

« Puis-je essayer quelque chose, ô mon roi? », demanda Kridzo.

Lios lui tendit la « galette ». Kridzo secoua celle-ci, et la silhouette disparut.

« Bravo! », le félicita Lios.

« Merci, ô mon roi. », fit l'autre en s'inclinant.

Le jeune homme reprit la « galette » et la secoua de nouveau. La silhouette grisâtre réapparut, et Lios laissa un sourire de satisfaction se peindre sur ses lèvres. Il suffisait maintenant de faire apparaître sa propre silhouette dans l'une des autres « galettes » et, si tout fonctionnait bien, il pourrait envoyer Kridzo à la recherche de quelqu'un qui savait lire, et lui donner ses ordres à distance! « Je suis génial! », se vanta-t-il intérieurement. « Quel système ingénieux »

Il s'amusa durant quelques secondes à faire apparaître et disparaître le mini-Kridzo.

« Sais-tu lire? », demanda-t-il soudain à son conseiller.

Tant pis pour sa propre silhouette. Lios décida qu'il devait tout d'abord savoir lire. Peut-être que les livres du Palais renfermaient des renseignements quant à la manière de procéder! Comme il était le roi, il estimait qu'il pouvait déterminer un Liseur lui-même.

« Non, mon roi. », avoua l'autre en s'inclinant, ce qui masqua son expression. « Mais je connais quelqu'un qui le sait. »

« Qui est cette personne? Et où est-elle? »

« Ma nièce. », déclara-t-il. « Elle n'a que trois ans, mais elle sait lire quelques mots. », ajouta-t-il avec une fierté mal dissimulée.

Lios haussa un sourcil, surpris. D'où lui venait-il le droit de lire? Elle était bien trop jeune!

« T... trois ans? », bredouilla le jeune homme. « Comment est-ce possible? »

« Si vous me le permettez, ô mon roi, je préfère garder cette information confidentielle. Mais je vous dirai tout si vous le souhaitez. », annonça Kridzo en s'inclinant avec respect.

Lios décida de le laisser garder le secret. Après tout, un bon roi laissait ses sujets garder leurs secrets sans importance!

« Garde ton secret, Kridzo. », déclara Lios.

« Merci de vous montrer si généreux, ô mon roi! », fit l'autre en s'inclinant bien bas.

Le jeune homme étouffa un rire. « Dire qu'il y a à peine deux mois, je vivais encore à Bukilian, où je ne connaissais que le mépris! Plus personne ne se moquera de moi! Plus personne! », se jura-t-il.

Lios se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

« Va la chercher, et ramène-la-moi. », ordonna-t-il. « Si tu ne la trouves pas, reviens immédiatement. Exécution! »

« Oui, ô mon roi. », acquiesça respectueusement son conseiller.

Il s'inclina encore une fois et sortit de la pièce.

Lios saisit la galette et la secoua. Il observa pensivement le mini-Kridzo marcher. « Comme il est agréable de se sentir respecté! », songea-t-il en souriant.


	14. Kipinä

« Fais-la entrer, Kridzo. », ordonna Lios, assis sur un tas de fourrure.

« Oui, ô maître. », répondit Kridzo.

Il fit entrer une minuscule Humaine aux grands yeux noirs qui arborait une tignasse de la même couleur. Elle n'avait pas l'air craintive, simplement curieuse. En apercevant Lios, elle s'inclina si bas que son nez toucha le sol. Aussitôt, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Lios laissa échapper un rire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un enfant humain et celui-ci était à la fois petit et mignon. En effet, bien que petit pour son peuple, Lios mesurait tout de même deux mètres de hauteur, et la petite n'en mesurait même pas un.

« Relève-toi, petite. », ordonna-t-il.

La fillette se releva aussitôt.

« On m'a dit que tu savais lire. », déclara Lios.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête en le fixant de ses gros yeux noirs. « Elle est trop mignonne! », s'attendrit intérieurement Lios.

« Suis-moi. Je vais te montrer des livres. », annonça solennellement Lios.

« C'est vrai? », s'enquit la petite d'une adorable voix. « ... Est-ce que je suis dans un rêve? », demanda-t-elle ensuite, l'air trop émerveillée pour y croire.

« Non. », répondit le jeune homme en réprimant un rire. « Suis-moi, maintenant. »

Lios fit signe à Kridzo de rester en haut pendant qu'il descendait vers la salle des poudres. Il avait effectivement inventé quelques jours plus tôt une poudre qui améliorait les habiletés physiques, et, après l'avoir testée, avait conclu qu'elle fonctionnait à merveille. Il avait donc décidé d'en donner à la fillette afin d'améliorer ses capacités de lecture.

« Quel est ton nom, petite? », demanda Lios.

« Kipinä. »

« "Petit éclair". Trop mignon! »


	15. Gemme

« Il existe deux types de magie. », lisait Kipinä de sa petite voix. « La bonne magie, appelée simplement « magie », et la mauvaise magie, appelée « sorcellerie ». Les éclairs produits sont appelés « enchantements » dans le cas de la magie, et « sortilèges » dans le cas de la sorcellerie. »

La petite referma le livre avec d'infinies précautions et le replaça là où elle l'avait pris.

« Merci, Kipinä. », la remercia Lios.

Elle était au Palais depuis un mois et lui avait lu tous les livres de la salle des livres. Lios avait décidé qu'une fois les livres lus, elle pourrait rentrer chez elle.

« Je te remercie, Kipinä. Tu peux repartir chez toi l'esprit satisfait d'avoir aidé ton roi. », déclara solennellement le jeune homme en improvisant un petit discours « royal ».

Kipinä, les yeux brillants, se leva, s'inclina et repartit sur un signe de Lios. Ce dernier saisit son bol (il avait appris que les galettes recourbées s'appelaient ainsi) et le secoua afin de faire apparaître la silhouette de Kridzo. Il voulait suivre sa progression.

Kipinä, qui, grâce à la poudre de Lios, avait développé ses habiletés de magie avant de passer le test de la magie, l'avait aidé à faire apparaître la silhouette du jeune homme dans un bol, et Lios, satisfait, avait donné celui-ci à Kridzo afin de pouvoir lui donner des ordres à distance. Afin de remercier Kipinä de ses lectures, il lui avait donné un bâton canalisateur de magie. Celui-ci était rétractable, indestructible et conservait un lien psychique avec son propriétaire. À l'avenir, Kipinä saurait donc toujours exactement où était son bâton. Il était pour l'instant minuscule, s'accordant avec la taille de la fillette, mais il grandirait à mesure que Kipinä grandirait. Il avait également découvert une gemme noire qui brillait dès que Kipinä s'en approchait et décida de la garder dans la salle des livres.

« Si, quand tu seras plus grande, tu reviens ici, je te donnerai cette gemme. », avait promis le jeune homme à la fillette, sentant une connection entre les deux.

Lios savait qu'il lui avait ainsi fait plaisir, et se sentir aimé de ses « sujets » lui était agréable. Il se doutait que le fait de prendre d'assaut Bukilian (enfin, façon de parler) ne le ferait aimer de personne, mais, outre ce plan, il tenait à être un bon « roi ». Du moins, autant que possible...


	16. Luura

Le fourré bruissa et Lios se tendit.

C'était aujourd'hui qu'il amorcerait la phase un de son plan plus ou moins bien pensé. Il allait capturer un Bukili et lui faire avouer tout ce qu'il savait sur lui, sans lui avouer qui il était, sinon, il ne lui dirait rien.

À côté de lui, Kridzo préparait sa magie, à en juger par le léger grésillement qui provenait de sa direction. Lios laissa un sourire se peindre sur son visage. Il saurait enfin ce que son peuple pensait vraiment de lui!

Tendu, le jeune homme se crispa lorsqu'une silhouette jaillit d'entre les buissons. À en juger d'après son odeur, c'était une femelle. Probablement une jeune femme, car elle ne sentait pas le lait.

« Est-ce que je dois vraiment attaquer un Bukili? », gémit-il intérieurement.

C'était contre ses instincts communautaires et, même s'il détestait son peuple, il ne se voyait sérieusement pas en attaquer un membre. De plus, cette odeur lui semblait familière et il avait l'envie étrange de ne pas l'attraper, elle.

« Il le faut! », se rabroua-t-il. « J'ai dit que j'attraperais la première personne que je verrais, point final! »

Ce serait comme un jeu de faire-semblant: il serait le prédateur, et l'autre, la proie. Cette comparaison le rassura.

Il fit signe à Kridzo de se mettre en position (ce serait ce dernier qui attraperait la jeune femme).

« Hé! Toi! », siffla Lios en bukili en tentant de modifier son timbre de voix, juste au cas où elle était l'une des apprenties-chasseresses qu'il avait connues, jadis, quand il était chasseur. (Rien qu'à y penser, sa gorge se serra de rage, et il dut se retenir pour ne pas grincer des dents.)

La jeune femme sursauta.

« Qui est-ce? », siffla-t-elle, l'air nerveuse mais en contrôle. « Montre-toi! »

« Que se passe-t-il? N'es-tu donc pas capable de déterminer ma position? », la nargua le jeune homme. « Les chasseurs sont plus mauvais qu'autrefois! »

La jeune femme se crispa. Un instant, Lios se sentit coupable, puis chassa sa culpabilité d'un coup. Ça faisait partie du plan, ce n'était pas vraiment de la pure et simple méchanceté! C'était comme un jeu de rôles: il était le prédateur, et elle, la proie.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, le jeune homme jaillit des fourrés et toisa de haut (enfin, autant que possible, vu sa petite taille) la jeune femme d'un regard glacial. Elle avait une crinière d'un bleu de lune et les yeux azur. Sa peau était pâle, et elle était probablement rapide, vu sa musculature, caractéristique des traqueurs. Un instant, sa beauté lui coupa le souffle, mais il chassa cette pensée rapidement :ses traits lui étaient familiers...

« Qui es-tu? », demanda-t-elle pendant que Lios faisait discrètement signe à Kridzo d'approcher.

Soudain, la jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux.

« L... Lios?! Que fais-tu ici? N'étais-tu pas...? », commença-t-elle.

À cet instant, Kridzo lui sauta dessus et la plaqua au sol. Il lui mit la main sur la bouche afin de la faire taire. C'était à la limite de l'acceptable; tant que Kridzo n'attaquait personne, il pouvait rester. Il venait de lui… sauter dessus. Ce n'était pas agressif, mais c'était tout de même risqué. Lios devait refouler son sentiment de culpabilité. Il aurait voulu être seul, en cet instant, pour pouvoir oublier son trouble.

« Téléporte-nous au Palais, Kridzo. », ordonna Lios en se secouant.

L'autre le fit aussitôt. Immédiatement, Lios se retrouva dans une salle... qu'il ne connaissait pas! « Où nous as-tu téléportés, Kridzo? », se demanda-t-il intérieurement. La porte en était invisible… Était-ce vraiment le Palais? Probablement, vu l'énergie qui circulait entre les pierres symétriques. Pourquoi n'avait-il donc jamais vu cette salle auparavant? Il refoula cette question et se concentra sur la prisonnière, qui lui était vaguement familière. Il regretta un instant de ne pas avoir mieux connu son peuple: il l'aurait ainsi reconnue plus vite.

La jeune femme paraissait sonnée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer, et pas parce qu'elle était belle. « C'est une Bukili, point final! », se sermonna-t-il en refoulant l'impression énervante qu'il aurait dû la reconnaître. « Et elle va payer pour tous les autres. Peu importe qui elle est précisément. »

« Est-ce que.. est-ce que c'est... », bredouilla-t-elle.

« Oui, c'est le Palais. », coupa Lios.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de vivre ici! », gronda-t-elle, l'air indigné. « C'est une construction, ici! »

« Insolente! », siffla Kridzo.

Lios fut touché par sa loyauté, mais, comme elle marquait un point, répliqua :

« Du calme, Kridzo! »

« Oui, maître. Pardon, ô mon roi. », fit-il en s'inclinant.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant la hiérarchie existant entre les deux. Elle recula, mais Kridzo lui bloqua le chemin, l'air menaçant. Évidemment, comme elle mesurait trois mètres de hauteur et était bien plus imposante que lui, ce ne fut pas très efficace, mais elle parut comprendre le message et reporta son attention sur Lios, qu'elle dévisageait avec outrage.

« C'est un... un Humain? Mais que fait-il ici? De quel droit m'a-t-il attaquée? »

La jeune femme fit un pas en avant. Lios dut se forcer à ne pas ciller, du haut de ses deux mètres pile.

« Lios, que se passe-t-il? »

« Oh, il semble donc que mon "cher" peuple se souvient encore de ma minable personne! », ricana-t-il. « J'avais tort, moi qui croyais qu'il s'empresserait de m'oublier... »

« Tu n'as donc pas encore... »

« Pas encore quoi? Pas encore pardonné? », siffla furieusement le jeune homme.

Toute la colère refoulée en lui refaisait surface après trois mois de relative tranquillité. Est-ce que son peuple croyait sérieusement qu'il allait revenir? Qu'il finirait par oublier toutes ces années de rejet, de moqueries et d'intimidation? Qu'il lui laisserait une deuxième chance, lui qui n'en avait jamais eue?

« Pensais-tu sérieusement que j'allais revenir? », cracha Lios.

« Je... »

« Et pourquoi serais-je revenu, hein? Pour que tout recommence à nouveau? »

« Nous avons appris que... »

« Appris quoi? », lança Lios, méprisant.

« Lios, écoute-moi! Je sais que ce n'était pas facile pour toi, mais... »

« Pas facile?! PAS FACILE??!! »

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, les griffes sorties. La jeune femme recula, probablement par réflexe, puisqu'elle était bien plus imposante que lui.

« Ce n'était pas seulement "pas facile"! C'était affreux! Horrible! Étiez-vous donc à ce point ignorants? N'as-tu donc pas idée de tout ce que j'ai pu endurer pendant dix-neuf ans? Jamais de gentillesse, jamais de bonheur! Rien que de la haine, de la peur, de la tristesse! PERSONNE NE S'EST JAMAIS SOUCIÉ DE MOI! PERSONNE! TU NE PEUX PAS SAVOIR CE QUE ÇA FAIT D'ÊTRE TOUJOURS LE RATÉ, L'IMBÉCILE, CELUI QUE PERSONNE NE COMPREND! CELUI DONT ON SE MOQUE QUAND ON EN A ENVIE, SANS QUE PERSONNE NE S'EN FORMALISE, CELUI QUI ESSUIE LES CRITIQUES DE TOUT LE MONDE PARCE QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE FICHE DE LUI! TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE C'EST QUE D'ÊTRE CELUI QUE PERSONNE N'AIME!!!! »

À bout de souffle, Lios se tut, brûlant de haine, et donna un coup de griffes dans le vide. La jeune femme le regardait, les yeux exorbités.

« Je... je ne savais pas que tout allait si mal... », balbutia-t-elle.

« Faux. », gronda Lios. « Tu le savais, mais tu t'en fichais. »

Il saisit le bol plein de poudre qu'il avait apporté et évita de s'attarder sur son expression.

« Comme tout le monde. »

Il lui montra rageusement les dents, puis leva son bol.

« Kridzo!... »

Celui-ci comprit et fit immédiatement apparaître le double grisâtre de la jeune femme dans le bol. « Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. », décida Lios. « Je continuerai l'interrogatoire demain. »

« Enferme-la! », ordonna-t-il à son fidèle serviteur.

« Oui, maître! », s'exclama l'Humain.

Avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu réagir, il fit apparaître un champ d'énergie magique autour d'elle. Cette dernière, en pleine contemplation du bol et de sa mini-silhouette, ne comprit que trop tard qu'elle était prise au piège.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« C'est pourtant évident, non? », se moqua-t-il. « Je te fais prisonnière, idiote! »

La jeune femme le toisa d'un regard noir.

« Laisse-moi sortir, Lios. », intima-t-elle calmement.

« Ouh! J'ai peur! », la nargua-t-il en ricanant jaune.

« Ne sois pas comme ceux qui t'ont fait souffrir, Lios! Sois plus sage! »

Le jeune homme se sentit bouillir de rage. De quel droit se permettait-elle de lui faire la leçon? Il se permit, pour une des premières fois de sa vie, de répliquer, plaisir rare qu'il s'accorda avec joie.

« De quel droit te permets-tu de me faire la leçon? De quel droit me demandes-tu de laisser tous ceux qui m'ont fait souffrir toute ma vie s'en tirer sans une égratignure?? De quel droit me demandes-tu de ne pas les laisser retenir la leçon??? DE QUEL DROIT ME DEMANDES-TU DE NE PAS FAIRE MES PREUVES???? »

Il s'éloigna de sa bulle magique en direction de Kridzo, qui était prêt à le téléporter.

« Après tant d'années durant lesquelles toi et tous les autres ne vous souciiez pas de moi, pourquoi commencerais-tu maintenant à te préoccuper de moi? Je vais te le dire. C'est de la lâcheté pure et simple, et il fallait y penser avant. »

Il se retourna une dernière fois.

« Il est trop tard pour se repentir, à présent. Il est maintenant temps que vous payiez. »


	17. Contre-coup

Ce soir-là, Lios ne parvint pas à s'endormir.

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment été... méchant?

« Ça ne compte pas! », tenta-t-il de se justifier. « Il faut bien que je me défoule!... » Il ne jugea pourtant pas ce prétexte satisfaisant. « Oh, et puis zut! Oui, j'ai été méchant, mais elle l'a probablement aussi été envers moi quand elle était plus jeune! Nous sommes quittes! », décida-t-il.

Satisfait, il laissa un petit sourire éclairer son visage. Il n'était pas vraiment heureux; ces moqueries ne l'avaient pas aidé à atteindre le bonheur, certes, mais il avait l'agréable sentiment que justice avait enfin été faite. Il s'était défoulé. Enfin.

Il observa pensivement la petite silhouette de la jeune femme se débattre dans sa bulle magique. Maintenant qu'il l'observait attentivement, il pouvait deviner approximativement son âge :environ le même que lui, soit presque vingt ans. « Elle était donc vraiment apprentie-chasseresse en même temps que moi... », déduisit Lios. « Voilà donc pourquoi son visage m'était familier! » Cette hypothèse ne parut qu'en partie satisfaisante, mais il haussa les épaules.

Oui, mais qui était-ce? Plus l'individu l'avait marqué, plus il se souvenait de son visage, et pourtant, il ne se souvenait que très peu de cette jeune femme… Il avait décidé de laisser tomber son idée de tenter de se souvenir de leurs relations passées et préférait plutôt se remémorer sa place au sein de leur peuple. « Elle ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui ont causé l'incident de la poudre, c'est certain, sinon, je m'en souviendrais!... », médita le jeune homme, pensif.

Comme d'habitude, une boule de colère se forma dans sa gorge. Il tenta de la faire disparaître. Peine perdue.

« Voyons voir... L'incident de la poudre... », marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Sa gorge se serra à nouveau, mais, cette fois-ci, il continua à se concentrer sur l'incident.

« Tout le monde était rassemblé par familles, comme lors de chaque réunion du Conseil... J'imagine que les membres de sa famille avaient une crinière gris-bleu... »

Il parvenait presque à visualiser la clairière du Conseil et les rochers sur lesquels les victimes étaient assises. Il se souvenait qu'il était, lui aussi, assis avec sa famille, avant d'être jugé coupable et d'avoir tenté désespérément de s'enfuir. Les chasseurs l'avaient rattrapé, et il avait été trainé de force jusqu'à la Clairière...

« Bon. Cherchons une famille à la chevelure bleue... »

Il se souvint soudainement que l'un de ceux qui avaient causés l'incident de la poudre avait une crinière d'un bleu grisâtre et des yeux du même bleu foncé que la jeune femme...

« Et si c'était... sa sœur? »

Lios eut un sourire glacé. « Elle pourra alors m'en apprendre beaucoup plus... »


	18. Poudrée

« Debout! », tonna Lios en étant téléporté dans la « salle des prisonniers ».

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut.

« C'est le matin, Lios! Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de dormir? », s'étonna-t-elle.

« Peu importe. Parle-moi plutôt de ton frère... »

Elle se redressa, interdite.

« Mon... frère? »

« L'incident de la poudre, ça te dit quelque chose? »

Plus Lios y pensait, plus il était certain que son frère était bel et bien impliqué dans l'incident. Il se souvenait, d'ailleurs, de son odeur qui flottait dans son entrepôt à poudres. Il n'y avait jadis prêté aucune attention, mais, maintenant, il s'en souvenait.

« Je sais que tu es au courant. », murmura-t-il. « Avoue-le, tout simplement. »

« Tu veux dire que... »

« Ton frère était impliqué dans l'incident, n'est-ce pas? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, mais une ombre passa dans ses yeux.

« Voilà! J'avais raison! », exulta intérieurement Lios.

« Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais à ce propos. », ordonna-t-il.

« Et pourquoi? », riposta-t-elle fièrement. « Tu n'es pas mon roi, et je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, Lios! »

Le regard du jeune homme se fit dur.

« Tu ne pourras pas m'obliger à parler, Lios, et tu le sais! »

Lios se tourna vers Kridzo. Si elle savait à quel point elle se trompait...

« Divise la bulle et immobilise ses mains par terre. », ordonna-t-il à son serviteur.

« Oui, ô mon roi! »

Il s'exécuta rapidement. La jeune femme se débattit, mais rien n'y fit. Elle était prisonnière.

« Va me chercher la même sorte de poudre que celle que je t'ai donnée, le premier jour. », fit Lios.

Kridzo s'inclina et partit.

«Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Lios? », demanda courageusement la jeune femme.

« Que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais à propos de l'incident de la poudre, rien de plus. », déclara le jeune homme.

« Et pourquoi? »

Lios s'accroupit.

« Pour savoir ce qu'ils pensent de cet événement. », grinça Lios.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire? »

« Elle ne me prend même pas au sérieux! », ragea Lios, furieux, en tournant d'un bloc sa tête vers son bol communicateur.

« Kridzo! Ça vient, cette poudre? », hurla-t-il.

« Oui, maître! Pardon, maître! », lui répondit Kridzo.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers la jeune femme.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre! », gronda-t-il.

« Tu n'as donc pas encore laissé tombé la science? »

« Ne me parle pas de science! », siffla Lios. « Toi et le peuple m'avez trahi! Personne ne m'a jamais écouté, alors pourquoi le ferais-tu maintenant? »

« Parce qu'il faut que tu saches! »

« Que je sache quoi? », s'énerva-t-il.

La jeune femme soupira.

« Il y a eu un deuxième procès. »

Lios haussa un sourcil. Un deuxième procès?

« Mon frère et ses amis ont mélangé tes poudres, quand nous étions petits! C'est de leur faute si tes poudres ont explosé! »

« Oooh, mais mademoiselle se croit savante! », grinça-t-il. « Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà! »

Il émit un éclat de rire dégoûté. Franchement, que croyait-elle lui apprendre?

« Le Conseil les a jugés... », continua courageusement la jeune femme.

« Et...? », manqua de demander Lios, qui mourait d'envie de savoir quelle avait été la sentence. Avaient-ils été exilés?

« Le Conseil a décidé qu'ils ne seraient pas punis. »

« QUOI???? », rugit Lios, indigné. « Pas punis?! PAS PUNIS?!?! »

« Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir quel effet cela aurait! », tenta de justifier la jeune femme. « Ils croyaient simplement te... te... jouer un tour! »

Lios laissa échapper un rugissement de rage. Comment son peuple OSAIT-IL ne pas les punir? Après l'avoir injustement jugé coupable d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas fait, après avoir délibérément passé outre ses arguments et ses protestations, après l'avoir fait prisonnier pendant deux ans, après l'avoir détesté chaque jour et chaque nuit de sa vie jusqu'à sa fuite, comment osait-il NE PAS punir les vrais responsables?

« Lios, il faut que tu comprennes... »

« COMMENT ÇA, "IL FAUT QUE TU COMPRENNES"?? QU'EST-CE QUE JE N'AI DONC PAS COMPRIS, SELON TOI???? J'AI TOUT COMPRIS, AU CONTRAIRE!! », hurla-t-il, écœuré et fou de rage. « C'EST DE L'INJUSTICE! C'EST UN AFFRONT! COMMENT OSENT-ILS???? APRÈS TOUT CE QUE J'AI TENTÉ DE LEUR EXPLIQUER!!!! APRÈS TOUT CE QUE J'AI ENDURÉ POUR TENTER DE ME FAIRE RESPECTER!!! »

La jeune femme recula, effrayée, peut-être, par la colère de Lios.

« Ils n'étaient que des enfants, Lios! Tu dois leur pardonner! »

À cet instant, Kridzo revint avec la fameuse poudre, interrompant Lios qui s'apprêtait à lui faire savoir qu'il était aussi un enfant, lors de l'incident, et que cela ne les avait pas empêchés de l'exiler. Le serviteur lui tendit respectueusement le sac et Lios le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Il lui semblait que, s'il ne se vengeait pas tout de suite, il en mourrait de rage. Il avait l'impression qu'un déclic s'était fait en lui. Au fond, il avait toujours conservé le (très) vague espoir que son peuple finisse par regretter de l'avoir maltraité ainsi. Maintenant que son tout dernier espoir était parti, il n'aurait plus aucun remord, quand le moment de sa vengeance serait venu. Si le peuple Bukili changeait, c'était par lâcheté, par peur: en plus d'être injuste, voilà que son peuple se révélait n'ayant aucune dignité!

« Sais-tu ce que c'est, ça? », demanda-t-il plus calmement à la jeune femme, une lueur de rage, si intense qu'elle en paraissait presque sereine, dans les yeux. « Ça, c'est une poudre qui te fera obéir! POUR TOUJOURS! »

« Tu... tu n'oserais pas! », souffla la jeune femme, outrée.

« Je vais me gêner. », susurra-t-il.

Sans se laisser le temps de changer d'idée ou d'éprouver des remords, il saisit le sachet et l'ouvrit. Il allait le lui lancer sur la tête quand la raison lui revint :il n'était tout de même pas un tyran, et il se devait d'être bon avec ses sujets. Enfin... peut-être ferait-il exception sur certains Bukilis de sa connaissance. Mais peu importe, cette jeune femme ne lui avait rien fait, ou il s'en souviendrait, et il décida d'y aller plus doucement. Il lui versa d'un coup toute la poudre sur la tête. La jeune femme tressaillit et fut agitée de soubresauts en gémissant.

Lios détourna les yeux. Il ne tenait pas à revoir deux fois le processus. Le silence se fit soudain.

« M.. maître? »

Lios leva les yeux. « Ça y est! » La jeune femme avait cessé de se débattre et semblait soumise, calme.

« Libère-la, Kridzo. »

Celui-ci semblait réticent.

« Peut-être n'est-ce qu'une ruse, ô mon roi! »

« Peut-être. Bien vu, Kridzo! », le félicita le roi.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme.

« Quel est ton nom? »

« Luura, seigneur. »

« Que sais-tu à propos de l'incident de la poudre? »

Luura répéta le même discours, mais plus poliment et en relatant les évènements comme l'aurait fait Kridzo :à la manière d'un fidèle serviteur racontant à son maître des horreurs dites sur ce dernier. Lios n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup d'expérience en ce sujet, mais il commençait à bien connaître Kridzo et il était certain qu'il lui aurait tenu le même discours. D'ailleurs, quand le jeune homme se tourna vers lui pour avoir son avis, l'Humain hochait la tête d'un air approbateur. « Parfait. Ça fonctionne! » Malgré ce succès, une ombre venait tacher le tableau: sans cette poudre, elle n'aurait jamais considéré de lui parler ainsi.

« Détache-la. », ordonna-t-il à Kridzo, sans savoir s'il était de bonne ou de mauvaise humeur.

« Oui, maître! », s'exclama l'Humain en obéissant.

Quand elle fut libérée, Luura s'agenouilla profondément devant Lios.

« Mon roi. », dit-elle avec dévotion.

Lios, pourtant satisfait du résultat, eut un éclat de rire amer. Jamais elle n'aurait usé de ces marques de respect sans la poudre. Pas envers lui.

« Une Bukili qui me respecte... On aura tout vu! »


	19. Passions

« Vos talents ne connaissent pas de limites, ô mon roi », louangea Kridzo en humain.

Lios sourit, toujours aussi surpris par l'apparente réserve infinie de compliments de son fidèle serviteur.

« Merci. », répondit-il avec satisfaction dans la même langue, avant de se déplacer sur son tas de fourrures et de faire savoir d'un geste qu'ils pouvaient recommencer à parler en français.

Avoir compris que Kridzo ne comprenait mot de ce que Luura avait osé lui dire, la veille, lui avait fait réaliser qu'il devrait apprendre l'humain, question de pouvoir mieux converser avec son serviteur. Il avait déjà compris l'essentiel de la structure de phrase, suscitant l'admiration de Kridzo, et avait donc décidé de continuer le lendemain.

D'un mouvement du menton, il fit comprendre à l'Humain qu'il pouvait disposer. Le rythme rapide des leçons le remplissaient d'un merveilleux sentiment de bien-être: il adorait se sentir talentueux et avait oublié à quel point apprendre une nouvelle langue était passionnant. Il connaissait déjà la plupart des langues de Bukilian, mais les avait apprises durant son enfance et n'en avait donc pas expérimentée de nouvelle avant son départ. Évidemment, il entendait les divers peuples parler, quand il sortait du Palais (très rarement, trop occupé durant les derniers mois), mais n'avait pas ressenti la nécessité d'apprendre leurs languages.

Kridzo s'inclina respectueusement et partit à pas feutrés, comme il en avait l'habitude. Lios, après avoir révisé mentalement les bases de la langue, laissa ses pensées voler jusqu'à Luura. Saisissant le plat duquel émergeait la silhouette grisâtre de la jeune femme, il l'observa d'un oeil distrait. Elle ignorait encore qu'il pouvait connaître ses déplacements; habitué à ne pas faire confiance aux autres, il refusait de l'informer de tout sans d'abord la connaitre davantage. Kridzo, lui, était différent: il n'était pas un Bukili et, de plus, lui était loyal depuis leur rencontre (ou plutôt, depuis les cinq minutes suivant leur rencontre). D'ailleurs, il le connaissait depuis presque un mois et n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Quant à elle…

« C'est la soeur de cet imbécile! », rumina-t-il. « Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il s'appelle Brouza. »

Maintenant que son nom lui était revenu (il l'avait oublié, faute de l'avoir utilisé souvent), une foule d'anecdotes lui revint en mémoire.

Un jour, il s'était introduit dans la Clairière, lors de son exil, (sans même attendre son réveil) pour lui annoncer, de la part du roi, que toutes ses poudres seraient détruites. Furieux, le garçon que Lios était alors avait hurlé de rage à s'en écorcher les cordes vocales.

Une nuit, il avait attrapé sous son nez la proie qu'il allait tout juste agripper. Lios avait neuf ans; c'était son premier soir de chasse, et cet échec l'avait déstabilisé. Déjà peu doué en ce domaine, il avait perdu une partie du peu de confiance en soi qu'il possédait encore.

Une autre soirée, Brouza avait fait rire tout le monde en faisant une blague sur l'incapacité certaine de Lios à se mettre en couple. C'était bien connu, bien que peu de fois admis tout haut, que personne ne voulait de lui. Le garçon avait quatorze ans et avait surpris cette conversation au couvert d'une souche creuse: il avait vu, révolté, tous se proches se moquer de lui plus ou moins ouvertement (sauf ses parents, qui étaient plus découragés qu'amusés par cette incapacité), ce qui l'avait amené à ne plus leur faire confiance, comprenant que tous n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un besoin furieux de se moquer de l'incapable de service.

Ces souvenirs et bien d'autres lui revinrent en mémoire, le faisant grincer de colère.

Le souvenir le plus marquant restait cependant celui de cette infâme nuit où Brouza avait osé faire passer sur lui l'accident de la poudre. Rien qu'en y pensant, il poussa un cri indigné et raidit ses doigts comme s'il allait griffer une proie. D'un bond, il se leva et emprunta la direction de la salle à la Murale, voulant confronter la jeune femme au sujet de son frère, puis se ravisa. Elle ne devait pas être accusée de l'erreur d'un autre, et il était bien placé pour comprendre la logique de ce code de conduite.

« D'accord, elle n'a pas participé à l'accident, mais elle n'a jamais cherché à le comprendre! », contrecarra-t-il. « Elle n'a jamais rien vu en moi autre que ce dangereux voyou que tout le monde me croyait être! Dire qu'elle pensait que j'allais leur pardonner... »

Avec un soupir, Lios pivota et s'engagea dans la salle des poudres. Il avait du travail à faire et les sciences l'avaient toujours aidé à se sentir mieux.

*

« J'ai créé une nouvelle "poudh" », bafouilla Lios en humain.

« Pou-dre », articula Kridzo dans la même langue.

« Poudre », répéta le jeune homme.

« Impeccable, seigneur. »

« Merci, Kridzo. »

Comme d'habitude, le serviteur paraissait fier que "son roi" connaisse sa langue, et Lios, de son côté, se réjouissait d'avoir compris en quelques semaines seulement. Maintenant, il parlait fluidement la langue de son conseiller, et ce, depuis quelques mois.

« Quelle est l'utilité de cette poudre, si je puis me permettre de demander, mon roi? »

« Elle empêche de voir durant quelques instants. Veux-tu la tester? »

L'expression honorée de l'Humain lui fut agréable et il s'empressa d'aller chercher sa nouvelle poudre, qu'il tendit à Kridzo. Celui-ci en prit une pincée, qu'il déposa sur ses paupières. Lios attendit avec impatience les premiers résultats.

Après le temps prévu, l'Humain annonça que sa vue commençait à se brouiller; alors qu'il décrivait les sensations de l'oeil le plus touché, il défaillit et s'affala au sol. Lios, inquiet, s'approcha et inspecta ses yeux. Et si la dose était trop forte? Peut-être avait-il empoisonné son serviteur!

« Kridzo? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

La réponse ne vint qu'après quelques longues secondes:

« Oui, mon roi? » marmonna l'Humain en ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

Lios, l'air coupable, l'aida à s'asseoir et balaya son impression de déjà-vu. Il se leva, puis se détourna à demi, épiant son état d'un oeil duquel perçaient ses remords.

« Je m'excuse... Comment vas-tu? »

Kridzo fixa un point devant lui pour réajuster sa vue.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait angoisser, ô mon roi. », murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

« Ne t'excuse pas », protesta Lios. « C'était imprévu… J'aurais dû te dire d'en prendre moins. »

« Je regrette de devoir vous contredire, ô mon roi, (il s'inclina brièvement) mais vos poudres ne sont pas faites pour blesser. J'ai confiance en vous, seigneur. », ajouta-t-il solennellement, un air de déférence empreint sur son visage qui, comme d'habitude, était calme.

Lios, les yeux écarquillés par la stupéfaction, allait le remercier quand l'Humain, les prunelles soudainement minuscules, se figea et resta sans bouger. Le jeune homme sentit ses sourcils se froncer alors qu'il s'acroupissait à ses côtés.

« K-Kridzo? » murmura-t-il.

Était-il en train de mourir? Quand il le poussa, le conseiller n'eut aucune réaction. Pourtant, son coeur battait encore, et, bien que sa respiration fût difficile, il la jugea régulière.

« Qu'ai-je bien pu mal calculer? La racine narcotique, sûrement? » Il se promit de mieux doser ses poudres, à l'avenir. Il était déjà prudent, mais préféra augmenter son niveau de précautions. Il ne voulait pas tuer ses cobayes...

« Kridzo? »

Quand avait-il déjà autant craint pour la vie de quelqu'un? Il n'étais pas chasseur et s'était (relativement) habitué aux nuits de chasse de ses parents. Lors de l'incident de la poudre, donc, peut-être? Encore là, il était coupable, plus ou moins intentionnellement. Que ferait-il si son cobaye mourait? « Et si j'avais tué Kridzo? »

L'horreur l'envahit et il secoua l'épaule de l'Humain.

« Kridzo? Kridzo? »

Rapidement, il courut vers sa réserve d'ingrédients et choisit à la hâte les composants d'une poudre revigorant les sens, avant d'y ajouter une plante qui tenait réveillé; il espérait que la combinaison réveillerait son conseiller. Il vida le tout dans un petit sac et agita l'objet comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cela fait, il s'agenouilla près de l'Humain et passa une main devant son visage.

« Kridzo? » tenta-t-il encore. « Réveille-toi! » ajouta-t-il en humain. « S'il te plaît! »

Quelques larmes perlèrent sur ses yeux et il vida le contenu d'un coup sec sur le visage de l'Humain. Le cœur battant, il attendit en silence le moindre changement chez son serviteur. « Et s'ils avaient eu raison en me traitant de meurtrier? »

« K-K-Kridzo? » bafouilla-t-il.

Il sentait la panique l'envahir quand une brusque inspiration de la part de l'Humain le calma d'un coup. D'un mouvement discret, il essuya ses larmes – un bon roi ne pleurait pas devant ses sujets – et sourit.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien? » demanda timidement Lios, qui s'attendait presque aux reproches de l'Humain.

« Oui… mon roi. »

Il avait prononcé ces mots en le fixant comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, le redécouvrait, peut-être. Ceci fit réaliser au jeune homme qu'il n'était pas toujours respectueux envers son serviteur. Certes, il le remerciait de son aide quotidienne, mais c'était plus par politesse que par réelle gratitude pure et dure; dire que, de son côté, Kridzo passait ses journées à faire tout ce qu'il voulait sans rechigner, en ajoutant même des compliments plus flatteurs les uns que les autres… « Un bon roi prend soin de ses sujets. »

Après tout, c'était son conseiller, non? « N'est-il pas le seul qui me reste?.. »

« Bien. Va te reposer. »

Il ignorait si c'était la bonne chose à dire, mais Kridzo en semblait satisfait. Il hocha la tête et s'en fut. Quelque chose dans son attitude avait changé, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. Finalement, il mit cela sur le compte de la poudre qu'il lui avait administrée et cessa d'y penser.

Après tout, son conseiller n'était pas mort. C'était l'important, non?


	20. Soucis

« Des prises pour vous, ô mon roi. » annonça Luura en désignant d'un geste respectueux le tas de cadavres frais chassés qu'elle venait de déposer à ses pieds.

« Merci, Luura. »

Il se leva de son tas de fourrures et analysa d'un oeil critique les proies chassées. Comme il n'était pas chasseur, il était sévère envers Luura, même s'il mangeait sans rechigner ce qu'elle lui apportait. D'habitude, il réservait les restes pour plus tard (ou pour Kridzo, qui n'arrivait pas toujours à attraper de quoi se nourrir en se téléportant chez lui), mais, ce jour-là, il avait d'autres plans, et, quand il eut choisi son repas du jour, il invita la jeune femme à choisir une proie à son tour. Le visage honoré de la servante le fit sourire. Elle n'était pas si terrible, pour une Bukili, et il savait de quoi il parlait… Il devait faire d'énormes efforts pour ne pas la considérer comme une ennemie, comme une simple partie d'un peuple qui l'avait fait souffrir, et sentait que, peu à peu, ces efforts commençaient à porter fruit.

« Attends! » intima-t-il quand elle s'éloigna.

Balayant sa nervosité, il lui demanda des nouvelles de Bukilian d'une voix moins sèche que d'habitude.

« Évidemment, seigneur. » approuva-t-elle. « Ilsa a eu du mal à accepter votre départ; elle paraissait inquiète. Tiero semblait déçu de vos… choix de vie. »

Lios leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna. Il se frotta le visage, puis fit signe à Luura de continuer.

« Ils croient maintenant, à tort, que vous êtes mort ; une cérémonie funéraire a eu lieu et… »

Elle secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur. « Et? », dut-il se retenir de la presser.

« Certains… certains ne sont pas venus. » débita-t-elle.

Lios se retourna d'un bloc vers elle.

« Pardon? »

Luura baissait la tête, l'air accablé.

« Pardon? Il pensaient que j'étais mort… et ils ne sont pas tous venus à mes funérailles? »

Colère et détresse se disputaient le volant dans ses yeux écarquillés. Il tourna le dos à Luura, autant pour ressasser la nouvelle que pour cacher les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux. Le regard papillonnant, il chercha en vain une excuse, un prétexte, une raison valable expliquant cette ultime insulte, cet horrible manque de respect, cet affront hideux.

« Ils me pensaient mort… »

Sa voix se brisa. « Comment ont-ils osé?.. »

Sa voix tremblait quand il prononça la suite après une inspiration vacillante.

« … et ils ne sont pas tous… venus? »

« Mon roi? » murmura timidement Luura.

« Qui? » souffla-t-il dans un filet de voix. « Qui n'est pas venu? »

« Mon frère et ses amis – »

« Ces stupides apprentis-chasseurs… »

« – et trois chasseurs retirés, dont votre ancien professeur de chasse, seigneur. »

Au fond de lui, le jeune homme ne voulait pas en entendre plus, mais il se força à demander pourquoi.

« Ils… ils ont tort, mon roi, mais vous considéraient comme un fardeau, ce que je désapprouve fermement. »

D'un mouvement brusque, il donna congé à Luura et l'écouta partir en silence. Il écouta sa propre respiration fébrile, son coeur emballé, le vent sur les murs et le gémissement sourd qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, s'accrochant à son ouïe comme pour ne pas sombrer dans un abysse de tourment et d'indignation.

« Même s'ils me savaient innocents, ils n'ont pas su me pardonner… Ils ne se souciaient pas assez de moi pour me rendre hommage après ma « mort »? » N'avaient-ils donc pas assez de dignité pour comprendre tout le mal qu'ils avaient fait endurer à Lios, chaque nuit de sa vie? Pas assez de dignité pour s'excuser? Pas assez de dignité pour regretter? Pour ne pas répéter leur erreur? Pour tenter de réparer le mal, ne serait-ce qu'en se présentant à ses funérailles?

… Personne ne l'avait-il donc défendu?

Bientôt, ce fut le son de ses pleurs qu'il écouta, couvrant tous les autres.

Après un long moment, il se releva et jeta un oeil dans les couloirs vides. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Pas maintenant.

« Kridzo? » appela-t-il.

Depuis quelques jours – celui où Lios avait failli le tuer avec une poudre –, il ne passait presque plus de temps au Palais et, bien que la compagnie de Luura ne fût pas désagréable, l'approbation discrète de Kridzo lui manquait. Bien qu'il sache que son serviteur ne lui en voulait pas, son absence était étrange.

« Où es-tu? » murmura-t-il en secouant son bol.

Il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvaient communiquer ainsi que s'il utilisait lui aussi son bol et, avec un grognement dépité, fit disparaître la silhouette. Il se laissa tomber au sol, se sentant presque aussi seul que durant son exil. Mais, soudain, il entendit des pas et releva la tête, pour voir son conseiller apparaître sur le seuil de la porte.

« Mon roi? » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il s'approcha et obéit quand Lios lui fit signe de s'asseoir près de lui. Celui-ci, normalement, y aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de se laisser aller dans des conversations aussi personnelles, mais, ce soir-là, il voulait simplement parler.

De toutes façons, il ne risquait rien. La poudre faisait toujours effet… non?

« T'es-tu déjà senti seul, Kridzo? »

Machinalement, il avait parlé en humain. D'abord surpris, le serviteur parut ensuite réfléchir à la question.

« Parfois, seigneur. »

« Et pourquoi? »

Kridzo baissa les yeux.

« Je garde tant de secrets que je me sens souvent détaché de mon entourage. »

« Néanmoins, ils t'aiment quand même, n'est-ce pas? », souffla Lios en sentant sa gorge se nouer.

Kridzo leva lentement des yeux plissés d'inquiétude (ou Lios imaginait-il ce dont il avait besoin?) vers son « roi ».

« Quelque chose vous tracasse-t-il, seigneur? »

Le jeune homme laissa son regard se perdre dans le lointain, au-delà du paysage qui s'étirait derrière la fenêtre, comme s'il pouvait voir Bukilian d'ici.

« Ils ne sont pas venus à mes funérailles. »

Les yeux noirs de Kridzo s'emplirent de perplexité.

« Je crains de ne pas comp – »

« Ils me croyaient mort… là-bas, à Bukilian… »

Baissant la tête pour que l'Humain ne voie pas sa détresse, il poursuivit:

« Ils ont organisé une… une cérémonie funéraire… et certains ne sont pas venus me rendre hommage… Certains me jugeait un fardeau! » gémit-il, et dans sa voix était perceptible l'ampleur de son trouble. « J'étais effectivement un fardeau, mais je – »

« Un fardeau? » répéta l'Humain.

Fronçant les sourcils, Lios jeta un regard mi-agacé, mi-triste à son conseiller.

« Franchement, Kridzo, regarde-moi! » s'exclama-t-il avec un sanglot dans la voix. « Je n'ai aucun muscle pour chasser, aucune magie pour me défendre et je ne suis même pas capable de courir pour sauver ma peau! »

Dégoûté de lui-même, il se leva et désigna son corps d'un geste exaspéré. La colère reprenait le dessus sur ses émotions. Il était en colère contre sa personne et son envie de pouvoir enfin être heureux. « Ça ne fonctionnera pas… » Il recommença à parler en français, trop émotif pour se concentrer sur la nouvelle langue. Tant pis pour la tristesse. La colère revenait en force. Ou plutôt, non. Qu'était cette émotion étrange? Du désespoir?

« Je n'ai même pas réussi à être guérisseur! Guérisseur, comprends-tu? Et j'ai été exilé à cause d'une stupide farce, mais on ne m'a jamais pardonné ! Et ceux qui ont gâche ma vie ont été jugés, MAIS, EUX, S'EN SONT TIRÉS INDEMNES! ET PERSONNE NE M'AIME! MÊME MA MÈRE M'A REJETÉ! POURQUOI PENSES-TU QUE JE SUIS ICI? »

Kridzo bondit sur ses pieds alors que Lios reprenait son souffle.

« C'est faux. », affirma-t-il avec calme, l'air sérieux. « Je vous aime, et Luura autant que moi vous serons fidèles, mon roi! »

Lios poussa un cri dans lequel se mêlaient colère, douleur et tristesse.

« C'est à cause de cette poudre! Sans elle, tu ne serais pas resté, et Luura non plus! SANS ELLE, TU SERAIS PARTI, KRIDZO! C'EST À CAUSE D'UNE POUDRE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS SEUL! UNE POUDRE! C'EST À CAUSE D'UNE POUDRE QUE TU NE ME DÉTESTES PAS, KRIDZO! ET, QUAND ELLE NE FERA PLUS EFFET, TU PARTIRAS, COMME TOUT LE MONDE, PARCE QUE JE NE SUIS QU'UN MINABLE ET QUE PERSONNE NE RESTE JAMAIS! »

L'Humain dévisagea le jeune homme, qui devait à présent lutter contre des sanglots de plus en plus forts. Il semblait sincèrement secoué.

« M-mon roi… » balbutia-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas ton roi », réussit-t-il à émettre. « Je ne suis qu'un incapable. »

Refusant de regarder Kridzo en face, il se rassit et leva les genoux, comme pour protéger la minuscule part de dignité qui subsistait. Il sentit un gémissement monter de sa gorge et, le visage masqué par ses jambes, sentit un sanglot, puis deux, s'enchaîner dans sa gorge. « Quoi que je fasse, je serai toujours un raté... »

Un temps passa. Lios eut conscience que Kridzo s'était assis près de lui, présence silencieuse mais réconfortante. Quand le jeune homme eut pleuré tout son soûl, il remarqua que l'Humain avait posé une main sur son épaule. Il se souvint que sa mère avait l'habitude de le réconforter ainsi, longtemps auparavant, et la comparaison l'aida à se sentir mieux. « La poudre doit encore faire effet... »

« Mon roi », commença Kridzo, appuyant sur le mot « roi », en le regardant dans les yeux. « Je sais pertinemment que le désespoir peut être difficile à combattre, mais je suis tout aussi certain que vous n'êtes pas un fardeau. Vos talents de sciences et de langues sont remarquables, tout comme votre résistance aux insultes et votre détermination: ce sont des atouts à ne pas négliger. S'ils n'ont rien vu, alors ce sont peut-être eux, les incapables. Si mon empoudrement vous tracasse, vous pourriez tout simplement m'en redonner une dose. Je me plierai à vos désirs, seigneur, et ne partirai jamais. Je vous en donne ma parole. »

Lios hocha lentement la tête, abasourdi par le discours de son serviteur, qui courba l'échine avec respect. L'émotion lui donnait sommeil, mais il parvint tout de même à répliquer, trop incrédule pour oser espérer que la partie non-poudrée de son conseiller pensait ainsi.

« C'est la poudre qui parle, Kridzo. », soufffla-t-il en se sentant faiblir.

Kridzo réfléchit un instant.

« Navré de devoir vous contredire, seigneur, mais c'est mon opinion. J'en suis certain. »

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Kridzo sourire aussi sincèrement.

Il dut s'endormir, car, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était seul et une fourrure avait été déposée sur lui.


	21. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pourquoi le chapitre s'appelle comme ça??? Ah oui, et avertissement pour des gros problèmes d'éthique de la part des personnages. LIOS AURAIT DÛ DÉPOUDRER KRIDZO TOUT DE SUITE JFESNKFEKFE mais bon, hein, les effets de ses poudres sont toujours permanents, donc, hein, il s'était résigné -- mais petit bout de lore, Lios haït que Kridzo le traite en roi. Même moi, ça me rend mal à l'aise

Avec toute la minutie dont il était capable, Lios recouvrit le fond du bol communicateur d'une fine couche de poudre à lumière. Celle-ci, dont la recette était identique à celle qu'il avait conçue pour la montrer au guérisseur (et dont les ingrédients avaient été mélangés, créant ainsi une poudre explosive), devrait, si tout se déroulait comme prévu, illuminer le bol de Kridzo quand Lios agiterait le bol. Luura, assise en silence à l'entrée de la salle des poudres, écoutait en silence l'expérience avec une appréhension palpable. Le « roi » savait qu'elle n'aimait pas le savoir en train de faire des sciences et tenait à le suivre quand il expérimentant, prête à l'aider « si cela tournait mal », selon ses dires. Bien que Lios sache que cela était inutile, il la laissait faire, appréciant sa volonté de protection.

« Kridzo? » appela le jeune homme en observant la silhouette grise de son serviteur.

Celui-ci parut sursauter et agiter quelque chose que Lios devina être son propre bol communicateur. Le fonctionnement de l'outil fascinait Lios: c'était comme si le bol était un oeil qui ne voyait que Kridzo, où qu'il soit, tant que le bol avait été secoué avant.

« C'est un succès, ô mon roi! » annonça fièrement Kridzo, avec une référence.

« Félicitations, seigneur! » lança Luura depuis l'entrée.

Elle s'approcha prudemment et jeta un oeil au bol.

« Où es-tu? » demanda Lios.

Il lui avait effectivement demandé de se téléporter à bonne distance du Palais afin de savoir si cela fonctionnait aussi en s'éloignant l'un de l'autre.

« À Draquilian, seigneur. » répondit-t-il.

« Draquilian? » répéta le roi, surpris.

C'était loin, dans une chaîne de montagnes à la végétation rare. L'éloignement des deux outils avait permis à Lios de savoir que la distance n'affectait en rien le fonctionnement des bols.

« Bonne idée », le félicita-t-il.

L'Humain sourit et demanda s'il devait revenir.

« Fais ce que tu préfères. »

Il se dit qu'il se sentait généreux, avant de rectifier son affirmation. Il n'agissait pas là par pure indulgence détachée, il voulait qu'il soit heureux. Le sourire surpris de Kridzo le remplit d'une satisfaction insoupçonnée.

Étrange sentiment.

« Votre générosité est infinie, seigneur! » commenta l'Humain en baissant la tête avec gratitude.

« Ta réserve de compliments est infinie, Kridzo! », répliqua Lios, amusé.

Kridzo parut flatté. Le roi agita le bol et rangea les ingrédients de ses poudres, fermant minutieusement le sac de la poudre à lumière. Luura, comprenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'un garde, s'assura qu'elle pouvait partir et, quand Lios eut répondu par l'affirmative, quitta la pièce en silence. Lios, laissé à ses pensées, se surprit à repenser à sa relation avec Kridzo. Depuis le jour où le conseiller l'avait épaulé durant sa découverte révoltante, Lios sentait germer en lui une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vécue auparavant. Il se réjouissait de sa compagnie et le considérait comme un égal, presque comme une extension de lui-même. Il avait l'impression étrange de pouvoir compter sur lui, un sentiment nouveau et bizarre, si bizarre qu'il faut y repenser pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas là du symptôme précurseur de quelque maladie.

« Que ferais-je sans lui?... »

Il aurait certainement abandonné plus vite. Sans cobaye, sans nourriture, il aurait eu l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait fait alors…

Il décida de le nommer son second. Cela lui ferait certainement plaisir, comme il le pensa avec satisfaction. Ils seraient ensemble… du moins, jusqu'à ce que les effets de la poudre s'estompent. « Que ferais-je si… » Il secoua la tête, refusant d'y penser. Pour l'instant, elle fonctionnait, point.

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici? Une saison? Deux?.. combien de temps lui reste-il avant… »

Pas question de le perdre, lui aussi. Il n'avait qu'à le repoudrer, il le savait. Alors, pourquoi cette proposition lui semblait-elle aussi insatisfaisante?

La réponse lui vint immédiatement.

« Et s'il ne m'aimait pas vraiment? »


	22. Le début de quelque chose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhyhukfhfrhrhhhfhhwefhfhwe Lios se sent très mal à l'aise mais il pense que sa poudre va rester là pour toujours et il ne veut pas réessayer de la contrecarrer parce qu'il a peur de tuer Kridzo alors WAHOU

« Votre générosité est infinie, seigneur! » commenta l'Humain en baissant la tête avec gratitude.

« Ta réserve de compliments est infinie, Kridzo! », répliqua Lios, amusé.

Kridzo parut flatté. Le roi agita le bol et rangea les ingrédients de ses poudres, fermant minutieusement le sac de la poudre à lumière. Luura, comprenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'un garde, s'assura qu'elle pouvait partir et, quand Lios eut répondu par l'affirmative, quitta la pièce en silence. Lios, laissé à ses pensées, se surprit à repenser à sa relation avec Kridzo. Depuis le jour où le conseiller l'avait épaulé durant sa découverte révoltante, Lios sentait germer en lui une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vécue auparavant. Il se réjouissait de sa compagnie et le considérait comme un égal, presque comme une extension de lui-même. Il avait l'impression étrange de pouvoir compter sur lui, un sentiment nouveau et bizarre, si bizarre qu'il faut y repenser pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas là du symptôme précurseur de quelque maladie.

« Que ferais-je sans lui?... »

Il aurait certainement abandonné plus vite. Sans cobaye, sans nourriture, il aurait eu l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait fait alors…

Il décida de le nommer son second. Cela lui ferait certainement plaisir, comme il le pensa avec satisfaction. Ils seraient ensemble… du moins, jusqu'à ce que les effets de la poudre s'estompent. « Que ferais-je si… » Il secoua la tête, refusant d'y penser. Pour l'instant, elle fonctionnait, point.

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici? Une saison? Deux?.. combien de temps lui reste-il avant… »

Pas question de le perdre, lui aussi. Il n'avait qu'à le repoudrer, il le savait. Alors, pourquoi cette proposition lui semblait-elle aussi insatisfaisante?

La réponse lui vint immédiatement.

« Et s'il ne m'aimait pas vraiment? »


	23. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout le monde commence à se tanner de l'affaire de "loyauté" et moi aussi -- Lios voulait juste un ami ok il pensait qu'il allait passer du temps avec Kridzo en tant que cobaye et scientifique et qu'ils allaient se rapprocher comme ça, personne n'avait prévu la foutue poudre

« Voici le plan. J'arriverai chez m– à Bukilian avec ma cour et leur prouverai que je ne suis pas un incapable. », expliquait Lios.

Le second hocha la tête.

« Si je puis me permettre, seigneur, comment pensez-vous vous former un peuple? Une cour? »

Lios sourit avec fierté.

« Avec de la poudre et un peu de persuasion. »

« Excellent plan, mais (je regrette de devoir vous contredire) vos sujets pourraient se rebeller. »

« Je sais… » marmonna-t-il.

Il ne savait toujours pas comment garder l'Humain à ses côtés: comment faire, alors, pour en rallier autant?

« J'ai une suggestion, ô mon roi. »

Le jeune homme, sans hésiter, lui fit signe de continuer.

« Trouvez-vous un intermédiaire du peuple que vous voulez… disons, rallier en premier. Ses compatriotes réagiront mieux s'ils se sentent en confiance. »

« Bien vu, Kridzo. »

« J'ai bien fait de le nommer second. »

« Peut-être n'aurez-vous pas besoin de cette poudre, seigneur! » insinua Kridzo.

Lios le regarda comme s'il venait d'affirmer que les montagnes poussaient sur les nuages ou que les océans flottaient dans les airs.

« Bien sûr que si! » protesta-t-il avec un rire légèrement moqueur. « Désolé de te décevoir, mais c'est ridicule. Qui se rallierait à moi? » lança-t-il (et il le pensait).

C'était contre-productif, mais il tenait à être honnête envers Kridzo, qui semblait presque plus passionné que lui.

À sa grande surprise, il répondit à sa question.

« Moi », affirma-t-il avec un sourire franc. « Mon roi, n'importe qui peut deviner à quel point vous êtes résistant et déterminé. Vous tenez à ce que justice soit faite envers vous et le feriez probablement envers votre peuple futur. »

Les compliments de Kridzo lui faisaient ressentir un sentiment bizarre.

« Et le peuple bukili était tout simplement idiot, c'est cela? »

L'Humain fronça les sourcils, l'air sérieux.

« Sauf votre respect... oui, peut-être. »

Il releva les yeux; tous deux se fixèrent du regard quelques instants, puis Lios éclata de rire. Il ignorait comment réagir à autant de flatterie, d'autant plus que l'honnêteté de son second était sans failles. Il le pensait donc vraiment.. du moins, une partie de lui le pensait. Une douleur étrange l'étreignit quand il se rappela à quel point il lui manquerait, s'il partait.

Spontanément, il se pencha en avant et prit la main de l'Humain entre les siennes. Il secoua la tête, puis regarda son serviteur, son conseiller, son second… son ami.

« Non, c'est ridicule, mais merci. »

Il se sentait presque... ému, mais réussit à sourire.

« Merci pour tout. »


	24. Jeux calmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En tombant désespérément amoureux de Kridzo, Lios se rappelle que Luura vit ici maintenant??? Woups???? Il pensait qu'elle allait repartir???? Woups???? Culpabilité en vue???? La culture bukilienne permet d'inviter les gens chez vous de même sans demander avant mais pas d'aller vivre chez eux???? Lios pensait que la poudre allait juste faire qu'elle allait le respecter et repartir??? Mais non???? Elle a l'air vraiment convaincue que de vivre ici est son but dans la vie??? Oups??? Lios ne voulait kidnapper personne???

Lios se surprit à sourire. Depuis la fenêtre, il voyait Kridzo et Luura s'affronter pour ne pas perdre la forme. L'Humain, portant pour l'occasion un collier de Caragramm turquoise, sembla dominer le combat durant les premières minutes, mais Luura, plus grande et habituée à se défendre contre des prédateurs bondissants, finit par le vaincre. Lios sentit la fierté l'envahir: c'était son peuple, sa cour. Kridzo, calme et de bon conseil, et Luura, fière et candide. Il fit signe à son second et sentit une bouffée d'affection lui couper le souffle. En cet instant, alors que les deux combattants se courbaient respectueusement devant lui, il ressentit ce qu'il n'avait que rarement ressenti auparavant: un sentiment d'appartenance. En ce moment, il se disait que son rêve, sa promesse n'était pas que mots en l'air: réalisable et proche, elle se dessinait de plus en plus clairement devant lui.

Kridzo le conseillerait, lui ferait prendre des décisions justes, et Luura s'assurerait que chaque parcelle de plan était prévue, et lui rappelerait ses origines afin que rien ne le détourne de son but.

« Un jour, je serai roi… et vous me respecterez tous. »

Au début, son objectif avait simplement été de rétablir son honneur, et comment mieux réussir qu'en ayant une cour à lui seul? Mais, maintenant qu'il apprivoisait la vie de souverain, son but changeait. Il se rendait compte qu'il aimait cette vie, et que cette cour qui, avant, n'aurait servi qu'à un unique moment et qu'il avait pensé disperser ensuite, resterait la sienne jusqu'à sa mort. C'étaient ses sujets, c'était son royaume, son territoire...

« Et je suis leur roi. »


	25. Résolution semi-heureuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'haïs tellemtn ce chapitre psk Lios est genre "stp Kridzo reste" mais genre ??????? C'est pas par haine qu'il voudrait repartir??? C'est qu'il a une vie???? Et pis arrête de lui faire du chantage en lui laissant savoir que "tout le monde te hait bouhou" c'est pas cool???? Fais juste lui dire que tu l'apprécies????? Maudine????? Pis laisse-le repartir maudine c'est pas des choses à faire!!!!!!

« Vous savez déjà que mon but est de sauver mon honneur. » commença Lios avec solennité.

Kridzo lui lança un regard entendu alors que Luura fronçait les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. Passant outre ce fait, le jeune roi continua son discours.

« Les Bukilis m'ont gâché la vie. Dix-neuf ans durant, je – »

« Pardonnez mon interruption, seigneur (Lios lança un regard agacé à Luura), mais que voulez-vous dire, exactement? »

Un moment, il envisagea ne pas répondre, puis se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle comprenne et décida de suivre le conseil de son second. Si elle comprenait, elle pourrait être son intermédiaire.

« As-tu des amis? (Perplexe, elle hocha la tête) Une famille aimante? (Nouveau hochement) Un rang satisfaisant? As-tu déjà ressenti de la fierté en disant le nom de ton peuple? As-tu déjà reçu des félicitations? Des honneurs? Des excuses? Des mots rassurants? »

Luura murmura « Oui, mon roi » en l'observant avec appréhension. Lios décida de se calmer. Après tout, un bon roi ne s'emportait pas devant ses sujets.

« Eh bien, pas moi. »

La chasseresse fronça les sourcils avec indignation.

« Jamais? »

Lios sentit la fureur l'envahir.

« Jamais. Pourquoi? (Il secoua la tête) Parce que j'étais différent? Maladroit, peut-être? Incapable de faire mes preuves? (Ses yeux s'embrasèrent d'amertume) Je ne l'ai jamais su. Tout ce qu'ils m'ont laissé savoir, c'était que je n'avais pas de place à Bukilian. »

Luura semblait horrifiée, mais continua courageusement.

« Que pensez-vous faire, une fois que vous vous sentirez… plus à l'aise avec votre peuple? »

Il secoua la tête. Elle n'avait visiblement aucune idée de ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Je ne compte pas retourner vivre à Bukilian, Luura. Je compte leur faire comprendre que je ne suis pas minable. Qu'ils avaient tort de me mépriser ainsi. Un tel scénario ne doit pas se reproduire. Je ne le souhaite même pas à Brouza. »

Luura baissa la tête.

« Excellent plan, seigneur, mais puis-je vous poser une question? »

« Vas-y. » (il se sentait patient)

« Si vous me permettez, que comptez-vous faire dans l'infime possibilité que votre noble plan ne fonctionne pas comme prévu? »

Une étincelle brilla dans les yeux de Lios.

« Je leur ferai comprendre… de force. »

Kridzo hocha la tête avec gravité et Lios se redressa, fier de l'appui de son fidèle second. La jeune femme, pourtant, semblait éprouver de grandes difficultés à faire de même.

« Vous… vous n'allez pas… »

Elle avala sa salive et leva des yeux stupéfaits vers Kridzo, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas.

« Pas quoi? » l'enjoignit le roi.

« … leur faire subir la même chose… » murmura-t-elle; son regard semblait supplier le jeune homme de démentir son affirmation, mais il ne cilla pas et approuva de la tête.

Luura le fixait sans bouger, l'air abasourdi, et le Bukili décida de clarifier les choses.

« Ce n'est pas de la simple vengeance, ce qui serait ignoble. Non, je compte leur faire comprendre leurs… erreurs, afin que telle situation ne se reproduise jamais plus. »

L'Humain courba la tête d'un air grave. Le Bukili reporta son attention sur sa servante, qui le fixait toujours de cette expression ahurie. Après avoir attendu quelques secondes, Lios commença à s'impatienter. Il aurait voulu préciser que le plan de rechange ne consistait qu'à leur faire subir des souvenirs de son enfance, mais l'impression qu'il parlait dans le vide lui donnait l'impression qu'il était inutile de continuer ses explications.

« Luura? » s'enquit-il.

Cependant, le « Oui, mon roi » qu'il attendait ne vint pas. Perplexe, il plissa les yeux et dévisagea Luura, toujours immobile. Il s'apprêtait à lui reposer la question, quand il aperçut ses pupilles minuscules. Un souvenir revint en flèche: celui, paniquant, de Kridzo, après le test de cette dangereuse poudre..

« Kridzo! » appela-t-il en s'efforçant de garder son calme. « Va me chercher les ingrédients d'une poudre augmentatrice d'habiletés! »

« Tout de suite. »

Le ton calme de son second l'apaisa un peu. Il se baissa vers Luura, s'efforçant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. « Pourquoi a-t-elle réagi ainsi? Je ne lui ai donné aucune poudre… sauf la poudre de Fidélité. »

Il attendait encore quand il comprit enfin.

« C'est forcément la poudre de Fidélité! Peut-être ne fait-elle plus effet… » Anxieux, il regarda la jeune femme avec un mélange de culpabilité et de nervosité. « Pourquoi ne fait-elle plus effet?.. et que pensera-t-elle de moi en s'éveillant? »

Kridzo revenait quand Luura inspira brusquement.

« Elle respire! » s'exclama Lios à l'adresse de son second.

Il fixa sur sa servante un regard nerveux. Elle semblait revenir à elle et jetait des regards affolés aux alentours.

« Comment te sens-tu? » s'informa le roi en l'aidant à s'asseoir sous le regard vigilant de Kridzo.

« Je ne sais pas… je… » marmonna-t-elle.

Soudain comme si une réalisation la frappait, son visage se para d'une expression choquée.

« Lios! » s'écria-t-elle avec frayeur. « Tu voulais te venger! »

Elle se releva d'un bond et recula prestement, sous les yeux d'un Lios troublé. Kridzo sembla comprendre à son tour que quelque chose n'allait pas et s'approcha de Lios.

« Tu voulais te venger… leur faire revivre la même chose...Tu n'es pas mieux, et moi, je t'ai cru!... Je les ai crus… ils se pensaient innocents… je les croyais innocents… »

« Sa poudre ne fait plus effet! » confirma Lios.

« Ils m'ont menti… je les croyais innocents… je te croyais innocent, Lios! »

Elle avança vers le jeune homme d'un air à la fois incrédule et furieux.

« Je te croyais mieux! Ils sont horribles et tu… tu n'es pas mieux! (Elle se tourna vers Kridzo) Comment peux-tu te ranger du côté de cet… de ce… Il veut tous les faire payer! Tu n'as pas d'honneur! » s'écria-t-elle enfin, tournant vers Lios des yeux désespérés.

L'insulte fut comme un coup au coeur de Lios, qui écarquilla les yeux. Le soir où il avait entendu des mots semblable lui revint en mémoire, comme une griffe qui pénètre une blessure mal cicatrisée. Le parallèle était encore plus frappant du fait que les deux phrases venaient de deux êtres qu'il venait à considérer comme des soeurs.

« Ils pensaient bien faire, mais ils n'en ont pas plus! » cria-t-elle.

Kridzo jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à son roi, puis vers la Bukili. Tout à son sentiment écrasant de trahison, Lios ne prit pas la peine d'analyser son expression. Il se concentrait sur un unique objectif: faire comme si les critiques ne le touchaient pas, comme si la morsure familière, mais qui lui semblait si lointaine avant aujourd'hui, n'atteignait pas ses sens. Dire qu'il avait osé croire que jamais on ne lui parlerait à nouveau ainsi...

« Comment vais-je rentrer la tête haute? Que vais-je dire à mon frère? À mes amis? Comment vais-je pouvoir les admirer comme avant en sachant que nous t'avons fait souffrir à ce point? En sachant que tu veux les faire souffrir autant? Que vais-je faire, Lios? »

Les cris horrifiés de Luura lui parvenaient comme les coups de dents d'un prédateur. Chaque mot prononcé était un coup reçu, chaque insulte le faisait tressaillir, chaque souffle lui rapportait la phrase qu'il ressassait. « Cela ne peut pas recommencer… Pitié, pas encore... »

Sans qu'il sache comment, il réussit à se taire alors qu'il voulait la supplier de ne pas l'abandonner. Il entendit vaguement son second offrir à Luura de tout lui expliquer; son refus catégorique lui fit presque aussi mal que le son de ses pas, qui accompagnait son départ précipité. Trois secondes durant, Lios parvint à garder son calme.

Puis, il poussa un cri de rage en donnant un coup de pied au tas de fourrures. Fureur et amère déception se côtoyaient dans son esprit. Poussant un exclamation dans sa langue natale, il pivota sur lui-même en se serrant la tête entre les mains.

« Mon roi? » murmura Kridzo en s'approchant.

Son ton blessé laissait entrevoir ses sentiments. Sans réfléchir, Lios lui prit les mains et les pressa, comme pour puiser la force nécessaire, puis il les lâcha et murmura deux mots desquels émanaient sa fureur:

« Capture-la. »

Kridzo lui lança un regard triste, mais hocha la tête et se téléporta hors du Palais. Lios n'eut pas le temps de ressasser la nouvelle; à peine quelques instants plus tard, il revint avec la fugitive, qui semblait apeurée. Lios lui lança un regard outré, qui, il l'espérait, ne laissait pas entrevoir sa douleur.

« Que vas-tu faire de moi? » demanda-t-elle vaillamment.

« Pourquoi pensent-ils tous que je suis un fou furieux? » Il ne prit pas la peine de lui adresser la parole et ordonna d'une voix à l'indignation contenue à son second de l'emmener au cachot (le nom de la salle inconnue dans laquelle Kridzo l'avait enfermée, longtemps auparavant).

« N'immobilise que ses mains », précisa-t-il machinalement. « Tu sais qu'elle déteste être totalement maintenue en place. »

À quoi bon la faire souffrir? Ce n'était pas une vengeance juste et il n'avait pas le cœur à cela. Il voulait simplement la mettre hors de sa vue et d'état de nuire. Il n'était pas cet ignoble personnage qu'ils semblaient tous voir en lui.

Tous?

« Kridzo!... »

Le grésillement d'une téléportation mit fin à la question qu'il allait lui poser. Il pivota sur ses talons et montra les dents dès la première pensée concernant la situation. Poussant un cri de colère, il attendit le retour de l'Humain en faisant les cent pas, sans quitter la salle au Tas de fourrures. Il réfléchissait : ceci l'aidait à ne plus ressentir la douleur. Son ambition, pilier du lequel il s'appuyait pour ne pas perdre espoir et malgré tout survivante de ses longues années de souffrance, était sérieusement entamée par les événements qui s'étaient succédés; d'abord la naissance d'Estrella, puis ses succès qui s'enchainaient les uns après les autres, et enfin son départ quand elle avait fini par le laisser tomber. Et, maintenant, l'abandon de Luura. Une émotion qu'il ne subissait pas souvent (malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire) faisait surface, lentement, comme du givre sur une mare: le désespoir.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils m'abandonnent? »

Ses parents, ses frères et sœurs, Estrella, le peuple… et maintenant Luura, qu'il côtoyait depuis des mois. Qui serait le prochain?

Kridzo?

« Non, non, non, non-non-non-non! Pas lui! » protesta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Je pourrais simplement le repoudrer… » Mais, comme bien d'autres fois, il n'appréciait pas cette option. Il poussa une exclamation découragée. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué?

« Je me soucie de lui », réalisa-t-il. « Il pourrait m'abandonner! » protesta-t-il. « Les relations sont-elles toujours aussi compliquées? Toutes les amitiés sont-elles aussi étranges? » Il n'avait aucune expérience en la matière. Comment pouvait-il savoir s'il pouvait compter sur lui s'il n'avait jamais pû compter sur qui que ce soit, excepté lui-même? Comment savoir s'il serait à nouveau trahi, laissé à lui-même, meurtri de l'intérieur mais forcé à continuer sa vie comme si tout allait bien quand, en réalité, tout allait mal? « Qui sera le prochain sur la liste? »

Il donna un coup de pied à son tas de fourrures. Comment avait-il pu croire en un avenir meilleur? Découragé, il s'assit sur le sol, seulement pour se relever d'un bond quand Kridzo se téléporta devant lui.

« Tout s'est bien passé, mon roi. » annonça Kridzo d'une voix peinée, mais ferme.

Rassuré, Lios hocha la tête et se rassit, sentant une vague de tristesse le submerger. Frottant son visage, il se prit la tête entre les mains, enfouissant ses phalanges dans la longue crinière d'ébène qui lui parcourait le dos. Il entendit son second s'accroupir devant lui. Il refusa de lui parler, alarmé à l'idée de provoquer le départ de son ami.

« Mon roi? »

Il inspira brusquement. La précaution était inutile: il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui répondre.

« Oui? »

« Savez-vous ce qu'a provoqué sa… réaction? »

Il leva, puis baissa la tête plusieurs fois, avant de souffler: « La poudre » d'une voix vacillante. Il ferma les yeux si fort que les larmes qui s'en échappaient furent ralenties. Il tenta en vain de les ravaler, mais un soubresaut le secoua. Au contact de la main de Kridzo sur son bras, il bondit sur ses pieds. Le toucher était comme une brûlure, un rappel écoeurant de la réalité désespérante.

« Si tu veux partir, toi aussi, fais-le maintenant, Kridzo! »

Il secoua la tête et croisa les bras, incapable de contenir son émotion plus longtemps.

« Mon roi? » émit l'Humain, l'air à la fois triste et déboussolé.

« Je sais! Je sais que la poudre ne fait plus effet! Je sais que tu jouais la comédie! Je sais que je ne compte pas pour toi! JE SAIS QUE TU NE M'AIMES PAS VRAIMENT! » tempêta-t-il, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots mal retenus. « Alors pars, si tu en as envie! Pars comme papa, pars comme maman, pars comme Estrella, pars comme Luura, PARS COMME TOUT LE MONDE! JE FINIRAI BIEN PAR M'Y HABITUER! PARS, KRIDZO! JE TE REGARDERAI! ET MÊME SI ÇA FERA MAL, JE NE DÉTOURNERAI PAS LE REGARD! PARCE QUE C'EST TOUJOURS COMME ÇA! »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, poussa un cri de rage et serra les doigts, raclant son crâne poilu. Il se laissa choir au sol et fixa le plancher; quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se laisse aller à pleurer, comme s'il était seul, comme s'il ne craignait pas le jugement de Kridzo. Il pleura ses parents, ses frères et soeurs, son peuple… Il pleura son avenir de magicien, de chasseur, de guérisseur, d'ami, de membre du peuple des Bukilis… Il pleura sa maison, l'antre des magiciens, l'antre du guérisseur, le territoire de chasse, l'arbre de réunion du Conseil, la Clairière, Bukilian… Et il pleura son bonheur, éphémère et saccadé, passant trop proche pour qu'il puisse s'en saisir vraiment…

Bien avant qu'il n'aie plus de larmes à pleurer, avant que ses sanglots ne deviennent des rires sans joie, que son corps éprouvé par l'émotion ne lui fasse mal, il sentit une chaude présence près de lui et s'y accrocha comme à sa mère, comme s'il se noyait, comme si elle était sa seule possibilité de rester sain d'esprit, comme s'il s'accrochait au bonheur.

Et ce ne fut que bien longtemps plus tard qu'il reconnut Kridzo. Kridzo, qui le serrait dans ses bras, Kridzo, qui lui murmurait des parole rassurantes en humain, Kridzo, qui n'était pas encore parti.

Quelque chose paraissait s'être délié en Lios. Comme si une plaie béante commençait à se refermer, comme si une infime partie de lui commençait à guérir des tourments du passé. Amorphe, il se laissa bercer doucement, incapable de ressentir autre chose qu'une souffrance émotive fantôme, les sentiments évacués attendant encore leurs successeurs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici? » émit-il d'une voix rauque. « Ta poudre ne fait plus effet. »

Il se trouvait tout simplement incapable de croire que quiconque veuille rester à ses côtés.

« Retourne chez toi », continua-t-il sans trouver la force de bouger. « Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. »

Il sentit l'émotion revenir au galop; de minuscules larmes perlèrent.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux… »

Sa voix se cassa et il fut incapable d'en dire plus. Incapable de le supplier à genoux de rester, de croire en lui, de ne pas le laisser seul, incapable de lui avouer qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans lui, incapable de lui dire qu'il avait peur que le cycle infernal de l'abandon ne cesse jamais.

Lios poussa un gémissement affreux, se blottissant instinctivement contre Kridzo, et, quand il sentit un bras dans son dos, il l'empoigna d'une main de fer, comme si son second allait disparaître s'il ne le retenait pas.

« S'il te plaît… S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît… » couina-t-il, incapable de se retenir. « Ne t'en vas pas… »

Il l'entendit vaguement lui répondre qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention, mais son cerveau brouillé par l'intensité de son tourment ne comprit qu'à moitié l'affirmation rassurante. Il n'avait jamais pleuré Bukilian, après tout… il était temps.

« Kridzo? » murmura enfin Lios.

« Oui, mon roi? »

« Pourquoi… pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti dès que tu as su que… (il inspira brusquement) que la poudre ne faisait plus effet? »

« Et pourquoi m'appelles-tu encore ainsi?... Après ce manque de tenue spectaculaire… »

« Je n'avais aucune raison de partir. »

Sa dignité l'enjoignait à se relever, mais le reste de lui le forçait à ne pas quitter cette chaleur rassurante.

« Apparemment, je n'ai pas d'honneur », récita-t-il.

Il attendit en silence l'opinion de Kridzo, comme il avait attendu celle des membres du Conseil. Pourvu que le résultat soit meilleur, cette fois-ci…

« Vous savez probablement déjà qu'une vengeance ne vous aiderait pas à trouver la paix. » commença-t-il en choisissant ses mots.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Griffer Tiero et crier sur Luura avait été défoulant, mais la culpabilité l'avait enserré peu de temps après: se venger serait nocif, à la fois pour lui et pour les autres.

« Pourtant, vous tenez à retourner sur les lieux de votre souffrance pour leur donner une leçon qui sera utile à votre peuple. Cela me suffit. C'est à la fois, selon moi, une preuve d'honneur et de courage. »

« Quoi? » Il s'assit pour pouvoir regarder Kridzo en face; la fraîcheur des lieux stimula son esprit fatigué.

« Courage, moi? »

Il faillit ajouter: « C'est la poudre qui parle », mais se souvint qu'il n'était plus poudré. Alors, pourquoi continuait-il de lui faire des louanges? Il scruta ses yeux à la recherche d'une trace de mépris, d'empoudrement, mais ne trouva rien.

« V-vraiment? »

Le second hocha la tête avec fierté.

« Oui, mon roi. »

Lios détourna les yeux, puis les baissa. Ému, il sentit des larmes de joie se former sur ses paupières. Une partie de lui se demandait encore si c'était pas quelque rêve bizarre. « Il m'a complimenté... sans la poudre! »

Son second semblait à la fois perplexe et inquiet.

« Mon roi?... »

Mais Lios le serra dans ses bras.

« Merci… » répéta-t-il.

Car, même s'il n'arrivait pas à croire Kridzo, même s'il allait devoir s'écouler davantage de temps avant qu'il parvienne à accepter un compliment sincère, même s'il se demandait encore par quel miracle il ne l'avait pas encore abandonné, il ne pouvait que se réjouir du choix de son ami. Il se promit qu'il ne le regretterait pas.

« Merci… »


	26. Traque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha Kridzo a la phobie des serpents et si on n'en parlait que CINQ SECONDES

Dos au mur, Lios observait d'un air absent les magnifiques fresques qui ornaient le mur d'en face. Le même événement tournait en boucle dans son esprit: la trahison de Luura. « Même après avoir été poudrée, elle n'a pas pu résister longtemps… N'a-t-elle donc rien retenu de son empoudrement? Je pensais qu'elle prendrait en compte ce qu'elle a vécu avant de me condamner… »

Colère et déception s'affrontaient en lui. « C'est donc une idée à rayer… Pff... comment ai-je pu imaginer que de poudrer les Bukilis fonctionnerait? Les effets ne sont que temporaires… et ils ne semblent rien retenir. »

Trois jours et trois nuits avaient passé depuis la capture de Luura, mais Lios n'avait toujours pas le coeur à la confronter. Il ne savait tout bonnement pas quoi lui dire. Il ne voulait pas encore se défouler sur elle: bien que de laisser sortir ses émotions fût agréable, il tenait à rester digne de l'image de roi qu'il espérait projeter. Faute de savoir quoi déclarer (il avait décidé de préparer un discours), il grogna et se leva. Agitant son bol, il attendit que Kridzo (en expédition de chasse) réponde et lui demanda s'il avait réussi à attraper quelque chose. Quand il répondit par la négative, Lios ressentit l'envie surprenante de dissiper l'expression honteuse de son ami.

« Ce n'est pas grave », assura-t-il en toute honnêteté. « Il nous reste assez de provisions, pour le moment. »

Kridzo acquiesça avec soulagement. Soudainement, il sursauta violemment et détacha quelque chose dans son cou en commençant à courir (Lios devina qu'il s'agissait de son collier de Caragramm); quelques instants plus tard, il était de retour au Palais, le souffle court et les yeux exorbités.

« Que s'est-il passé? » s'inquiéta Lios.

« Un Squidrah m'a pris en chasse », expliqua l'Humain.

Il se souvint de la longue créature écailleuse et sans pattes décrite par son second, un jour. C'était le prédateur principal des Humains. Lios se souvenait de la marche à suivre en cas d'attaque de prédateur : s'assurer du confort et du bien-être du traqué. Aussi, il lui donna à manger le morceau de viande qu'il allait apporter à Luura et lui offrit une couverture. S'asseyant dos au mur, le Bukili remarqua l'expression surprise du magicien.

« C'est ce que nous faisons, à Bukilian, après une attaque », déclara-t-il en réponse à sa question muette.

« Ce que nous faisions », corrigea-t-il en lui-même.

« N'y a-t-il pas de coutume semblable, à Humalian? » interrogea-t-il pour le distraire.

L'Humain sembla apprécier cette distraction, malgré son visage amer et renfermé.

« Non. Les Humains vivent ensemble, mais seuls les enfants peuvent jouir de l'aide de tous lors de dangers publics. »

Lios fronça les sourcils, puis secoua la tête. La graine de quelque nouvelle qualité germait doucement en lui, un trait de caractère qu'il n'avait pas développé, auparavant, et qui passa inaperçu tel un nuage passager qui fait le tour du globe pour revenir gorgé de pluie.

« Je ferai mieux qu'eux. » promit-il à haute voix.

Le second sourit.

« J'en suis persuadé, seigneur. »


	27. Une mauvaise décision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lios base ses morales sur le jugement des Bukilis (l'affaire de l'exil pour genre, rien pantoute) et sur les vieilles légendes, ce qui explique pourquoi il se dit que c'est pas si grave de littéralement EMPRISONNER QUELQU'UN

Lios, accompagné de Kridzo, se rendait enfin jusqu'aux cachots. Il avait finalement décidé de la marche à suivre qui lui semblait la meilleure, après presque une semaine de délibérations. Il tenait un sac de poudre serré dans sa main gauche, alors que l'autre effleurait le mur à la fresque magnifique du bout des doigts, comme pour lui porter chance. Il inspira un bon coup, fit brièvement pression sur l'épaule de son second et fut téléporté. Il n'était pas nerveux; seulement, une partie de lui déplorait ce qu'il devait faire. Pourtant, il s'était promis de ne pas rater son coup: après tout, un bon roi savait prendre des décisions difficiles. Il avait répété la marche à suivre toute la nuit durant, afin d'avoir l'air noble jusqu'au bout.

« Luura. » déclara-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait supérieur et détaché.

La Bukili, qui dormait, s'éveilla d'un coup. Elle fixa sur le jeune homme un regard à la fois effrayé et digne, n'ayant manifestement pas cessé de croire en sa soi-disant méchanceté. Certes, il se laissait emporter, mais regrettait ses insultes à chaque fois: ce n'était donc pas de la cruauté… non?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

Il se baissa à son niveau.

« Te demander une dernière fois de te joindre à nous. Tu connais tous nos arguments; je ne les répéterai pas encore. »

La jeune femme leva le menton, l'air décidé, et il eut une impression de déjà-vu. Évidemment, elle refusait.

Pour l'instant.

« C'est ton choix. »

Et il lui versa d'un coup le sachet de poudre sur la tête, avant de se détourner. Il compta les secondes avant que…

« M-mon roi? »

Mais le sentiment de satisfaction qu'il anticipait ne venait toujours pas. Ne restait qu'une impression d'échec. Il n'avait pas réussi à la convaincre; certes, elle agissait selon sa propre volonté, mais ladite volonté avait été altérée. N'était-ce pas une forme de tyrannie?

« Libère-la, s'il te plait. »

Son ton était décidé. C'était fait; de plus, il n'avait qu'à fabriquer un antidote, s'il venait à changer d'avis.

« Tout de suite, mon roi. »

« Au moins, j'ai Kridzo. » Et vint le sentiment de triomphe…


	28. Attachement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je sais plus lequel est le plus désespéré des deux de rester ensemble ici mais mettons que ça constitue une bonne "histoire d'amour"????????????????? Pis LIOS VIENT JUSTE DE SE DIRE QU'IL PEUT FAIRE UNE ANTIDOTE???? Mais pour sa défense, il pensait sérieusement que les dieux allaient le forcer à être méchant comme ses compatriotes le disaient alors il avait perdu espoir d'être un bon roi. Il a déjà dit qu'il essaierait d'être un bon roi pour ses amis dans un chapitre précédent, je sais, mais il est dur de comprenure ce petit gars-là

« Comptez-vous dissiper votre cour après la… leçon donnée à Bukilian? »

Le ton de Kridzo laissait entrevoir une touche d'anticipation, mais Lios, qui avait déjà réfléchi à la question, répondit par la négative d'une voix assurée. Après tout, il percevait le Palais comme son royaume, et qui abandonnerait son royaume? De plus, il ne reviendrait pas à Bukilian. Il y avait trop de mauvais souvenirs et, d'autre part… où irait Kridzo?

« Que faisais-tu ici quand nous nous sommes rencontrés? »

La question surgit de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir; un peu nerveux, il s'apprêtait à lui permettre de ne pas répondre quand son second soupira et dit: « Il me faudra bien vous le dire un jour… », comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Soudainement tendu, le jeune « roi » pressentit une histoire horrible et attendit en silence.

Finalement, l'Humain se lança.

« Il y a deux ans, je chassais avec un... membre de ma tribu... quand j'ai entendu un Squidrah tout près. J'ai averti mon compagnon et nous nous sommes sauvés ensemble. Seulement, le reptile nous a rattrapés… »

Il inspira douloureusement.

« Mon compagnon... (il fit une longue pause) m'a poussé vers le prédateur et s'est sauvé, me laissant à la merci du Squidrah. J'ai esquivé ses coups, puis, quand je l'ai senti faiblir, me suis sauvé sans demander mon reste. Je ne m'en suis pas sorti indemne », ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la bouche pour montrer la partie où quelques dents étaient soit manquantes, soit ébréchées.

Trahi par un camarade. Laissé à un prédateur, non, poussé vers un prédateur. Qui plus est, seul devant un danger mortel. Ç'aurait été une affreuse mort. Lios tressaillit, horrifié, et attendit la suite les sourcils froncés.

« Quand je suis revenu, j'ai guéri ma bouche puis, en suivant les lois de Humalian, qui stipulent que, si quelqu'un te fait du tort volontairement, tu peux le convoquer en duel, j'ai combattu mon partenaire de chasse. Seulement, il y eut un accident… (encore une pause) et il mourut. »

Il avait les yeux baissés de honte.

« Même si j'avais été choisi comme Liseur, je me suis senti coupable et ai décidé de partir. J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir. »

« Décidé? » répéta Lios.

« Ils ne l'ont pas exilé?! » C'était contraire à ses suppositions.

« C'était volontaire? »

Lios, malgré sa curiosité, choisit de se taire en voyant l'expression de son second. Il se dit qu'il était Liseur, une position très prestigieuse. Il avait certainement été pardonné...

« As-tu déjà songé à revenir? »

Kridzo releva les yeux.

« Oui, souvent. »

« … Qu'est-ce qui te retenait? »

« Je n'avais plus aucune volonté. Me lever, au matin, était un effort en soi. Je n'avais plus d'espoir... »

Tout à coup, le Bukili prit compte de sa propre résistance. « Plus d'espoir… » Il avait vécu dix-neuf ans parmi les commentaires désobligeants, les regards moqueurs, les échecs qui s'accumulaient, mais n'avait que rarement voulu abandonner. Son ambition l'avait sauvé… Qu'aurait-il fait, sans elle? Il ferma brièvement les yeux pour reléguer ces pensées douces-amères à un coin de son esprit; il ne voulait pas être distrait. Ce récit touchait l'une de ses cordes sensibles: le rejet, qu'il soit de soi ou des autres.

« Plus d'espoir… » murmura-t-il, le regard fixé à celui, amer, de Kridzo, en sentant un sentiment s'infiltrer en lui.

Serait-ce de la compassion? Comment savoir? Il n'en avait jamais ressenti envers son peuple de tortionnaires.

Machinalement, il prit les mains de son ami. Faisait-il la bonne chose? Ne pas savoir s'il aidait ou nuisait l'énervait, mais il réussit à masquer l'émotion en tentant de trouver une parole appropriée. « Que disaient les gens quand ils voulaient se réconforter? Ah! Voilà, quelque chose comme… »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider, alors dis-moi ce qui t'aiderait à te sentir mieux. »

Kridzo serra les mains de Lios entre les siennes et, réfléchissant, laissa un éclat illuminer son regard. « Était-ce la bonne chose à dire? » s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

« Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais que Humalian soit le premier royaume visité pour agrandir votre cour. »

Lios ne prit pas la peine de préciser qu'il avait déjà eu cette idée à peine quelques heures plus tôt - il s'était dit que cela ferait peut-être plaisir à son ami, mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet - et hocha la tête. Le sourire de Kridzo fut une récompense en lui seul.

« Promis. »


	29. Le grand jour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toute réaction poche à la mélancholie de Kridzo n'est pas représentative des points de vue de l'auteure, n'essayez pas de crier après quelqu'un qui se sent inutile pour lui "enlever ça de la tête" (mais pour la défense de Lios, il pensait que c'était comme ça qu'il fallait réagir, merci Tiero et Ilsa pour votre fabuleuse éducation. Heureusement qu'ils savaient tous les deux que Lios aussi était dépressif donc ils s'en sont pas mal sortis, mais enfin vous inquiétez pas, ces conneries-là ne sont pas canoniques, je vais les rectifier

Les mois filèrent à une vitesse phénoménale. Lios se prépara assidûment chaque jour. Il devait être fin prêt: discours, gestuelle, mise en scène. Ce fut un travail long et épuisant, mais qui les aiderait grandement, le matin venu.

La dernière semaine fut particulièrement fatiguante: les deux acolytes révisèrent en détail leur plan et pratiquèrent le discours final durant deux jours complets, presque sans répit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent de fatigue.

Ce soir-là, Lios avait à peine dormi. Depuis le jour où il avait dit à Kridzo qu'ils iraient à Humalian en premier, trois mois plus tôt, ils s'étaient préparés presque sans répit pour être fins prêts le matin de leur arrivée. La promesse d'un règne, déclarée plus d'un an plus tôt, semblait plus réaliste qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, ce qui ajoutait à la nervosité de Lios. Il lui semblait qu'il jouerait son avenir, dans quelques heures au plus. Ils avaient prévu d'arriver durant l'aurore afin de se donner un effet surréel, et avaient répété durant deux jours avant de tomber de fatigue côte à côte, la veille, fatigués mais satisfaits. La phase deux de son plan commencerait bientôt.

Le jeune homme entendait Kridzo marmonner son texte près de lui, et sa voix familière le rassura. Lui-même répétait en son for intérieur, répondant à des questions soulevées par ses deux sujets, toutes plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres mais auxquelles il devait trouver une réponse. Un point d'accroc avait été le fait que les Humains seraient peut-être méfiants envers Kridzo; Lios avait été furieux (il savait l'effet que pouvait avoir ce genre de choses), mais l'Humain lui-même l'avait enjoint au calme et lui avait dit qu'il devrait faire avec. Il se devait d'être convaincant. Il écouta les paroles de Kridzo et, quand il eut compris à quelle partie de la répétition il était rendu, il enchaîna avec sa propre réplique.

« Dans l'enceinte sacrée, mes sujets seront protégés et nourris. »

Comme les parties attribuées à Lios étaient plus longues que celles de Kridzo, celui-ci attendit que le « roi » eut terminé, puis lui sourit doucement.

« Vous êtes un bon orateur, mon roi. »

Lios sourit, à la fois flatté et amusé. L'ambiance était étrangement détendue; un esprit de camaraderie semblait s'être tissé alors que les deux se préparaient mentalement pour le grand jour.

« Pourquoi me fais-tu autant de compliments? » murmura-t-il en riant.

« Parce que je le pense », répondit Kridzo avec un regard surpris.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude des compliments », avoua le jeune homme inutilement. « Enfin, avant de t'avoir rencontré », précisa-t-il.

Il bâilla.

« Sais-tu où est Luura? »

Kridzo plissa les yeux. Une lueur rieuse scintilla dans ses prunelles.

« Elle dort probablement encore, mon roi. »

Lios se passa une main dans les cheveux et éclata de rire. « Évidemment. »

« Je suis trop fatigué pour bien réfléchir », marmonna-t-il en bâillant encore.

D'habitude, un regard entendu comme celui que Kridzo lui lança alors l'aurait vexé: cependant, il savait que jamais son ami ne se moquerait de lui. C'était l'un de ses points sensibles et l'Humain comprenait; le même regard chez quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait croire à une insulte, mais, venant de Kridzo, c'était de la simple compréhension amusée. Ainsi, Lios se contenta de glousser de plus belle et se leva. Il lança un morceau de viande à son second et s'en choisit un, qu'il mangea rapidement en surveillant la position du Soleil.

Après avoir terminé son repas, l'Humain proposa de partir; soudainement plus sérieux, Lios accepta et le duo fut téléporté en vitesse. Les odeurs étranges de Humalian éveillèrent ses sens engourdis de sommeil. Même s'il était déjà venu dans ce royaume humide auparavant, l'étrangeté de la situation le rendait nerveux et il ne s'éloigna pas de Kridzo. Même s'ils avaient droit d'être là, à condition que Lios ne chasse ni n'attaque personne, la présence de prédateurs l'énervait. Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien: il s'inquiétait pour Kridzo, qui risquait sa vie pour l'aider. « Que ferais-je s'il lui arrivait malheur? » se demanda-t-il. Une peur sourde fut sa seule réponse, et il mit son questionnement de côté pour pouvoir se concentrer sur le trajet.

Ils marchèrent sans un bruit vers l'endroit où ils feraient leur apparition et s'accroupirent dans les énormes racines d'un arbre à l'écorce noire. Lios sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre. Il redoutait l'idée de rater et de devoir demain rentrer bredouille. Même s'il était à l'aise devant les foules, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer l'événement à son procès de l'incident de la poudre. Il secoua la tête. « Non. JE décide, aujourd'hui. JE suis le roi. JE suis en contrôle. »

Il ferma les yeux, se délectant de ce moment. Sa promesse datant de plus d'un an auparavant jouait en boucle dans sa tête: « Une nuit, je serai roi… » Il sourit. « … et vous payerez tous. » Effectivement, ils allaient payer: ils allaient comprendre. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait d'eux.

Encore une fois, il révisa son discours, avant de soupirer. « Que ferais-je si personne ne… non, quelqu'un sera volontaire. »

Il se disait qu'il n'aurait qu'à passer à un autre royaume quand son second lui murmura que le temps était venu. Lios hocha la tête et se leva. Il se composa une allure noble et royale tandis que Kridzo lançait: « Bonjour! » en humain.

Le jeune homme dut se retenir de jeter des regards curieux aux alentours quand des Humains parurent sortir de nulle part, émergeant des troncs et des buissons, certains même accrochés aux lianes qui pendaient aux branches. Il fixa poliment son second, sans se formaliser des regards incrédules. Certains échangeaient des murmures à la fois perplexes et stupéfaits. Reconnaissaient-ils son ami? Il dut s'obliger à ne pas analyser leurs expressions.

« C'est moi, Kridzo! » continua ce dernier.

« Nous venons en paix », déclara Lios en couvrant les éclats de voix.

Il sentit d'un coup tous les regards se braquer sur lui. Il avait parlé en humain, à la fois pour être compris et pour qu'ils comprennent son statut spécial. Après tout, il avait été autorisé à vivre au Palais!

Certains cherchent à contourner Kridzo pour voir Lios, mais celui-ci, immobile, se contenta, suivant le plan, de laisser l'Humain faire un pas de côté pour que tous puissent le voir. Il s'assura en un clin d'oeil que sa gestuelle était impeccable. Elle l'était, bien qu'il se raidisse un peu en voyant une femme (manifestement la reine) se frayer un chemin parmi les foule. Elle écarquilla les yeux, dévisageant d'abord Lios, puis Kridzo.

« J'apporte un visiteur », annonça inutilement l'Humain. « Écoutez-le: son discours est important. »

La reine interrogea son propre second du regard (celle-ci - c'était aussi une femme - fit oui de la tête avec curiosité) et les invita d'un geste à entrer dans le camp. Lios hocha brièvement la tête; il se sentit presque mal à l'aise en voyant son regard stupéfait lié à ce signe utilisé par des chefs entre eux, et impliquant qu'ils avaient un statut égal. Cependant, il n'en laissa rien paraître et fit quelques pas, suivi de Kridzo et de la foule d'Humains. Il pénétra dans un enchevêtrement de troncs et de racines formant une construction noire et sur laquelle il manquait de trébucher. Çà et là, des yeux noirs l'observaient sans rien dire. Par contre, s'ils se tenaient auparavant là en silence, ils manquèrent de s'étouffer de surprise quand Kridzo s'inclina devant Lios pour lui indiquer de continuer son discours. La majorité semblait interdite (ce geste démontrait clairement qu'il reconnaissait un Bukili comme son roi), mais quelques-uns jetaient à son second des regards presque indignés. Ils pensaient probablement qu'il leur avait «volé» un compatriote.

S'il voulut leur ordonner de cesser leur manège, Lios n'en fit rien et garda un calme exemplaire, tout comme Kridzo, qui ne réagit pas. Il décida de suivre le plan et entama son discours en humain.

« Je suis Lios, de Bukilian. Je viens proposer à tous ceux et toutes celles qui le souhaitent un nouveau départ dans mon royaume à venir. »

Il balaya l'assistance du regard, sans oublier une paire d'yeux ébène, et croisa le regard d'un garçonnet d'environ huit ans, qui le scrutait avec émerveillement. D'abord surpris, Lios se sentit sourire et détourna le regard après quelques instants; il ne voulait pas être distrait.

« J'ai été guidé vers vous par la Grande Déesse afin de trouver ceux qui ont perdu espoir. (Des murmures impressionnés parcoururent le camp) Ceux qui veulent se repentir. Ceux qui cherchent la paix. Ceux qui recherchent asile. Je veux proposer à ceux-ci une place chez moi: le Palais de Kamounja. »

Les murmures devinrent carrément des exclamations admiratives. L'excitation se répandit parmi les Humains comme un nuage de pluie qui répand ses gouttes.

« La Déesse Suprème elle-même lui a permis d'y établir une demeure. »

La réplique de Kridzo (par ailleurs relativement ignoré) fut accompagnée d'une foule de questions auxquelles Lios mit fin en ouvrant la bouche.

« Dans l'enceinte sacrée, mes sujets seront protégés et nourris. La paix règnera parmi toutes les races (des yeux s'écarquillèrent, des mâchoires se décrochèrent);nul ne sera mal à l'aise en présence d'un autre. Pas si je peux l'éviter. La rédemption sera proche: mon histoire est triste mais l'espoir la colorera bientôt. Je cherche à rétablir mon honneur auprès d'un peuple irrespectueux: quelle meilleure façon de laver son nom qu'en aidant un autre à faire de même? »

Le petit garçon à l'air émerveillé dardait sur le jeune « roi » un regard plein d'espoir. Lios n'osa pas se demander pourquoi. Un regard de biais vers Kridzo lui indiqua qu'il avait lui aussi remarqué le garçon.

« La vie sera douce. L'on chassera chez soi et partagera le fruit de sa chasse avec ses compatriotes. Nul ne mourra de faim dans notre domicile et tous seront les bienvenus à notre trou de proies. »

Le ton de Lios se voulait engageant, enthousiaste, et il constata avec satisfaction que certains semblaient tentés. Après avoir dévisagé le peuple, il se tourna vers son second: celui-ci avança pour venir se positionner près de lui.

« Tous ceux et toutes celles qui souhaitent nous rejoindre peuvent s'exprimer maintenant. » annonça Kridzo.

« Cependant, n'ayez crainte: nous reviendrons demain et partirons avec notre nouveau peuple. » termina Lios.

Ce dernier sentit une bouffée de soulagement l'envahir. Tout s'était bien déroulé! Il laissa son regard traîner sur son second, qui se promenait parmi les Humains pour chercher des candidats, et échangeait parfois quelques mots avec eux.

La reine avança immédiatement vers Lios. Celui-ci se para de son expression la plus polie et attendit la question qu'il prévoyait.

« Roi Lios. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête après quelques secondes. Son coeur battait la chamade. « Je suis un roi... »

« Comment as-tu pu savoir que la Déesse Suprème te permettrait d'habiter l'une des Constructions? »

Il paniqua, avant de réaliser qu'il se souvenait de la réponse, étudiée des centaines de fois pour qu'elle soit satisfaisante.

« J'ai eu l'impression précise qu'Elle ne m'en voudrait pas: de plus, Elle m'a déjà parlé, petit. Je suis certain qu'Elle va me reparler un jour. »

La reine, impressionnée, hocha la tête, le salua et s'en fut. Vint un homme dans la soixantaine, suivi d'une femme d'environ trente ans. Lios les salua de la tête.

« J'ai perdu ma compagne depuis peu », commença l'homme.

« C'était ma mère », précisa la femme. « Comment comptez-vous célébrer la mort? »

« L'une des questions posées par Luura », se souvint-il. « Ravi de savoir qu'elle n'était pas inutile. »

« Mon royaume sera composé de plusieurs espèces et cultures. Les cérémonies pourront être modifiées et le meilleur de chacune sera utilisé. »

« Comment sont les funérailles bukiliennes? » s'enquit la femme.

Il repoussa le souvenir de ses propres funérailles et répondit: « Ils forment un cercle autour du mort; tous les membres du clan sont encouragés à venir. Certains peuvent faire des discours et, quand l'on a fini, l'on éloigne la dépouille du camp. Comment sont les vôtres? »

« Toute la nuit, au moins une personne, mais pas nécessairement toujours la même, doit rester éveillée. L'on ne se préoccupe pas de la dépouille » fut la réponse du père.

Le duo s'éloigna. Était-ce la direction qu'avait prise son second? Lios avait perdu son ami de vue; cependant, il tenta de ne pas s'énerver (il était seul dans un territoire inconnu) et s'affaira à répondre aux nombreuses questions des Humains.

Au bout d'un moment, le Bukili entendit des éclats de voix; les sourcils froncés, il se dirigea dans la direction des exclamations. Reconnaître celle de Kridzo lui fit doubler l'allure et il se fraya un chemin parmi un groupe de gens qui en entouraient un plus petit.

Il reconnut Kridzo.

« Nous comptions sur toi, Kridzo! » se lamentait une jeune femme.

« Je n'étais pas encore formé », protesta Kridzo, le visage fermé, clairement très mal à l'aise.

« Tu serais devenu Liseur! » s'exclama quelqu'un.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti? » voulut savoir la femme.

« Lâche », murmura un autre, l'air dépité.

Lios serrait les poings. « Comment osent-ils?... » Il s'apprêtait à appeler son second, question de le sortir de cette situation, quand une phrase lancée le fit figer.

« Tu me déçois. »

Son père le lui avait marmonné quand, à deux ans, il avait créé sa première poudre.

« Tu me déçois. »

Sa mère le lui avait soufflé à chaque nuit, quand il ne ramenait rien à manger.

« Tu me déçois. »

Son professeur le lui avait soupiré durant deux ans, presque chaque soir, quand il revenait bredouille.

« Tu me déçois. »

Tout le monde le lui avait crié, craché, sifflé, quand il était revenu d'exil.

« Tu me déçois. »

Et personne.

« Tu me déçois. »

Personne.

« Tu me déçois. »

Personne.

« Tu me déçois. »

N'aurait à l'entendre à son tour.

« Cela suffit! »

Il avait crié sans réfléchir, raidi, en faisant un minuscule pas vers ceux qui parlaient à Kridzo. Même si l'exclamation était en bukili (il était si peu habitué d'entendre ces mots dits à quelqu'un d'autre qu'il avait réagi instinctivement comme s'il était visé), ils durent en comprendre l'essentiel, car il reculèrent.

Ils reculèrent. Devant lui. Lios l'incapable, Lios le faible, Lios le raté… et apparemment... Lios le roi.

Ils n'avaient pas peur, comme il l'avait craint, simplement respectueux.

Respectueux? « Pff! »

« Ne dites plus jamais cela », intima-t-il, furieux.

Fermant brièvement les yeux, il resserra les poings et se força à se calmer. Un bon roi devait avoir du sang-froid. Il appela Kridzo; ils attendirent que la foule se disperse, l'un indigné, l'autre muet.

« Ils ont raison » , admit Kridzo à mi-voix, la tête baissée de honte. « Je suis un lâche. »

« Ne dis pas cela », protesta Lios.

« J'aurais pu être Liseur, mais j'ai choisi de partir », rétorqua Kridzo.

Ce que Lios - qui, présentement, se fichait de ce dont ils l'accusaient et voulait simplement l'aider à se sentir mieux - lui dit ensuite fut son propre mantra, son leitmotiv, la phrase qui l'avait maintes fois sauvé du désespoir.

« Peu importe le passé! C'est maintenant que tu choisis ton futur, c'est maintenant que tu décides de la marche à suivre! »

Évidemment, ce n'était pas très réconfortant pour les autres ; Lios décida donc d'élaborer. Les mots se succédaient dans sa bouche, presque incontrôlablement.

« Ils vont probablement former Kipinä à ta place », commença-t-il. « Tu pourrais être Liseur au Palais. De plus, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi tu es parti, non? Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté! Peu importe ce qui t'a poussé à partir, c'était une bonne raison si elle t'a motivé! »

Il s'aperçut qu'il parlait de plus en plus fort et baissa le ton.

« Écoute, je connais le désespoir autant que ma façon d'y résister. À chaque seconde, tu peux repartir à neuf, Kridzo. Tu peux décider que les épreuves sont le pilier sur lequel tu te hisseras pour devenir meilleur, que le malheur est la base de ta vie et que tu ne peux que t'améliorer, que le passé n'est que l'énergie qui pousse le futur, que ta blessure est fraîche et que tu peux la guérir. »

Lios secoua la tête, l'esprit emmêlé par trop de choses à dire en même temps. L'impression que son ami ne comprenait pas l'emplit de frustration. Il ignorait comment réconforter les autres correctement! Ce qui le motivait n'aiderait peut-être pas Kridzo à se sentir mieux. « Comment l'aider, alors? »

« Le passé mène à l'avenir, Kridzo, et tu peux choisir ton avenir, ce qui en fait une bonne chose! Tu peux lâcher prise et aller de l'avant! »

Kridzo semblait vaguement comprendre, aussi Lios se tut-il.

« Vas-tu retourner à Humalian? »

Kridzo n'eut pas la moindre once d'hésitation quand il secoua la tête. Soudain, Lios, à travers son immense soulagement, eut une idée.

« Sans toi, Kridzo, j'aurais probablement abandonné. Mon royaume n'aurait pas vu le jour, royaume qui sera un asile pour les rejets de ce monde. Imagine tous ceux qui seront épargnés de souffrances inutiles, de mépris, d'abandon, grâce à nous! Sans toi, tous ces gens auraient vécu comme j'ai vécu, à Bukilian! Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, Kridzo, c'est les déesses qui t'ont permis d'aider tout Séquira! »

Les yeux noirs de Kridzo s'écarquillèrent de soulagement et de fierté. Soulagé, lui aussi, Lios soupira et se félicita intérieurement. Timidement, Kridzo s'approcha et l'étreignit; le Bukili, souriant, lui rendit son étreinte avec plaisir.

Des petits pas se firent entendre: en se retournant, Lios aperçut le garçonnet à l'air époustouflé et, lâchant son second, le salua de la tête. « Les enfants humains sont-ils toujours aussi petits? »

« C'est Ypairko », souffla Kridzo.

« Étrange nom », songea Lios. « Presque comme s'il s'appelait « stupide » en français… »

« Bonjour. » murmura le petit d'un air fasciné.

Son expression était si intense que Lios dut réprimer un rire.

« Je voudrais venir avec vous », affirma-t-il.

Il échangea un regard avec Kridzo. Il avait osé espérer que le petit n'allait pas en avoir besoin. Se baissant à son niveau, Lios le dévisagea avec sérieux.

« Pourquoi? »

« Les gens m'insultent », assura-t-il tout bonnement. « Ils sont gentils envers les autres », ajouta-t-il avec tristesse.

Il leva un regard plein d'espoir vers Lios.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, n'est-ce pas? »

« Non! » martela le « roi ». « Non, Ypairko. Ce n'est jamais de ta faute. S'ils voulaient aider, ils donneraient des conseils. »

Il fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête avec lenteur.

« Si tu pars, tu ne verras plus beaucoup Humalian », avertit Kridzo. « Tu reviendras pour chasser seulement. »

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer d'avis ou pour demander l'avis de quelqu'un », continua Lios, qui avait peine à croire qu'un si jeune Humain veuille de joindre à eux.

Lui-même avait attendu durant une dizaines d'années avant de partir: il avait vécu bien des choses, mais le départ définitif avait été à dix-neuf ans, pas à huit! Qu'avait-il donc vécu?

« Maman me l'a proposé elle-même », les informa le petit. « Elle a dit que ce serait plus sécuritaire. Je suis très maladroit. »

Soulagé, Lios réfléchit à la question. Pourquoi pas? Il était sevré et ses deux sujets actuels étaient en âge d'élever des enfants. Il hocha donc solennellement la tête. Ypairko sourit d'un sourire asymétrique et, après une référence, s'en fut. En partant, il trébucha sur une racine et s'emmêla les jambes en tentant de s'équilibrer. Face contre terre, il soupira et se releva avec agacement. Le garçon secoua la tête et courut rejoindre sa mère.

« Il s'enfarge dans son propre camp… » murmura Lios pour lui-même. « Combien d'insultes doit-il connaitre par coeur?... Peu importe. Comment est-il? »

« Il déteste être insulté et se retire dans son coin quand il n'en peut plus. Lui-même est découragé par sa maladresse. »

« Le méprise-t-on beaucoup? »

« Rien de comparable à votre vie à Bukilian, mon roi, mais, pour un Humain, c'est à peine mieux. Nous sommes moins prompts à partager la haine, mais exprimons sans gêne notre découragement. »

« Comme tout à l'heure », se souvint-il en pensant au groupe qui avait entouré Kridzo. Une vague de détermination le submergea.

« As-tu remarqué d'autres qui semblent convenir? »

Le second hocha la tête.

« Seulement deux individus; Ykrio et Hukra (une femme et son père) semblent tentés, mais ils sont trop attachés à Humalian pour y songer sérieusement. »

Lios hésitait entre la déception et le soulagement. D'un côté, son peuple s'agrandirait lentement, mais, d'un autre, il était heureux d'apprendre que des cas comme le sien étaient rares, même ici.

« Retournons chez nous. » proposa Lios.

Kridzo approuva du chef et le duo traversa le camp. Le Soleil, bien que levé, passait à peine entre l'entrelas serré de bois vivant. Le « roi » leva la main pour obtenir l'attention; aussitôt, l'on fut silencieux

« Que ceux qui souhaitent nous rejoindre se prononcent. »

La phrase du jeune homme ne provoqua pas grand-chose des Humains, sauf le « Je viendrai! » d'Ypairko, qui reçut des regards tristes mais résignés de la part de la plupart des individus.

« Nous reviendrons demain, au crépuscule. » enchaîna Kridzo.

Lios salua la reine de la tête et prit la main de Kridzo; celui-ci enleva son collier de Caragramm et les téléporta au Palais.

Le silence régnait alors que Kridzo attachait son collier à sa cheville; Lios inspira l'odeur familière du Palais, l'esprit en ébullition. La texture du sol était connue, tout comme le bruit du vent qui frappe les murs de pierre, ce qui eut un effet apaisant sur l'esprit du jeune homme.

Lios sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Bientôt, son sourire se transforma en rire, avant qu'un cri de joie ne franchisse sa bouche. Exalté, il serra un Kridzo enthousiaste dans ses bras, avant de se retourner pour appeler Luura à grands cris. L'exclamation qui sortait de sa gorge était si nouvelle, si étrange qu'il gloussa de rire en courant à travers les corridors. L'écho de sa voix se réverbéra sur les parois, transmettant son bonheur à des pierres immobiles. Une partie de lui espérait que le peuple bukili l'entendrait, pour qu'il sache enfin qu'il n'était pas un incapable.

« Je suis roi! »


	30. "Pas de câlins"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merci Estrella pour tes années de bons et loyaux services à la cause du Angst Qui Dure Longtemps

Sous le regard fier de Lios, Ypairko déambulait dans les couloirs du Palais, enchainant exclamation enjouée sur exclamation enjouée à mesure qu'il découvrait la construction. Le nouveau roi venait à peine de revenir de Humalian avec son nouveau sujet; celui-ci s'efforçait de marcher précautionneusement, tout à son exploration depuis les quelques minutes passées depuis son arrivée. Très enthousiaste, le garçon observait la moindre parcelle des murs, sous l'oeil vigilant de Lios, qui le suivait de près. Ils étaient près de la salle des poudres; quand le petit y entra, le jeune homme se félicita intérieurement d'avoir mis de côté les poudres dangereuses.

« Est-ce qu'elles sont à vous? » interrogea Ypairko, les yeux ronds, en arrêtant net, la tête tournée vers son roi.

« Je les ai faites moi-même », ajouta Lios après avoir hoché la tête.

« Allez-vous m'apprendre comment en créer? » demanda timidement le garçon.

Lios hésita. En son for intérieur, il craignait que le petit soit meilleur que lui en ce domaine (il se sentait ridicule, mais sa crainte avait raison d'être: après tout, il avait été battu dans d'autres domaines, auparavant). Il se dit ensuite que personne n'était meilleur que lui en sciences et, réprimant un rire, approuva d'un « D'accord » amusé.

« Merci! » s'exclama Ypairko.

Ce qu'il fit ensuite le fit se figer: il lui fit un câlin. Comme cela, tout bonnement. L'émotion sembla lui écraser le thorax et il dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas violemment agiter la jambe enserrée afin qu'il la lâche. Serrant les poings, il ferma les yeux, inspira le plus lentement possible et posa une main crispée sur le front du petit Humain, qu'il repoussa.

« Lâche-moi », ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui, il l'espérait, ne tremblait pas.

Ypairko fronça les sourcils, l'air coupable, et s'empressa de reculer.

« Désolé », s'excusa-t-il, penaud.

Troublé, Lios croisait les bras.

« Ne me fais pas de câlins, d'accord? » essaya-t-il de dire doucement.

Ypairko hocha la tête sans même demander pourquoi; sa résignation immédiate aurait à la fois attristé et intrigué le jeune Bukili s'il n'avait pas été occupé à tenter de repousser un souvenir qui semblait lui foudroyer la gorge.

Mais, en vain. Il ne réussit pas à oublier Estrella.


	31. "Et si?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La chose qui a fait changer son idée du "destin implacable", c'est de voir Ypairko et Kridzo jouer ensemble et de rêver d'être une famille, tous les trois. Pis Lios aime s'occuper des enfants puisqu'à Bukilian, c'étaient les seuls qui n'avaient pas peur de lui. Après s'être occupé d'Estrella pendant aussi longtemps, il a gardé le souvenir du sentiment de paix qu'il avait de voir un petit enfant grandir, et ça ne l'a jamais quitté. Vous vous souvenez de comment il accompagnait Estrella quand elle allait faire des commissions, et de comment il est retourné visiter la maison de son enfance juste parce qu'elle voulait le voir? Ouais ben Lios a un Coeur de Mère

Lios manqua d'éclater de rire. Il écoutait Kridzo et Ypairko jouer à « Et si… », un jeu inventé par le petit et qu'ils semblaient adorer, tous les deux. Le jeu avait commencé en simple liasse de questions abracadabrantes de la part de l'enfant, du genre de « Et si un Troll s'accouplait avec une Fée? », ou « Et si l'on faisait pousser des fruits sur un rocher? »; cependant, Kridzo avait machinalement répondu à ses questions, à la grande surprise de l'enfant. Après quelques temps, c'était devenu un rituel, puis un jeu. Lios aimait assister à ce jeu, d'une part parce que les questions l'amusaient et, de l'autre, parce que de voir Kridzo rire était un spectacle rare qu'il contemplait toujours avec joie.

Aujourd'hui, la question était: « Et si le feu faisait de l'ombre? ». La première réaction du Bukili fut de glousser, puis d'attendre la réponse de Kridzo, qui fut: « Nous nous promènerions à tâtons ».

« Quelle imagination! » songea le roi.

Il se leva et quitta l'angle sombre du corridor où il s'était installé. Il aurait préféré assister à la partie avec eux, mais savait d'expérience que le petit Humain tentait de l'impressionner presque en permanence: sa présence l'empêchait de se détendre (il s'épuisait alors à poser des questions "intéressantes") et Lios, qui le côtoyait de toutes façons à presque tous les autres moments de la journée, avait décidé de le laisser tranquille lors de ce jeu.

Il avait du travail, qui s'agissait de faire de nouvelles poudres (il n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment contrer les effets de la poudre de Fidélité), mais, en arrivant à l'entrée de la salle dans laquelle son second et Ypairko s'étaient installés, il prit le temps de s'arrêter et leur jeta un regard. La vue était à la fois attendrissante et porteuse d'amertume: l'enfant s'était assis sur la jambe de Kridzo, comme s'il s'était confortablement installé pour s'endormir ou se faire raconter une histoire. Le petit souriait, de son sourire asymétrique, et Kridzo semblait heureux. Ce dernier constat fut assez pour remplir d'une douce chaleur (chassant à demi la tristesse) le jeune roi, qui, malgré une étrange nostalgie, laissa un sourire éclairer son visage alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle des poudres. « Comme un père et son fils. »

*


	32. Cauchemar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lios pense que les Vrais Adultes doivent réconforter leurs enfants avec des faits. Merci Tiero et Ilsa pour cette leçon poche. Lios commence à se tanner de vos conseils et moi aussi

Le cri poussé en humain par Ypairko le fit sursauter. Il se leva d'un bond, réveilla rapidement son second (il avait l'ouïe moins fine que Lios et n'avait donc pas entendu) et partit dans la direction du son. C'était le milieu de la nuit; le jeune roi prit la main de Kridzo et les devants d'un même mouvement. En s'orientant dans les couloirs déserts, Luura partie pour une expédition de chasse à Bukilian, Lios se demanda ce qui avait pu effrayer son plus jeune sujet. Il n'y avait aucun prédateur, ici, et ils s'était habitué aux lieux, en trois mois; l'hypothèse la plus probable était qu'il avait fait un cauchemar.

En les entendant arriver, Ypairko lança un faible: « Papa? ». Lios échangea un regard avec Kridzo; ils savaient tous les deux – Ypairko le leur avait dit – que le père du garçonnet était mort depuis quelques temps.

« Que se p- »

Lios fut interrompu par les sanglots de l'enfant. Troublé, il fit un signe de tête à son second, lui indiquant ainsi d'aller réconforter le petit. Le Bukili ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, aussi préférait-il laisser son ami s'en charger. Celui-ci hocha la tête; sourcils froncés, il s'approcha doucement d'Ypairko et lui offrit le réconfort de ses bras. Immédiatement, le petit y sauta et ses pleurs diminuèrent peu à peu, sous le regard énervé de Lios, qui se sentait inutile.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » demanda doucement l'Humain quand le petit eut terminé.

Ypairko renifla et se blottit contre Kridzo, qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Le geste était si intime que le jeune homme, s'il n'avait pas su la vérité, était certain qu'il aurait cru qu'ils étaient père et fils.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar… »

« Oh… » fit Lios, compatissant.

Il avait l'expérience des cauchemars; les siens mettaient en vedette des souvenirs de son exil (il avait eu la hantise de se faire attraper par un prédateur) et les principales insultes qui le poursuivaient sans relâche, dont "incapable", "méchant" et "peu honorable". C'étaient des songes emplis de désespoir et de colère, qui le laissaient étourdi en se réveillant. Qui sait à quoi ressemblaient ceux de l'enfant...

Kridzo leva la tête vers son roi et lui fit signe de s'approcher; d'abord interdit, Lios s'approcha timidement du duo. De près, le garçonnet semblait encore plus minuscule, plus vulnérable qu'avant. Il s'accroupit près de Kridzo et laissa son regard planer dans la pièce, cherchant une chose à dire. D'habitude, quand il rêvait, il cherchait à savoir si cela pourrait lui arriver, et, si oui, comment l'éviter. Il décida, à tort ou à raison, de faire le même exercice avec son sujet.

« Raconte-moi ton rêve », proposa-t-il doucement.

Ypairko poussa un gémissement et se serra contre Kridzo; après quelques secondes, cependant, il obéit.

« Je… je voulais aller voir maman, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'attrapper… J'ai cherché papa, mais il n'était nulle part… je… J'étais seul… »

Il trembla, mais Kridzo le rassura en caressant ses cheveux. Réfléchissant, Lios s'assit.

« Nous ne t'empêcherons pas d'aller voir ta mère », commença-t-il à mi-voix. « Tu pourras la voir lors de tes parties de chasse. Quant à ton père… »

Lios baissa les yeux, puis les releva vers le petit.

« Il a rejoint les déesses. Il est bien, là-bas. »

« Vraiment? »

« Vraiment. Tu ne dois pas en douter. »

Une fraction de seconde durant, le petit tendit les bras vers son roi, avant de froncer les sourcils d'inquiétude et de les baisser. Manifestement, il se souvenait de la règle anti-câlins concernant Lios. Un temps passa en silence; anxieux, Lios leva les yeux vers son ami, qui le dévisageait avec affection; satisfait, il en conclut qu'il avait réussi à réconforter Ypairko. Le sourire de Kridzo l'emplit de bonheur; il se détendit considérablement.

« Kridzo? » demanda soudainement le petit.

« Oui, Ypairko? »

« Est-ce que je peux t'appeler papa? »

La voix du garçon était pleine d'espoir; le regard de Kridzo, lui, alterna sa position entre Lios et l'enfant, empreint de surprise et d'une émotion que Lios fut incapable d'identifier. L'Humain avala sa salive; était-il… ému? Effrayé? Amer?

« Si tu veux... » permit-il, trop bas pour que Lios analyse sa voix.

Le petit sourire croche de l'enfant luisit dans la lueur des étoiles. Il étreignit son nouveau "père", qui semblait à la fois troublé et heureux. Inquiet, Lios se promit de lui en reparler.

« Et… (Ypairko bâilla) et vous…? (nouveau bâillement) Comment vais-je vous… (encore une fois) vous app… (il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et les rouvrit péniblement)... vous appeller… comment… est-ce que… vais vous app'ler… »

« Ne m'appelle pas "papa" », interdit gentiment Lios.

De surcroît, il appellerait déjà Kridzo ainsi: ce serait mélangeant. « Pff, qui aurait voulu s'accoupler avec toi, de toutes façons? » aurait renchéri n'importe quel Bukili (pourquoi associait-il Luura à cette phrase?). De plus, comment aurait-il élevé le petit? Il ne connaissait pas les coutumes humaines. Il y réfléchissait encore quand le garçonnet s'endormit. « Humains et Bukilis sont de lointains cousins… J'imagine que quelques coutumes sont restées semblables… Devrais-je demander à Kridzo? »

Quand le jeune homme se tourna vers Kridzo, il vit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru apercevoir chez son ami. Immédiatement, il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et son coeur battre plus vite. Un vent glacé parut s'abattre sur lui.

Kridzo… pleurait.

En un instant, Lios fut à ses côtés, présence muette mais secouée par de colossales vagues d'inquiétude qui balayaient tout le reste. Incapable de réfléchir, une seule phrase tournoyait dans son esprit noyé de souci.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » bredouilla-t-il.

L'Humain semblait faire d'énormes effort pour se calmer, mais en vain; des perles salées coulaient sur ses joues. Quand il posa son regard larmoyant sur le petit, qui dormait comme une souche, ses sanglots redoublèrent, ajoutant de ce fait au supplice de Lios, témoin impuissant de son émotion. « Quoi? » voulait-il s'écrier. « Laisse-moi t'aider! »

Mais ce que Kridzo fit alors le stupéfia encore plus.

Il prit Lios d'une main et le serra contre lui.

Le jeune homme sentait dans son dos les larmes de son ami. Il écouta sans mot dire la litanie inintelligible que prononçait tant bien que mal l'Humain, que Lios n'avait jamais vu aussi ému.

« Je ne comprends pas… » finit par murmurer Lios.

Sa voix était faible, comme s'il craignait de briser cet instant magique. Mais, au contraire, le rire de Kridzo se fit entendre, intriguant davantage le Bukili.

« J'ai un fils », réussit à émettre l'Humain, en larmes. « M-merci… mon roi... »

Ce fut assez pour que Lios sente, à son tour, une goutte perler sous ses yeux.


	33. En attendant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ypairko n'agace pas Lios, il pense qu'il est censé être agacé pour faire bonne mesure. Mais honnêtement, rien ne peut battre Estrella alors hein
> 
> (pis le rire d'Ypairko est genre, si vous essayez de rire mais en chuchotant, et vous devez pas faire de bruit? Ça fait des petites saccades mais ça fait mal à la gorge aussi donc quand il rit, sa voix casse un peu. Lios s'attarde à l'écouter pour s'assurer qu'il n'a pas d'infection parce qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi il fait ces bruits-là. Pour vrai par contre c'est juste qu'Ypairko n'a pas le droit de rire chez sa mère alors il s'est habitué à rire silencieusement)

Le rire d'Ypairko ressemblait à des gouttelettes de pluie. C'était la phrase qui s'était invitée en Lios alors qu'il observait avec fierté son plus jeune sujet se balancer sur une jambe, savourant son équilibre nouveau.

Lios, légèrement agacé par son incapacité manifeste à ne pas trébucher à chaque trois pas, avait décidé de modifier des techniques bukiliennes d'escalades pour apprendre à l'enfant à garder son équilibre. L'une des premières leçons consistait à pouvoir se tenir sur une jambe le plus longtemps possible, en ajoutant après chaque étape une distraction nouvelle. Pour le moment, l'exercice en soi était difficile pour lui, mais il s'améliorait de jour en jour.

Présentement, le garçonnet exhaltait en constatant pour la première fois qu'il pouvait maintenir l'équilibre durant plus de vingt secondes. Il avait éclaté de rire, ce qui l'avait fait vaciller, mais, à la grande surprise de Lios, sa joie l'avait fait se concentrer davantage. Il battait ses records: plus d'une minute s'était écoulée et le petit tenait debout.

« Très bien », le félicita Lios avec un sourire.

Réjoui, Ypairko gloussa de plus belle. Il ne donnait de compliments que s'il était réellement sincère, ce qui ajoutait à leur prestige. L'Humain semblait déterminé à faire ses preuves, qualité que Lios affectionnait particulièrement, étant donné qu'ils la partageaient.

Quand le petit finit par trébucher, Lios lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il pouvait arrêter, si tel était son souhait. Il le salua d'un bref hochement de tête: Ypairko lui rendit son salut, imitant le mouvement de son roi, et s'assit. Le jeune homme le fixa un moment (« Pourquoi ne part-il pas? »), avant de détourner les yeux.

Le jeune roi baissa le regard vers le sac qu'il tenait entre ses orteils; d'un coup de poing précis, il écrasa une motte de terre et la malaxa jusqu'à en faire une pâte bien molle. Ensuite, il la laissa couler dans le sac et brassa le contenu de celui-ci d'une main experte. Quand ce fut terminé, il renifla prudemment la poudre qu'il venait de terminer, les narines froncées (elle avait une odeur répugnante), reconnaissant immédiatement l'arôme du jus de feuille de Sidi. Trois feuilles de cette plante - réputées pour donner "des idées étranges" à celui qui en respirait le parfum trop longtemps - avaient été utilisées pour créer la poudre de Fidélité, à laquelle il tentait en vain de trouver un antidote depuis quelques mois. L'ennui était que le dosage devait être très précis, sans quoi la poudre ne fonctionnait tout simplement pas. Sa dernière idée avait été de remplacer les deux poils blancs de Syclat par des poils noirs de Nyclat - les mâles de l'espèce -, mais la poudre avait rendu Kridzo malade. À présent qu'il avait terminé un autre antidote potentiel, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée du dernier en lice. « J'espère que celui-ci ne fera pas de mal à Kridzo », songea-t-il avec inquiétude. Il avait finalement décidé de choisir des poils tombés de la toison des bébés de l'espèce (des Clyclats), que Luura avait ramassés avec la plus grande précaution.

« Pourvu qu'elle fonctionne… » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

De toutes façons, à force d'expérimenter, il avait découvert comment annuler sans antidote les effets de la poudre; il suffisait d'inverser l'état mental du poudré. Par exemple, si, en recevant une dose, le cobaye avait pitié de quelqu'un, il suffisait de faire en sorte que le quelqu'un en question soit, disons, l'objet de la honte ou du laisser-tomber du cobaye pour que la poudre cesse d'elle-même de faire effet. C'était d'ailleurs plus ou moins ce qui s'était passé avec Luura (Lios avait mené son enquête); d'abord convaincue de l'innocence d'à la fois Lios et son peuple, elle s'était "éveillée" en jugeant les deux indignes et coupables de ce qu'elle jugeait un manque d'honneur. Parfois, il se demandait si elle n'avait pas raison… il n'avait pas toujours été correct envers les autres.

Du côté de Kridzo, Lios n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne lui avait pas encore demandé, préférant attendre son retour, mais la réponse à cette question était dans sa liste de priorités.

À cet instant, le bol de communication de Lios s'illumina; immédiatement joyeux, il agita la galette de pierre et la silhouette grisâtre d'un mini-Kridzo se fit voir. L'Humain s'inclina et, quand il releva la tête, le jeune homme remarqua avec enthousiasme qu'il semblait heureux, lui aussi.

« Je pense revenir bientôt », annonça-t-il avec un enthousiasme mal caché.

Le Bukili ne prit pas la peine de masquer son bonheur et se sentit sourire. Il était parti en expédition de chasse depuis des jours et, même s'il donnait de ses nouvelles chaque jour, il lui manquait. Près de lui, Ypairko poussa un petit cri de joie qui fit rire son roi. Celui-ci hocha la tête en reportant son attention sur son ami.

Il leur manquait.

« Bien. As-tu attrapé quelque chose? »

« Oui, mon roi. »

« Tant mieux. Ypairko fait dire bonjour », ajouta-t-il.

Le second parut attendri.

« Quand seras-tu de retour? » s'enquit Lios un peu trop précipitamment.

« Demain. » répondit-il.

Ils se fixèrent du regard quelques instants. Lios cherchait quelque chose à dire, qu'il ne trouva enfin que quand son ami s'apprêtât à secouer son bol.

« Fais attention », l'enjoignit-il.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il partait plusieurs jours d'affilée (la première étant suite à l'arrêt des effets de la poudre) et, chaque fois, Lios attendait nerveusement son retour.

« Merci. »

Le sourire affectueux de Kridzo fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de secouer son bol de communication.

Soulagé, Lios fixa le vide quelques instants. Il serait bientôt de retour!

« Enfin! » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Comme l'après-midi était déjà avancé, Lios rangea ses poudres, rappela à Ypairko de ne pas y toucher (comme à chaque jour) et partit inspecter le Palais. Il rencontra Luura près de la salle de la Magie, mais ne s'arrêta qu'à proximité de la salle des Livres. Là, il contempla les ouvrages, bien rangés sur leurs étagères, et soupira. Tout ce luxe était, d'une certaine façon, sien… « Dire qu'il y a à peine plus d'un an, je vivais encore à Bukilian… »

Il secoua la tête. Penser à son ancien royaume faisait remonter à la surface la morsure amère de ses funérailles et, encore une fois, il serra les poings. « Pas maintenant. »

Il ne voulait plus y penser.

Du moins, pas tout de suite.


	34. Réconfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lios suit encore les Merveilleux Conseils de ses Parents

Ce soir-là, Lios fut réveillé en sursaut par le cri de terreur de son plus jeune sujet. Alarmé, il se leva et accourut dans la salle où il dormait, simplement pour être accueilli par une petite boule de poils noire qui le percuta de plein fouet. Reconnaissant Ypairko, le jeune homme calma les battements affolés de son coeur et se baissa pour être face à face avec l'enfant, qui sanglotait. Un instant, il pensa appeler Kridzo, avant de se souvenir qu'il était encore à Humalian. Avec une profonde inspiration, Lios tenta de se souvenir de ce que son ami faisait, dans de pareils cas.

« J-j'ai peur », gémissait le petit Humain en serrant ses petits poings.

« As-tu encore fait un cauchemar? »

Il hocha lentement la tête.

« De quoi s'agissait-il? »

Ypairko renifla et respira un bon coup.

« Pa- Kridzo n-ne rev-revenait jamais de… de Humalian… »

Lios pinça les lèvres. C'étaient exactement ses propres craintes… Il se ressaisit quand l'enfant leva vers lui de grands yeux agrandis par la crainte.

« Est-ce qu'il va mourir? »

Lios aurait voulu dire que non, mais…

« Peut-être. » avoua-t-il avec gravité.

Horrifié, le petit garçon émit un sanglot. Il semblait de plus en plus paniqué; pour le rassurer, Lios attira son attention en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Écoute-moi », ordonna-t-il. « Kridzo est fort. Il risque moins que d'autres, en sa position. Mais, s'il venait à mourir, il serait rendu aux Déesses et serait très heureux, j'en suis sûr. »

« M-mais il me manquerait… » couina le petit.

« Non », démentit le Bukili. « Son essence serait partout. Il ne te… il ne nous quitterait plus jamais. »

Ypairko essuya ses yeux d'une main tremblante.

« D'accord… »

Lios se dit sans grande conviction qu'il avait réussi à rassurer le petit Humain; cependant, quelque chose clochait. Il ne semblait pas calmé. Insatisfait, il se creusa la tête pour comprendre ce qu'il avait oublié, avant de réaliser qu'il ne l'avait pas réconforté. Il avait démenti son cauchemar, certes, mais il n'y avait pas là grande chaleur.

« Est-ce… est-ce que… »

Le bredouillement d'Ypairko coupa court à son idée. Il l'invita d'un mouvement de tête à continuer.

« Est-ce que je pourrais dormir avec vous…? »

Pris d'un soudain élan de tendresse, Lios acquiesça. De retour dans la salle au Tas de fourrure, Lios se roula en boule sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Après quelques secondes, il sentit quelque chose l'escalader. « Ypairko », comprit-il. L'Humain s'était installé sur sa crinière comme un oiseau dans son nid.

« Merci… » marmonna l'enfant, qui déjà s'endormissait.

À partir de ce soir-là, le petit Humain ne dormit que dans cette salle.


	35. Revoir

Lios faisait les cent pas près de la fenêtre. Dehors, Luura apprenait au petit Humain des techniques pour garder son équilibre; de temps en temps, le jeune homme jetait un regard à ses sujets, qui le saluaient respectueusement, mais il n'avait qu'en tête le retour prochain de Kridzo. Son attitude lui rappelait celle qu'il adoptait quand il attendait, enfant, que son père ne revienne à la maison. Impressionné par les dangers que Tiero courait en partant chasser, il s'inquiétait pour lui quand il revenait en retard. Maintenant, le parallèle de cette situation était d'autant plus énervant que les Humains avaient l'habitude de partir plusieurs jours d'affilée, comme il l'avait compris en côtoyant Kridzo. C'était le Bukili qui avait insisté pour que son ami lui donne des nouvelles au moins deux fois par jour. Il lui avait dit que c'était pour savoir s'il rapporterait des proies, question de savoir si Luura devrait aller chasser aussi, mais Kridzo n'était pas dupe et avait compris que, derrière ce prétexte tout à fait raisonnable, se cachait la peur de ne pas le voir revenir. L'Humain, en réponse, avait souri chaleureusement.

« Je suis un bon guerrier, mon roi », avait assuré son second. « Je cours peu de risques de mourir ainsi. »

Légèrement rassuré, Lios l'avait étreint pour lui souhaiter bon voyage, puis il s'était téléporté.

Alors qu'il se souvenait de cet avant-midi qui lui semblait si lointain, le jeune homme s'assit brusquement. Il observa l'angle des rayons du Soleil (manière pratique qu'il avait découverte pour calculer le temps passé); avec un frisson, il comprit que Kridzo était en retard. Immédiatement, il passa en revue les mille et unes possibilités expliquant cette situation. L'une d'entre elles lui glaça le sang dans les veines: et s'il était parti pour de bon?

« Lios, tu es ridicule! »

L'exclamation créa un écho sur les murs luisants.

« Il va revenir! » cria-t-il plus fort, comme si le niveau de décibels était proportionnel à celui de sa conviction.

Ses poings serrés dans sa crinière lui tiraient fortement les cheveux, mais il n'en tint pas compte, trop occupé qu'il était à se convaincre une millième fois que son ami lui était vraiment fidèle.

« Ne sois pas si stupide! »

Il ponctua son insulte d'un grognement courroucé. « Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? » C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'il s'inquiétait à ce sujet. « Comme s'il allait partir maintenant! » Il poussa son bol hors de sa portée pour se retenir de l'appeler. « Il ne va pas partir! »

L'Humain en question revint à cet instant même, comme pour approuver ses propos. Immédiatement, spontanément, Lios se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Bonjour », commenta Kridzo d'une voix à la fois enthousiaste et fatiguée.

La raison revint à Lios et il recula, embarrassé et prêt à s'excuser platement. Cependant, le sourire de Kridzo était communicateur et le Bukili éclata d'un rire soulagé.

« Je suis… » commença le jeune roi. « … je suis content que tu sois de retour. » déclara-t-il inutilement.

Kridzo, sourire aux lèvres, lui lança un regard entendu en déposant ses proies sur le tas de nourriture.

« As-tu… as-tu besoin de quelque chose? » demanda Lios.

« Du repos », répondit son second.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il allait partir, mais se souvint de son bol communicateur et le ramassa. En se retournant, il ne put se retenir et étreignit encore son ami.

« Merci d'être revenu », murmura-t-il.

« Pourquoi serais-je parti? Ma vie est ici. »

La déclaration fit sourire Lios.

« Papa! »

Le cri d'Ypairko le fit sursauter. Il s'écarta juste à temps pour ne pas être renversé et regarda le petit sauter dans les bras de Kridzo.

« Youpi! » s'écria l'enfant, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Comme une vraie famille », songea Lios, hésitant entre la nostalgie, la tristesse et l'attendrissement. Mais il changea d'avis bien vite. « C'est une vraie famille. » Une pensée lui réchauffa le coeur un instant, mais il la chassa: « C'est ma famille, aussi! » Il ferma les yeux un court instant. « Non, tu es ridicule!... ou peut-être pas… »

« Ne l'épuise pas », ordonna-t-il néanmoins à Ypairko. « Il a besoin de sommeil. »

Le petit, qui paraissait déçu, s'éclaira quand Kridzo lui proposa de lui montrer ses progrès en matière d'équilibre le lendemain. Il remercia son «père», s'inclina devant Lios et partit en courant (et en ne trébuchant qu'une fois). L'Humain s'assit en regardant son «fils» s'éloigner.

« Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé? » s'enquit le roi.

« Oui, mon roi. »

Lios hocha la tête. Quelque chose clochait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre son doigt dessus.

« Bien. Repose-toi bien. »

« Merci, seigneur. »

Le jeune homme sourit.

« Cela me fait plaisir. »

Il passait le cadre de porte quand il comprit enfin. Il se retourna brièvement et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Appelle-moi Lios. »

Et il repartit sans attendre sa réponse.


	36. L'antidote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woups Ypairko pense que Kridzo "obéit" à Lios JUSTE DANS LEUR TRAVAIL, PAS DANS LA VIE DE TOUS LES JOURS, IL EST PLUS POUDRÉ

« Pourquoi avez-vous eu le droit de vivre ici? »

La question d'Ypairko ne le surprit que parce qu'il avait cessé de l'attendre depuis bien longtemps. Il croyait qu'elle viendrait avant, mais, néanmoins, il était prêt.

« On me l'a permis. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Je pense que les Déesses voulaient que je crée mon propre royaume et je ne peux que l'établir ici. Sur ma terre d'origine, je serais en danger: je ne suis pas un très bon combattant. »

« Mais vous êtes si grand!... »

Lios pouffa de rire. Lui, grand? La seule personne qui était plus petite que lui, au même âge, était Estrella, mais, elle, en était avantagée (quelle surprise!...): sa petite taille lui donnait de la vitesse. Lios, quant à lui, était maladroit et facile à abattre. S'il avait été plus grand, il aurait au moins été imposant. Les Bukilis mesuraient en moyenne quatre mètres; le jeune roi était nain.

« Pas autant que Luura. » résuma-t-il.

La chasseresse, avec ses trois mètres, était aussi grande que Tiero, son père, qui était assez petit, pour un homme. Ilsa, sa mère, était gigantesque, même pour une femme: elle mesurait presque cinq mètres.

Repenser à son lieu d'origine le faisait grimacer, mais il savait que le petit ne serait satisfait que d'une réponse élaborée. Il continua donc.

« Luura, viens! » appela-t-il.

La servante, qu'il avait entendue déambuler dans les couloirs, lança un « Oui, mon roi! » empressé et accourut aussitôt.

« Tu crois peut-être qu'elle est grande, mais, pour une Bukili, elle est assez petite. »

L'art d'expliquer, développé avec Estrella, qui lui posait mille et une questions agaçantes, lui revenait au galop. Pour illustrer son exemple, il se leva et alla se placer près de la chasseresse.

« En comparaison, je suis minuscule. »

Ypairko semblait commencer à comprendre.

« Ici, tout me semble petit; là-bas, tout te semblerait immense. Les prédateurs le sont aussi. Pour eux, je suis petit. Ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée de moi. »

Ypairko réfléchit un instant.

« Pourquoi ne pas aller vivre à Humalian? Vous seriez le plus grand! »

« Ce serait contraire aux lois universelles! » le rabroua Luura. « Ne chasse pas sur le territoire d'autrui », récita-t-elle.

« Elle a raison », renchérit le Bukili, avant de faire signe à la jeune femme de disposer. « De plus, c'est ici que je me suis installé. »

« Papa et Luura chassent pour vous? »

Avec l'ombre d'un sourire, Lios hocha la tête. Il dépendait encore des autres… « Est-ce que quelqu'un dépend de moi? » Peu importe. Il pouvait quand même être utile et c'était l'important.

Ypairko, sur lequel il rétablit son attention, avait l'expression de celui qui venait de faire la découverte du siècle. Curieux, tout à coup, il attendit que l'enfant lui fasse part de ses conclusions.

« Êtes-vous donc comme moi? »

« Explique-toi. »

« Vous devez vivre ailleurs… pour ne pas être en danger? »

« Exact. »

Ypairko écarquilla les yeux et Lios se détourna. Le petit Humain semblait si étonné que Lios ne put s'empêcher de sentir la gêne l'envahir. Pour lui, c'était une source de honte. Il avait été incapable de vivre là où était sa place… « Quoique, si j'ai pu vivre ici, j'imagine que ma place n'était pas là-bas… »

« Mais… » bredouilla l'enfant, perplexe. « Vous n'êtes pas un raté, vous êtes un roi… »

« Raté. » Étrange d'entendre cette insulte sur un ton aussi badin. Instinctivement vexé, Lios se mordit la langue. Il semblait donc que les Bukilis n'étaient pas les seuls à utiliser ce mot ainsi. Pour qu'il l'utilise aussi peu émotivement, raisonna-t-il, il devait l'avoir entendue souvent. À cette pensée, il frémit d'indignation. De plus… « Moi, pas un raté? » C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un, autre que Kridzo (et Estr – elle avait nullifié ses compliments en osant le traiter de monstre: cela ne comptait donc pas), lui dire cela. Et, en plus d'être nouveau, c'était faux.

« Nous ne sommes pas des ratés. Nous sommes faits pour accomplir un destin différent, c'est tout. »

Comme son plus petit sujet n'avait pas l'air convaincu, il continua avec solennité.

« J'ai été choisi pour créer un royaume harmonieux, et toi, pour me suivre. Je vais changer le monde, ce que je n'aurais pas pu faire à Bukilian », affirma-t-il. « Tu pourras m'aider. »

Subjugué, Ypairko hocha lentement la tête. Flatté par sa réaction, Lios lui permit de le regarder apporter les dernières retouches à ce qu'il espérait être l'antidote de la poudre de Fidélité. Il ne l'avait toujours pas testée; maintenant que Kridzo était de retour, cette poudre était la première qu'il comptait essayer. Pile à l'heure, Kridzo arriva à cet instant. Il faillit s'incliner, mais se retint de justesse et fixa un instant le vide devant lui, l'air de ne pas trop savoir quoi faire. Lios sourit et lui fit signe d'approcher. Le jeune roi avait en effet demandé à son second de le traiter comme un égal: après tout, c'était son ami. Il serait tout de même étrange de se faire appeler « Lios », et non « mon roi », mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Après tout, on pouvait être respecté sans être vu comme une figure d'autorité. Un bon roi savait établir des limites! « De plus, la famille immédiate d'un souverain ne le vouvoie pas, non? » Cette pensée l'avait déstabilisé et il avait refusé de la tenir comme responsable de sa décision. Ce qu'elle n'était pas… non?

Restait à savoir si son ami s'en souviendrait.

« J'ai terminé mon nouveau prototype d'antidote de la poudre de Fidélité », annonça Lios, fier de lui.

« Félicitations, mon r- »

Il s'interrompit et se racla la gorge. Était-il… timide? « Kridzo, timide? Envers moi? Franchement! »

« Lios », termina-t-il, avec une pointe d'hésitation, en s'asseyant.

Entendre son second prononcer son nom était bizarre, mais pas désagréable. C'était même assez… rassurant.

« Es-tu prêt à la tester? » demanda Lios avec enthousiasme.

Kridzo hocha la tête en souriant, puis se tourna vers Ypairko, qui suivait la scène avec des yeux en point d'interrogation.

« Je suis son cobaye d'expériences », expliqua-t-il.

Les yeux du petit s'élargirent de stupeur. Il semblait émerveillé; Lios réalisa alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais beaucoup parlé de ce qu'il faisait avec ses poudres. Certes, il n'ignorait pas qu'il en fabriquait une nouvelle chaque jour, mais, jusque-là, cette occupation n'avait probablement semblé qu'être une énigmatique tâche quotidienne dont les effets ne se faisaient pas savoir (à sa connaissance).

« Je teste mes poudres sur lui », clarifia Lios.

« Devrais-je lui en expliquer la fonction? » Il décida finalement que oui. Après tout, en tant que fils de son second, il devait pouvoir savoir ce qui avait lieu chez lui.

« Cette poudre me fera obéir de Kridzo », décrivit Lios en prenant un sachet de poudre de Fidélité.

« Il vous obéit déjà », protesta Ypairko.

« Effectivement, mais cette poudre l'empêchera de songer à une alternative. C'est sans danger et je crois avoir trouvé l'antidote. »

Le petit visage tendu de l'Humain se calma d'un coup et il observa les adultes avec excitation. Kridzo hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt; sans attendre, Lios lui fit tomber le contenu du sac sur la tête. Par réflexe, il détourna les yeux, puis se souvint d'Ypairko. Le jeune roi pouvait presque entendre les battements affolés de son coeur. « J'aurais dû l'y préparer », se sermonna-t-il.

« Ypairko, (le petit leva de grands yeux paniqués vers son roi) tout va bien », assura le Bukili d'une voix qui se voulait sereine. « Ce n'est pas douloureux. »

Ypairko gémit, mâchoire serrée, l'air un peu rassuré. Après quelques secondes, il n'y tint plus et vint se blottir contre Lios. D'abord crispé, le jeune homme finit par se détendre et compta les secondes jusqu'à ce que son ami ne cesse d'être secoué par ces soubresauts effrayants.

« Mon roi. »

Le salut dévoué de Kridzo finit par retentir dans la salle.

« Comment te sens-tu? »

« Je suis incapable de me concentrer pour désobéir, seigneur, bien que, soyez rassuré, je n'en aie nulle intention. »

Lios opina du chef. La différence entre le Kridzo poudré et le non-poudré, qu'il nota mentalement, était flagrante. Il était étrange de voir ressortir cette facette de son ami, oubliée depuis des mois. Ypairko semblait perplexe; n'ayant pas connu le Kridzo poudré, il ne l'avait probablement jamais vu agir ainsi.

« Es-tu prêt à tester l'antidote? »

« Je suis à vos ordres, mon roi », rappela l'Humain en baissant la tête.

Lios sourit, satisfait, (il préférait quand il était son ami et non son serviteur) et lui déposa une pincée de poudre sur le crâne, avant d'attendre nerveusement le résultat. Cependant, rien ne semblait se passer.

« Kridzo, est-ce que ça fonctionne? »

L'Humain se concentra un instant; il releva bien vite la tête, une expression réjouie peinte sur le visage.

« Oui! »

D'abord, la nouvelle ne provoqua rien chez le jeune homme.

« Comment? » émit-il, interdit.

Kridzo semblait tellement fier de son roi que Lios ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupçonner un malentendu. De plus, l'expression affectueuse de son second l'empêchait de penser à autre chose qu'à « Hein? ». « Reprends-toi! » se pressa-t-il intérieurement. « Du nerf, Lios! » Machinalement, il éloigna ses poudres pour ne pas les abîmer, mais son esprit était ailleurs.

« Ça fonctionne? » répéta-t-il, abasourdi.

Il resta en arrêt et observa comme au ralenti les réactions de ses sujets. Enthousiaste, Kridzo hocha la tête. Ypairko poussa un petit cri de joie. Lios, cependant, sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

Était-ce tout simplement parce qu'il avait enfin trouvé l'antidote?...

Ou était-ce parce qu'il pouvait sentir, d'un simple regard, que Kridzo l'aimait réellement?

Était-ce parce qu'Ypairko ressemblait plus que jamais à l'enfant qu'il aurait voulu avoir?

Était-ce parce qu'il se sentait apprécié? Parce que ses efforts étaient récompensés? Parce qu'il se sentait valorisé? Écouté? Accueilli? Pris en considération? Voulu?

… Ou peut-être...

... parce qu'il se sentait enfin à sa place?

Il n'aurait su le dire, mais l'émotion qui lui étreignait la gorge parlait pour lui. Bien vite, il sentit un sourire larmoyant lui étirer les lèvres. Pour rassurer ses sujets, qui le regardaient, l'un avec inquiétude, l'autre avec incompréhension, il prit la main de Kridzo d'un côté et plaça l'autre dans le dos d'Ypairko. Il se sentit traversé d'un rire muet qui exprimait à la fois douleurs du passé et joies du présent. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait l'impression que quelque chose en lui était soulagé, comme une blessure longtemps ignorée qui guérit enfin. Il regarda longuement ses sujets, ses compagnons… sa famille.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, mon roi? » s'inquiéta Kridzo d'une voix douce, comme pour ne pas gâcher cet instant de chaleur.

Lios éclata d'un rire franc.

« Appelle-moi "Lios"! » rappela-t-il en souriant, secoué de vagues de joie contagieuses qui firent sourire ses sujets éberlués, mais de bonne humeur.

Son hilarité dura quelques instants longs et courts à la fois. Quand il eut fini, le roi se tourna vers l'enfant.

« Quant à toi… »

Un large sourire se forma sur le visage de Lios. Un sourire vrai, un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

« Tu peux m'appeler "icda". »

Il gloussa encore et son regard rempli d'amour se promena entre ses deux sujets les plus proches. En cet instant, il sut qu'il ne les quitterait plus. Qu'ici était sa place, sa famille, son royaume. C'étaient les siens.

« Ça veut dire "papa". »


	37. Confidences

Lios soupira. Blotti entre Kridzo et lui, Ypairko venait tout juste de s'endormir. Survolté par la permission de son nouveau (et deuxième… troisième? Enfin) "père", il avait couru à travers les dédales de couloirs toute la journée, pour finalement tomber de fatigue au coucher du Soleil seulement. S'assurer que le petit ne se fasse pas mal en trébuchant avait été exténuant, et les deux amis avaient à peine eu le temps de discuter comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

Le silence qui s'installait détendait agréablement le jeune roi. Celui-ci écoutait les respirations paisibles de sa famille, qui dérangeaient à peine l'absence cotonneuse de bruits. À la seule pensée de "sa famille", il sentit son coeur s'emplir de soulagement. Enfin, il avait une famille. Une vraie, qui ne l'abandonnerait pas. « Est-ce qu'une famille choisie soi-même est meilleure qu'une famille imposée? » Enfin, celle-ci l'était… et de loin.

Ils devaient le savoir.

« Kridzo? »

Son ami tourna la tête vers lui. Avant de continuer sa phrase, Lios prit le temps de le regarder et constata que ses yeux, d'un noir aussi profond qu'un ciel d'éclipse, étaient sereins. Ce constat le fit sourire et, à sa grande surprise, l'Humain lui rendit son geste.

« Merci d'être resté », murmura-t-il. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire… »

Étrange que ces paroles soient si dénuées d'émotion. Avant, l'idée de perdre sa famille de Bukilian lui était insoutenable, mais maintenant… Il avait peut-être trop souffert sur ce point pour s'en faire maintenant; comme Ypairko, il avait dû s'y insensibiliser.

Au contraire de Kridzo, qui semblait triste.

« Je ne vous quitterai - je ne te quitterai pas. J'espère que tu le sais. »

Kridzo détourna le regard un instant, puis reprit:

« Perdre quelqu'un est une expérience affreuse que j'espère ne pas avoir à vous faire - à te faire vivre encore, par ma faute. »

« Après une dizaine de fois, on finit par s'y habituer », lâcha Lios pour le rassurer.

Cela eut pourtant l'effet contraire. « J'aurais dû me taire… » se frustra Lios.

« Non, ce n'est pas - » commença le jeune homme, alarmé. « Ils ne sont pas morts… ils ont simplement… cessé… de croire en moi. C'est tout. »

L'Humain se détendit un peu, mais ses sourcils demeurèrent froncés.

« Est-ce à cause de l'incident de la poudre? »

« Ça et bien d'autres choses… », convint-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais réussi à contribuer à la vie de mon peuple… sauf quand je suis parti », ajouta-t-il.

Selon lui, c'était une évidence; amère, certes, mais à laquelle il s'était résigné depuis longtemps. C'était à l'instar de son ami, qui semblait profondément désolé. Le duo se tut alors que ce dernier paraissait chercher ses mots. Seule la respiration régulière de l'enfant troubla ce silence presque intime.

« Je sais que rien n'effacera ton passé », débuta enfin l'Humain, « mais j'aimerais que tu saches que, de mon côté, il n'y a nul besoin de s'inquiéter. Je t'ai juré que je ne te quitterais pas et je le pense encore. »

Lios lui lança un regard empli de la plus profonde affection qu'il aie vécue envers qui que ce soit depuis longtemps. Ces mots étaient exactement ce qu'il avait voulu entendre, un baume sur les plaies du passé, des fondations nouvelles sur des ruines délabrées. Il savait en son for intérieur que la douleur de l'abandon tiendrait son bout longtemps encore, mais, en cet instant précis, il savait que tout finirait par guérir. Un jour, il ferait la paix avec son passé, il en avait la certitude. C'était pour ces raisons et plus encore que Lios étira le bras pour entrelacer les doigts de son second aux siens, comme pour sceller la promesse qu'il venait de lui faire.

« Je sais que rien n'effacera le passé », répéta-t-il en lui souriant tendrement. « Mais c'est tant mieux, car, sans le passé, je ne serais pas ici, avec toi, en ce moment. »

Ému, Kridzo souda son regard au sien.

« Vraiment? »

Lios hocha solennellement la tête. C'était probablement la première fois qu'il ne regrettait pas trop tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Vraiment. »

Kridzo sourit à son tour et pressa sa main. Le silence qui s'installa alors était calme; la quiétude était emplie d'espoirs et de souvenirs lointains.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent.

« Si Ypairko est notre fils à tous les deux… » déclara soudainement l'Humain d'un ton pensif, en fixant le vide devant lui.

Lios glissa un coup d'oeil du côté de l'enfant, toujours assoupi.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait de nous deux? »

Il tourna la tête vers Lios, qui n'avait jamais autant rougi depuis la nuit où on avait insinué qu'il n'aurait jamais de compagne. Il sentait son visage brûler. Passée la surprise (et le principal de sa gêne), il se mit toutefois à réfléchir à la question. Le compagnon d'un Humain!... Un an plus tôt, il aurait ri sans se retenir. Mais à présent…

Pas le compagnon d'un quelconque Humain: le compagnon de Kridzo.

Le compagnon de Kridzo!

Bizarrement, l'idée ne lui semblait pas si ridicule. Peut-être même un peu attrayante… mais il n'aurait jamais osé l'avouer à voix haute. Il n'osait ni approuver, ni démentir la possibilité qui s'offrait à lui, faute de savoir qu'en penser.

« Ça fait de nous ce que tu voudras », marmonna-t-il.

Il secoua la tête pour dissiper sa rougeur.

« Pourquoi as-tu pensé à cela? » interrogea-t-il, sans savoir s'il voulait véritablement connaître la réponse.

À sa grande surprise, ce fut au tour de son second de devenir écarlate, et il choisit de s'abstenir de répondre. Avec un sourire amusé, Lios détourna les yeux. Peu lui importait, en fin de compte. Il était simplement heureux d'être ici, son ami loyal à ses côtés. Cela lui suffisait.

Penser à son "fils" lui fit baisser les yeux vers le petit garçon endormi.

« Kridzo, est-ce que tu apprécie vivre ici? »

La question lui avait échappée toute seule, sans qu'il ait le temps de la retenir. Kridzo répondit sans attendre, avec sûreté.

« Évidemment. C'est un honneur, en plus d'être très sécuritaire, et je – »

« Je voulais dire… avec moi… »

« Bien sûr! » affirma-t-il immédiatement.

Le sourire que Lios se fit un devoir d'analyser semblait sincère, et lui réchauffa le cœur. Déstabilisé par ce sentiment, le roi se força à détourner le regard. Soudain, il voulut mieux connaître son second et s'enquit doucement, timidement :

« Avais-tu beaucoup d'amis, à Humalian? »

Pour lui, il allait de soi qu'il était populaire. Qui n'aimerait pas Kridzo, le calme, fidèle, doux Humain qui l'avait aidé durant presque deux ans de solitude?

Aussi fut-il surpris quand son ami secoua la tête. Il dut se retenir de s'exclamer « Comment? » et compensa en fronçant les sourcils. Il devait y avoir une erreur! Comment ne pas adorer Kridzo?

« Je n'étais pas très sociable. J'ai toujours aimé explorer les environs (Lios, ravi, se rappela sa propre insouciance, enfant, et se fit sourire en imaginant un petit Kridzo déambuler dans les arbres noirs de Humalian) et découvrir: c'est pour cette raison que j'ai été élu Liseur. »

Lios aurait pu rester des heures là, à observer le visage amusé de son second, qui devait repenser à des souvenirs lointains. Lios sentit son visage se teinter de la même expression quand il se dit qu'il avait jadis la manie d'aller discuter de tout et de rien avec les prédateurs. Qui sait ce que la curiosité de son ami l'avait fait faire!...

« Tout jeune, j'ai découvert que j'adorais creuser. Je faisais des trous partout, de ces réseaux de tunnels dont j'étais le seul à connaître la direction. Dès que je me sentais mal, je les arpentais. J'ai passé presque tout mon temps sous terre. Devenir magicien m'a fait connaître les joies du voyage; j'ai exploré Humalian vers quinze ans et, après avoir appris à me téléporter, ai décidé de m'éloigner de la forêt noire. »

Il semblait à la fois fier et contrit.

« Je me souviens des contrées lointaines, mais pas des noms de mon peuple. »

« Comme moi et mes poudres », réalisa Lios. Il avait eu le même problème: à défaut de passer assez de temps avec les autres, il les avait progressivement oubliés durant ses deux ans d'exil, qui s'étaient en fait transformés en neuf ans: être seul parmi une foule d'ennemis était pire qu'être seul sans compagnie. Seule Estrella – « NON! C'est ton ennemie! Elle t'a laissé tombé! »

Il secoua légèrement la tête. « Peu importe. Écoute Kridzo. »

Celui-ci fixait le mur, ressassant des souvenirs.

« Mon désir d'apprendre était bien connu. À vingt-trois ans, on m'a proposé de devenir Liseur: j'ai dû choisir entre la lecture et le voyage. J'ai choisi la lecture… »

Sa voix était teintée de tristesse alors qu'il prononçait ces derniers mots. Ils se tenaient encore la main; Lios sentit que son ami resserrait l'emprise de la sienne.

« Avant la cérémonie, j'ai demandé à partir en expédition de chasse. L'apprentissage m'obligerait à rester au camp: pour une dernière fois, je voulais profiter de ma liberté. »

Ce fut alors que Lios se rendit compte de ce qui suivrait. Le coeur serré, il pressa les phalanges de son ami.

« Nous, Humains, chassons en général à deux; j'ai demandé à mon – (il se tut; la pause fut infime, mais Lios la remarqua) meilleur ami… »

Il jeta un oeil à Lios, qui fronçait les sourcils. Son meilleur ami l'avait abandonné? « Ne sont-ils pas censés être fidèles? »

« … de m'accompagner. Il m'a laissé tombé, je l'ai convoqué en duel et c'est arrivé. »

Il se plongea dans un silence douloureux. Était-il au bord des larmes?..

« Je… le secouais. Je criais: « Regarde ce que tu m'as fait! » Il me frappait du pied pour me repousser. Je… »

De l'inspiration frêle perçait un sanglot.

« Je… je l'avais poussé… juste quand il m'avait cogné du pied. Il a p-perdu l'équilibre et… »

Kridzo baissa la tête. Lios ne l'avait jamais entendu bafouiller autant.

« Je n'avais pas… pas vu la… la roche… »

L'Humain se passa ma main sur le visage et l'arrêta sur ses yeux. Quand il l'enleva, la paume était mouillée et luisait sous l'éclat blanc des étoiles. Lios resta en arrêt quand il finit par comprendre que son ami pleurait. Cette fois-ci, il était clair qu'il souffrait, contrairement au soir où Ypairko lui avait demandé d'être son père.

Pour se protéger de la panique qu'il ressentait à l'idée de ne pas savoir comment aider son second, Lios analysa la situation en vitesse. « Il se sent triste et probablement honteux… Comment l'aider? Peut-être en faisant comme la dernière fois? »

Tout en déplaçant doucement Ypairko pour s'approcher de Kridzo, Lios tenta de trouver quelque chose à dire. En vain.

« J'ai… j'ai tué mon ami… durant un duel… »

Le craquement dans sa voix fit presque aussi mal à Lios que si c'était son propre os qu'il entendait se briser ainsi. « Est-ce la première fois qu'il en parle? »

« Kridzo… » souffla-t-il, secoué.

Maladroitement, il posa sa main sur son épaule. Le seul son qu'il pouvait entendre était celui des pleurs silencieux de son second. C'était sans compter sa voix intérieure. « Aide-le! Fais quelque chose, incapable! »

« Je n'ai pas… f-fait exprès..! Il m'a… il m'a r-reg-regardé et!... et il m'a…! Il m'a dit… « Je ne voulais pas »… Il n'a jamais su… s-su ce qui l'a tué… »

Les paroles de Kridzo étaient de plus en plus inintelligibles.

« Il m'avait!.. il s'était ex… cusééé… Et je n'ai pas… pas pu aider, j'étais trop… trop inconscient… il n'a pas compris, il n'a rien vu… personne n'a pu l'aider, c'était trop tard… »

Il se laissa tomber contre Lios et ses sanglots redoublèrent.

« J'ai… j'ai tué mon meilleur ami… »

Lios aurait voulu le forcer à l'écouter, lui rappeler un par un chaque contre-argument, le faire se sentir mieux, lui dire que c'était un accident, qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, mais il ignorait comment, ignorait ce qui se disait et ce qui ne se disait pas, ce qui l'aiderait et ce qui ne l'aiderait pas. Il se sentait affreusement inutile, assis comme il l'était, avec comme seul outil le bras qui était posé en-travers des épaules de son ami. « Trouve quelque chose! » s'exhorta-t-il.

Le second fourra son visage dans l'épaisse crinière qui bordait les épaules de son roi et le son de ses sanglots y fut étouffé. En désespoir de cause, Lios le serra contre lui.

Les minutes qui s'écoulèrent alors lui parurent durer une éternité. Quand, enfin, Kridzo se calma, les deux restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre et écoutèrent sans un mot la respiration lente et sereine de l'enfant, qui dormait sur les genoux de Lios.

« J'étais bouleversé. »

Le murmure rauque de son ami le fit sursauter.

« J'ai tout quitté. Humalian, la lecture, les tunnels… ma famille… »

Il soupira longuement.

« J'ai voyagé partout. Rester en mouvement était mon but, ma ligne de conduite, et j'ai pris en note ce que je voyais. C'était tout ce qui me maintenait en vie. J'ai vu le Palais Élémentaire, les Montagnes Enneigées, et me suis même aventuré près de Zarya. Un matin, moins d'un an après mon départ, j'ai décidé d'aller au Palais de Kamounja. »

Kridzo posa la tête sur son épaule.

« Je pensais simplement l'étudier de loin. Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'y vivrais avec vous deux… avec toi. » ajouta-t-il avec un maigre sourire.

Il recommença de fixer le mur.

« Merci de m'avoir poudré. »

La phrase le surprit tant que Lios resta bouche bée, incapable de réagir.

« J'avais oublié comment être heureux… Ne pas pouvoir résister a été un soulagement. Être dévoué corps et âme à quelqu'un m'empêchait de me replier sur moi-même, de lâchement partir à nouveau. »

« Tu n'es pas lâche », voulait protester Lios, qui se taisait.

« Avant la poudre, je me méfiais. J'avais peur d'avoir de la compagnie: je craignais d'être encore trahi. Mais un jour, après au moins un an, j'ai réappris à faire confiance. »

Son sourire était affectueux.

« J'ai bien vite compris que j'étais à nouveau libre de mes décisions et suis parti quelques jours. Voyager me manquait. Les tunnels aussi, mais je n'avais pas la force de revenir là-bas. Je suis donc allé à Bukilian et ai exploré une clairière lugubre. »

« La Clairière d'exil… »

« Bien vite, je suis revenu. Avoir un endroit sécuritaire où passer la nuit m'avait manqué. »

Il émit un petit rire.

« Tout comme avoir quelqu'un vers qui revenir. »

Il bâilla.

« Merci de m'aider autant. »

« Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais », protesta Lios à mi-voix.

« Tu l'as tout de même fait, (nouveau bâillement) et cela compte. »

Kridzo souriait.

« Comment savoir comment aider? »

Il sentit que Kridzo s'endormait sur son épaule.

« Je pourrais… t'apprendre… »

Lios sourit; quand il baissa les yeux, il vit que son second était plongé dans le sommeil.

Avec un petit rire, Lios appuya sa tête sur celle de son ami et sentit ses yeux se fermer doucement. Ypairko se replaça, le crâne appuyé sur son genou.

« Comme une vraie famille… »


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bon fait que je me souviens pourquoi Lios oublie que Luura est là: Elle est encore NOCTURNE et donc ils ne se croisent pas souvent.

« Icda! Icdaaaaaaaaaa!! »

L'exclamation enthousiaste d'Ypairko provoqua un rire de la part de Lios. Luura, qui marchait dans le corridor, fit un bond de côté pour éviter le petit qui courait à pleine vitesse, un sachet dans les mains. Il pila pour s'arrêter, mais la manoeuvre le déséquilibra; Lios le retint d'une main et attrapa le sac de l'autre. Cet accident n'entama pas le moral du petit Humain, qui souriait à sa manière en se trémoussant d'excitation. Amusé, Lios attendit qu'il lui explique la situation.

« J'ai fabriqué une poudre! » annonça fièrement l'enfant, qui haletait à chaque syllabe.

Ravi, le roi le gratifia d'un sourire.

« Quelle est son utilité? » s'enquit-il.

Ypairko parut se troubler légèrement.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Haussant un sourcil, Lios ne se répartit pas de son sourire pour autant.

« Que contient-elle? » ajouta-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas... »

Pour dissiper l'air honteux de son fils, Lios proposa de l'essayer pour le découvrir. Après l'avoir reniflée, il ne reconnut aucun arôme dangereux et hocha la tête pour lui-même. Il ne voulait pas qu'Ypairko se blesse, mais, contrairement à quelqu'un de sa connaissance (et qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier), il ne l'empêcherait pas d'apprendre, à condition que Lios soit à ses côtés pour administrer au besoin un antidote ou deux.

Curieux, il ouvrit le sachet et saupoudra une pincée sur le sol. Le petit s'assit. Lios retint sa respiration…. Rien ne se produisit. Comme il ne voulait pas déranger Kridzo, qui faisait une sieste (il revenait d'une nouvelle expédition de chasse), le roi demanda à l'Humain de décrire ce qu'il avait utilisé pour faire la poudre.

Quand le petit sujet eut terminé, Lios comprit son erreur. Le garçonnet avait utilisé des ingrédients qui se neutralisaient entre eux, en plus d'avoir oublié d'ajouter de la terre. De plus, sa méthode laissait à désirer: il n'avait pas pris le temps de formuler d'hypothèse ou d'objectif.

Le Bukili expliqua donc comment faire correctement, avec une démonstration à l'appui. La poudre qu'il fit créa une boule de lumière flottante qui monta près du plafond. Suite à ce cours de poudres, Ypairko, admiratif, remercia son père et s'en fut s'entraîner avec Luura, qui avait écouté l'échange en souriant.

En la voyant, Lios dut retenir une grimace. L'éternelle tirade lui venait à l'esprit: elle avait eu l'occasion de le connaître et s'était tout de même rangée du côté des Bukilis!.. Étaient-ils tous donc incapables de le respecter?

Il dut se forcer à repenser à son dé-poudrage. Elle l'avait traité de « peu honorable »… « Elle avait pourtant compris mon objectif, ou peut-être n'est-ce qu'un effet de la poudre de Fidélité… »

Il ferma les yeux.

Quand avait-elle changé d'avis? « Voyons voir… Elle apprécie l'honneur: elle comprenait donc que mon histoire ne devait pas se reproduire. »

La poudre.

La poudre!

« Elle ne voulait pas que je les force à comprendre avec une poudre!... » réalisa-t-il. « Elle a probablement cru que je voulais leur donner une poudre de Désespoir, ou quelque chose du genre!... Après tout, elle me considère encore comme un ignoble personnage. »

Indigné et soulagé à la fois, Lios poussa un grognement. Il refusait d'avouer qu'une pointe d'espoir timide venait de faire surface. « La poudre de Contrôle (qui forçait à lui obéir, mais pas par dévouement, par contrôle absolu sur l'esprit) n'est que le plan de secours! (Lios tenait à ce qu'ils comprennent; tous n'avaient pas la même résistance que lui, et il ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrive… plus grand malheur, à force d'être constamment humiliés) Évidemment, je n'utiliserai pas la poudre de Désespoir : ce serait cruel. Je compte simplement leur faire connaître mes souvenirs pour qu'ils comprennent, qu'ils vivent ce que j'ai vécu… »

« Vous n'allez pas leur faire subir la même chose?! » avait dit Luura.

« Elle pensait que je les rendrais malheureux! » s'exaspéra-t-il. « Franchement, pour qui me prend-elle? » Furieux, il poussa un cri. « Quand comprendront-ils? » Les poings serrés, Lios avança vers la fenêtre. Ce qu'il vit fit fondre sa colère comme neige au Soleil. C'était le plus vieux jeu de Séquira: la proie et le prédateur. C'était également ce à quoi Luura et Ypairko s'adonnaient présentement. Du haut de ses quatre mètres, elle faisait semblant d'être « vaincue » par le minuscule Humain, qui l'escaladait et s'asseyait sur son dos pour prouver sa « victoire ». Ceci testait son agilité et sa résistance.

Devant ce tableau attendrissant, Lios ressentit davantage la blessure de la trahison: dire qu'il l'avait un jour considérée comme sa soeur… « Elle serait venue à mes funérailles… Elle ne me respecte pas, mais, au moins, elle a de l'honneur… » En pensant à ces mots, il réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait pas trahie: elle avait simplement mal compris. De plus, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'expliquer. Sans conteste, il était effectivement vrai que ses paroles avaient pu la confondre. Le jeune homme devait s'avouer qu'il voulait lui pardonner: après tout c'était une servante exemplaire. Elle ne rechignait pas, chassait pour quatre et aidait à s'occuper d'Ypairko. Peut-être qu'une explication ne ferait pas de tort…

La question qui l'empêchait parfois de dormir restait: comment savoir si la poudre continuerait de faire effet? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait contrecarrée?

Il détourna le regard. « Kridzo m'a dit, juste avant d'être dépoudré, qu'il me faisait confiance: il l'a également répété la semaine dernière. Peut-être est-ce lié à la confiance?... Non, Luura ne m'a jamais vraiment fait confiance. Elle m'obéissait sans poser de questions, mais c'était par dévouement. »

Il décida qu'il en parlerait avec Kridzo quand il se réveillerait. Il avait, pour l'instant, plus important à faire. Il devait compter la quantité de nourriture et calculer la date de la prochaine expédition de chasse des deux chasseurs.

Nonobstant, en partant, il ne put se retenir et jeta un dernier regard à ses deux sujets, qui jouaient allègrement au-dehors.


	39. La blessure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAuvre Kridzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement: ce chapitre comporte des blessures à la bouche – perte de dents –, du sang et de la douleur. Les trois sont décrites avec de nombreux détails. Le personnage n'a plus mal à la mâchoire par la suite.

La salle au Tas de fourrures était étrangement silencieuse sans la compagnie de sa famille. Lios faisait les cent pas sous l'ombre de la nuit, trop nerveux pour trouver le sommeil. Durant la journée, Kridzo avait décidé de partir avec leur fils, qui venait tout juste d'avoir neuf ans, pour une première expédition de chasse. Très fier, le nouvel apprenti-chasseur était parti en fin d'après-midi à Humalian avec son professeur; leur partie de chasse serait nocturne, ce qui était plus sûr, étant donné que les Squidrahs étaient diurnes. Lios leur avait souhaité bonne chance et s'était assuré que Kridzo avait son bol communicateur avec lui.

Lios se sentait seul. C'était une sensation étrange qui lui rappelait désagréablement l'incident de la poudre. Pour se distraire, le jeune homme se souvint qu'il avait compris ce qui avait provoqué l'arrêt des effets de la poudre de Fidélité: le changement d'opinion. Ce rappel le fit sourire: satisfait, il se laissa tomber sur les fourrures moelleuses. Kridzo, qui ne lui faisait pas confiance, avait appris à avoir foi en lui; Luura, qui avait pitié de lui, en plus de ne pas prendre ses problèmes au sérieux, l'avait finalement jugé horrible et avait commencé à comprendre l'ampleur de ses blessures intérieures. Il n'avait pas reparlé à Luura de ses plans futurs: après en avoir discuté avec son second, ils avaient convenu qu'il serait mieux qu'elle s'en rende compte seule.

En repensant à son ami, il sourit. Il admirait le courage de Kridzo, qui, malgré sa terreur des Squidrahs, avait accepté d'aider Ypairko à chasser lui-même. Pourvu que tout se passe bien…

Ceci le ramena au temps lointain de ses nuits d'apprenti-chasseur. En faisant du chemin sur cette idée, il grinça des dents: il venait de repenser à ses « funérailles ». Il repoussa sa colère d'un mouvement de la tête.

Lios refusait toujours de repenser à ses funérailles, même si toutes ses pensées semblaient y revenir. Le sujet tournoyait en lui dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, mais le jeune homme refusait de faiblir. Ce fut avec cette résolution en tête qu'il finit par s'endormir aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Le jeune roi fut réveillé par l'éclat d'or de son bol. Avec un bâillement, il ouvrit les yeux. Perplexe, il secoua son outil de communication…

Et ce qu'il vit le glaça net.

La première chose qu'il vit fut le sang. À travers le filtre gris de l'hologramme, le liquide semblait presque noir. Il était partout et dégoulinait de la bouche de Kridzo.

Il remarqua ensuite ses yeux. La pupille était si dilatée que les iris étaient à peine visibles. Ils ne bougeaient pas, mais quelques larmes en sortaient lentement.

La vague d'horreur qui le submergea faillit le rendre nauséeux. Frénétiquement, il prit quelques inspirations frêles. Son rythme cardiaque redoubla quand il comprit que, selon les lois universelles, il était le seul à pouvoir aider son ami. « Tout repose sur moi!... » Rapidement, Lios vérifia s'il respirait encore…

...

Et ce fut le cas.

Ce fut comme s'il se sentait revivre. Il devait penser à quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour ne pas céder à la panique. « Qui m'a appelé? Certainement pas Kridzo… » Probablement Ypairko. Kridzo ne semblait pas en état de bouger. Pourtant, il devrait se téléporter pour que Lios le soigne! Il ferma les yeux et s'obligra à être méthodique.

D'abord, rassurer le petit.

« Ypairko », commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante. « Si tu m'entends, respire doucement. Je peux aider Kridzo. »

Ensuite, le collier.

« Tu dois enlever son collier. Enlève-le. Garde-le. »

En entendant sa voix, le blessé remua le bras vers ce qu'il déduisit être le bol. Lios dut retenir le cri qui se formait dans sa gorge. Il posa une main sur le sol pour se stabiliser ; il se sentait vaciller, tout à coup. « Je peux l'aider! »

« Enlève-lui le collier », répéta Lios, autant pour l'enfant que pour lui-même. « Garde le collier et le bol. »

Ensuite, s'occuper de l'enfant.

« Va à Humalian et reste là-bas: personne ne peut te faire du mal. Dis-leur de te ramener devant le Palais dans une semaine. Nous viendrons te chercher si… quand Kridzo guérira. »

Il se racla mollement la gorge.

« Kridzo? Je sais que tu m'entends. Téléporte-toi ici! Je vais te guérir… »

Kridzo poussa un râle. La tête de Lios vibrait du besoin urgent de lui venir en aide, de ne plus jamais avoir à entendre ce son.

« Je sais que c'est difficile, mais tu dois le faire pour que je puisse t'aider! Un dernier effort! S'il te plaît... Ypairko, prends le collier et le bol! » rappela-t-il, la voix chancelante. « Fais-le tout de suite! C'est un ordre! Tout ira bien! Pars à Humalian! »

Kridzo, qui geignait encore, poussa un cri perçant; il fut soudain téléporté près de Lios, qui tomba à genoux et lui prit la main.

« Tu es à la maison », murmura-t-il. « Tout va bien, tout va bien, Kridzo, tu es à la maison, tu es à la maison… »

Les doigts de son ami de refermèrent sur les siens comme un étau, écrasant ses phalanges griffues. Le regard de l'Humain était étrangement calme, comme s'il acceptait la douleur. Il haletait violemment, et des perles de sueur se mêlaient sur son visage aux gouttes de sang.

« Lios » articula-t-il silencieusement.

À travers sa panique grandissante, il trouva la force de répondre « Oui? » sans éclater en sanglots. Son second semblait être à la limite de l'évanouissement. Le magicien le regardait dans les yeux, comme s'il puisait de la force dans ses pupilles. Il esquissait un sourire.

« Je t'aime beaucoup, Lios », émit-il avec un rire qui ressemblait à un gémissement.

Et il s'évanouit.

Lios dut se mordre le poing pour s'empêcher de céder à la peur. Il hurla à Luura de lui apporter de l'eau et ne prit pas le temps d'essuyer la larme qui avait réussi à couler sur sa joue. « Inspecte ses blessures », s'ordonna-t-il. « Il n'aura pas mal. »

Il lui ouvrit la bouche d'une main tremblante et poussa un couinement d'horreur.

Presque toutes les dents de son second avaient disparu. Il ne restait des disparues que des trous sombres qui maculaient les mâchoires de globules rouges. « C'est une attaque de prédateur », comprit-il à travers l'anxiété qui le faisait tressaillir. « Était-ce un carnivore venimeux? A-t-il percé les os? Sont-elles des blessures de surface? »

Sans réfléchir, Lios lâcha la main de son ami et s'efforça de le soulever. L'effort lui brûla les muscles, mais il serra les dents et s'efforça de transporter l'Humain vers la salle des poudres. Finalement, à bout de forces, il capitula et se contenta plus raisonnablement de le trainer au sol en agrippant ses aisselles. Quand il fut enfin arrivé, suite à de longues minutes exténuantes, il croisa Luura, qui portait un bol rempli d'eau. Intérieurement, il la remercia, mais se contenta physiquement de lui indiquer d'un mouvement de tête d'endroit où le déposer.

Il était trop nerveux pour esquisser une parole. Avec une inspiration qui se voulait calmante, Lios s'accroupit près de son second.

« Je vais le faire », souffla-t-il.

Il fallait d'abord laver son patient et ses blessures. Il versa un peu d'eau dans sa paume et passa la main sur le visage de l'Humain pour essuyer l'hémoglobine. Il écarta ses cheveux pour mieux voir la mâchoire. D'une main, il prit un autre bol dans lequel il poussa de l'autre le sang qui s'accumulait entre les gencives. Kridzo agita la tête sans se réveiller.

Ensuite, il devait lui donner un antidouleur; sans même avoir à regarder, il prit une poudre et en versa une pincée sur la bouche de son second. Il se détendit immédiatement.

Puis, il saisit un sachet et en appliqua la poudre granuleuse sur les gencives trouées, ce qui désinfecterait les plaies. Cela fait, Lios se laissa tomber au sol. D'un geste mou, il fit savoir à Luura qu'elle pouvait partir et l'écouta s'éloigner.

Alors seulement, il s'autorisa à évacuer sa peur. En tournant la tête pour ne pas mouiller Kridzo, Lios sentit les torrents qui jaillissaient de ses yeux tomber sur le sol.

Tant de choses auraient pu mal tourner: ses calculs, l'efficacité des poudres, le degré d'infection, la douleur...

Il avait failli perdre Kridzo.

Son Kridzo.

Celui qui l'avait épaulé, celui qui l'avait fait sourire, celui qui l'avait aidé à survivre, celui qui lui avait redonné espoir, celui qui avait promis de rester.

Que ferait-il sans lui?

Il pleura longtemps. Il pleura de peur, de tristesse, de colère… Il pleura l'angoisse du non-chasseur, qui voit ses proches partir au-devant du danger… Il pleura pour toutes les parties de chasse auxquelles il avait assisté au retour, et pour toutes celles dont les participants n'étaient pas revenus...

Quand, finalement, l'apaisement se fit ressentir, il les suivit du regard durant un instant, puis reporta son attention sur son sujet.

Kridzo respirait régulièrement. Ce fut assez pour le soulager, et il le veilla, main dans la main, jusqu'à la nuit.

*


	40. Un sourire édenté

Vers le milieu de la nuit, Kridzo s'éveilla et fit ainsi sursauter son roi, qui regardait le plafond, les joues mouillées. Lios s'approcha et lui proposa un bol de jus de fruit, qu'il accepta sans hésiter. C'était tout ce qu'il était capable d'avaler sans douleur. Le Bukili l'aida à boire, puis rinça sa bouche avec de l'eau. Le blessé s'endormit sans plus attendre.

Ce jour-là, il ne parla pas, ni durant les deux prochains, mais sourit à chaque fois qu'il voyait Lios.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est-tu comme ça qu'on exprime son affection? Bravo papa et maman d'avoir éduqué votre fils comme un tsundere kefffwfwe nah sérieux mais EXPRIME TON AFFECTION MON GARS arrête de faire des commentaires genre gardés comme "t'es un bon second" jjnirnjrenjrenj pis autre chose: Lios se fâche comme ça parce qu'il pense que c'est nécessaire. Encore l'Affaire du destin, pis aussi le fait que ses parents faisaient toujours ça. Il s'excuse à Kridzo après ou l'ennène trouver des fleurs pour retrouver de la douceur

Un matin, Lios fut réveillé par le doux fredonnement d'une voix grave qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Kridzo. Il écouta en silence, subjugué par la mélodie.

Durant ces quelque jours, Kridzo avait été nourri de jus et de bouillons divers. Il avait à peine utilisé des cordes vocales, et dormait presque en permanence; aussi, cet événement avait surpris Lios.

Il chantait bien.

Quand il remarqua que son roi l'écoutait, il sourit et chanta plus fort. À partir de ce jour, Kridzo se fit un devoir de chanter chaque soir, avant de s'endormir. Cette petite tradition les rapprocha davantage.

Après une semaine, après avoir exercé sa voix à l'aide de chants, Kridzo recommença à parler. Les premiers essais furent douloureux, mais il finit par y parvenir. Même s'il articulait mal certains sons, le résultat était acceptable. Les deux purent reprendre leurs longues discussions, et, enfin, purent autoriser Ypairko à revenir. Mais, avant tout, Lios voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé. C'était un sujet délicat; il avait préféré attendre, mais sa patience était limitée.

« Kridzo? » commença-t-il, ce matin-là.

L'Humain se tourna vers lui, souriant doucement.

« Oui? »

« Je… que s'est-il passé, à Humalian? » prononça-t-il enfin, déstabilisé par son expression faciale.

Kridzo détourna le regard, le baissa, puis fixa le mur, avant de regarder Lios en s'asseyant. « Était-ce une bonne idée? » s'inquiéta-t-il en l'imitant.

« Lios, je n'ai pas de secrets pour toi, mais je préférerais ne pas en parler. »

La déception du roi n'était qu'une mince portion de ce qu'il éprouvait envers son second, et son respect était plus grand: ainsi, il hocha la tête. Quelques années auparavant, il aurait certainement songé: « Un bon roi laisse ses sujets garder leurs secrets sans importance », mais, à présent, il avait immédiatement songé à: « Ne heurte pas Kridzo inutilement. »

« Cela me va », acquiesça-t-il.

L'Humain sourit largement. Il prit les mains de son ami et le regarda avec contentement.

« Merci. »

Le Bukili se sentit captivé par ces deux yeux couleur charbon, et fut incapable de détourner les siens.

« C'est la moindre des choses », parvint-il à émettre intelligiblement.

Sans se départir de ce sourire qui ne le quittait presque plus, le conseiller recula et annonça qu'il allait chercher Ypairko. Lios fut ramené sur terre et approuva de la tête. « Du nerf! » Il retrouva un peu de sang-froid et lui rappela qu'il devait se souvenir de reprendre son bol et son collier. Sur ce, le magicien se téléporta.

Lios réalisa soudain que son fils avait lui aussi vécu ce qui avait blessé son ami ainsi. Il fronça les sourcils. « Devrai-je essayer de le réconforter? » Même s'ils s'étaient rapprochés, le jeune homme savait que ce n'était pas sa force.

Il agita son bol et déduisit qu'Ypairko, fidèle à son habitude, avait sauté dans les bras de son père. Il se permit de sourire. « Je me demande s'il a bien été traité, là-bas… » Pensif, il y réfléchit un instant. « C'étaient ses anciens compatriotes, et Ypairko est le fils d'un roi et d'un quasi-Liseur – »

Formuler leurs relations ainsi le combla d'un sentiment étrange, qu'il ne comprenait pas trop. Il repensait au soir où Kridzo lui avait demandé ce que cette liaison faisait d'eux; il comprenait, à présent. Cette manière de s'exprimer donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient – « Ce n'est pas le sujet! »

Il n'osa pas noter qu'il souriait.

« ICDA! »

Lios sursauta sans retenue. Il repoussa ses pensées pour accueillir l'enfant, qui s'était empressé de lui faire un câlin. Le sourire réjoui du garçon fit remarquer au roi qu'il lui avait manqué, et il se baissa pour le serrer dans ses bras, dans un rare moment de tendresse.

« Je savais que tu le guérirais! »

Être tutoyé par son fils était aussi nouveau qu'agréable.

« Tu es le meilleur! » s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Durant une fraction de seconde, Lios crut qu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre, avant de comprendre que le petit s'adressait bien à lui. Ce compliment spontané l'emplit d'un mélange complexe de fierté, de tristesse et de déception. Il sentit son sourire se glacer d'un coup.

« Je ne suis pas le meilleur, mais j'ai effectivement réussi. Merci. » corrigea-t-il sans réfléchir, en souriant jaune et en combattant une furieuse envie de se détourner.

La situation lui rappelait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il voulait en vain oublier, quelque chose qui le mettait dans tous ses états, quelque chose qui combinait en lui amour et horreur. Il s'en voulut de comparer ainsi son propre fils à cette ignoble personne, mais ne dit rien et jeta un regard suppliant à Kridzo. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement et appela le plus petit sujet pour qu'il lui raconte son séjour à Humalian. Ypairko ne se fit pas prier et il décrivit longuement les sept jours passés avec sa mère. Quand il eut terminé, l'enfant entendit Luura se promener dans les couloirs et, après avoir demandé à partir, courut la chercher. Lios ne songea pas à l'amertume qu'il ressentait en les voyant s'entendre si bien, obnubilé par le souvenir qu'il tentait de repousser.

Lios se prit la tête entre les mains et émit un grognement de fureur. « Ne pense plus à elle! Estrella est une traîtresse! » Avec un gargouillis lugubre, le jeune roi s'assit et tapota le sol pour inviter Kridzo à s'asseoir (il attendait manifestement une explication).

« As-tu des frères et soeurs? » commença-t-il.

Le conseiller déclara qu'il avait un frère aîné, mort d'une maladie pulmonaire à vingt-cinq ans. Lios fronça les sourcils pour manifester son support, puis, quand l'Humain ajouta qu'il avait un soeur – la mère de Kipinä –, il enchaîna avec sa propre réponse.

« Nous étions sept, en me comptant. Je suis… enfin, j'étais l'aîné. »

Il ajouta que l'un de ses frères était mort à la chasse, puis serra les poings en planifiant mentalement la suite. « Du calme! »

« T'ais-je déjà parlé de ma soeur Estrella? »

« Quelquefois. »

Il déglutit difficilement.

« Elle est née peu après l'incident de la poudre. C'était la seule qui ignorait cette injustice, et qui, donc, me parlait. Nous n'étions pas vraiment proches, mais elle semblait me considérer comme un individu normal, ce qui était… (il rit un peu) rafraîchissant. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de moi-même de l'incident, car je craignais qu'elle se range du côté des autres. »

Lios se tut. Ce fut un long, douloureux silence.

« Elle me posait des questions sur mes poudres. Elle voulait même les tester, mais, évidemment, on l'empêchait, car, qui sait ce que l'affreux Lios aurait pû faire à sa soeur? (Il leva les yeux au ciel, excédé) Un jour – enfin, une nuit –, elle a commencé à me suivre dès que j'allais dans un lieu public. Elle avait remarqué que j'étais ignoré, et voulait me tenir compagnie… »

Lios n'aurait su déterminer s'il était triste ou furieux. Ce n'était hélas pas la seule chose qu'elle avait notée...

« Elle posait toujours bien des questions. D'abord, à moi, puis à propos de moi. Il est vrai que j'étais mystérieux : ignoré, solitaire, non-chasseur… Évidemment, je refusais de répondre, car j'avais honte, mais elle a persisté. Elle a questionné les autres à mon sujet... »

Lios pesa ces derniers mots :

« On lui a raconté l'incident de la poudre. Elle me connaissait, elle passait plus de temps avec moi que sans moi, et elle s'est tout de même rangée de leur côté! Elle n'a pas cru ma parole d'honneur! Personne ne me croyait! » s'exclama-t-il, exaspéré.

Il fit un geste en direction du couloir au fond duquel Luura était partie.

« Ils ne me croient jamais! Il leur a fallu presque dix ans pour comprendre que j'étais innocent! Ils ne me connaissaient même pas, mais elle…! Elle m'a côtoyé durant sept ans, et n'a pas su être solidaire! ELLE A DIT QUE J'ÉTAIS UN MONSTRE! »

Lios se tut et retira ses poings serrés de sa chevelure, sans oser regarder Kridzo (qui, pourtant, l'observait avec compassion). « Même sans être ici, elle me met dans tous mes états! » s'emporta-t-il intérieurement.

« Je ne veux pas y penser », marmotta-t-il, mâchoires serrées, en passant par-dessus sa honte vis-à-vis son accès de colère. « Elle ne le mérite pas. »

Il décida d'aller droit au but, comme il jugeait que son second, lui, méritait une explication. Il ne parla donc pas du fait qu'Estrella représentait pour lui toute l'injustice du peuple bukili à son égard, que d'imaginer à quel point son ressentiment à son égard avait dû croître – de cohabiter avec d'autres gens aussi intolérants n'avait pas dû l'aider – le rendait malade, ou que c'était sa trahison qui avait provoqué la plupart de ses cauchemars d'abandon.

« Elle n'a qu'un an de plus qu'Ypairko, et certaines choses qu'il fait me rappellent Estrella. »

Lios tourna les yeux vers son ami: l'expression de celui-ci variait entre la compassion et l'anxiété.

« Es-tu mal à l'aise en sa présence? » s'enquit-il (en parlant du garçonnet).

« Parfois », dédramatisa en toute honnêteté le roi, honteux à l'idée d'avoir inquiété Kridzo. « C'est supportable et j'ai vécu bien pire. »

Le second hocha gravement la tête.

« Effectivement, mais « ce n'est pas pire » ne signifie pas que tout va bien. Je ne veux pas te blesser si je peux l'éviter. »

Lios sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche, incapable de formuler une réplique quelconque. Le dernier commentaire de Kridzo le touchait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Merci… »

Kridzo lui lança l'un de ces sourires qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire chaque jour, et hocha la tête comme pour dire: " Ça me fait plaisir ". Voir son ami sourire plus souvent était apprécié de Lios. Presque deux ans auparavant, l'Humain était malheureux: comme le Bukili l'avait compris, son ami était sous le choc de son propre départ et de la mort de son meilleur ami. Il était alors stoïque et silencieux, mais, à mesure qu'il s'était habitué à sa nouvelle vie, il était devenu chaleureux et plus émotif. C'était un changement qu'il appréciait grandement.

Quelques secondes de silence se firent entendre.

« Il l'a remarqué », nota Lios d'un ton sérieux.

Effectivement, Ypairko avait compris que certains comportements étaient à éviter avec lui. Cependant, il ne savait pas pourquoi: fallait-il le lui dire?

« Devrais-je le lui expliquer? » questionna-t-il.

Il se tourna vers Kridzo, qui réfléchissait. « D'un côté, Ypairko a le droit de savoir ce qui me prend. De plus, il doit penser que je suis délibérément froid envers lui; cela l'empêche de se sentir à l'aise… Il pourrait comprendre.... mais s'il ne comprenait pas, au contraire? » La peur d'encore gâcher une relation (car, selon lui, il aurait pu rester « ami » avec Estrella s'il avait été plus prudent) se fit ressentir, plus forte qu'avant. « Il ne me manquerait pas de respect, car je suis tout de même son roi, mais il ne voudrait certainement pas de ma compagnie. Peut-être se sentirait-il coupable… »

« Oui. »

La réponse de Kridzo le fit sursauter comme un ressort.

« En es-tu sûr? »

« Il doit être mis au courant, pour que vous puissiez régler le problème ensemble. »

Lios hocha la tête.

« Quand suggères-tu que j'aborde le sujet? »

« Tu pourrais, au contraire, le laisser poser lui-même la question. Il est très curieux; l'occasion ne tardera pas, et je pense qu'il acceptera mieux la réponse s'il se sent prêt à en entendre parler. »

Le Bukili accepta d'un mouvement de tête.

« J'ai bien fait de te nommer second », déclara soudainement Lios.

L'Humain parut ravi du compliment.

« Merci. »


	42. Sa famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lios est vraiment poche pour réagir comme un Bukili normal mais en tout cas il essaie de montrer de l'affection, c'est déjà ça

« Et si le feu devenait de l'eau? »

« Nous aurions froid. »

Ypairko gloussa de rire. Enroulé dans une fourrure, il était blotti entre ses parents devant une fenêtre. C'était le premier hiver qu'Ypairko passait au complet au Palais. L'an dernier, il était arrivé vers la fonte des neiges, peu avant le début du printemps. Comme il n'était pas habitué au froid de la plaine, il préférait rester à l'intérieur et regarder la neige tomber. Lios appréciait lui aussi ce spectacle, qu'il redécouvrait à chaque saison froide depuis ses trois ans d'habitation au Palais. À Bukilian, les cristaux étaient interceptés par les hauts arbres, et le spectacle de la neige empilée à perte de vue sur le sol herbeux n'y avait pas lieu. De plus, la première neige signifiait jadis pour lui la tournée de déneigement des logements. Comme les Bukilis vivaient au sommet des arbres hauts (les branches recourbées formaient des murs, mais non un toit), leurs habitations étaient toujours les premières à être encombrées de neige; l'une des tâches communes attribuées aux individus assez vieux pour le faire était d'enlever la neige accumulée au sommet des végétaux. Lios avait été chargé de le faire, suite à son exil, et il était ravi de ne plus avoir à accomplir cette tâche éreintante.

Dehors, le vent faisait tourbillonner les flocons, énormes et blancs, qui tombaient sans arrêt des nuages jaunes et infinis.

« Est-ce que… je peux… poser une question? » interrogea timidement le garçonnet.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête d'un même élan. Soulagé et ravi à la fois, il sourit, de son petit sourire asymétrique.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas roi à Bukilian? »

Il fronçait les sourcils, sachant que c'était un sujet délicat. Pourtant, Lios se contenta de se parer d'un air grave. « C'est maintenant. »

Il repensa à son enfance.

À dix-neuf années de souffrance, de rejet, d'injustice.

À dix-neuf ans de rage, de tristesse, de solitude.

À dix-neuf ans de remontrances, de disputes, de discussions enflammées.

Dix-neuf ans étaient trop longs, trop pénibles pour être racontés en quelques phrases.

Aussi résuma-t-il.

« Les Bukilis pensent que je suis un incapable. »

Ypairko parut attristé.

« Ce n'est pas vrai », protesta-t-il, accablé.

« Effectivement, mais rien ne les faisait changer d'avis. Ils étaient injustes. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi ils me haïssaient autant, mais j'ai su que je devais les arrêter. Un jour, je retournerai là-bas et leur ferai comprendre que c'était horrible. »

« Pourquoi ne t'aimaient-ils pas? »

Lios fronça les sourcils.

« J'étais différent. Je suis petit, je n'ai aucun muscle, je ne suis même pas un chasseur… »

« … Mais, les poudres!... »

« Effectivement, je voulais devenir guérisseur. Quand j'ai voulu montrer l'une de mes poudres au soigneur de mon peuple, il y eut un accident. »

Catastrophé, Ypairko écarquillait les yeux; Lios ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il comprendrait la suite.

« Des camarades avaient mélangé les sachets d'ingrédients entre eux; cela m'a induit en erreur et m'a fait produire la mauvaise sorte de poudre. Il y eut une explosion. Bien des gens furent blessés, mais personne ne mourut. (Lios dut se retenir de préciser une dizaine de fois que ce n'était pas sa faute) À tort, l'on me crut coupable, et personne ne me pardonna, pas même ma famille. Je n'avais plus rien, sauf ma plus jeune sœur, Estrella. »

Lios inspira un bon coup.

« Longtemps, elle fut la seule Bukili qui m'adressa la parole. Elle était magicienne, en plus d'être une bonne chasseresse et de courir très vite. Elle était loin d'être appelée « incapable »… »

Ypairko semblait admiratif: vexé, Lios pinça les lèvres.

« Un soir, l'on lui dit que j'avais causé un accident affreux, ce qui est faux. J'ai tenté de lui expliquer que j'étais la victime d'un mauvais tour, mais elle ne voulut rien entendre. »

Le petit eut une inspiration brusque, toute trace d'admiration disparue.

« Elle dit que j'étais un monstre et me laissa tomber. »

« Non! » laissa échapper l'enfant.

Il semblait secoué, et s'enfonçait dans sa couverture. Lios, refoulant une bouffée de culpabilité, décida de conclure l'histoire sur une note plus positive.

« Je ne suis pas roi à Bukilian parce qu'ils ne me respectent pas assez pour m'élire. Un jour, quand j'aurai un peuple plus fourni, j'y retournerai », annonça-t-il. « Je leur ferai comprendre que je suis digne de respect. »

Le petit Humain parut s'éclairer à ces mots.

« Allez-vous redevenir amis? »

« Non. »

Même si Lios n'avait jamais vraiment songé à cette question en profondeur, sa réponse fut immédiate.

« Ils ne m'ont jamais vu comme un – »

Il s'interrompit en remarquant que le petit avait commencé à pleurer, serré contre son roi. Choqué, le jeune homme lâcha un « Quoi? » mortifié. « Qu'ai-je dit de si affreux? »

« M-mais tu ne seras jamais… jamais heureux!... » gémit l'enfant.

« Je serai heureux », protesta-t-il fermement.

Il ne voulait pas revenir à Bukilian. Ces gens l'avait trop fait souffrir : les Bukilis devraient attendre encore des années avant qu'il leur pardonne enfin. Il voulait qu'il comprennent qu'ils lui avaient fait du mal, mais pas pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Loin de là, c'était pour surligner ses années de rejet qu'il tenait à leur adresser la parole. Évidemment, il voulait aussi faire ses preuves, mais une infime partie de lui s'en fichait éperdument.

Après tout, il était heureux, non?

« Écoute-moi bien », ordonna-t-il doucement.

Il s'assura discrètement que Kridzo écoutait aussi.

« Ils ne m'aimaient pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'appui de ces intimidateurs, tout comme ils se fichaient du mien. Je peux être heureux sans ceux qui ne m'ont jamais supporté, et je trouverai mon bonheur dans moi et ce que j'aime. Pas dans ceux qui me détestent. »

Ypairko renifla et sourit.

« Est-ce ça veut dire que nous te rendons heureux? » comprit-il, le regard émerveillé.

Lios eut un petit rire. Sourire aux lèvres, il dévisagea son second: l'ami qui lui avait rendu le sourire et l'espoir en des jours meilleurs ; et son fils: l'enfant qui lui avait redonné confiance, et qui lui avait prouvé qu'il était digne de susciter l'admiration.

C'était une étrange famille, certes, mais pourquoi s'en faire? Elle était cent fois meilleure que celle qui lui était liée par le sang, et pour rien au monde il ne l'échangerait.

C'étaient les siens.

« Oui! »

Lios les étreignit.

« Vous me rendez heureux. »

En cet instant magique, il se fit une promesse.

Il serait un bon roi.

Pas simplement pour lui, pour l'honneur, ou pour faire ses preuves.

Mais pour eux. « Pour ma vraie famille. »


	43. De la compagnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je sais pas quoi dire sur ce chapitre à part que jsp pourquoi l'interaction entre Ypairko et Lios existe à part pour faire pitié ou pour que Lios ait la chance de travailler ses compétences de père et de rassurer quelqu'un correctement pour une fois
> 
> ah oui et la raison pour laquelle Lios se développe si lentement côté émotions, c'est parce que la majorité du temps, il se distrait. Il déteste penser à comment il se sent, alors il ne se laisse pas le temps de juste réagir ou méditer ou peu importe. Il commence un peu à le faire ici mais ouais c'est tout. Sa colère, dans le temps, c'était la seule chose qu'il s'autorisait à vivre. Il ne vivait ses émotions que dans le cadre de l'événement, puis revenait à sa colère généralisée le reste du temps. Miraculeusement, il ne s'en est pas sorti si pire, quand même

« Bienvenue au Palais! » annonça mélodramatiquement Lios.

Kridzo et lui souriaient avec fierté alors que leurs nouveaux sujets, Ykrio l'Humaine et Shipk la Tiref, toutes deux fraîches sorties des Prairies Visqueuses – pays où se trouvaient, entre autres, Humalian et Tirevlian –, observaient les alentours avec émerveillement. Le Bukili ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surpris par leur choix.

Ykrio, autour de trente ans, qu'il avait déjà rencontrée à Humalian, venait de perdre son père, et la douleur d'avoir perdu ses deux parents à moins d'un an d'intervalle l'avait détruite. Quant à Shipk, d'environ l'âge de Luura, son compagnon était mort par empoisonnement, la laissant seule (les Tirefs étaient solitaires, sauf pour élever leurs enfants); elle était enceinte, et voulait accoucher en sécurité.

Le roi sourit en se souvenant de la réaction qu'avait eue Kipinä, en le voyant arriver. Elle l'avait immédiatement reconnu, et l'avait interpellé de façon… disons, controversée.

« Mon roi! » avait-elle crié en agitant ses bras pour qu'il la voie de loin.

Lios, reconnaissant ce qui était jadis l'expression fétiche de Kridzo, avait plissé les yeux pour la voir, à contre-jour, suspendue à une liane. Elle avait bondi en calculant bien son saut et avait atterri devant lui. Kridzo l'avait saluée, mais elle lui avait à peine accordé un regard (elle avait solennellement hoché la tête dans sa direction) et avait demandé à avoir « sa » gemme. Le jeune homme lui avait rappelé qu'elle devait avant tout vivre chez lui, comme stipulait leur entente.

« Je préfère vivre ici », s'était entêtée la petite.

Croyant que la discussion était close, il s'était éloigné, avant qu'elle ne s'exclame qu'elle voulait être utile à sa cause.

« Moi, la grande magicienne Kipinä, serai l'ambassadrice du peuple du Palais », avait-elle déclaré avec fierté.

Elle avait tourné les talons et avait disparu, se fondant dans la végétation. Lios avait éclaté de rire, amusé, mais Kridzo lui avait assuré qu'elle était sincère et qu'elle le ferait réellement. Après la surprise initiale passée, le roi avait réalisé que c'était en fait une très bonne idée. Les enfants étant protégés par les Lois de Séquira, elle pourrait s'introduire partout sans danger. Lios avait donc combiné une poudre à un enchantement pour que le bâton de la petite soit traçable depuis le Palais, où il comptait reproduire le processus pour que le trajet de Kipinä (ou, du moins, du bâton) soit dessiné sur la partie « peau » d'une fourrure. Il avait déjà eu l'idée de préparer une poudre qui imprimerait un plan des royaumes visités par Kridzo sur cette même fourrure: ainsi, en combinant les deux d'une façon ou d'une autre (il devait encore y réfléchir), Lios saurait où l'enfant serait, et pourrait ensuite envoyer Kridzo (ou un autre magicien) chercher les volontaires.

Lios (tout comme Kridzo, qui l'avait gratifié d'un sourire appréciateur) était très fier de son système, et se surprit à attendre impatiemment le moment où il l'expliquerait à Ypairko. Il réalisa avec satisfaction que le souvenir de l'unique moment où il avait attendu avec impatience le retour d'Estrella était doté d'une impatience moindre. Ç'avait été une erreur unique: elle avait oublié de passer le voir dans son repère (elle était la seule à avoir pris la peine de connaître son horaire de changement de repère, et connaissait chacune de ses cachettes), trop excitée par la nouvelle qu'elle portait. Elle s'était fait des amis, cette nuit-là, et Lios avait interprété cette annonce comme la preuve qu'il n'était qu'un bouche-trou, et qu'elle le laisserait tomber dès qu'elle aurait mieux à faire. Cependant, il n'avait pas osé laisser sa rancoeur paraître, par peur qu'elle l'abandonne. Après tout, c'était la seule qui lui adressât la parole de bon gré. « Ce n'est plus comme cela », ajouta mentalement le jeune homme. « J'ai une famille et des amis (enfin, un ami, car il n'avait pensé qu'à Kridzo). J'ai même des sujets! »

Réjoui, le sujet étant clos (pour le moment…), il contempla les deux femmes, qui échangeaient en liara des murmures extasiés. Il se sentait bizarrement fier que sa demeure leur soit accueillante. C'était une impression qu'il n'avait que rarement vécue auparavant. Quand il était très jeune, il s'empressait de faire visiter sa maison à ses frères et soeurs nouveau-nés, mais son bon-vouloir s'était estompé quand il avait réalisé qu'ils se dépêchaient de prendre leurs distances dès qu'ils apprenaient l'attitude des autres à son sujet. Plus tard, son - ou plutôt, ses, comme il avait l'habitude de changer plus ou moins régulièrement de cachette - entrepôt à poudres avait été son repaire, et il s'était fait un plaisir de le dévoiler à sa plus jeune soeur. Inopinément, ce souvenir le fit sourire. Les sciences l'avaient toujours fait sourire. Encore maintenant.

Après un moment, il remarqua que Kridzo l'observait d'un air étrange. Sans se départir de son sourire, il lui jeta un regard intrigué. Il lui était bizarre (mais pas désagréable) de voir son second aussi sincèrement, purement affectueux. C'était d'habitude une expression faciale qu'il n'arborait qu'avec Ypairko, or, le roi était présentement visé, ce qui le laissait confus.

« Je t'ai rarement vu aussi heureux », déclara simplement Kridzo, comme si c'était une explication suffisante.

Quelques secondes de réflexion furent en effet nécessaires avant que Lios ne comprenne que c'était justement ce qui le rendait joyeux: que le Bukili soit content. L'équation le laissa incapable de prononcer un seul mot, surpris qu'il était. Il ne fut apte qu'à songer à un unique mot: "pourquoi?".

« Ypairko? » lâcha soudainement Ykrio.

Arraché à ses pensées, Lios leva la tête et écouta les petits pas qui s'approchaient bien vite.

« Ykrio! » s'écria le garçonnet en question, surpris.

Soudainement, Lios assistait à un comportement qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois, et qui refaisait surface: le minuscule Humain surveillait précautionneusement sa tenue, et s'affairait à rester le plus irréprochable possible. Le roi constata avec surprise que le garçon semblait tendu. Un regard du côté de son second lui apprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué.

Ce comportement, qu'il avait déjà constaté des mois auparavant chez l'enfant, lui rappelèrent soudainement quelqu'un d'autre: lui. Quand il était jeune, il avait l'ambition d'impressionner les autres; pour ce faire, il tentait d'être digne et irréprochable en public. Son seul lieu de détente était alors son antre de sciences.

Quelque chose devait rendre Ypairko nerveux… Était-ce Ykrio?

« Ypairko! » lança Lios pour le distraire. « Tout s'est-il bien déroulé? »

Le petit se tourna vers son roi, visiblement détendu.

« Oui! » annonça-t-il fièrement.

Lios sourit en voyant Kridzo faire de même. Son sourire était définitivement communicateur. « Bon. Il faut à présent qu'elles visitent les environs. »

« Luura! » appela-t-il.

Les visages stupéfaits de Shipk, d'à peine un mètre, et d'Ykrio, qui mesurait environ autant que Kridzo, firent rire le roi, tandis que la Bukili de trois mètres faisait son apparition. « J'imagine qu'ils croyaient que tous les Bukilis étaient aussi petits que moi », ricana-t-il en son for intérieur. Étrange d'être considéré comme le plus grand, lui qui était nain.

« Fais-leur visiter le territoire extérieur », ordonna-t-il pour pouvoir discuter avec son fils (il ne voulait d'ailleurs pas que ce soit elle qui leur fasse visiter le Palais. Après tout, elle n'était pas vraiment une Palaisienne, simplement une femme ayant été poudrée par hasard).

« Oui, mon roi », acquiesça la jeune femme.

Une fois leur surprise passée, les deux nouvelles venues s'en furent avec la servante. Quand même la queue de Shipk eut disparu du cadre de porte, les épaules du garçon se détendirent considérablement. Lios échangea un regard avec Kridzo.

« T'as-t-elle fait quelque chose? » s'enquit le roi, s'accroupissant devant le garçonnet, sentant la colère affluer en lui.

L'Humain baissa la tête d'un air blessé.

« Elle m'insulte car j'ai un mauvais équilibre. »

Immédiatement, Lios sentit ses poings se serrer dans un effort de contrôle de sa furie. « Du calme! » s'intima-t-il intérieurement.

« Autre chose? »

« Elle… dit que je l'énerve. »

Lios réfléchit un instant. Il repassa en son cerveau la scène qui avait eu lieu avant de revenir au Palais: Ykrio s'était agenouillée devant lui, demandant d'une voix blanche de l'emmener avec lui. « Elle semble me respecter assez pour m'obéir », calcula-t-il. « Elle doit se souvenir des conditions de vie… À moins d'avoir été simplement contrôlée par son désespoir en choisissant de venir vivre ici. » Il décida de lui rappeler, et à Shipk, les lois du Palais. En attendant, mieux valait être prudents.

Il fixa son fils d'un regard sérieux. Il semblait donc que son expérience serait utile à autre que lui-même...

« N'interagis avec elle que si elle te parle d'abord. » Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta: « Si elle ose te faire du mal, vient consulter l'un d'entre nous. »

Ypairko sourit: comme il était visiblement rassuré, le roi se releva. Kridzo semblait satisfait de son intervention; Lios se redressa imperceptiblement. L'appui de son second l'aidait toujours à se sentir plus sûr de lui, plus en contrôle, ce qui était nouveau mais agréable.

Aurait-il droit au même appui de la part de ses nouveaux sujets?

Cette question l'accapara un instant. Devrait-il utiliser la poudre de Fidélité, ou encore les renvoyer chez eux? Peut-être serait-ce mieux de les enfermer dans cette étrange salle qu'était le cachot? Même après trois ans (presque quatre) de vie au Palais, il ignorait où était cette salle. Kridzo lui avait avoué ne pas savoir précisément où il s'était téléporté, n'ayant que pensé vaguement au Palais en y allant, et, comme ils n'osaient pas fouiner près des murs, ils avaient laissé tomber.

« Elles sont avec Luura! » réalisa-t-il soudainement. Lios craignait toujours une trahison de sa part. Pour éviter que l'on lui dise quelque chose qui la fasse se rebeller, le roi demanda à Kridzo d'aller chercher les trois femmes. Celui-ci hocha la tête, souriant, et disparut dans un grésillement. Ce faisant, il laissa Lios et Ypairko seul à seul.

Chassant cette inquiétude, le roi songea à sa conversation avec l'enfant. « Ykrio devra finir par s'y faire. Elle tient à rester ici: elle ne sacrifierait pas cette chance délibérément, non? »

« Va-t-elle m'aimer un jour? »

La voix inquiète du petit Humain semblait faire écho à une question qu'il s'était maintes fois posée, des années auparavant. La réponse qu'il lui donna solennellement fut celle qu'il avait façonnée au fil des ans et des mauvaises expériences.

« Peut-être, mais elle ne mériterait alors pas ton amitié. Si elle ne peut pas te respecter, ne gâche pas ton temps avec elle. Tu trouveras mieux. »

Ypairko baissa les yeux. Évidemment, ce n'était pas très réconfortant.

« Lâche prise », proposa le jeune homme. « Ne change pas qui y es pour les autres: sois toi-même. S'ils ne t'aiment pas déjà, ils ne te méritent pas. »

Le garçonnet hocha la tête. Une lueur d'espoir semblait s'allumer en lui.

« Je trouverai mes amis un jour, non? Comme toi? » demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

Ce fut avec fierté que le jeune roi approuva du chef.

« Oui, comme moi! »

« Mais j'espère que tu trouveras les tiens plus tôt… » À cet instant, le reste du peuple revint. Shipk et Ykrio étaient toujours aussi émerveillées ; heureusement, Luura semblait encore poudrée; quant à Kridzo, il souriait, comme d'habitude. Lios se surprit à penser à nouveau à quel point le voir sourire davantage était apprécié. Satisfait, il se dit que son ami était heureux. Pourtant, il n'osa pas envisager la possibilité que sa présence y était pour quelque chose.

Le jeune homme se souvint soudainement qu'il avait planifié une cérémonie de bienvenue: un peu nerveux, il consulta son second du regard. Celui-ci secoua la tête. Réalisant alors que les deux nouvelles venues auraient peut-être besoin de temps pour s'habituer à la situation, il décida de reporter la cérémonie au soir. En attendant, il ordonna aux deux femmes de se mettre à l'aise et leur conseilla de faire plus ample connaissance avec leurs compatriotes. Sur ce, il leur fit signe de vaquer à leurs occupations. Puis, il écouta le résultat.

Les deux nouvelles Palaisiennes semblaient s'être liées d'amitié: elles discutaient avec entrain, pointant parfois les murs et percevant l'énergie qui créait une aura un peu partout. Il constata avec soulagement que toutes deux paraissaient plus joyeuses que quand il les avait rencontrées. Il déplaça vite son regard d'Ykrio, craignant que son antipathie à son égard ne soit visible (les gens qui insultaient leurs pairs étaient repoussants, à ses yeux), et le posa sur Shipk. Elle ne devait pas être plus vieille que Kridzo, donc devait avoir environ vingt-cinq ans (il avait calculé l'âge de son ami, par un soir d'insomnie tenace). En prenant en compte son visage joyeux, elle devait être moins désespérée que quelques minutes avant d'être ici. « Va-t-elle rester? » Il choisit après quelques secondes de réflexion d'aborder le sujet avec son second. Pivotant sur ses talons, le Bukili dévisagea un instant sa famille.

« Que pensez-vous d'elles? » s'enquit le roi.

D'un mouvement de tête, Kridzo invita son fils à s'exprimer en premier.

« Je connais déjà Ykrio. Elle ne m'aime pas… » murmura le petit. « Je vais faire un effort pour la supporter. »

Il afficha alors une expression piteuse.

« Pourrai-je être excusé si je n'en peux plus? »

Lios, perplexe (« Évidemment! »), hocha vigoureusement la tête, alors que Kridzo lançait un regard inquiet à son supérieur.

« Elle ne pourra pas te faire de mal tant que nous serons là », assura doucement l'Humain.

En réponse, l'enfant l'étreignit. Il se tourna ensuite vers Lios; comme ce dernier se troublait et se figeait, le petit sujet s'arrêta: le roi se sentit coupable et décida de lui tapoter affectueusement la tête pour compenser. Au lieu d'être triste comme l'anticipait le jeune homme, Ypairko se para d'une expression curieuse.

« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas te faire de câlins? » demanda l'enfant d'une voix timide.

Le roi inspira un bon coup, l'ambiance se glaçant d'un coup. Cette question était attendue depuis des lustres. Indécis, il était partagé entre l'envie d'oublier Estrella pour de bon et celle d'être honnête. Quelque chose en lui lui dictait de ne pas mentir à son fils, aussi douloureuse la réponse fût-elle. Il jeta un regard à Kridzo, qui hocha gravement la tête. Lios se passa une main sur le visage; quand il l'enleva, il s'était composé une expression neutre. Pas question de laisser entrevoir sa souffrance. « Sauf avec Kridzo. » Étrangement, l'idée d'être vulnérable en sa présence ne l'incommodait plus autant qu'avant. Pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien.

Les lèvres serrées, il s'accroupit devant le petit Humain. Derrière l'enfant, Kridzo s'approcha davantage, et sa présence réconforta le Bukili. Avant de répondre, il prit un instant pour organiser ses pensées.

Il pensa d'abord à la joie qu'il avait vécu en voyant le bébé qu'elle était alors, cet être qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui ignorait tout de sa réputation, qui grandirait sans préjugés préconçus, qui aurait peut-être la chance de vivre avec lui sans animosité.

Vint ensuite le retour de ses efforts pour être un bon grand frère, qui l'avaient transporté au temps d'avant l'incident, quand il parlait encore à ses compatriotes. Toutes leurs discussions, haltées par les inquiétudes des autres, qui se demandaient pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore blessée, chassée, inquiétée, et qui la forçaient à partir, par précaution. Toutes ses questions, auxquelles il répondait avec agacement, mais qu'il appréciait légèrement, secrètement, puisqu'elle venait le voir, lui, pour qu'il y réponde. Toutes ces compétitions auxquelles ils s'adonnaient – à chaque fois, Lios perdait, mais cela aurait été différent s'ils avaient eu le droit de fabriquer des poudres, interdiction liée au fait que tous craignaient qu'il lui fasse sauter une poudre au visage –, accompagnées des exclamations fières de leurs parents (qu'elle appréciait visiblement beaucoup), de grognements intérieurs exaspérés de la part de Lios, et de sourires faux de la part de celui qui tentait d'être un bon frère, qui voulait lui faire plaisir, qui ne voulait pas être abandonné par celle qui ne voyait que le garçon en lui, et pas le "monstre", la seule qu'il lui restait. Toutes les nuits où elle lui avait annoncé fièrement un nouveau succès, une nouvelle réalisation exceptionnelle, un nouveau point dans la liste des injustices que Lios tenait intérieurement, et chaque mot d'encouragement marmonné entre ses dents. Toutes ces soirées qu'elle passait avec lui, dans son entrepôt à poudres, alors qu'il lui expliquait consciencieusement comment faire des poudres, et qu'elle lui posait toujours les mêmes questions, auxquelles il répondait avec agacement, mais avec une certaine satisfaction, puisqu'elle s'intéressait à ce qu'il fabriquait, comme personne d'autre ne le faisait.

Ses inquiétudes furent les suivantes dans cette liste de souvenirs malsains. Avec chaque parole qui n'était pas adressée à lui, chaque intérêt qui n'était pas sien, chaque affinité avec un autre membre du peuple, venait une nouvelle peur. Peur qu'elle l'oublie, peur qu'elle pose trop de questions, peur des réponses qu'on lui donnerait, peur de la voir le délaisser pour d'autres, peur qu'elle assimile les préjugés liés à lui – comme tous ses frères et sœurs, d'ailleurs –, peur qu'elle n'apprenne le crime dont il était le prétendu coupable. Le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait quand elle se faisait des amis; le changement rapide de sujet qu'il effectuait à chaque fois qu'elle orientait la conversation sur lui; la giclée de panique qui l'avait secoué quand il l'avait entendu poser la question fatale, celle qui avait tout gâché, celle qui l'avait retournée contre lui. Le coup au coeur qui lui avait coupé le souffle, quand elle avait osé lui dire qu'il était un monstre, lui, son grand frère, celui qui s'occupait d'elle depuis des années, celui qui l'avait accompagnée à travers le début de sa vie, celui qui avait toujours accepté de passer du temps avec elle, peu importe l'heure, la situation, le lieu, celui qui avait pilé sur son orgueil déjà maladif pour appuyer les succès de quelqu'un qui lui rappelait à quel point il était risible, ridicule, dans chaque victoire sur lui. La douleur de son coeur brisé, après avoir quitté son lieu natal mais ne pouvant pas se détacher de son souvenir, de sa silhouette qui l'appelait en criant : « Lios! », de sa voix qui lui posait mille et une questions énervantes, de ses petits bras musclés qui l'étreignaient quand personne n'était là pour l'éloigner de force, du seul bruit de pas qu'il entendait être dirigé vers lui depuis ses douze ans, de la seule odeur qui n'était pas synonyme de malheur et de cruelles critiques… Jusqu'à maintenant.

Il repensa à ce supplice. Vivre ce deuil horrible, éprouvant, désespérant, seul dans un territoire inconnu, avec pour seuls compagnons une réserve de poudres et un découragement croissant. Tout ce qu'il avait imaginé: « Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas compris? » « Jouait-elle la comédie depuis le début, sans m'aimer réellement? » « Je suis vraiment seul, à présent. » « Si elle n'a pas pu m'être fidèle, qui le pourra? » « Vais-je donc mourir ainsi: abandonné et ridicule? » « Personne ne reste jamais… » Les idées morbides qui l'avaient envahi, l'envie de cesser de résister à cette agonie en lui, de se laisser mourir, d'accepter qu'il n'était qu'un raté, que son peuple se porterait mieux sans lui, que ses parents seraient heureux de retrouver son cadavre, qu'une cérémonie funéraire en son honneur serait joyeuse, pas triste, parce que qui voudrait d'un Lios vivant? « Je ne suis bon à rien, je devrais me laisser mourir, je pollue le royaume avec ma présence, ils avaient raison de me détester, j'ai bien fait de partir, je ne serai utile qu'en décédant… » Il n'avait survécu qu'en oubliant Estrella, son ancienne vie, sa famille, son territoire, ses espoirs brisés. Son objectif était devenu, d'un but vague, un leitmotiv: « Un jour, je serai roi. » Ils comprendraient, ils arrêteraient, il irait mieux, Estrella saurait qu'elle avait eu tort, Estrella l'aimerait, Estrella lui pardonnerait, Estrella ne le détesterait plus.

Elle avait provoqué son départ.

Il ne l'oublierai jamais. Même après avoir tenté de l'effacer de ses souvenirs, ne plus l'avoir revue, ne pas en entendre parler, il se souvenait de tout. Et il détestait cela.

Il repensa finalement à l'arrivée d'Ypairko. À toutes les occasions où il l'avait fait serrer les dents, détourner le regard, crier intérieurement, ceci parce qu'il lui ressemblait tant. Il avait presque l'âge qu'elle avait, avant qu'il ne parte. Comme elle, il aimait lui faire des câlins, de temps à autre; comme elle, il était curieux; comme elle, il tenait à savoir son avis sur ses actions; comme elle, il avait été horrifié en apprenant l'incident de la poudre…

« Icda? »

Lios n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il pleurait. D'un geste brusque, il essuya ses larmes, mais elles furent promptement remplacées par d'autres. Une partie de lui lui souffla qu'il avait réussi à y repenser en entier, sans désespérer, sans perdre espoir. Mais tout le reste de son esprit ne pensait qu'à sa souffrance, à l'abandon, à son coeur meurtri, à elle.

Même sans être là, elle le mettait dans tous ses états. Comment aurait-elle réagi en le voyant aussi pathétique, aussi misérable? En voyant qu'il se morfondre tant en repensant à un événement qui l'avait certainement laissée, elle, de glace?

« Lios, tu as vu? » imita-t-il en bukili, d'un ton à la fois moqueur et nostalgique.

Cette phrase fut de trop.

Instinctivement, sortant de cette étrange transe, son regard chercha celui de Kridzo alors qu'il se repliait sur lui-même, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Il évita les yeux éplorés d'Ypairko, feignit de ne pas entendre ses exclamations apeurées, prétendit qu'il n'était pas conscient de sa réaction. Il lui ressemblait trop, dans ses questions, dans son âge, dans sa présence, dans sa fierté. Il se concentra sur Kridzo, qui le serrait dans ses bras, et dont il imaginait sans peine l'expression inquiète. Mais, malgré ses efforts, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à elle. Et à lui, qui lui ressemblait tant.

« Icda, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose? »

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui ressemble tant? Que dans chaque parole, chaque geste, chaque situation, celui qu'il appelait son fils lui rappelle aussi cruellement la soeur qui n'avait pas su le comprendre?

« Je suis désolé, Icda… »

Quelque chose n'allait pas...

« Je m'excuse… »

Non.

« Icda, je m'excuse… »

Il n'était pas comme elle.

De sa position dans les bras de Kridzo, il sentit ses sanglots se calmer. Lentement, il revint à ses sens. Prit en compte son environnement. Et écouta pour la peine ce que le petit Humain répétait à mi-voix.

Il s'excusait.

Estrella n'avait jamais fait de tel geste.

En cet instant précis, il réalisa quelque chose plus clairement.

« Ce n'est pas Estrella. » C'était quelqu'un d'autre. C'était une personne différente. Ce n'était pas l'ombre d'une autre. C'était quelqu'un qui avait été sévèrement critiqué par son peuple, comme lui. C'était quelqu'un qui était moins « normal » que les autres, comme lui. C'était quelqu'un qui avait choisi de partir, comme lui. Quelqu'un qui posait question sur question, comme lui. Quelqu'un qui voulait impressionner les autres, comme lui. Qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, comme lui. Qui ne voulait pas que telle chose se reproduise, comme lui.

C'était quelqu'un qui comprenait l'incident de la poudre… comme lui.

C'était son fils.

Lentement, il se tourna vers Ypairko. Sans lâcher la main de Kridzo, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, il le dévisagea en silence. Et fit quelque chose de nouveau: au lieu de compter leurs ressemblances, il décida de compter leurs différences.

Comme le soir où il l'avait surpris en train de chanter avec Kridzo, avec un talent d'harmonie remarquable. Comme son sourire croche, qui était plus retroussé d'un côté que de l'autre. Comme son habitude de se rouler en boule pour s'endormir. Comme sa façon de s'engouffrer dans les pièces en s'arrêtant net, et en fonçant sur quelque chose une fois sur deux. Comme sa manie de découper sa viande avec les doigts avant de la manger. Comme sa façon de peigner ses cheveux avec ses doigts, des heures durant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient bien lisses. Comme son manque d'équilibre, qu'il s'affairait à amenuiser. Comme son regard émerveillé quand il avait vu, pour la première fois, Lios, à Humalian. Comme son enthousiasme par rapport aux poudres, et sa joie d'en avoir fabriqué une. Comme sa satisfaction visible, lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé une réussite à laquelle Lios avait réagi positivement. Comme son énorme démonstration de joie, quand Lios lui avait permis de l'appeler « papa ».

Lios tendit la main vers son fils, lui signifiant sans un bruit d'approcher. Il essuya ses larmes sur son épaule, alors qu'un mince sourire se formait sur son visage.

Ce n'était pas Estrella; c'était Ypairko, et il était cent fois mieux qu'elle.

Son sourire affectueux parut surprendre le garçon, qui s'excusait encore.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal », assura Lios d'une voix douce.

Ypairko semblait vouloir lui demander la raison de sa tristesse, mais, probablement trop intimidé pour la répondre (croyait-il que c'était sa faute?), il n'en dit rien, aussi Lios expliqua-t-il de lui-même.

« Certaines choses me font repenser à mon passé, à Bukilian », déclara-t-il avec simplicité. « Je préfère ne pas y penser. »

Ypairko baissa les yeux, mortifié.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal », répéta Lios.

Et, pour la première fois, il ouvrit les bras sans trop d'amertume.

« Tu peux me faire des câlins. »

Après tout, comme il établit à nouveau alors que l'enfant l'étreignait à avec joie, il était bien plus que l'ombre d'Estrella. C'était son fils, et jamais plus il ne le comparerait à elle. Il en fit le serment.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lios mon fils arrête d'essayer de socialiser comme ça, tu peux pas juste accepter de t'attacher au monde juste s'ils se sentent mal et que tu as la possibilité de les rassurer, au moins c'est un pas en avant hein?

Cet après-midi là, Lios et Kridzo planifièrent la cérémonie d'accueil. Ce fut très facile: n'ayant pas un peuple énorme, ils pouvaient l'étirer à volonté sans se soucier des expéditions de chasse, et n'avaient pas à se préoccuper de déranger les autres animaux, étant les seuls animaux vivant au Palais.

Quand ce fut fait, ils discutèrent en observant, détendus, Ypairko jouer à la bagarre avec Luura. Comme d'habitude, ce spectacle était étrange (ainsi que désagréable à écouter, en raison d'un bizarre sentiment d'amertume qui l'étreignait quand il y assistait), mais le roi, relativement habitué à leur jeu, ne s'en formalisa pas. D'ailleurs, ils discutaient justement de chasse. Kridzo expliquait, avec démonstrations à l'appui, les techniques de défense contre les Squidrahs, qui consistaient à faire des mouvements de limbo pour éviter les coups de queue visant l'abdomen. Certains chasseurs squidrahs plus expérimentés (ou simplement insouciants) s'élançaient tête la première et plaquaient leur adversaire au sol en crachant leur venin digestif, qui faisait fondre les os et autres tissus durs qu'ils avaient du mal à avaler. C'était ainsi que l'Humain avait perdu ses dents; comme d'habitude, ce souvenir le fit se rembrunir, et Lios, soucieux, fit dévier le sujet sur les techniques de chasse des prédateurs de Bukilian.

Entre autres, il décrivit à un ami curieux (il appréciait cette lueur d'intérêt qui brillait dans ses yeux noirs) les bonds prodigieux des Galirhum, des félins aux larges pattes administrant des coups à la force meurtrière, et les appendices venimeux des Chirkas, qui, sans être des prédateurs, n'hésitaient pas à s'en servir sur ceux qui pigeaient dans les buissons de leur territoire. Il sourit en se souvenant du soir où il avait vu pour la première fois une Chirka. Elle était énorme, comme, considéré du haut de sa petite taille, tout le monde qui habitait à Bukilian l'était, et l'avait dévisagé avec perplexité. Il n'avait jamais oublié cette question, qui avait été la première d'une longue série: « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas comme les autres? » Croyant qu'elle était une Bukili, il ne s'était pas méfié, et elle, attendrie, avait répondu qu'elle était en fait une Chirka. Plusieurs fois, il l'avait revue, assez pour que cela devienne un rituel, jusqu'à ce qu'Ilsa et Tiero ne remarque leur manège et n'interdisent à leur fils de continuer, par prudence. Il l'avait tout de même revue, de loin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne cesse de venir et qu'il apprenne qu'elle était morte de vieillesse. Il l'avait pleurée, jusqu'à ce que ses parents ne le rabrouent, disant qu'on ne devait pas sympathiser avec d'aussi dangereux individus, et qu'il devait se concentrer sur son peuple d'abord.

Alors qu'il finissait son récit, il remarqua que Kridzo semblait admiratif. Perplexe, il resta en arrêt et choisit d'attendre qu'il explique.

« Tu discutais avec des prédateurs », murmura-t-il, ébahi.

Lios laissa échapper un rire. Il était légèrement gêné, croyant (d'après les dires des autres) que ç'avait été une décision stupide.

« J'étais inconscient. »

« Courageux. » rectifia l'autre.

Lios, surpris, fronça les sourcils, puis détacha les yeux de l'extérieur pour les poser sur son second.

« Pardon? »

« C'était courageux », répéta Kridzo en souriant. « Je n'aurais jamais pu faire cela. »

Le compliment inattendu de l'Humain le fit sourire.

« Merci. »

Kridzo se contenta de lui lancer l'un de ses sourires habituels en retour.

Quelques temps s'écoulèrent en silence. Dehors, Ypairko avait « gagné »; Shipk devait être en train de dormir quelque part, et Ykrio regardait le duo se bagarrer avec une expression analytique. « S'apprête-t-elle à le critiquer? » Immédiatement, Lios se tendit, mais la main de son ami sur son bras l'empêcha de se lever pour les séparer.

« Je ne me souviens que d'une chose à propos d'Ykrio, et c'est qu'elle ne s'emporte que quand elle est seule avec sa « victime », ou entourée de gens qui l'appuient. Elle ne connaît pas assez Luura pour se permettre de réprimander Ypairko devant elle. »

Le roi soupira, soulagé, et se laissa retomber sur le sol.

« Comment as-tu su que je pensais à cela? »

« Je te connais depuis quatre ans », répondit Kridzo. « J'ai remarqué une chose ou deux. »

Lios éclata de rire. « Évidemment. » L'idée que quelqu'un porte attention à lui lui était encore nouvelle. Son second semblait satisfait de… quelque chose. Sa réaction? Son intervention? Lios secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait dehors. Comme l'avait affirmé l'Humain, Ykrio ne semblait pas réprimander leur fils. « Mais peut-être le fera-t-elle plus tard… » Il se promit mentalement de les rejoindre « comme par hasard », une fois Luura partie, pour s'assurer que la tournure des événements soit agréable.

« Est-ce qu'Ykrio était désagréable envers toi? »

Sans qu'il la retienne, la question lui échappa soudain. Il lui paraissait logique que la réponse soit positive, en prenant en compte le fait que l'Humain, peu proche de son peuple, se soit souvenu de cette information en particulier: pourtant, il espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas.

L'Humain hocha la tête.

« Elle l'était envers tout le monde. Comme c'est une qualité réputé, personne ne lui en voulait. Nous, Humains, sommes très directs quand nous communiquons notre découragement ; elle ne faisait pas exception. »

Son discours ne se termina pas comme il l'avait anticipé: Kridzo lui adressa un large sourire.

« Je suis certain que tu parviendras à la faire s'améliorer. »

« Comment? En pleurant ou en m'emportant? » murmura Lios, honteux, avec l'impression de trahir son second en ne se sentant pas à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Mais Kridzo fronça les sourcils et lui dit gentiment: « Je crois que tu te sous-estimes, Lios. Ici, les gens te respectent et t'écoutent. De plus, si je me souviens bien, tu ne t'es emporté que quelques fois, » – il se tourna vers son ami – « et je ne juge pas que pleurer est honteux. »

« Pleurer en soi n'est pas le problème. »

Le souverain baissa les yeux, humilié par ce qu'il avouait.

« Je pleure encore des événements qui se sont déroulés il y a des années. Je devrais être remis… »

La réponse de Kridzo, qui avait probablement senti que ce sujet était délicat, était prononcée sur un ton doux: « Sans vouloir te vexer, s'attendre à oublier dix-neuf ans de malheur et de solitude en quelques années ne semble pas très réaliste. »

Le Bukili réfléchit un instant à ces paroles, puis, laissant échapper un rire, bascula sur le dos; sa crinière lui fit une sorte de coussin.

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi? » soupira le roi.

Un sourire s'installa sur son visage, rivalisant avec l'expression de Kridzo, dont, en cet instant, la rougeur rivalisait en intensité avec son expression faciale fétiche. Sans comprendre ce qui le mettait dans cet état (« C'est peut-être un coup de chaleur »), le roi laissa son regard planer dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle question ne lui vienne en tête.

« Les Humains tressent-ils leurs cheveux pour aller chasser? »

Son ami parut surpris par ce concept, et secoua la tête.

« Non. Pour éviter que notre chevelure ne se coince partout, ce qui serait un atout pour les prédateurs, nous avons une technique spéciale rendant nos cheveux collants. »

Avec un sourire, il se mit à peigner ses yeux avec ses doigts, comme le faisait souvent Ypairko, en s'approchant pour que le jeune homme voie mieux. Après quelques secondes de brossage intensif, Lios remarqua que les cheveux noirs de son second devenaient luisants, puis carrément visqueux. Avec des gestes secs, Kridzo lissa ses cheveux vers l'arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient bien plats, puis essuya promptement ses phalanges en les frottant vigoureusement entre elles. Le liquide qui s'était répandu dans sa chevelure semblait maintenant plus opaque, presque solide, et Lios le fixa avec stupéfaction. L'on aurait dit une croûte,un dôme mince surplombant les filaments.

« Notre cuir chevelu est très sensible à ce genre de mouvements: ils le font sécréter un liquide qui maintient les cheveux en place en formant une sorte de coquille. Ce liquide ne s'enlève de lui-même qu'après quelques jours, mais un environnement chaud le fera craquer plus vite. »

Fasciné, Lios observa la chevelure durant quelques minutes, avant que Kridzo ne l'interrompe en lui demandant de lui expliquer ce qu'était une tresse. Après avoir décrit verbalement de processeur de nattage, il décida de le gratifier à son tour d'une démonstration. Avant de commencer, il coupa quelques mèches, sur lesquelles étaient suspendus – à la grande surprise de Kridzo – des sachets de poudre. Lios s'esclaffa de bon coeur en voyant sa mine abasourdie et lui apprit que, durant son voyage jusqu'à Kamounja, il avait développé encore davantage l'art des sachets de poudre, que l'on fabriquait en tressant ses propres cheveux afin de former de petits sacs, que l'on coupait puis refermait avec une lanière nattée. Comme il faisait de nouvelles poudres chaque jour, il avait appris à ses propres dépens à fabriquer de petits sacs, qu'il faisait de manière à pouvoir les ouvrir malgré leur position au fin fond de sa crinière. En arrivant au Palais, il les avait simplement laissés là, dans sa chevelure, sans prendre le temps de les enlever.

Quand il eut détaché chaque sac, Lios entreprit de tresser sa crinière. L'exercice réveillait des souvenirs à la fois amers et excitants: la dernière fois qu'il avait fait cela, il avait neuf ans. C'était la nuit de son exclusion de la chasse et il ne se doutait pas de ce qui lui arriverait.

Repoussant cette pensée, il termina de tresser ses cheveux, avant de montrer fièrement le résultat à son conseiller. Ce dernier le fixa un instant, avec un air ébahi, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il émit un compliment si bas que Lios n'entendit rien, mais le roi se contenta de sourire. C'était probablement de la flatterie.

Soudainement, un son qu'il détestait se fit entendre: le bruit des réprimandes. Alarmé, il se demanda durant une fraction de seconde s'il avait fait quelque chose, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas à Bukilian et que c'était Ypairko qui était en train d'être critiqué. Une colère plus forte que prévu s'empara de lui: sans attendre, il bondit sur ses pieds et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie.

« Lios! »

L'appel de Kridzo le surprit.

« Devrais-je préparer quelque chose? »

La prévenance de son second le ragaillardit un peu.

« Une poudre de Fidélité, juste au cas. »

« Mieux vaut se préparer au pire. » Sans plus attendre, il se précipita au-dehors. Le bruit des réprimandes d'Ykrio s'éclaircissait: Lios pouvait maintenant saisir des phrases telles que « N'as-tu rien appris depuis un an? » et autres commentaires agréables. Visiblement, l'Humaine n'était pas très douce, en matière de commentaires. « Elle a intérêt à le devenir pour pouvoir vivre ici. » Il remarqua juste à temps qu'il était visiblement furieux et se composa une expression le plus neutre possible tandis que le duo n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de distance.

« Aucune proie qui se respecte ne se laisserait abattre par ce mouvement! » soupirait Ykrio, l'air découragée.

« Luura a quand même été touchée », murmura Ypairko, d'une voix aiguë.

Lios aurait reconnu cette inflexion n'importe où. « Il retient ses larmes. » Étrange que d'être un expert en la matière. « Suis-je le seul à savoir ce que ce signal implique? » grinça le roi. « Il veut être laissé tranquille, c'est évident! » cracha-t-il intérieurement, indigné.

Pour une fois, il pourrait protéger quelqu'un de ce tourment. Cette réalisation était à la fois source de fierté et d'une amertume sous-jacente. Les choses auraient-elles été différentes s'il avait eu un protecteur? « Peu importe. Ypairko en aura un, lui. »

Et c'était lui.

« Ykrio! » siffla-t-il d'un ton impérieux. « Arrête cela! »

Mieux valait l'arrêter d'abord. Il aurait voulu appeler Ypairko d'abord, mais il savait par expérience que d'entendre crier son nom après des réprimandes faisait craindre une récidive… Du moins pour celui qui avait la malchance de vivre parmi un peuple où les nouvelles circulaient rapidement, assez pour qu'il puisse subir les mêmes commentaires courroucés de la part de personnes différentes, qui croyaient manifestement qu'il n'avait pas vécu la même chose une bonne dizaine de fois la même nuit.

Il lui fut très étrange de constater l'effet de son cri: Ykrio se tut immédiatement et baissa les yeux. Quant à Ypairko – et ce constat fut celui qui retint le plus son attention –, il se précipita vers son père avec une grimace soulagée, pour l'étreindre sans gêne. Il paraissait pleurer en silence; pour le consoler, Lios tapota un peu maladroitement sa tête, avant de tourner la tête vers Ykrio.

« Alors? » lâcha-t-il dans un grondement.

« Je… (elle fronça les sourcils) je ne comprends pas », bafouilla-t-elle d'un air honnêtement perdu.

Le roi haussa un sourcil.

« Tu viens de l'insulter », commença le jeune homme avec froideur. « De tels mots ne sont pas acceptés ici. »

Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas en dire plus.

« Pourquoi? Si je peux me permettre », s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

« N'as-tu pas vu le visage d'Ypairko? »

« Ce traitement est cruel », gronda le souverain, poings serrés. « Pour pouvoir rester ici, tu devras respecter tes compatriotes », clama-t-il sans détour.

L'Humaine écarquilla les yeux, puis les baissa. Enfin, elle hocha la tête et, avec un discret regard du côté d'Ypairko, partit. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le souverain ne desserre les poings. « Ai-je été trop dur avec elle? »

Lios se baissa et examina l'expression du petit garçon. Elle était plus calme, mais nul doute que l'insulte l'avait secoué.

« Que t'a-t-elle dit? » s'enquit le Bukili.

Ypairko renifla.

« Que j'étais un mauvais chasseur qui n'attraperait rien – » il fronçait les sourcils « – et que je n'avais rien appris. »

Lios comparait mentalement (c'était un vieux réflexe) les insultes auxquelles il était habitué à celles-ci. Il ne put s'empêcher d'anticiper une phrase du type de « source de honte ». Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris quand le petit termina en disant qu'elle l'avait jugé comme étant « ridicule ». Tout en se promettant de s'assurer qu'elle ne soit plus seul avec le garçon, le roi regarda son fils dans les yeux en improvisant un discours.

« Ne l'écoute pas. C'est douloureux, mais c'est faux. Elle te parle ainsi parce qu'elle ne t'aime pas; ses émotions entravent son jugement et il ne faut pas la croire. À Bukilian, l'on me disait que j'étais un incapable, et pourtant, je suis devenu roi. »

Un éclat s'alluma dans les pupilles du petit.

« Je pourrais être roi? »

La question surprit le jeune homme, mais le petit Humain ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et lui fit un câlin.

« Je veux être comme toi, quand je serai grand! » affirma-t-il d'une voix étouffée par les cheveux de Lios.

Un instant durant, celui-ci ne comprit pas pourquoi quiconque voudrait être comme lui, qui n'était pas magicien, ne chassait pas, et était très vulnérable, autant mentalement que physiquement… avant d'avoir comme une illumination: Ypairko ne voyait pas en lui ce personnage de « raté » que Lios croyait être. Il voyait ce qu'il connaissait de lui : un roi faiseur de poudres qui vivait au Palais en recrutant les malheureux dans cet asile et, qui plus est, ne tolérait pas la discorde.

Après tout, n'était-ce pas la seule facette de lui qu'il connaissait?

En sentant son visage se fendre d'un sourire, Lios sentit ses pensées s'éclairer alors que l'enfant reculait. Le père et le fils se remirent en marche vers le Palais ; par réflexe, Ypairko lui prit la main et laissa à son aîné le soin de le guider, ce qu'il fit solennellement. En quelques minutes, ils furent de retour. Depuis sa position près de la fenêtre, Kridzo les observait avec attendrissement.

« Tout s'est-il bien passé? » s'informa l'Humain.

Ces mots firent comprendre à Lios l'ampleur de l'événement. Quelque chose en lui avait cliqué. « Quelqu'un aurait pu me défendre. » Il venait de le faire: c'était facile et rapide. D'une certaine manière, il avait toujours cru que de défendre quelqu'un était quelque chose dont on parlait, mais qui ne le concernait pas, qui le lui arriverait pas. Or, ce jour-là, il avait finalement compris que l'aide avait été à sa portée, qu'elle n'était pas inaccessible. Cette idée le rendit mal à l'aise: il ignorait tout bonnement que faire. D'un côté, il était frustré (la solution était si simple), et de l'autre, il était soulagé (un monde s'ouvrait devant lui).

Malgré tout, le roi sourit à son ami, puis à son fils.

« Oui. »

Il lui expliquerait les détails plus tard; après cela, ils devraient déterminer la marche à suivre avec Ykrio.

Mais, pour l'instant, il était… bien.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RATAGE MORAL ENCORE UNE FOIS, POURQUOI TU LA DÉPOUDRE PAS MAUDINE, TU AS DÉJÀ UNE ANTIDOTE

« Luura devrait-elle participer à la cérémonie? » Cette question taraudait Lios depuis quelques minutes. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas la mettre à part. Il avait beau nourrir une certaine rancoeur à son égard, il ne voulait pas s'abaisser au niveau des Bukilis. Mais, de l'autre, il ne la considérait pas comme une Palaisienne : elle était poudrée et avait déjà tenté de fuir par le passé. De plus, comment se présenterait-elle? « Bonsoir, je suis Luura et je ne suis ici que parce que ma volonté est altérée »?

Au fond de lui, il connaissait la réponse. « Elle aura sa propre cérémonie quand (ou si) elle sera Palaisienne, pas avant. »


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On voit comment Lios deale avec ses problèmes; il ignore son inconfort jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente assez fort pour trouver une solution, pis aussi: Lios honnêtement n'avaigt pas en tête de reparler de sa vie à Bukilian, il ne voulait pas se fâcher. en écrivant ça je me sentais vraiment mal èa l'aise genre NON ARRÊTE REVIENS-EN T'ES MÊME PLUS FÂCHÉ, mais bon il se sentait obligé d'être fâché par honneur genre "ça serait pas le fun pour mon ancien moi que j'arrête d'être fâché, ça serait comme si je ne l'avais jamais été"

Lios ferma les yeux et laissa une bouffée d'air froid frapper son visage. La sensation lui rappela Bukilian, aussi se tourna-t-il pour l'éviter. Dans quelques secondes, la cérémonie d'accueil commencerait et il voulait être à son meilleur. La dernière cérémonie qu'il avait vécue était celle marquant le début de l'apprentissage de magicienne d'Estrella, ce qui faisait surfacer assez de mauvais souvenirs sans qu'il n'en ajoute.

Lios avait demandé à ses sujets de se préparer comme en vue d'une cérémonie de leur royaume natal. Lui-même avait électrisé ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils forment comme un nuage autour de lui. Ypairko avait été très amusé par ce phénomène, comme se souvint Lios avec un petit rire. Kridzo, curieux, avait demandé la permission de faire passer sa main au-travers pour percevoir la texture, et avait reçu un petit choc électrique en touchant son dos par mégarde. Le roi n'avait pas osé lui annoncer que, selon une croyance bukilienne, le fait de recevoir un choc électrique de cette façon était considéré comme le signe que les individus électrisés étaient ou seraient liés d'un amour fort, romantique ou platonique. Cette perspective était à la fois intéressante et effrayante. Il refusait d'y penser.

Les Humains avaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, réussi à transformer leurs cheveux d'habitude soyeux et droits en de longs cylindres touffus. Ils paraissaient être des sortes de feutres. Quant à Shipk, elle avait teint une mince bande de fourrure sur son dos en rouge. Luura, de son côté, écoutait la cérémonie depuis la salle voisine. Après une discussion avec son second, le roi avait permis à la jeune femme d'écouter l'événement, comme elle était une semi-Palaisienne.

Avec un regard du côté de Kridzo, qui le gratifia d'un sourire d'encouragement, Lios se racla la gorge pour demander le silence.

« Peuple du Palais », commença-t-il. « Chacun d'entre vous a été choisi pour une raison qui lui est propre. Isolation, moqueries, danger: les choix sont nombreux. Vous avez tous compris que le Palais serait votre asile, votre repaire, votre porte de sortie. »

Il regarda ses sujets un par un.

« Ici, nous serons unis. Ici, nous serons en sécurité. Ici, nous serons un peuple. Nos expériences ont poussé à notre départ : comme première cérémonie, nous relaterons ces expériences. La solidarité nous rassemblera. »

Lios fit un pas en avant. Il inspira un bon coup. Il avait dû raccourcir son discours, qui était très long et le mettait dans tous ses états.

« Je suis Lios de Bukilian. J'ai vécu dix-neuf ans de rejet, de moqueries, d'injustice. J'étais « le raté », « l'incapable », « la source de honte ». J'étais seul. On ne me parlait pas. On ne m'écoutait pas. On ne m'aimait pas. On m'a jugé à tort un dangereux criminel. J'ai été trahi par – (il serra les poings) – quelqu'un qui m'était cher. Pour faire mes preuves, je suis parti. »

Il recula et Kridzo avança.

« Je suis Kridzo de Humalian. J'ai toujours été solitaire; quand l'un de mes rares amis m'a… laissé tomber, j'ai voyagé pour surmonter la peine. Je suis parti. »

Lios s'aperçut qu'il avait omis certaines parties de son récit, mais ne poussa pas et fit signe à Ypairko de suivre.

« Je suis Ypairko de Humalian. Je suis maladroit. Par sécurité, je suis parti vivre ici. »

Il avait passé sous silence le fait qu'il était méprisé; cependant, comme c'était sa décision, le roi hocha la tête et attendit qu'Ykrio se prononce.

« Je suis Ykrio de Humalian. Quand mes parents sont morts (sa voix trembla), je suis partie vivre ici. »

Elle n'en dit pas plus.

« Je suis Shipk de Tirevlian. Je suis enceinte; pour élever mon enfant dans un endroit sécuritaire (mon compagnon est mort), je suis partie vivre ici. Mon enfant sera Palaisien de naissance. »

Tous avaient terminé de parler: Lios décida donc de répondre à leur questions. Entre autres, il leur désigna la salle où il dormiraient, annonça que tous étaient les bienvenus au Palais et expliqua la hiérarchie. En ordre, Lios était le roi, Kridzo, le second, et des conseillers, des intermédiaires et des intermédiaires de soutien suivraient hypothétiquement.

La cérémonie fut brève. Par la suite, Lios leur permit de lui poser n'importe quelle question. Celles-ci furent parmi les questions posées par Luura, un an plus tôt, avant leur premier voyage à Humalian: où dormir, quoi manger, qui accepter parmi leurs rangs. Y répondre fut en général très facile…

Sauf à celle-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que Luura fait ici? »

Ykrio avait parlé de sa voix assurée habituelle. Le silence s'était fait peu à peu, à mesure que l'on réalisait que Lios ne répondait pas.

« Elle ne semble pas faire partie du peuple », renchérit Shipk d'une petite voix.

Lios se retint de pincer les lèvres. En faisant de l'ordre dans ses idées pour bien répondre à cette question pour le moins délicate, il comprit plus clairement la raison de sa présence.

Au début, elle avait été poudrée pour obtenir l'information qu'il désirait. Pour savoir si son peuple avait réagi à son absence, et comment. Or, après avoir su que ses funérailles n'avaient pas été honorables, il aurait simplement pu la laisser partir. Pourtant, il s'était surpris à s'attacher à elle. Avait-il été poussé par cette impression de devoir se souvenir de quelque chose à son égard, qui l'obsédait, ou par l'envie de compter ne serait-ce qu'un allié parmi son peuple?

Le roi savait qu'il aurait dû la laisser repartir à Bukilian après l'annonce de son rituel de mort. Pourtant, il s'en était trouvé incapable. Après tout, n'était-ce pas la même Bukili qui le surveillait méticuleusement quand il faisait des sciences? Qui chassait sans s'en plaindre presque chaque semaine? Qui jouait avec Ypairko comme s'il faisait partie de son propre peuple? Qui l'avait aidé d'elle-même à se préparer pour son voyage à Humalian?

De plus, il devait se l'avouer, Lios avait peur de la voir dépoudrée. Peur d'être abandonné, trahi, qu'on détruise ou contrecarre ce qui formait son bonheur.

Ce n'étaient pas les seules raisons de son choix. Au fond, il essayait encore de prouver, à lui et aux autres, qu'il était compétent. Un abandon serait un échec. « L'appui des autres m'encourage, mais pas autant que celui de mon peuple… »

Mais c'était son peuple! « Je vis au Palais, maintenant, pas aux Forêts de Kamounja! » martela-t-il. Avait-il vraiment besoin de Luura?

Elle était poudrée : elle vivait donc ici de son gré, certes, mais à cause d'une drogue. Elle avait déjà essayé de partir et il l'avait retenue. Par contre, elle n'avait tenté de s'enfuir que parce qu'elle n'avait pas compris ses intentions…

Alors, pourquoi était-elle ici?

« Elle m'aide à me souvenir de mes origines afin que rien ne me fasse dévier de mon objectif. »

Peut-être était-ce si simple. « Ou pas. »

Il répondit machinalement aux autres interrogations, car son esprit était ailleurs. Shipk voulait connaître l'étiquette et la tenue à suivre, Ykrio, l'horaire de chasse, et Ypairko posait les quelques questions qu'il n'avait pas déjà posées.

Jusqu'à ce que la cérémonie se termine, une partie de son esprit resta inlassablement concentrée sur Luura.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bon hein LIos finit par régler son foutu problème qui dure depuis genre deux ans, pis aussi, ouais, Lios a eu des plans pour mettre fin à ses jours mais il ne l'a pas fait et s'est poudré la face dans l'espoir que Luura finisse un jour par lui pardonner s'il continuait à être patient (ouais bon hein c'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée mais tant qu'il y croit, hein. mais sinon Luura dans le présent elle a quand même une grosse dette, jsp mais en tt cas elle se sentirait forcée de rester. Mais quand même, elle est restée ici pendant des années, elle se dit que ce n'est pas moral de la laisser ici mais en même temps, elle veut boucher la fissure dans son honneur en aidant Lios. on ne sait pas si elle l'apprécie, alors on verra ce qu'elle choisira)

« Qu'en penses-tu? »

Kridzo réfléchissait en silence aux mots de Lios. Il faisait nuit noire; dans l'intimité du lieu silencieux, le jeune homme lui avait fait part de ses troubles à propos de la Bukili. Il n'avait pas oublié de préciser qu'il avait l'impression qu'une information lui manquait à son sujet, comme un souvenir oublié ou un indice sur lequel il ne pouvait mettre le doigt.

« Je pense que tu devrais l'interroger. Elle ne te cachera rien tant que la poudre fera effet. »

Lios pinça les lèvres. Cette option ne le tentait guère. Soudain, quelque chose lui remonta en mémoire.

« J'ai une poudre de Mémoire! »

Kridzo sursauta en entendant l'exclamation et le jeune homme s'excusa d'un regard.

« Je pourrais l'utiliser pour faire remonter mes souvenirs la concernant à la surface », expliqua-t-il par la suite avec entrain.

Il se souvenait du procédé d'utilisation de cette poudre: il fallait se concentrer sur le « noyau » de la recherche (sa relation avec Luura, en l'occurrence) et les souvenirs jailliraient. Il avait aussi fabriqué une poudre d'Oubli, qui effaçait les souvenirs de la même façon, mais, ironiquement, ne se souvenait plus de la date de sa création. Logique, puisqu'il avait jadis l'habitude de tester ses poudres sur lui-même.

Kridzo hocha solennellement la tête. Comme d'habitude, son appui était agréable.

« As-tu besoin de mon aide? » s'enquit-il.

Sa prévenance le remplit d'affection, en contraste avec les souvenirs de Bukilian qui remontaient malgré lui à la surface. Il avait cru qu'il n'aurait jamais d'ami, et voilà qu'il avait le meilleur qui soit.

« Reste, au cas où quelque chose tourn [lettre avec un accent circonflexe] t mal », demanda le jeune homme en prenant ses mains entre les siennes.

Encore une fois, Lios surprit la rougeur de son ami. Il s'en inquiéta, mais Kridzo sourit presque immédiatement.

« Avec plaisir. »

Ils partagèrent un sourire quelques instants, puis le roi se leva pour aller chercher son sac de poudre de Mémoire. Il revint rapidement; entretemps, son rythme cardiaque avait augmenté. Il était… nerveux.

« Qui sait ce que je découvrirai? » marmonna-t-il.

Il inspira un bon coup et, après un dernier regard pour Kridzo, ferma les yeux et laissa une pincée de poudre tomber sur son front. Il n'avait pas osé se laisser le temps de douter. « Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de connaître Luura? »

La réponse ne tarda pas. Les souvenirs jaillirent, comme s'il les vivait en ce moment, aussi clairs que l'instant présent.

En un éclair, des scènes dont il se souvenait déjà vaguement apparurent. Il se vit en train de chasser, alors qu'il voyait Luura, bien plus petite que maintenant, courir au loin; il écouta son ancien professeur la féliciter de ses nombreuses prises, petites mais abondantes; il assista à son regard distant, mais navré alors que ses camarades se moquaient de lui, le raté, l'incapable, le quatrième Bukili de l'histoire à ne pas savoir chasser. Il nota particulièrement qu'elle ne prenait jamais part aux séances d'intimidation, sans pourtant intervenir. Elle se contentait, dans chaque souvenir, chaque fragment de sa mémoire, d'écouter avec découragement ou une vague tristesse.

La scène changea brusquement. Lios avait un peu moins de douze ans. Sa sentence d'exil était presque terminée. Excité, le garçon faisait des plans d'avenir, assis sur le sol de la Clairière. « Plus jamais l'on m'accusera à tort », se promit-il intérieurement. « Si l'on m'appréciait, ce ne serait jamais arrivé… » Il serra les dents. « Je dois me tailler une meilleure réputation », décida-t-il. « Qui voudrait de moi comme ami? » contrecarra-t-il avec colère. « Ils croient que j'ai tenté de les tuer! »

Le garçon osait espérer que certains, ne serait-ce qu'une personne, lui avaient pardonné. Sa nouvelle petite sœur, certes, ignorait tout de lui, ce qui était une bonne chose, mais il lui fallait un ami, ou plutôt, une amie, de son âge. Il planifiait de se reproduire un jour (peut-être cela avantagerait-il sa réputation): il ne nourrissait pas de faux-semblants quant à le choisir lui comme premier choix (pourquoi le choisir lui comme compagnon tout court?), mais cette amie potentielle pourrait peut-être devenir sa compagne éventuellement. Si elle pouvait l'apprécier en tant qu'ami, peut-être pourrait-elle accepter d'être un jour en couple avec lui. « Elle trouvera meilleur parti, pourtant, j'en suis sûr… »

Ceci était cependant en deuxième rang dans ses priorités. Il voulait avant tout avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter: trouver un Bukili qui acceptât de lui adresser la parole serait déjà un vrai miracle, et il le savait. Sa propre famille s'était détournée de lui. Pourquoi pas les autres?

Le souvenir se métamorphosa brusquement en un autre. Son exil était terminé. Il revenait enfin chez lui.

Lios jeta des regards tendus aux alentours et le résultat lui fit mal au cœur.

Dès qu'il avançait, les gens s'écartaient. L'on éloignait les enfants, les adultes détournaient le regard et certains le foudroyaient du regard. Au bout d'un moment, une longue ligne de Bukilis fut formée, encadrant le trajet de Lios comme un cortège désagréable.

Le garçon força ses lèvres à cesser de trembler et releva le menton, l'air digne. Il marcha de son pas lent habituel vers, non pas son antre, mais sa maison.

Il voulait revoir ses parents. Sa famille. Son chez-soi. Ils ne le méritaient pas, après l'avoir laissé tomber, mais Lios était trop troublé pour y penser tout de suite. Il redevenait le garçonnet de deux ans qui voulait revoir ses parents après s'être aventuré loin.

Avant d'escalader l'arbre dont l'odeur lui était si familière, il dévisagea un à un ses compatriotes. Quand il aperçut ses anciens camarades apprentis-chasseurs, il fronça les sourcils et les toisa, furieux. Particulièrement Brouza, qui... recula.

Il semblait avoir peur.

Stupéfait, le garçon faillit tomber de sa branche, déstabilisé dans les deux sens, et manquer de voir une fille se placer d'une façon protectrice devant le malfaiteur. C'était Luura, sa sœur, qu'il avait failli ne pas reconnaître à cause de sa grande taille nouvelle. Il la fixa du regard, incrédule. Elle n'avait jamais paru en colère à son égard; or, à présent, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Ne menace pas mon frère », lui reprocha-t-elle.

Cette phrase parut déclencher la colère de la foule, qui commença à discuter entre elle avec passion. Lios, apeuré, s'enfuit, non sans entendre des phrases comme: « Penses-tu qu'il va recommencer? » ou « Pas question que mes enfants lui adressent la parole… Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait leur faire... »

En un instant, les souvenirs furent différents. Ils étaient brefs, saccadés. Lios se vit réfléchir à son plan, analysant les personnalités de ses camarades, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide que Luura serait son amie. Elle était honorable et fière. Elle l'écouterait prouver son innocence; elle ne tolérait ni le mensonge, ni l'injustice. Il s'écouta préparer ses paroles, en planifiant même les inflexions. Tout devait être parfait. Il perçut sa nervosité quand il l'approcha pour la première fois, puis la seconde… la troisième… quatrième… sixième… huitième fois, sans qu'elle veuille lui parler. Les occasions étaient nombreuses: il la rencontrait à la réserve de nourriture, au pied de son arbre, au point d'eau, en la voyant depuis la cime d'un arbre qu'il nettoyait. À chaque fois, elle lui lançait un regard noir et partait sans un mot. Rien de ce qu'il faisait (parler de la pluie et du beau temps ou tenter d'avoir l'air de s'intéresser à sa vie) ne la faisait rester.

Finalement, il réussit à capter son attention, mais pas comme il l'avait espéré.

Il avait attendu des heures au creux d'un trou dans le sol, mouillé et affamé, en attendant le moment de son arrivée quotidienne au ru. Puis, quand elle s'était présentée, il avait bondi de sa cachette, courant jusqu'à elle comme un forcené.

« Je n'ai rien fait! Ce n'était pas moi! » cria le garçon d'emblée quand ils furent seuls près de la rivière.

Luura pivota en un éclair, sa crinière énorme fouettant Lios et lui rappelant qu'il était en position de faiblesse. Il était maigre, mou, petit, et elle était chasseresse, grande et en forme. Sans compter le fait qu'il venait d'être exilé et que son peuple le tenait en grippe, tandis qu'elle était écoutée par les autres et respectée de tous.

« Je pensais que deux ans d'exil te rendraient la raison », gronda-t-elle.

Son ton était exaspéré, voire découragé.

« Je – »

« Aie au moins l'honneur d'accepter les conséquences de tes actes! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Écoute-moi! » supplia Lios.

À ces mots, Luura vit rouge.

« Tu as essayé de TUER mon frère! » cria-t-elle.

« C'était un accident! » rétorqua le garçon en reculant instinctivement d'un pas.

« Tes poudres ne te blessent jamais quand tu les testes! Ne penses pas que je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire! »

Ses sourcils étaient froncés.

« Je ne m'allierai jamais à un tueur! »

« Je ne suis pas un tueur... » murmura Lios.

Sa voix craquait horriblement, et pas sous l'effet de son épuisement.

« Personne ne te pardonnera si tu continues à mentir. » – l'avertissement de la fille lui fit comme un coup au cœur – « Tu ne pourras pas m'obliger à te croire, Lios, et tu le sais! »

Il resta un instant sur la berge à l'écouter partir avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Le souvenir changea encore. Plusieurs mois plus tard, Lios était dans son antre à poudres, en pleine méditation. Il avait peur. Peur de lui-même. De ses pensées morbides, de ses idées noires, de son incapacité soudaine à se préoccuper de son sort.

Il avait perdu goût à la vie.

Il réfléchissait, le cœur battant à tout rompre, cherchant une façon de remédier à son problème en trouvant le point nucléaire de sa dépression. Enfin, il le trouva.

Il avait perdu tout espoir de rédemption quand même Luura – la juste, honnête Luura – avait refusé d'entendre la vérité.

En un instant, tout fut clair.

Sans attendre, il prépara les ingrédients, les malaxa et s'assit sur le sol herbeux. Il se concentra fermement et, après une inspiration frêle, laissa tomber une pincée de poudre sur son front.

Et il oublia. Pour se sauver, pour espérer encore, pour vivre mieux, il effaça sa mémoire et tous les souvenirs de Luura qui le hantaient depuis cette nuit dramatique.

Il oublia d'un simple geste sa tentative ultime d'amitié avec son peuple.

Le Lios de vingt-deux ans fixait le vide d'un air hagard. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent, une fois les souvenirs terminés, avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience de la situation. Il remarqua d'abord que Kridzo le serrait dans ses bras. En battant des paupières pour en chasser quelque chose, Lios comprit qu'il pleurait.

Il se redressa; Kridzo le fixait de ses yeux noirs qui ressemblaient à des abysses de douceur. Lios aurait pu s'y perdre s'il n'était pas hanté par sa découverte. D'un geste, il sécha ses larmes.

« J'essayais de devenir son ami », souffla Lios. « Elle pensait que j'avais tenté d'assassiner son frère et m'a rejeté. Elle ne m'a pas cru. Je n'ai pas pu surmonter la douleur et ai préféré oublier. »

Kridzo fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête en silence.

« Je devrais la dépoudrer. »

Le jeune homme soupira. De savoir leur histoire était à la fois soulageant (il savait qu'un d'entre eux ne l'avait pas détesté par défaut) et affligeant (sa trahison n'était que plus pénible).

« Elle ne s'est jamais moquée de moi. Elle est peut-être la seule Bukili qui possède un tant soit peu d'honneur : elle ne mérite pas cela. »

Il se leva péniblement, avec l'aide de son second.

« Combien de temps suis-je resté assis? » grinça-t-il.

« Une demi-heure. »

Lios nota mentalement de choisir un endroit confortable où s'asseoir, la prochaine fois. D'une oreille, il vérifia le sommeil d'Ypairko (qui dormait dans la salle habituelle) et, de l'autre, chercha Luura. Il la trouva près de l'entrée du Palais. Elle avait l'habitude d'observer le ciel, la nuit.

Avant de partir, Lios resta immobile quelques secondes, histoire de laisser s'ancrer la réalisation. « J'ai failli me laisser mourir… à douze ans. » Une partie de lui savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se blâmer, mais l'autre déplorait son manque de résistance. De plus… « J'aurais simplement pu me poudrer », s'affligea-t-il. Il avait en effet fabriqué une poudre d'Insouciance, qui fonctionnait à merveille. « Ce n'était pas la peine d'oublier. » Il devait être au désespoir...

Le jeune homme se frotta le visage et leva les yeux vers Kridzo, qui l'observait. Soudainement, il eut envie de lui raconter ses visions, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. L'Humain écouta sans un mot.

« Je pense la dépoudrer cette nuit, alors que les autres » – il fit un geste en direction des salles du Sommeil, le nom des deux salles où dormir communes – « dorment encore », conclut Lios.

« La laisseras-tu rester si elle le souhaite? » s'enquit Kridzo à mi-voix.

« Oui. Le Palais accueille tout le monde, malgré nos opinions personnelles, » récita-t-il. « Quel élu serais-je si je refusais l'asile à quelqu'un? »

L'Humain lui sourit avec fierté en lui prenant les mains.

« C'est encore une preuve de ton courage, Lios. »

Lios, pris de court, ne trouva rien à répliquer à ce compliment si simplement lancé. Finalement, il se contenta de sourire à son tour.

« Pourquoi es-tu si gentil? » marmonna-t-il. « N'est-il pas plus simple de se taire? »

« Il est facile de complimenter les gens qu'on aime », expliqua Kridzo.

Quelques instants durant, il fixa le vide, paraissant se demander s'il avait véritablement dit cela à voix haute, avant de décider que oui et de rougir horriblement.

Lios réprima un rire, puis s'avança pour le serrer dans ses bras. L'Humain lui rendit son étreinte avec une timidité évidente.

« Merci. »

Un temps passa avant que le roi, plus sérieux, ne recule.

« Pourrais-tu aller veiller sur Ypairko pendant que je confronte Luura? » demanda-t-il.

Son second hocha la tête.

« Je garderai mon bol communicateur à portée de main », promit-il.

Rassuré par la capacité de son second à apparement lire dans son esprit, le jeune homme le salua et s'éloigna. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se diriger vers l'entrée.

Dehors, l'air était frais. Être éveillé à l'heure sombre du cycle du Soleil lui rappela des souvenirs de Bukilian, qu'il chassa, avant de tolérer en se disant qu'ils pourraient l'éclairer.

« Luura! »

L'intonation, avec son brin d'anxiété, lui rappela ses vaines tentatives d'interaction avec elle.

« Mon roi », le salua-t-elle.

Lios hésita avant de s'asseoir près d'elle. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour trouver le sac qui était tressé à ses cheveux et pour l'arracher. Il le tendit à Luura.

« C'est une poudre de Liberté », annonça-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

La jeune femme regarda la poudre, puis Lios, et encore la poudre, avant de hausser les sourcils d'un air ahuri qui lui rappela sa dépoudration. Lios, de son côté, s'était composé une expression neutre.

« Je ne vais pas te retenir. Pars si tu veux. »

« Je ne ferais jamais – »

« C'est la poudre qui parle, Luura », coupa le jeune homme.

Il fronça brièvement les sourcils, puis se décida. « Un bon roi ne cache pas de secrets de ce type à ses sujets. »

« Je me souviens de toi », avoua-t-il. « Je m'étais forcé à oublier, mais je me suis souvenu que tu ne te moquais pas de moi quand » – il baissa le regard un moment – « nous étions jeunes. Tu n'es pas l'un de ceux qui m'a fait souffrir. Te forcer à vivre ici serait mal. »

Il se leva et pivota sur ses talons. Il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas vérifier si elle avait utilisé la poudre.

« Fais ce que tu veux. »

Il partit à grands pas, sans savoir si le « merci » qu'il avait cru entendre était le produit de son imagination.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lios vient de se souvenir de son moment le plus désespéré alors logiquement, il capote. Pis y'a aussi qu'il s'est débouché le conduit qui refoulait sa dépression alors il est pas mal tanné. Il a ben le droit de faire des pauses

Le lendemain matin, Luura fut introuvable. Les Palaisiennes posèrent des questions, mais Lios se contenta de leur répondre qu'elle était « chez elle » et refusa d'en dire plus. Elles s'en tinrent à ce niveau de précisions; de toutes façons, elles avaient d'autres choses à faire.

Toute la journée durant, le roi leur fit visiter le Palais, tandis que Kridzo jouait avec Ypairko. Il ne revit pas le cachot, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Ce faisant, le jeune homme s'informa sur les coutumes Tirevlianes et humaines pour bâtir celles du Palais.

Ce fut une journée bien remplie; aussi, Lios fut heureux de s'assoupir près de sa famille quand le soir vint. Blotti contre Kridzo et Ypairko, il laissa le sommeil l'envahir sans penser qu'il serait synonyme de cauchemars troublants.

Il avait rêvé que Kridzo était celui qui était parti sans un mot.

Tremblant, il le serra dans ses bras et resta éveillé quelques minutes, le cœur battant.

Quand les minutes devinrent des heures, le souverain s'avoua vaincu et se leva pour aller prendre une marche. Il avait toujours eu de la difficulté à se rendormir après un réveil nocturne. S'endormir le jour était bien plus facile: tour était si chaud et épuisant…

Quand l'air froid de la nuit lui eut fouetté la crinière jusqu'à l'os, il se dit qu'il fait peut-être mieux qu'il rentre. Les soirs venteux le rendaient nerveux, une vieille habitude expliquée par les branches qui, cassées par les courants, pouvaient tomber sur ceux qui ne s'y attendaient pas. Cependant, un bruit le retint.

C'étaient des pleurs.

Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers le son. Ce bruit était associé à tant de mauvais souvenirs qu'il ne le supportait pas et paniquait.

« Bonsoir? » lanca-t-il en français à la cantonade.

Les sanglots se firent moins intenses.

« Je ne suis pas un chasseur », précisa-t-il plus ou moins utilement.

L'odeur lui fit écarquiller les yeux. D'instinct, il chercha une senteur de sang, de venin, de mort; mais rien. « Pourquoi?... »

« Luura? »

La jeune femme leva les yeux et tenta de se composer une allure digne, mais ses sanglots la faisaient tressaillir.

« Que se passe-t-il? »

Il parvenait à peine à masquer sa panique. Il détestait entendre des pleurs. Comme Luura semblait trop secouée pour répondre, Lios rassembla en quelques minutes les ingrédients d'une poudre de Mémoire. Puis, il saupoudra sur un bout d'écorce de la poudre qui avait servi à afficher sur les bols les hologrammes; ensuite, il laissa tomber d'un geste fluide une pincée de la première sur Luura jusque sur l'écorce.

« Que s'est-il passé? » demanda-t-il pour stimuler sa mémoire.

Il écouta patiemment le résultat.

D'abord, un souvenir hachuré de la veille : Lios lui permettait de partir. Elle allait donc à Bukilian, en voyageant sans s'arrêter. Le périple qui, pour Lios, avait duré deux mois, fut terminé en mois d'une journée. Je précise alors qu'elle avait couru, contrairement à Lios, qui marchait très lentement et faisait parfois demi-tour, sans compter ses nombreuses escales pour fabriquer de nouvelles poudres.

Aussitôt arrivée, Luura fut accueillie chaleureusement, et elle fut visiblement très heureuse de revoir ses proches. Pourtant, quelque chose paraissait la troubler.

Quand elle commença à poser des questions sur lui, le roi comprit. Elle se demandait visiblement si son traitement avait été juste.

Ses interrogations reçurent des réactions à la fois moqueuses et accablées.

« Il avait toutes les raisons de s'en prendre à nous », affirmaient certains quant à l'incident de la poudre. « Nous avons agi en prévention. Il n'a jamais osé nous faire du mal par la suite. »

Ils ne savaient pas que la seule chose que voulait alors Lios était de faire ses preuves. Ils comprenaient donc qu'il était harcelé. Il n'aurait jamais même imaginé se venger s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait désespérer durant des années, et pourtant, ils ne prenaient pas le blâme.

« Nous ne pouvions pas savoir qu'il partirait ainsi; il aurait dû nous le faire savoir », déploraient d'autres en réponse à sa fugue.

Ils ne savaient pas que chaque fibre de son être criait alors au secours, implorait leur aide, qui ne venait pas. Il n'aurait jamais eu envie de partir s'ils ne l'avaient pas poussé au bout de ses forces, épuisé sa résistance, et pourtant, ils ne prenaient pas le blâme.

« Il ne participait pas aux activités quotidiennes. Combien de temps aurait-il pigé dans nos réservés sans rien redonner? » clamaient plusieurs quand il était question de sa « mort ».

Ils ne savaient pas que ses talents auraient pu être utilisés pour le bien au lieu d'être ignorés pour le mal. Il n'aurait jamais cru être aussi inutile s'ils avaient su croire en ses forces, encourager ses passions, et pourtant, ils ne prenaient pas le blâme.

Ils ne voulaient pas prendre le blâme. Ils savaient que tout était de leur faute. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient coupables. Ils savaient que Lios était la victime de leur comportement, de leurs erreurs, de leur incompétence, mais ils ne voulaient pas prendre le blâme. Ils ne voulaient rien entendre. Ils se bornaient à se justifier, à se trouver des excuses, à utiliser le moindre prétexte pour se faire croire qu'ils avaient raison, comme si ce que Lios avait vécu était balayable d'un simple « Oui, mais je pense que… », comme si leurs actions étaient plus importantes que dix de la part de leur victime, comme si leurs raisons minuscules excusaient l'énormité de leur torture.

ls étaient incapables d'admettre leurs erreurs, peu importe le ridicule de leur excuse.

Luura s'était révoltée: elle avait affirmé qu'ils n'avaient « pas d'honneur », qu'ils se « trompaient horriblement » et qu'ils « n'avaient aucun droit de se conduire ainsi ». Après avoir déclamé qu'elle partait, Brouza avait tenté de la retenir.

« Où vas-tu? » s'écriait-il à travers l'hologramme.

« Le rejoindre », répondit Luura en se dégageant.

Tous avaient cru qu'elle allait mourir et, horrifiés, avaient tenté de bloquer son chemin, mais elle s'était enfuie en les évitant les uns après les autres. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait progressé, elle s'était aperçue des conséquences de sa décision spontanée et avait ralenti jusqu'à s'écrouler dans l'herbe. Elle croyait encore en ce qu'elle avait choisi de faire, mais son coût n'en demeurait pas grand.

Sans oser bouger rapidement, de peur de briser ce qui ressemblait à un rêve étrange, Lios aida la jeune femme à se lever. Ils marchèrent ensemble vers l'intérieur; Luura s'assit sur le sol de la salle où dormaient Shipk et Ykrio et les regarda dormir. De son côté, Lios retourna auprès de sa famille. D'un geste, il réveilla Kridzo.

Trois mots seulement.

« Luura est revenue. »


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout ça lui rappelle Bukilian mais au lieu de sa rage, il se souvient de la tristesse et du désespoir. alors ça fait mal. par contre, c'est bien qu'il y repense mais d'un autre point de vue. ça boucle la boucle. Il a toujours réprimé ses émotions alors on voit qu'il essaie de les laisser sortir. Mon ptit pou fait du beau travail

Le jour qui suivit ressembla à une transe étrange, floue. Lios était sous le choc et devait constamment s'assurer que Luura était bel et bien là, qu'elle ne comptait pas partir dès qu'il tournât le dos.

Kridzo s'en aperçut et continua à sa place l'interrogation de ses sujets. Le roi lui en fut reconnaissant.

Ypairko fut très heureux de revoir sa camarade de jeux, mais n'osa pas lui demander pourquoi elle était partie. Sa présence parut rassurer la Bukili et le jeune homme le laissa donc rester avec elle.

Lios n'osa pas aborder le sujet qui le tiraillait depuis la nuit. Il se contenta de surveiller discrètement la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide finalement à lui parler.

C'était le coucher du Soleil. Lios avait laissé Kridzo faire son rapport, puis les deux avaient discuté ensemble des nouvelles traditions. Par la suite, le roi avait cherché Luura, pour la trouver dehors, au même endroit que la veille.

Le Bukili s'assit sur l'herbe, détournant le regard pour éviter de voir ses joues rougies de sillons salés. Il imaginait qu'elle pleurait son ancienne vie, celle où elle n'était pas alliée à un… enfin, à lui, et où elle ne rejetait pas les principes anti-Lios qu'elle avait côtoyés depuis l'enfance. Comme elle était très juste, elle pleurait probablement aussi par culpabilité : après tout, si elle était revenue, une partie d'elle au moins devait reconnaître qu'elle et les autres avaient été malhonorables, ce qui semblait revêtir une grande importance à ses yeux. C'était sans compter tous ses proches, ses amis, ses compatriotes, ses élèves apprentis-chasseurs et sa maison, la rivière où elle buvait et le royaume où elle avait grandi.

« Tu es revenue », lâcha Lios, ne sachant pas comment engager la conversation.

Luura approuva en silence.

« Vas-tu rester? »

Son côté « roi » tenait à le savoir, et fut satisfait de son approbation.

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour partir », insista-t-il malgré tout, abasourdi par l'idée même qu'un Bukili sacrifie autant pour lui après avoir entendu ce que le peuple pensait de lui.

Mais Luura tourna vers lui des yeux qui avaient recouvré leur fierté habituelle.

« Je ne vivrai pas parmi un peuple aussi ignoble », éructa-t-elle. « Tu as des comptes à rendre, Lios, et je veux t – » elle parut réaliser quelque chose et, sous le regard ébahi du jeune homme, courba la tête avec déférence – « vous aider, mon roi. »

Le roi écarquilla les yeux. Sa surprise ne cessait de croître, et ne disparut pas, même quand elle fut officiellement une Palaisienne après une courte cérémonie (elle serait introduite officiellement lors de la prochaine cérémonie de bienvenue) donnée le soir même. « Elle est d'accord avec moi », ne cessait de s'émouvoir son esprit. « Elle est d'accord avec moi! Elle est d'accord avec moi! »

« Je suis ici parce que je ne peux supporter de vivre parmi l'injustice », avait-elle clamé dignement.

Peut-être que l'espoir qu'il avait abandonné depuis des lustres avait eu lieu d'être, finalement…

Peut-être que les Bukilis – certains d'entre eux, du moins – pouvaient apprendre...


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIos essaie de se forcer à ne pas être déprimé en faisant semblant qu'il se sent fier de lui. bon, c'est vrai, il est plus fier de lui -- mia sil a toujours approuvé les dires des autres sur quoi il avait un visage de roi maléfique et que son apparence était le signe de son destin cruel. Il n'a pas encore passé par-dessus. dans une réécriture, il faut parler de ça, de la dissonance qui est arrivée quand il a commencé à se voir comme quelqu'un d'autre que ce petit gars furieux dont la colère était le signe de sa méchanceté, parce que s'il avait été doux, il aurait été un martyr, parce que d'être furieux vontre l'injustice est selon son peuple un signe de destin mauvais. Il ne sait pas encore quoi penser de son apparence, mais pour l'instant, il se trouve juste laid, et il aimerait avoir une chevelure colorée comme ses compatriotes.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, à chaque crépuscule et aube, Lios et Luura (parfois aidés de Kridzo) firent le point sur leur situation vis-à-vis de Bukilian. Ce faisant, la jeune femme comprit à quel point leur peuple s'était acharné sur le jeune roi à travers les années. Elle s'excusa maintes fois de ne pas avoir agi; comme elle l'expliqua un crépuscule, voir ce comportement être répandu, voire normal, parmi Bukilian lui avait donné l'impression que c'était correct et qu'elle avait tort de le désapprouver. Pourtant, elle affirma les mots suivants: « J'aurais pu m'informer davantage et je le regrette amèrement ».

Lios apprit avec stupeur que les autres avaient un certain niveau de compassion à son égard: Luura lui apprit qu'un soir, elle avait demandé à ses propres parents si de se moquer de Lios était juste, ce à quoi ils avaient répondu qu'il leur demanderait d'arrêter s'il le souhaitait vraiment. De plus, les amis de la jeune femme – qui n'étaient pas la clique d'apprentis-chasseurs de Brouza – étaient du même avis, mais jugeaient le comportement des autres « inchangeable » ou ne s'en préoccupaient pas assez pour faire quelque chose.

Apprendre que son ancien peuple n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il le croyait le remplit d'un sentiment étrange, aussi donna-t-il congé à Luura et rejoignit-il Kridzo à l'extérieur. Là, il l'observa s'entraîner à la chasse avec Ypairko et sourit sans gêne. Soudainement, alors qu'il assistait à la séance, il réalisa qu'il n'entretenait pas le même type d'amour pour ses sujets.

Il ne connaissait pas encore assez Shipk pour s'en faire une opinion, comme elle était très discrète et souvent dissimulée dans un coin en murmurant des paroles à son bébé à naître. Par contre, il tolérait Ykrio. Malgré son habitude de critiquer sans vergogne Ypairko, elle était vive et posait de bonnes questions. Quant à Luura, il sentait qu'il finirait un jour par la reconsidérer comme sa sujette et non comme une simple Bukili.

Envers Ypairko, il ressentait un amour paternel: il voulait le voir grandir heureux et en santé, voulait l'aider à réussir ses objectifs, le protéger des dangers du monde. Un instant, il se demanda ce que ses propres parents avaient pensé de sa « mort », puis se ressaisit et laissa ses pensées dévier vers Kridzo.

Le doux, aimable Kridzo. Son fidèle second, son premier ami, son confident. Ses sentiments à son égard étaient bien plus fort qu'envers les autres, même son fils. C'étaient des émotions différentes: il voulait être avec lui, l'écouter lui parler de tout et de rien, apprendre à mieux le connaître. Un seul sourire pouvait refermer ses plaies, une seule absence était un supplice, une seule rencontre lui remontait le moral pour le reste de la journée.

C'était pour le moins étrange.

« Évidemment, c'est de l'amitié, mais il semble qu'il existe plus de nuances que je ne l'aurais cru. » Il décida de demander à Kridzo. Même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, il avait mentionné avoir eu un meilleur ami ainsi que ses frères et sœurs. Pour parler si fièrement de sa nièce, il devait être proche d'elle, et de sa sœur par extension. Il avait paru triste en mentionnant la mort de son frère: il devait donc en bref connaître l'amitié.

Avant de les rejoindre, le jeune homme se contenta de regarder le duo s'entrainer à la chasse. Il déduisit qu'il enseignait à l'enfant un mouvement de défense, vu les mouvements de recul démontrés. Quand les deux remarquèrent sa présence, Ypairko agita follement la main et Kridzo le salua d'un sourire.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, le souvenir du soir durant lequel Kridzo s'était interrogé sur leur relation (« Si Ypairko est notre fils à tous les deux, qu'est-ce que ça fait de nous deux? ») lui revint à l'esprit. Perplexe, il tenta de comprendre le lien qu'il avait fait entre les deux événements… « Et si… »

Même en pensée, il n'osa pas formuler l'idée saugrenue qui lui était venue en tête. « Franchement, qui voudrait de m – non », protesta-t-il brusquement. « Je suis un roi, pas un raté. »

Lios fut très surpris par sa contre-réaction. Il était rarement sincère quand il s'autocomplimentait. Certes, il se gratifiait parfois de phrases telles que « Je suis génial », mais elles étaient ironiques, se moquaient de ses faiblesses. Celle-ci, pourtant, était sincère. Il s'était complimenté lui-même. La notion le faisait rire.

Avoir pensé à telle chose le remplit d'un sentiment nouveau, qu'il fut incapable d'identifier, mais qui était très agréable.

Bien du temps passerait avant qu'il puisse enfin reconnaître l'estime de soi.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je relate à Ykrio. wow. pauvre fille mais sinon c quoi cette scène avec Ypairko et Ykrio??? Pourquoi ça vole la vedette????

La semaine se termina avec une autre cérémonie: durant celle-ci, tous expliqueraient en détail la raison de leur venue, sans laisser de non-dits. Ce serait le premier rituel propre au peuple du Palais: Lios et Kridzo avaient en conséquent passé la nuit à le planifier en détails. Elle clôturerait officiellement la vie extérieure des Palaisiens (Lios et Kridzo y compris) et leur permettrait à tous de se sentir unis. Après tout, ils formaient désormais un peuple, et un peuple devait être soudé, sans quoi certaines choses pourraient se produire. Lios avait été extrêmement clair: personne ne devrait être désagréable. Cette cérémonie soulèverait assez de souvenirs désagréables sans que l'on ose manquer de respect. Ce seraient des mémoires intimes, peut-être secrètes, et une blessure en serait décuplée.

Le jeune roi avait passé une nuit mouvementée: lui et Kridzo avaient dû ressasser de nombreux souvenirs, bons et mauvais, pour planifier ensemble leurs discours. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne rien cacher de leur passé à leurs sujets: des non-dits nuiraient à l'acceptation et au lâcher-prise. Aussi, ils voulaient donner l'exemple, ce qui serait pénible mais nécessaire pour former un royaume uni.

Lios regardait d'un air absent Kridzo coiffer Ypairko de façon à ce que ses cheveux ressemblent à des lianes. Lui-même avait déjà terminé sa coiffure. Le roi pouvait entendre Luura électrifier sa crinière dans la salle du Sommeil du peuple: ce bruit lui rappela les cérémonies de son enfance. Par réflexe, il cessa d'y penser, puis se dit qu'il devait y réfléchir. Après tout, il devait faire la paix, ou du moins être indifférent. Honnêtement, il ne croyait pas pouvoir oublier ses années de malheur aussi facilement, mais était prêt à en parler, ne serait-ce que pour se défouler.

Lios se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de sa famille. Les deux se tournèrent vers lui: celui qui avait su rester et celui qui n'avait jamais compris pourquoi l'on partirait. Le jeune homme les dévisagea avec affection en leur faisant signe de s'approcher. Il révisa mentalement le discours qu'il avait prévu avec l'impression qu'il se jetait d'un arbre sans branche visible où s'accrocher et sans savoir s'il parviendrait à amortir sa chute.

« La cérémonie de ce soir sera très dure pour nous tous », commença-t-il en masquant sa nervosité sous un ton digne. « Pourtant, » – sa voix vacilla sous l'effet de son anxiété – « nous sommes une famille et, en tant que telle, nous nous supporterons. »

Il finit tant bien que mal sa tirade et se crispa. Quelques secondes durant, il attendit sans oser vérifier la réaction de ses proches. C'était la première fois qu'il osait les référer en tant que sa famille. « Pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas mal à l'aise… »

Le jeune homme entrouvrit les yeux dès qu'il sentit de petits bras s'enrouler autour de sa jambe. Sans hésitation, il reconnut la façon d'étreindre son père d'Ypairko; imperceptiblement, il se détendit. Courageusement, il leva les yeux vers Kridzo…

Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi souriant. Son expression rivalisait avec celle qu'il avait revêtue quand Ypairko l'avait appelé « papa » pour la première fois. C'était un sourire profond, aussi éblouissant que le premier rayon de l'aube, aussi rafraîchissant que la pluie après une sécheresse. C'était un sourire pur, un sourire éclatant, un sourire lancé sans se retenir. Et ce sourire était dirigé vers lui. Lios aurait eu du mal à y croire s'il n'avait pas pu ressentir sa joie dans l'étreinte que l'Humain lui donna, dont la force lui coupa le souffle.

Le Bukili n'aurait pu espérer meilleure réaction. Il ignorait combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, tous les trois, mais ce fut sans conteste un souvenir qu'il chérirait toute sa vie. Celui du jour où il eut enfin, officiellement, une famille.

Après un long moment, Lios décida d'appeler les autres et de débuter le rituel.

Shipk arriva la première, le dos marqué d'une bande rouge sang. Luura fut la prochaine, avec ses cheveux qui ressemblaient à un nuage électrique. Puis, Ykrio s'en vint, portant d'étranges « lianes » au crâne.

Lentement, Lios avança et s'assit au milieu du cercle qu'avaient formé ses sujets. Il inspira profondément avant de débuter. Pas de présentations, pas de discours royal: cet après-midi, il n'était qu'un Palaisien parmi les autres. Qu'un être de plus à réconforter. Ils connaissaient tous la marche à suivre, de toutes façons.

« Je suis Lios de Bukilian. »

Et il parla. En long et en large, il parla de sa vie de misère. Il ne négligea rien: de l'incident de la poudre à ses flammèches avec Estrella, en passant par chaque moquerie quotidienne. Il ressassa les soupirs, les ricanements, les exclamations de découragement ; les insultes, les blagues faites à ses dépens, les préjugés; les événements majeurs, les anecdotes quotidiennes, les échecs marquants. Il parla même de sa famille: du découragement qui naissait en Ilsa quand il ratait quelque chose, du regard dur que lui lançait Tiero quand il revenait à la maison avec une mauvaise nouvelle, de l'abandon de ses six frères et sœurs durant le procès de l'incident de la poudre, et de la trahison d'Estrella. Cette partie fut l'une des plus douloureuses.

Puis vint son départ, semé de colère, d'indignation et de tristesse. Il s'en souvenait comme si ce fût hier et non quatre ans auparavant.

Durant son discours, il cria, s'emporta, pleura même. Il ne se retint pas et laissa chaque émotion sortir. Quand il eut terminé, après plus d'une heure, il laissa Kridzo prendre la place et se laissa tomber près d'Ypairko, amorphe, vidé de toute émotion, si ce n'est que d'une rage fantôme, une indignation perçante. Comme le voulait la cérémonie, ceux qui se sentaient responsables de la raison de son départ s'exprimèrent: Luura parla quelques instants de son inaction et de ses regrets. À sa grande surprise, Lios lui pardonna instantanément. « Est-ce parce que je la connais personnellement? »

Comme quand il pleurait, il sentait à la fatigue l'envahir, mais la chassa: il devait écouter son ami. C'était en effet au tour de Kridzo de monologuer. Il s'assit face à lui et le fixa quelques instants, comme pour y puiser de la force, avant de commencer.

« Je suis Kridzo de Humalian. »

Kridzo avait toujours été solitaire. C'était pour lui (dans ce temps-là) une source de honte: ayant tant de fois entendu l'opinion désobligeante des autres à ce sujet, il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait préférer être seul quand, comme on le lui disait souvent, il était « entouré de tant de gens merveilleux ». Les gens de Humalian étaient en majorité extravertis et ne comprenaient pas que, si Kridzo n'était pas comme eux, ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne les aimait pas, mais parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'autant de contact social avec les autres. Il préférait l'obscurité du souterrain à la clarté de la forêt tropicale; préférait être en compagnie d'un ou deux proches qu'être entouré d'Humains peu connus; préférait explorer de lui-même que de se faire enseigner ce qu'il souhaitait découvrir de lui-même. Il était silencieux et aimait le calme. Or, ce calme ne venait pas souvent dans ce royaume aux gens qui bavardaient autant que la quantité de gouttes dans une pluie diluvienne: aussi, il avait découvert l'art de faire des tunnels pour échapper aux voix insistantes de son entourage. On l'appelait parfois « zorli », qui signifiait en humain « solitaire », ou, chez les plus originaux, « Kridzo-rli ».

À sept ans, il avait réussi le test de la magie: après de brefs cours, il avait assisté à un cataclysme; voir tant de gens d'ethnies différentes réunis pour s'entraider l'avait fait rêver d'un royaume paisible, sans proies ni prédateurs. En disant cela, il regarda Lios avec affection. Celui-ci réalisa qu'il l'avait aidé à réaliser son rêve d'enfance et ceci le rendit bien plus fier qu'il ne l'aurait crû.

Kridzo continua en expliquant que les gens le toléraient, mais le jugeaient très étrange. Silencieux, solitaire, il passait son temps à explorer les souterrains et à apprendre par cœur les caractéristiques des environs; tout le contraire de la norme, qui consistait là-bas, à cet âge, à s'amuser à courir partout, à grimper aux arbres et à pousser des couinement perçants pour jouer à la proie et au prédateur. De surcroît, comme il le comprit vers ses douze ans (la révélation l'avait bouleversé, puisqu'il l'avait jugée comme le symbole ultime de ce qu'il avait été porté à considérer comme son « étrangeté »), il n'aurait jamais de compagne. Car Kridzo – en annonçant cela, il refusa obstinément de croiser le regard de Lios – n'aimait que les hommes. Ce constat lui était dur: il avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants, mais était dégoûté par l'idée de se reproduire avec une Humaine. Il avait fini par accepter la réalité, mais celle-ci fut comme une ombre persistante qu'il n'oubliait jamais vraiment. Vivre dans un tel environnement l'avait convaincu que c'était malsain. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, si ce n'est que parce que c'était peu commun, mais s'efforça de réprimer ses sentiments.

Quand il fut en âge de chasser, Kridzo se lia d'amitié avec Kraidinä, un garçon de son âge qui devint bien vite son meilleur ami. Il était mauvais chasseur, comme son réflexe par défaut était de s'enfuir en laissant tout derrière… incluant ses proies, que l'autre devait ramasser à chaque fois qu'il détalait, paniqué. Les deux passaient bien du temps ensemble, comme il était le seul – et le meilleur, par défaut – ami de Kridzo, et que Kraidinä venait le voir dans les tunnels quand il en avait assez d'être traité de peureux ou de déshonorable. Après quelques temps, le garçon s'aperçut qu'il était tombé amoureux de son ami. Troublé, il avait refusé d'en dire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, à la fois pour ne pas ruiner le semblant de réputation qu'il portait depuis qu'il avait un ami, et pour ne pas gâcher leur amitié. Ses sentiments avaient persisté jusqu'à la vingtaine, malgré le fait que son ami fût clairement attiré par le sexe opposé et en amour avec une jeune femme.

Entre-temps, peu avant la mort de son frère et de ses parents, il avait appris à se téléporter : pour tenter de se détacher de Kraidinä, il avait décidé d'explorer les autres royaumes. Au fil du temps, il avait oublié les noms, mais pas celui-là. Pas son ami. Il avait lamentablement échoué, mais avait pris goût à l'exploration: elle lui permettait d'oublier à quel point il était marginal. Quand on est seul, on est notre unique point de repère, après tout. La solitude l'avait aidé à soigner son cœur meurtri.

À vingt-trois ans, on lui avait proposé de devenir Liseur. Sa curiosité était bien connue, et il accepta avec joie, mais avec une certaine tristesse. D'abord, voyager lui manquerait. Ensuite, les Liseurs ne pouvaient pas s'accoupler.

Il devait donc dire adieu à la relation qu'il avait espéré voir prendre vie malgré tout. Par dépit – ou peut-être en désespoir de cause –, Kridzo avait demandé à chasser pour une dernière fois avant la cérémonie. Les Liseurs ne quittaient pas les ouvrages sacrés, par respect. Il devrait s'y habituer. Mais, avant de se confiner au camp, le jeune homme tenait à assumer sa marginalité.

Il avait donc décidé de chasser pour une dernière fois avec Kraidinä afin de lui avouer ses sentiments.

Qu'est-ce que le futur Liseur aurait fait s'il avait répondu par l'affirmative? Si son ami avait simplement pu répondre au lieu d'être interrompu par le sifflement d'un Squidrah? S'il était resté pour se battre au lieu de s'enfuir en le poussant vers le prédateur, lui, son meilleur ami? Ou si Kridzo avait laissé tomber l'idée d'être quittes et ne l'avait pas convoqué en duel?

Il ne le saurait jamais, car, sans avoir eu la chance de lui reparler de sa déclaration, Kraidinä était mort. Mort par sa faute.

« Si j'avais vu la roche, il serait encore en vie… »

L'Humain s'essuya les yeux et continua. Lios nota qu'il était plus calme que la première fois qu'il avait raconté l'événement, mais le Bukili avait tout de même le cœur serré. Il se félicitait d'avoir laissé tomber l'idée de lui poser des questions sur l'amitié.

Kridzo, après avoir relaté son errance, termina son récit en expliquant brièvement comment Lios l'avait « recueilli » et avait « redonné un sens à sa vie » grâce à son entreprise. Le roi fut agréablement surpris par sa façon de raconter les événements.

Ykrio se leva. Elle pinçait les lèvres et ses yeux paraissaient luisants. « Pleure-t-elle? »

« J'aurais pu être moins dure quand tu as décidé de partir. »

Lios se souvenait du jour où il l'avait rencontrée: elle faisait partie du groupe qui harcelait Kridzo à propos de son départ. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais avait toisé le jeune homme avec dureté. « J'espère qu'elle n'a pas fait pire quand il a déserté Humalian… » Un instant, Kridzo la fixa du regard, puis hocha la tête. Soudainement, un petit sanglot se fit entendre et Ypairko s'exclama: « Je m'excuse de ne pas être né avant!... » Surpris, Lios et Kridzo échangèrent un regard, puis se tournèrent vers l'enfant.

« J'aurais été plus vieux et j'aurais pu vous aider… » gémit le petit.

« Tu ne pouvais pas décider le jour de ta naissance », protesta Lios, ce que Kridzo approuva d'un regard.

Ypairko se blottit contre Lios.

« Il m'aurait écouté si je lui avais demandé de ne pas partir chasser », murmura-t-il. « C'était mon père… »

Immédiatement, Lios se tourna vers Kridzo, qui avait écarquillé les yeux. Un temps passa; les regards des sujets silencieux papillonnèrent entre les deux Humains. Lios, inquiet, était sur ses gardes: au moindre signe de détresse, il serait aux côtés de son ami. Celui-ci paraissait simplement se demander s'il avait bien entendu.

« Je… quoi? » lâcha finalement Kridzo, le visage dangereusement inexpressif.

« Ma mère m'a dit que mon papa s'appelait Kraidinä », débita-t-il. « Il est mort quand j'avais cinq ans. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Je pensais que… »

Il se tut brusquement et baissa gravement ses yeux mouillés par les larmes.

« Est-ce que tu veux quand même être mon père, même si… » – il fut interrompu par son propre sanglot – « même si c'est… c'était mon autre papa? »

Kridzo n'attendit pas une seconde pour assurer qu'il n'allait pas le rejeter. Il se rassit dans le cercle, où le petit le serra fortement en reniflant. Lios, cependant, remarqua le trouble de son ami: il connaissait ce regard vide, cette façon de se passer la main dans les cheveux pour exprimer son énervement avec discrétion, cette position crispée, trop immobile pour être naturelle.

Le roi débattit un instant avec lui-même, puis se décida. Alors qu'Ypairko avançait au centre du cercle pour s'exprimer à son tour, Lios prit discrètement la main de son second. L'autre parut réconforté, mais Lios n'était pas dupe et se promit de lui en reparler plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait un discours à écouter.

« Je suis Ypairko de Humalian. »

Le garçon raconta comment il n'avait pas vraiment connu Kraidinä, son père. L'adulte passait plus de temps à la chasse ou avec Kina, la mère, qu'avec lui, et le petit avait entendu des gens soupçonner qu'il n'avait pas voulu avoir d'enfant. Sa mère était chaleureuse et impliquée: il n'avait pas manqué son père et, du haut de ses six ans, avait tout juste compris qu'il était mort. Il se demandait souvent comment il aurait réagi s'il avait eu un père aussi présent que les autres.

Ypairko avait des amis. Enfin, si des enfants se moquant de lui et le tolérant à peine pouvaient compter. Il était très maladroit: petit, il savait à peine marcher, et escalader était hors de question. Il trébuchait partout, ce qui lui valait les soupirs de ses compatriotes, que Kina chassait sur-le-champ dès qu'ils étaient trop durs. Pourtant, elle ne parvint pas à l'épargner des répliques que certains, qui disaient « vouloir son bien », lui lançaient: « Tu as encore raté. Je ne suis pas surpris(e) », « Je me demande comment tu fais pour être encore en vie », « Penses-tu devenir chasseur, un jour? ». Il subissait les insultes sans broncher (comme Lios, autrefois) et pleurait dans son coin quand il n'en pouvait plus. Hors de question de laisser les autres le voir sangloter: Kina serait furieuse contre leurs camarades en apprenant sa peine et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse du souci, elle qui était déjà assez éprouvée par la mort de son compagnon.

Il s'était quelquefois entraîné en secret à grimper aux arbres, puis à se pendre aux lianes comme ses « amis » le faisaient si bien, mais avait mal calculé ses sauts et s'était éraflé le corps au grand complet. Il n'avait plus réessayé et avait accepté tant bien que mal le fait qu'il était un « raté ». Parfois, il entendait les adultes se demander s'il survivrait à l'adolescence, quand il serait en âge d'être chassé. Terrifié, il avait secrètement renoncé à être chasseur, bouleversé à l'idée que sa mère se retrouve seule. Il serait peut-être magicien ou guérisseur.

Pourtant, il avait échoué le test de la magie et, quant aux autres idées, il était bien trop maladroit pour manipuler les choses avec autant de stabilité. Que ferait-il? Aurait-il le droit de rester au camp avec sa mère?

Heureusement, il avait pu partir. Plus de moqueries, plus de craintes, et sa mère serait heureuse. Elle le lui avait promis. Il termina rapidement son discours, qui avait duré environ une demi-heure.

Encore une fois, Ykrio se leva. Elle paraissait secouée. Après tout, elle avait pu comprendre que ses commentaires désobligeants touchaient davantage les autres qu'elle ne le croyait probablement.

« Je-j'aurais pu (elle s'accroupit) m'excuser. Je ne pensais pas que… »

Elle secoua la tête pour dissiper son émotion.

« Est-ce que tu peux me pardonner? »

Ypairko sourit et lui fit tout bonnement un câlin.

« Oui! »

Avec timidité, la femme lui rendit son étreinte. Puis, quand Ypairko reprit sa place dans le cercle, Shipk s'assit au milieu du rond.

« Je suis Shipk de Tirevlian. »

Son histoire à elle fut plus légère. Elle raconta avec simplicité qu'elle avait vécu avec sa famille jusqu'à l'âge de se reproduire. À ce moment, à l'occasion de la réunion annuelle des Tirefs, elle avait rencontré tous les jeunes hommes de son âge. L'un d'eux, Tiikt, lui était tombé dans l'oeil. Après avoir fait plus amplement connaissance, ils avaient décidé de devenir un couple. Les deux s'entendaient à merveille et se complétaient bien.

Après avoir vécu ensemble durant quelques temps, ils s'étaient accouplés. Malheureusement, alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à être enceinte, Tiikt avait été embroché par une branche empoisonnée. Il était mort à cause de l'infection, mais avait eu le temps de dire adieu à sa compagne. Le prochain rassemblement national aurait lieu dans presque un an: elle ne voulait pas attendre et mettre son enfant à naître en danger. Elle ne voulait pas risquer d'être empalée à son tour. De plus, elle doutait de pouvoir trouver un autre compagnon, comme celui-ci était, selon elle, « unique et irremplaçable ». Elle ne voulait que le mieux pour son bébé; aussi, elle accepta de suivre Lios quand il se présenta par hasard près de son abri pour la nuit en allant à Humalian.

Personne ne fit de commentaire, mais Kridzo serra plus fort la main de son ami.

Ykrio fut la suivante.

« Je suis Ykrio de Humalian. »

Elle relata son enfance paisible et, probablement pour se justifier quant à son comportement, donna certains détails qui n'étaient pas reliés à sa présence ici. Chose très rare chez son peuple, elle était enfant unique. Jeune, elle n'était pas très aimée des autres petits: elle était rude et ne se gênait pas pour les critiquer. Malgré tout, cela faisait d'elle une bonne source de conseils, puisque, connaissant bien les positions de chasse, elle pouvait aider ses compagnons à s'améliorer. Ce fut donc le début de sa popularité.

Elle grandit sans se douter que les commentaires qu'elles distribuait à journée longue n'étaient pas aussi innocents et agréables qu'elle le pensait. Certes, ils étaient justes, mais, même si la perspicacité était une qualité appréciée par les Humains, sa façon de critiquer sans détour pouvait blesser les autres. Ils étaient la source de sa popularité et la raison des consultations qu'elle vivait: elle ne leur voulait aucun mal. Au contraire, elle voulait les aider.

Malgré elle, elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle était assez maladroite et très inexpérimentée quant aux émotions. Elle fuyait ceux qu'elle appréciait et refusait de prendre compagnon pour ne pas être « aussi vulnérable qu'une plaie ouverte ». La seule compagnie qu'elle s'autorisait était celle de ses parents.

Quand ils moururent à quelques mois d'intervalle, elle fut détruite. Incapable de supporter sa peine, elle erra dans la forêt noire sans se soucier des prédateurs et des plantes empoisonnées. Elle devint une coquille vide, incapable de chasser ou de manger, vivant des vivres que ses camarades lui faisaient avaler de force quand elle était trop distraite pour se débattre. Elle ignorait comment réagir à cette peine colossale et décida d'aller vivre avec le peuple du Palais. Peut-être que l'enceinte sacrée l'aiderait à se sentir mieux, à se sentir vivante à nouveau.

Encore une fois, personne ne parla. En reculant, Ykrio essuya brusquement la larme qui avait réussi à percer malgré ses efforts. Shipk lui murmura des condoléances et Ykrio parut apprécier son intervention. Quand l'attention fut tournée vers Luura, dont l'ombre s'étendait sur les autres, celle-ci débuta son récit.

« Je suis Luura de Bukilian. »

Son enfance avait été normale. Elle était la troisième-née de sa fratrie, née quelques secondes après Brouza. Luura avait toujours été fière de sa personne. Elle était très satisfaite de son sens de la justice et tenait à ce que l'on respecte le règlement. Aussi, l'attitude de son peuple envers Lios lui avait toujours semblé injuste, dénuée de rigueur. Après tout, elle chassait avec Lios: il était certes très mauvais, mais paraissait honorable. Après tout, il ne s'emportait jamais envers ceux qui le prenaient en grippe.

L'avis de son frère Brouza l'avait mélangée davantage: depuis leurs neuf ans, lui et ses amis prenaient plaisir à se moquer du garçon. Luura n'avait jamais osé essayer, malgré les demandes de son frère, qui voulait que les deux « fassent une activité amusante ensemble ». Incertaine, la fille avait demandé à ses proches leur avis, mais ceux-ci avaient été peu éclairants. Cédant à son harcèlement, elle avait convenu avec lui qu'elle cesserait de lui demander d'arrêter son manège s'il lui fournissait la preuve de la droiture de sa conduite. Quelques nuits plus tard, – mais Brouza ne l'avoua que des années plus tard – le garçon mélangea les poudres de Lios. Il expliqua lors de sa confession qu'il voulait, ce matin-là, simplement savoir une fois pour toutes si le nain était digne de confiance. Selon son raisonnement, si Lios se vengeait de cet affront, ils sauraient qu'il était juste d'agir ainsi. L'incident de la poudre avait été la « preuve » de sa mauvaise santé mentale; comme tous croyaient que Lios savait reconnaître les sacs de poudre entre eux – alors qu'en fait, il se souvenait par coeur de leur emplacement, sans distinguer leurs odeur ou apparence –, ils crurent que l'incident de la poudre n'était pas le fruit de la farce, mais bien sa vengeance. Luura s'excusa à profusion de ne pas avoir su comprendre plus tôt et jura que plus jamais Lios ne l'aurait de son côté. Après tout, il avait failli tuer son frère.

Ainsi, quand Lios revint de son exil, Luura se fit un devoir de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Ainsi, elle le rejeta brutalement quand il tenta de se lier d'amitié avec elle. Les années passèrent et Lios s'enfuit. L'on attendit une semaine, puis deux, puis trois, avant de conclure qu'il avait dû se cacher aux tréfonds de la forêt.

Entretemps, Luura était devenue professeure de chasse remplaçante et s'occupait des jeunes apprentis-chasseurs quand leur enseignant habituel n'était pas disponible. Elle connaissait donc bien Estrella. Un soir, la petite arriva au terrain de chasse sans son sourire excité habituel. Luura lui demanda ce qui la tracassait, comme elle savait qu'elle se refermait sur elle-même chaque fois qu'elle était angoissée; pour la première fois, Estrella raconta à quelqu'un que ce que Lios lui avait affirmé avant de partir (qu'il était innocent et que l'on avait mélangé ses poudres) l'avait troublée : et s'il avait raison? La jeune femme était furieuse, mais réussit à consoler la petite en lui disant – la Palaisienne fronça les sourcils en le racontant – qu'il était un ignoble personnage qui voulait simplement la manipuler, et qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser faire. Ce matin-là, une fois la chasse terminée, Luura laissa exploser sa frustration quant à l'incapacité de Lios à « accepter ses méfaits » auprès de son frère. Quand elle expliqua qu'il avait dit à l'enfant que l'on avait mélangé ses poudres contre son gré, la réaction de Brouza le surprit: il devint blanc comme un cumulus et murmura, soudainement livide, qu'il fallait qu'il parle au roi immédiatement.

Le procès fut court et sans anicroche: les Bukilis préférèrent oublier l'incident plutôt que de sentir coupables. Les malfaiteurs furent jugés innocents. Pour tenter de se racheter – ou, comme Luura le soupçonnait, ne pas se sentir mal –, l'on décida que, si l'on croisait Lios dans les bois, l'on devrait lui annoncer le résultat du procès. La plupart se dit qu'ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient; pourtant, Luura en voulut longtemps au groupe de son frère, avant de comprendre qu'il avait voulu bien faire (selon ses propres standards) et que Brouza avait immédiatement avoué son méfait quand il s'était aperçu des conséquences du geste. La jeune femme pardonna à son frère, mais demeura honteuse de son action.

Elle décrivit comment elle avait été capturée par Lios et Kridzo, et son malaise lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de l'incident. Elle expliqua qu'il l'avait poudrée pour éviter qu'elle ne trahisse sa position et qu'elle avait vécu au Palais en apprenant à connaître celui qu'elle avait cru détester. Elle l'avait jugé innocent et planifiait mentalement de laver sa réputation si elle retournait à Bukilian. Elle n'oublia pas sa première dépoudration et son horreur quand elle avait cru comprendre que Lios voulait faire sombrer Bukilian dans le désespoir dans une vengeance extrême, ni son affligeation alors qu'elle comprenait à quel point son peuple – et elle-même – l'avaient marqué. Elle conclut en racontant sa libération, son retour à Bukilian, puis sa décision ultime de rester au Palais pour se racheter.

Personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit et Luura revint donc à sa place.

Le peuple laissa s'écouler quelques minutes de silence endeuillé. Plus ou moins consciemment, l'on relégua ses souvenirs au passé. Puis, Lios serra la main de Kridzo, qui prit celle d'Ypairko, qui saisit celle de Shipk, qui s'empara de celle de Luura, laquelle prit celle d'Ykrio, et cette dernière tendit ses doigts vers le roi, qui les saisit à son tour. Imperceptiblement, le cercle se resserra sur lui-même. Lios soupira – un son lent et calmant – et entama son discours de clôture.

« Nous sommes unis par la peur, la douleur et le deuil. Le passé ne nous a pas été clément, mais nous pourrons à l'avenir compter sur nos compatriotes pour recevoir leur support. Nous sommes un peuple. Nous pouvons surmonter les épreuves ensemble. Nous nous protégerons mieux que n'importe quel royaume avant le nôtre car nous sommes capables de comprendre la souffrance et l'abandon. Nous sommes le peuple du Palais et rien ni personne ne nous divisera. »

La dernière phrase fut reprise à l'unisson par les Palaisiens. Elle fut répétée maintes fois par ces êtres en voie de guérison, ces gens malmenés mais tenaces, ce peuple rassemblé pour trouver le bonheur ensemble.

Longtemps encore, même quand les Palaisiens furent endormis, les mots prononcés en chœur résonnèrent sur les murs du Palais, faisant écho à la résolution qu'ils avaient tous prise, ce soir-là. Cette phrase qui pouvait laisser croire qu'elle concluait leur guérison marquait en fait le début de celle-ci. L'on pouvait sentir l'émotion émaner de chaque paire d'yeux rougis, chaque pas lourd, chaque respiration frêle, mais Lios avait espoir.

« Un jour, nous serons heureux. » Il en fit le serment. Cette affirmation aurait pu paraître naïve, ridicule, même, mais, en ce soir silencieux, le jeune roi avait espoir. Subconsciemment, ses sujets ressentaient aussi cette émotion qui les reliait tous comme jamais auparavant.

Oui, ils trouveraient le bonheur.

Car, après tout… « Nous sommes le peuple du Palais. »


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tite vie quotidienne

Lios fut réveillé à l'aube en sentant Kridzo se redresser. Le Bukili s'attendait à ce qu'il parte faire quelque chose, mais il resta assis. Ypairko grinça dans son sommeil et se renfonça dans la crinière de Lios, ce qui provoqua un petit éclat de rire de la part du second. Lios ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il adorait entendre Kridzo rire.

Les minutes passèrent. Lentement, Lios faisait le point sur la situation. La veille, Lios n'était allé dormir que très tard, occupé qu'il était à s'assurer que tous les Palaisiens étaient plus ou moins soulagés par leurs aveux. Cependant, il avait eu le temps d'aller vérifier l'état de son ami en premier, simplement pour s'apercevoir qu'il était plongé dans le sommeil. Il l'avait bordé, puis était parti le plus silencieusement possible. Quand il était revenu, il n'avait pas repensé aux événements du soir et s'était endormi sur-le-champ, épuisé. Par contre, à présent qu'il était reposé, les confessions de ses sujets lui revenaient en tête: des déboires amoureuses de Kridzo jusqu'aux doutes de Luura, en passant par la vie de couple de Shipk. Il nota qu'il savait à présent pourquoi le mauvais tour ignoble qui avait causé l'incident de la poudre lui avait été joué. « Faire quelque chose d'amusant ensemble », se souvint-il quand il se remémora la conversation entre Brouza et Luura que cette dernière avait racontée. « Il aimait se moquer de moi. » Rien de nouveau, hormis le fait qu'il semblait qu'il avait fait cela pour que sa soeur accepte de passer du temps avec lui. Un instant, il le plaignit, avant de se dire qu'ils étaient quittes: Brouza l'avait coupé du monde, mais Lios l'avait coupé de sa soeur jumelle.

Soudainement, le jeune homme réalisa qu'il avait vingt-deux ans et qu'il avait largement dépassé l'âge de se trouver une compagne ou un compagnon. L'éternelle ritournelle qui avait fait s'esclaffer son peuple à ce sujet lui revint en mémoire, mais il la balaya. Il ne pouvait pas accepter leurs insultes: il était roi et ils avaient eu tort à son propos. « Qui pourrais-je prendre comme compagne?.. Pas Luura », décida-t-il. Elle était peut-être la seule autre Bukili du Palais, mais il la connaissait à peine. Bien évidemment, revenir à Bukilian pour se fiancer serait impensable. Quoi faire, alors? Il n'avait bien évidemment pas besoin d'être en couple, mais c'était l'une des nombreuses choses qu'il avait comprises qui faisaient de lui un Bukili anormal et il avait toujours tenu à changer cela.

En y songeant, il réalisa pourtant quelque chose. « Je n'ai pas à me fiancer. » Il n'était pas un Bukili ordinaire et c'était la raison de sa présence ici. Pourquoi tenter d'être accepté par une société qui ne le concernait plus et, qui plus est, trouverait toujours quelque chose à redire? « Je n'ai pas besoin de leur avis! » S'il prenait compagne (ou compagnon, pourquoi pas?), ce serait pour lui, pas pour eux.

Soulagé, le jeune homme se concentra sur Kridzo. Celui-ci était encore assis et paraissait assez agité; il se prenait de temps à autres la tête entre les mains et marmonnait dans un filet de voix en humain. Il paraissait inquiet. Ce simple constat lui donna l'envie de se lever d'un bond pour le réconforter, mais il décida d'y aller plus doucement et de lui laisser la chance de partir. Peut-être voulait-il être seul. Lios fit donc semblant de se réveiller, en prenant soin de se tortiller quelques secondes auparavant pour qu'il puisse quitter la pièce selon son bon vouloir. Si Kridzo se crispa, il ne partit pas, et le roi déplaça donc Ypairko sous une fourrure avant de s'asseoir près de son ami. L'Humain était visiblement anxieux; de le voir sans ce sourire qui était devenu habituel fut comme un coup au coeur de Lios.

« Est-ce que tout va bien? » s'enquit le roi.

Kridzo baissa les yeux.

« Je te dégoûté-je pas? » souffla-t-il, d'une voix peinée.

Lios resta perplexe. « De quoi parle-t-il? » De l'issue de son duel, peut-être?

« J'aurais dû te le dire avant », continua l'Humain en fixant le sol.

Le jeune homme finit par comprendre qu'il faisait référence à son attirance; après tout, il semblait croire qu'elle était une source de honte. Visiblement, au contraire de Bukilian, le couples de même sexe devaient être rares, à Humalian.

« Tu ne me dégoûtes pas », protesta Lios.

« Vraiment? N'es-tu pas (il fronça les sourcils) mal à l'aise? »

« Bien sûr que non! » s'exclama le roi, avant de se souvenir qu'il devait être discret et de baisser la voix.

Par habitude, il tendit la main pour prendre celle de Kridzo, avant de se dire qu'il serait peut-être mal à l'aise. « Il ne l'a jamais été par le passé », contrecarra-t-il, puis continua son geste. Pendant un instant, les deux se fixèrent du regard – l'Humain semblait abasourdi –, avant que Lios ne poursuive la conversation pour se débarrasser de la rougeur de ses joues.

« C'est très répandu, à Bukilian. Certaines de mes sœurs ainsi que l'un de mes frères sont en couple avec des Bukilis de leur sexe respectif. De plus, j'ai déjà entendu ma mère raconter qu'elle avait pris compagne, quelques années avant de s'accoupler avec mon père, mais que celle-ci était morte avant ma naissance. »

Ce n'étaient que très peu d'exemples (les premiers qui lui étaient venus à l'esprit, puisqu'ils continuaient à affluer), mais Kridzo sembla néanmoins rassuré. Il murmura quelque chose si bas que Lios dut lui demander de répéter. Encore une fois, le second fixa le vide, l'air de se demander s'il avait bel et bien dit cela à haute voix.

« Et toi? » répéta-t-il d'une petite voix.

Lios fut pris de court. « Bonne question… » Avait-il déjà ressenti quoi que ce soit pour un Bukili, hormis de la colère ou de la peur? Peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais voulu être en couple pour une autre raison que parce qu'il ne tolérait pas son peuple? « Est-ce que ça fonctionne ainsi? » Comment était-il censé le savoir? Il n'avait jamais discuté avec les autres à ce propos, hormis quand il avait trois ans et qu'il voulait tout savoir. Malheureusement, Ilsa s'était contentée de répondre : « Tu le sauras quand tu seras plus grand. »

« Je ne sais pas », avoua-t-il donc. « Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce genre de choses, ou, si oui, n'ai pas compris. »

Il débattit intérieurement avant de se décider.

« Comment… comment savoir si on est en amour? »

L'Humain baissa les yeux; Lios, coupable, retira aussitôt sa question, mais son ami leva le regard et répondit: « Pour moi, l'amour est comme l'eau. Peu importe le vent ou les obstacles, le liquide cherchera toujours à être uni. Il essaiera toujours de se rapprocher, de couler ensemble, de ruisseler dans la même direction. Malgré le froid qui peut la scinder, dès le premier rayon de Soleil, l'eau se reformera toujours. Tous les courants vont là où ils seront fusionnés, comme tous les amoureux cherchent à être proches. C'est l'amour pour moi. »

Impressionné par sa réponse, Lios agita les oreilles (la façon bukilienne de féliciter quelqu'un). Il n'avait pas tout à fait compris ce qu'était l'amour, mais jugeait que ses paroles poétiques méritaient des félicitations. Kridzo comprit rapidement que Lios n'était pas satisfait de ses explications, comme le laissèrent entendre ses paroles.

« Être en amour peut être merveilleux et douloureux à la fois. »

Il soupira.

« L'opinion de l'être aimé semble être celle qui, parmi les autres, a le plus d'importance. L'on ne veut plus quitter le choisi: sa présence rend les tâches les plus ennuyeuses ou pénibles agréables, et l'on ne pense qu'à lui. L'impact de chacun de ses gestes ou paroles est décuplé: même les choses insignifiantes ont soudain de l'importance, comme elles le concernent. Quand on est seul, on a l'impression qu'il est avec nous. C'est comme si l'être aimé était une partie de soi-même: l'on s'en préoccupe comme de soi, parfois même plus… »

Incapable de comprendre l'expression de son ami, Lios chercha en vain quelque chose à dire. Finalement, il se contenta de serrer ses doigts, ce qui parut le réconforter légèrement.

« L'amour peut être un don merveilleux si l'on s'est entiché de la bonne personne. Il devient un fardeau si l'on ne fait pas attention, car il est difficile de s'en débarrasser. C'est comme l'une de tes poudres: ses effets durent longtemps. »

Il se tut et quelques minutes passèrent. Puis, il vérifia le sommeil d'Ypairko d'un regard et continua d'une voix mal assurée.

« Je ne dormais pas encore quand tu es revenu, hier soir », avoua-t-il. « Je n'ai pas osé te parler… »

Lios fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.

« Je ne me moquerai jamais de toi », promit-il, à la fois pour le lui rappeler et en tant que promesse d'avenir.

Pour toute réponse, Kridzo lui sourit timidement, et il le lui rendit. Le jeune homme, qui le fixait, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses yeux. Il les jugeait fascinants: les yeux noirs étaient très rares, à Bukilian (lui-même avait hérité de cette particularité génétique, qui était moins rare que les cheveux blonds d'Estrella, mais à peine plus répandue que les iris bleus de Luura et Brouza). Il ne voyait pas souvent les siens (après tout, ils étaient sur sa propre tête), mais, selon sa mère, ils ressemblaient à de la roche et lui donnaient l'air droit et déterminé. Ceux de Kridzo, cependant, lui faisaient penser à un ciel nocturne, ce spectacle paisible qui, chaque fois qu'il y assistait – à Bukilian ou ailleurs – le remplissait de sérénité. Ils donnaient à son ami un regard doux et sensible qui, selon Lios, faisaient qu'il était très facile de s'y perdre.

Le roi réussissait parfois à les contempler sans que son second ne s'en aperçoive; ce ne fut cependant pas le cas, ce matin-là, et le Bukili s'empressa de détourner le regard. Il remarqua, alors qu'il voyait l'extérieur par la fenêtre, que le Soleil était levé et nota mentalement qu'il lui faudrait bientôt planifier la journée avec Kridzo. De plus, c'était vers cette heure-là qu'Ypairko s'éveillait.

« J'ai… remarqué que tu regardes souvent mes yeux », commença l'Humain.

Encore cette étrange gêne.

« Je… je les trouve beaux », expliqua sincèrement le jeune homme en sentant le sang lui monter aux joues. « Ils ont la couleur que revêt le ciel, la nuit. »

Son ami sourit en baissant le regard. Lios, craignant de l'avoir rendu mal à l'aise, s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand l'Humain lui annonça qu'il pouvait continuer à sa guise. Alors que le roi allait le remercier, Shipk fit irruption dans la pièce.

« M-mon roi », murmura-t-elle dans un filet de voix.

Elle esquissa une révérence; Lios, en voyant qu'elle peinait à garder son équilibre à cause de son ventre rebondi, lui permit de se relever.

« Oui? »

« Je-je voulais – je… » balbutia la jeune femme.

Comme elle paraissait très nerveuse, le jeune homme essaya de la mettre à l'aise en tentant d'être moins intimidant: il se baissa pour être plus petit et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. « Ils doivent pouvoir me faire confiance pour que je puisse les aider. »

« Je (elle inspira un bon coup) voulais m'assurer que tout le monde allait bien après la cérémonie d'hier… »

Sa voix s'estompait davantage avec chaque mot et le souverain comprit tout juste leur signification. Celle-ci le surprit agréablement.

Après avoir consulté Kridzo d'un regard, il se permit de répondre pour les deux.

« Nous allons bien. Ypairko dort encore (il désigna l'enfant du menton), mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit trop éprouvé. Merci de ta considération », la félicita-t-il.

Après un rituel aussi pénible, des compliments ne seraient pas de trop, raisonna-t-il.

« Comment vont les autres? » s'enquit Kridzo.

« Bonne question », approuva le roi mentalement. À ces mots, la Tiref s'assombrit.

« Ykrio digère encore le choc des révélations concernant… ses actions », hésita-t-elle. « Luura semble déjà habituée à son environnement et sa résolution paraît solide. »

« Qu'en est-il de toi? » demanda le roi.

« C'était dur… mais je vais mieux » affirma la Tiref.

Lios lui permit de partir, ce qu'elle fit après une autre révérence.

« Elle semble sensible aux émotions des autres », commenta le jeune homme.

Kridzo hocha pensivement la tête.

« Elle pourrait aider les nouveaux Palaisiens à s'intégrer, une fois le peuple élargi », supposa le second.

« Bonne idée », approuva Lios.

Il lui sourit. Kridzo lui rendit son geste avec chaleur.

« Tout semble aller pour le mieux », déclara le roi.

Lui-même fut surpris par sa déclaration, mais son compagnon se contenta de presser ses doigts avec les siens.

« Effectivement. »


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lios essaie de s'affirmer en tant que personne en tombant amoureux. Go, Lios (genre tu peux pas essayer autre chose mon gars? C'est pas une bonne idée)

« Icdaaaaaaaaa! Icdaaaaaaaaaaaaa! » beugla Ypairko en se ruant dans la salle des poudres.

Fidèle à son habitude, il s'arrêta net, mais surprit le roi et son cobaye en retrouvant son équilibre avant de cogner Kridzo. Il se redressa et, éberlué, éclata d'un rire ébahi qui ressemblait à une symphonie de gouttelettes, avant de se souvenir de la raison de sa présence et de retrouver son calme. Il ne se départit cependant pas de son sourire. Lios, qui avait retenu de justesse sa poudre grâce à un vieux réflexe (Estrella n'annonçait pas toujours sa présence avant d'entrer dans ses antres, ce qui le faisait sursauter et le forçait à rattraper au vol ses sachets échappés), attendit que les battements affolés de son cœur ne se calment avant de demander à son fils la raison de son énervement.

« Est-ce que vous allez vous fiancer? » demanda l'enfant à brûle-pourpoint.

Les adultes se crispèrent et échangèrent un regard gêné.

« Luura voulait le savoir », continua le petit. « Elle m'a dit qu'il serait logique que vous soyez amoureux car vous êtes mes parents. Est-ce que c'est vrai? »

Pendant un instant, Lios resta interdit. « C'est Luura, d'entre tous, qui a posé cette question… » De savoir que la jeune femme approuvait des unions interespèces le remplit d'un sentiment étrange. « Est-ce du soulagement? De l'anxiété, alors? » Il consulta son second du regard, incertain. Sa première pensée avait été de dire non (il se montrait réaliste), mais il ne voulait pas paraître dégoûté de son ami. « De plus, est-ce que je veux vraiment – non! » se rabroua-t-il. « Concentre-toi! » Il décida finalement de se contenter de gagner du temps en attendant d'avoir une idée sur la marche à suivre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? » rétorqua Kridzo, au même moment, au petit garçon.

Lios le remercia intérieurement d'avoir fait dévier son attention. Ypairko semblait concentré sur sa réponse.

« Est-ce que vous avez le droit? » s'informa-t-il.

« As-tu demandé à Luura? »

Après tout, elle connaissait presque toutes les Lois par coeur. Il hocha la tête.

« Qu'a-t-elle dit? »

« "Nous sommes d'espèces cousines, ce qui créerait des enfants en santé. Ils ne pourraient pas avoir de petits biologiques et devraient en adopter – comme toi – ou simplement ne pas en avoir. De plus, nos coutumes et notre organisation sociale sont semblables: avoir des enfants ne serait pas problématique par rapport aux coutumes" », cita-t-il.

C'était un oui. Lios chercha rapidement une façon de répondre sans confirmer ou infirmer le statut de leur relation et, à son grand soulagement, en trouva une.

« Les lois maritales du Palais n'ont pas encore été déterminées », répondit-il.

Ypairko lança un petit « oh » et s'assit près d'eux pour observer leur activité. Lios, en s'efforçant de se concentrer sur sa tâche, ordonna à Kridzo de bien tendre la fourrure qu'il tenait et y déversa une pincée de poudre, sur laquelle il souffla pour qu'elle soit bien répartie. Kridzo lança un petit éclair rouge sur le tissu et celui-ci brilla de la couleur de sa magie (la poudre de Fidélité rendait la magie grise, mais la couleur originale de celle de Kridzo était rouge vif; ainsi, les hologrammes des nouveaux bols communicateurs étaient écarlates). Quand l'éclat fut moins éblouissant, Lios put voir que de minces rais de lumière écarlate traçaient sur la partie « peau » de la fourrure une carte des royaumes connus du magicien. Un petit point jaune avançait lentement vers Klocana; c'était Kipinä. « Ça fonctionne! »

Lios, jubilant, échangea un sourire avec Kridzo. La prochaine étape serait de voyager à sa suite pour rencontrer les peuples visités. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller de la progression de son entreprise. « Tout va si bien! » songea-t-il. Il n'osa pas repenser à la question d'Ypairko.

Du moins, pas tout de suite.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIOS ARRÊTE DE CRIER DIS PAS DES CHOSES DE MÊME C'EST PAS COMME ÇA QUE ÇA MARCHE MON ESPÈCE

La matinée s'était bien passée. Après avoir discuté avec ses sujets pour s'assurer de leur bien-être, Lios avait visité les environs pour déterminer le prochain royaume dans lequel il recruterait des Palaisiens. Kridzo l'avait accompagné, puisqu'il connaissait déjà les lieux. En se promenant, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien; le roi avait presque oublié la cérémonie de la veille quand ils rentrèrent au Palais après quelques heures de marche. Cependant, l'attitude de Kridzo (qui se renfermait sur lui-même comme quand ils s'étaient rencontrés ou quand il s'était fait harceler, à Humalian) changea cela. Son ami était soudainement plus silencieux, et son visage trahissait son inquiétude.

« Kridzo? » commença Lios.

Il ignorait comment poser le genre de questions qui lui brûlait. Heureusement, son ami comprit sans avoir besoin de mots.

« Mes révélations d'hier étaient pour le moins troublantes. Ils auraient raison de me détester », murmura l'Humain avec pessimisme.

« Ne dis pas cela », protesta Lios, cherchant fébrilement un argument convaincant.

Kridzo cessa de marcher; le Palais était en vue et l'on pouvait entendre Luura et Ykrio discuter près de la fenêtre. Pourtant, le jeune homme les ignora, concentré sur la situation.

« J'ai tué mon meilleur ami », rappela l'Humain, la tête baissée.

« C'était un accident », protesta le roi. « Ils l'ont forcément compris. »

Il allait ajouter qu'il valait mieux de lâcher prise à propos du passé quand il se souvint que ce n'était pas très rassurant, aux yeux des autres, et décida de changer de tactique. « Il se sent mal, car il a peur de ce que les autres diront de sa confession… et peut-être aussi parce que… »

« Est-ce que tu te sens encore coupable? »

Lentement, Kridzo hocha la tête. Pressentant une longue conversation, Lios s'assit, et il fit de même.

« Je tentais de l'ignorer depuis des mois. J'étais absent, je n'avais aucunement le droit de déclarer mon amour ainsi, moi qui ignorais les tournants de sa vie. Il avait une femme et un enfant. Je ne l'ai su qu'hier… Je n'avais pas le droit de tenter de m'immiscer dans sa vie, moi qui avais quitté la sienne sans une explication… »

Il fixait le sol.

« J'ai agi sans réfléchir… J'ai déserté Humalian alors qu'il laissait derrière lui une famille à propos de laquelle j'aurais pu m'informer, que j'aurais pu appuyer, nous qui partagions la même douleur. J'ai tout abandonné, sans penser à ma sœur, qui venait d'enfanter, et à tous ceux qui comptaient sur moi. J'aurais pu être Liseur, mais j'ai décidé de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, de me comporter en égoïste, en lâche. J'ai abandonné mon peuple… »

Sa voix s'étrangla un instant, puis il reprit dans un murmure.

« J'aurais dû mourir à sa place; ainsi – »

« NON! »

La force de son exclamation surprit Lios lui-même – il regretta d'avoir crié aussi fort –, qui fixait son second, terrorisé par son affirmation. Il avait trop pensé, trop répété, trop imaginé la même chose pour supporter de l'entendre encore. « Il ne doit pas dire cela. Pas lui. » Soudainement, toute l'inquiétude contenue qu'il avait ressentie envers son ami ressortait d'un coup. Il ne voulait plus le voir silencieux, puisque son silence était le signe de son anxiété; ne voulait plus le voir fixer le sol, puisque ce geste trahissait sa honte; ne voulait plus l'entendre parler aussi faiblement, puisque ce ton était l'indice de sa tristesse. Il voulait qu'il soit heureux: ce constat fut comme une vague qui le frappa de plein fouet. Ce fut une bouffée de protectionnisme, d'amour déterminé, une résolution dure comme de la roche. « Je rendrai Kridzo heureux. »

« Ne dis pas cela », souffla-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. « Ne dis jamais cela. S'il te plaît. »

L'Humain le dévisagea, visiblement surpris par sa réaction. La paire d'yeux interloquée rencontra celle qui était électrisée par une giclée d'adrénaline qu'il tentait de calmer.

« S'il te plaît, ne parle pas te ta personne ainsi », plaida Lios en tentant de retrouver une contenance. « Ne t'insulte pas… »

Kridzo semblait à la fois triste et touché; comprenant qu'il ne l'avait pas convaincu, Lios lui prit les mains et entama une tirade qu'il préparait mentalement depuis la veille.

« Kridzo, je sais que le désespoir est difficile à combattre, surtout quand il est accompagné de remords, mais tu ne peux pas te laisser abattre! Le passé ne compte plus! Tu peux décider de l'avenir, Kridzo, et c'est ce qui compte. Peu importe ce que tu as fait ou pas avant notre rencontre, quand je te regarde, je pense à celui que je connais. Celui qui a adopté un garçonnet qu'il connaissait à peine et qui le rassure à chaque cauchemar, qui l'élève avec une patience remarquable; celui qui a consolé quelqu'un qu'il côtoyait depuis à peine un an – mais qui l'ignorait presque en permanence – quand il a désespéré; qui a accepté de vivre avec un quasi-inconnu qui fait des poudres bizarres à longueur de journée; (à mesure qu'il devenait plus émotif, Lios sentait son discours perdre de sa rigueur) qui m'a accompagné à travers le deuil, qui a su rester par je ne sais quel miracle, qui a accepté de vivre coupé du monde pour m'aider à former mon royaume, qui m'a guidé avec une douceur infinie, qui n'a jamais perdu patience, qui a participé à la création d'un asile de paix mondial… »

À présent qu'il avait commencé à parler, il avait l'impression que sa liste serait infinie. « Il est facile de complimenter les gens qu'on aime », avait dit Kridzo. C'était donc vrai.

« … qui m'est resté fidèle malgré son envie de tout quitter, qui a toujours un compliment à portée de main, qui est d'une aide formidable, qui reste calme malgré la situation, qui sait quoi faire lors des urgences… »

Le roi arrêta son discours et reprit son souffle. « Si je continue ainsi, je ne terminerai jamais… » Kridzo le fixait, abasourdi.

« Je ne serais rien si tu étais mort à sa place, Kridzo », affirma-t-il. « J'aurais abandonné. Je ne connais pas toute ton histoire (il serra ses doigts entre les siens), mais je sais que tu es là meilleure chose qui me soit – qui nous soit arrivée. Sans toi, je serais mort et le royaume du Palais serait inexistant: Ypairko serait à Humalian en train de se faire critiquer, Ykrio flânerait sans but dans un territoire de chasse prédatorial, Shipk tenterait de survivre seule, et tous les autres, ceux qui viendront plus tard, n'auraient pas la chance de vivre mieux. »

Quelques larmes commençaient à se former dans les yeux du second, dont l'expression hésitait entre la tendresse et la douleur.

« Kridzo, je t'aime et je te le répéterai autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu me croies. S'il te plaît, cesse de te torturer ainsi. Tu m'as dit un jour que tu ne me laisserais jamais tomber, et je t'assure que c'est réciproque. »

À ces mots, le visage de son ami se tordit en une grimace affreuse et il s'approcha de son roi pour le serrer dans ses bras. Lios lui rendit son étreinte, écoutant en silence les sanglots qui secouaient l'Humain blotti contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés durant quelques temps. Lios n'aurait su dire combien de minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Kridzo ne sèche ses pleurs et qu'ils restent assis près l'un de l'autre à regarder le Palais qui se dressait au loin. Kridzo avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, et celui-ci avait passé un bras en-travers de ses épaules. Aucun des deux ne montrait signe d'un changement de position prochain; ils se contentaient de regarder de loin les sujets qui vaquaient à leurs occupations. Le vent qui soufflait dans les branches rendait cette simple activité paisible... ou était-ce leur position? Lios n'aurait su le dire, mais il réalisa pourtant que ce moment serait l'un de ceux qu'il chérirait le plus.

« Merci », souffla l'Humain.

Lios lui sourit affectueusement.

« Ça me fait plaisir. »

Et il le pensait.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'aurais pu faire du fluff mais Lios a peur d'être aussi heureux alors...

Lios écouta le grésillement connu de la magie de Kridzo disparaître alors que le magicien et lui étaient téléportés sous terre. Avec un sourire excité, le roi ouvrit les yeux et observa les alentours. C'étaient d'énormes tunnels, qui s'étendaient plus loin que ses sens le portaient. Ils étaient plus noirs que la nuit, mais le Bukili s'y sentait à l'aise. C'était le fruit du travail de Kridzo: comment aurait-il pu ne pas s'y sentir bien? L'Humain avait décidé de lui montrer les tunnels qu'il avait creusés à Humalian et Lios en était honoré. Il serait le second à avoir reçu de Kridzo le droit de visiter les grottes, Kraidinä étant le premier à recevoir la permission.

Avec un enthousiasme peu commun que l'Humain tentait en vain de masquer, le second prit la main du roi et entreprit de le guider à travers les couloirs. Lios pouvait presque percevoir sa joie en cet instant, ce qui le fit sourire à son tour.

« À chaque mauvaise journée, je venais ici », racontait Kridzo. « Je continuais mes tunnels pour me concentrer sur le labeur plutôt que sur ma souffrance. »

Il le guida vers un mur et désigna, d'une main illuminée par sa magie (qui éclairait les tunnels), une partie plus bosselée que les autres.

« C'est ici que j'ai commencé à creuser. J'étais jeune; j'avais presque huit ans. J'avais décidé de creuser mon propre royaume », relata le conseiller.

À ces mots, Lios sourit avec tendresse.

« Je venais de comprendre que j'étais obligé d'être chasseur », continua-t-il plus tristement. « J'étais persuadé que je pouvais vivre sans tuer. J'avais tort... »

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la droite, où il pointa le plafond irrégulier du doigt. Les dénivellations semblaient avoir été creusées à coups de poing. Lios ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer un jeune Kridzo asséner des coups à la terre et en recevoir sur la tête à l'occasion.

« J'avais douze ans. Je venais tout juste de comprendre mes… sentiments (il fronça les sourcils et serra les doigts de son roi) à l'égard de Kraidinä. J'ai failli causer un éboulement… »

Il fit signe à Lios d'approcher et attira son attention sur une portion du plafond qui paraissait avoir été arrachée.

« J'ignorais que c'était aussi dangereux. Le morceau de terre qui était jadis là-haut m'a presque étouffé. »

Le jeune homme l'entraîna ensuite vers la gauche. Le plancher était creusé en cercle, comme par des pas.

« Ce jour-là, j'avais été réprimandé pour avoir laissé s'échapper ma première prise. Je n'avais pas le cœur à la tuer. »

Il expliqua qu'il s'était réfugié ici et avait, pour la première fois, dormi dans les tunnels.

Au fur et à mesure que Lios explorait les souterrains, il en apprenait davantage sur son ami. Il découvrait l'ampleur de sa douceur à travers les récits et les anecdotes, notait mentalement qu'il se culpabilisait souvent des malheurs des autres, apprenait les détails de son enfance et imaginait l'allure de sa vie d'avant. Il découvrit ainsi maintes choses à propos de son second, comme le fait qu'il chantait uniquement quand il était heureux et qu'il avait déjà vécu une semaine dans les tunnels, sans en sortir.

De plus, Lios apprit comment Kipinä avait appris à lire. Même avant son empoudrement (avoir reçu une poudre augmentatrice d'habiletés), elle manipulait bien sa magie, qu'elle pouvait utiliser bien avant ses trois ans. Elle réussissait à l'occasion à performer des charmes que les autres ne réussissaient pas, comme un enchantement de stimulation, qui consistait à faire fonctionner le cerveau deux fois mieux que d'habitude. Elle avait réussi à l'utiliser sur elle-même. Durant cette période, l'on proposa à Kridzo de devenir Liseur. Celui-ci, qui tentait de se rapprocher de sa famille (il ne pourrait plus les éviter, après tout), décida de lui faire visiter la Bibliothèque de Humalian, où les livres étaient contenus. Kipinä parvint à lire les titres de certains livres et Kridzo s'empressa de partir avec elle quand il le comprit. Même quand le charme s'estompa, elle s'en souvint.

Lios réfléchit longuement à cette anecdote. « Si Kipinä n'a pas été nommée Liseuse, peut-elle tout de même être la Liseuse du Palais? » Il décida que oui; après tout, si elle avait été nommée Liseuse, elle l'était, point.

Les deux plus haut placés du Palais restèrent dans les tunnels toute la journée, sans en voir la fin. D'un commun accord, le duo décida de rester à l'intérieur pour la nuit et de continuer l'exploration le lendemain. À l'aide du bol communicateur de Lios, ils contactèrent les Palaisiens pour les avertir, puis s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Lios avait rarement vu son ami aussi insouciant.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awe ils niaisent, Go Lios for the win, vous commencez à être super cute tous les deux pis aussi QUI SE MARIE

Le grésillement maintenant familier d'une téléportation se fit entendre. Ypairko se précipita vers la salle au Tas de fourrure pour saluer le nouveau venu, un Saïda nommé Nholz. L'oiseau de proie courba la tête pour lui rendre son salut tandis que les Palaisiens s'approchaient avec curiosité. Alors que Lios faisait les présentations en liara, il vérifia intérieurement que Shipk faisait son travail. Elle avait été promue au rang de chef de troupe, qui consistait à s'assurer de l'adaptation des nouveaux venus dans la société. Avec un sourire, il remarqua que oui: elle était à l'écoute et commençait déjà à donner quelques conseils. Nholz parut agréablement surpris par cette attention et, après avoir consulté Kridzo du regard, Lios la laissa expliquer les dessous de la vie au Palais. La visite se déroula rapidement; les questions bien pensées du nouveau venu recevaient rapidement des réponses. Quand Luura, accompagnée de Shipk et du Saïda, partirent explorer les environs, Lios les regards partir avant de se tourner vers Kridzo, qui jubilait, lui aussi.

« Je ne cesse d'être surpris du fait que les gens veuillent venir vivre ici », avoua le roi avec un sourire.

Son ami lui sourit et lui prit la main, par habitude. Ce fut le moment que choisit Ykrio pour faire savoir sa présence. Les sourcils haussés, le visage légèrement moqueur, elle marmonna « Je suis encore ici, vous savez ».

Immédiatement, Kridzo rougit et détourna le regard. Le visage d'Ykrio se para d'un air découragé, voire agacé.

« Franchement, c'était une blague! Je… (elle se tut en voyant l'expression sévère de Lios et fronça les sourcils) Je m'excuse », marmonna-t-elle en tentant de masquer son embarras en se grattant le crâne. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous vexer. »

Elle se détendit considérablement quand Lios eut hoché la tête, satisfait. « Elle fait des progrès. » Timidement, Kridzo releva les yeux et le Bukili devina qu'il analysait son expression. Il n'y trouva rien qui lui déplut et se redressa imperceptiblement. Soulagée, Ykrio s'assura qu'elle pouvait partir et quitta la pièce.

« Vous "faisez" comme mes autres parents », remarqua Ypairko, qui avait écouté l'échange sans un bruit.

« "Faites" », corrigea machinalement Lios, puis il comprit ce qu'il venait de dire et rougit à son tour.

Ypairko rit un peu, leur fit un câlin et partit à la suite de l'Humaine. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent en silence. Alors, quand il tourna le regard vers son ami, il remarqua son visage inexpressif et fronça les sourcils.

« Kridzo? » appela le roi.

« Je devrais lui demander comment engager ce type de conversations », nota-t-il intérieurement. Il observa méticuleusement son visage, analysant son expression. Alors qu'il attendait patiemment une explication, Kridzo soupira.

« Je sais qu'Ypairko n'a pas été personnellement touché par la mort de… son père, mais je me sens horriblement coupable. » (il leva un regard tourmenté vers son ami) « J'ai enlevé un père à son enfant, un compagnon à sa compagne… À cause de moi, Ypairko n'a peut-être pas bien été élevé… »

Le cœur serré (il détestait entendre son ami se culpabiliser ainsi), Lios se baissa pour forcer Kridzo à le regarder dans les yeux.

« C'était un accident », rappela-t-il. « Ce n'était pas de ta faute. D'ailleurs, il n'était déjà pas présent dans la vie d'Ypairko. À présent, il a un bien meilleur père. »

Kridzo sourit à cette mention.

« Sa compagne va trouver quelqu'un d'autre, et… (il hésita, puis se décida) toi aussi. Je suis certain que... (il s'interrompit un instant, repoussant le sentiment étrange qu'il ressentait soudain) d'autres Humains viendront vivre ici. »

Le second, qui arborait un visage affectueux, rassuré, parut soudainement légèrement nerveux. L'émotion inconnue du roi s'intensifia quand il se demanda si son ami s'inquiétait parce qu'il ignorait si des Humains viendraient au Palais.

« Qu'en sera-t-il des alliances inter-espèces? »

Lios fut très fier de lui-même. Il avait effectivement déjà pensé à la question et avait trouvé une réponse à celle-ci.

« Je n'y vois aucune objection. Après tout, nous sommes un peuple, et les peuples peuvent se fiancer entre eux. »

« Cela signifie-t-il que Luura pourrait avoir raison? »

Lios, perplexe, le regarda faire sa tête de « pourquoi ai-je dit cela à voix haute », qu'il commençait à bien connaître.

« … à propos de nous deux? T-théoriquement! », s'empressa-t-il de préciser quand Lios écarquilla les yeux, le visage écarlate.

Pris par surprise, le jeune homme chercha dans sa mémoire une réponse appropriée et fixa son choix sur une phrase que Kridzo lui avait dite quelques années plus tôt. « S'il m'a dit cela, il doit considérer cette réponse acceptable. »

« Je préfère garder cette information confidentielle. Mais je te dirai tout si tu le souhaites. »

Il ne réalisa que trop tard que cette citation provenait du temps où Kridzo était poudré. Pour faire bonne mesure – et sans trop réfléchir –, il ponctua sa phrase d'une petite courbette. Il fut gratifié de l'un des sons les plus merveilleux qu'il entendit de sa vie: le rire de Kridzo. Il avait éclaté de rire et Lios, en relevant la tête, l'avait aperçu, ébahi, glousser sans vergogne. Comme d'habitude, la bonne humeur de son ami fut contagieuse et le jeune homme, rapidement, s'esclaffa à son tour. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Puis, progressivement, ils retrouvèrent leur calme.

« Tu es plein de surprises », déclara l'Humain à mi-voix, encore secoué de quelques éclats éloignés.

Une étincelle traversa son regard et il se redressa pour adopter la posture droite et l'expression digne fétiches de Lios.

« Garde ton secret, Lios », "permit"-il en imitant la voix aiguë de Lios.

« Merci de vous montrer si généreux, ô mon roi », conclut Lios d'une voix grave, surpris lui-même du fait qu'il se souvenait parfaitement de la scène.

Il n'oublia pas non plus de s'incliner; cependant, bien vite, il cessa son manège et s'esclaffa à nouveau. Kridzo suivit; durant de longues minutes, les deux furent saisis d'une hilarité incontrôlable. Ils se calmèrent enfin, mais sans perdre leur sourire.

Ce fut le début d'une longue série d'imitations qui rendirent bien des nouveaux sujets perplexes. Dès qu'une situation leur rappelait le temps de l'empoudrement de Kridzo, ils ponctuaient leurs phrases de « mon roi » et, en réponse, l'autre s'inclinait bien bas. Ils durent cependant prendre le temps d'expliquer la hiérarchie plusieurs fois, étant donné que chacun appelait l'autre par son prénom, mais qu'ils pouvaient parfois s'incliner l'un devant l'autre. Malgré les occasionnelles incompréhensions, ces blagues entre eux rendirent l'atmosphère du Palais plus légère. Ils donnaient l'exemple en étant heureux, en montrant qu'ils pouvaient régler leurs problèmes ou, du moins, ne plus s'en soucier.

Jamais Lios n'avait été aussi allègre. De pouvoir rire avec un ami fut comme une tournure mentale de page, une distance de plus qu'il prenait envers sa vie de misère, à Bukilian, et son existence joyeuse, au Palais. Même s'il n'avait pas encore passé à autre chose, de sentir que Kridzo était heureux avec lui (et vice-versa) fut comme une stabilité, une ancre, la preuve qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Ceci fut une joie, car, plus il se rapprochait de Kridzo, moins il sentait qu'il supporterait de le voir partir. Il ignorait ce qu'il ferait s'il lui arrivait malheur. Il espérait de toute son âme qu'il ne lui arrivait rien lorsqu'il partait à la chasse ou qu'il voyageait pour suivre le progrès de Kipinä. Mais, malgré cela, jamais il ne l'aurait empêché de voyager. C'était l'une de ses passions, et, tout comme il n'aurait pas supporté que l'on l'empêche de faire des poudres, il ne l'obligerait à rester au Palais. « Les autres ont le droit de partir. Pourquoi pas lui? Ce serait injuste de ma part. » Cette idée avait donc été rejetée dès qu'il l'avait émise.

Après vint une autre pensée, plus perplexante que la première, liée à la raison de sa volonté de protéger son ami de tous les dangers. En combinant les étranges rougissements de Kridzo, les questions concernant des fiançailles proches et son explication au sujet de l'amour, il pouvait parvenir à une conclusion.

Pourtant, il refusa de l'adresser.


	57. Chapter 57

L'enrôlement de nouveaux sujets continua lentement. Puisque Kipinä s'occupait de présenter le royaume, Lios avait moins d'explications à donner, ce qui facilitait la tâche; de plus, l'avance de l'introduction permettait aux futurs Palaisiens de se décider plus tôt. Ils accueillirent, suite à Nholz, un nouveau Palaisien: Sissguid le Squidrah, qui troubla légèrement les Humains. Il était l'un de leurs prédateurs, après tout. Heureusement, il n'y eut aucune escarmouche.

Son arrivée marqua le début d'une règle qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas lieu d'être appliquée; celle-ci demandait à ce que les prédateurs découpent leurs proies de façon à ce qu'elles ne soient pas reconnaissables, ni en espèce, ni en parties du corps, afin de ne pas troubler des pairs de cette race-là. Ce fut l'une des lois les plus strictes qu'il mit en application. Il n'y eut qu'une erreur, mais aucun Humain ne put voir. Seul Kridzo faillit apercevoir le cadavre, mais Lios s'empressa de le faire pivoter, puis de faire signe à Sissguid d'aller manger ailleurs.

Une règle vit le jour après son arrivée: elle empêchait les Palaisiens qui étaient la proie ou le prédateur l'un de l'autre d'aller chasser en même temps. Personne n'aurait voulu tuer celui avec qui il discutait de la pluie et du beau temps quelques heures auparavant.

Étrangement, à mesure que le temps passait, le parcours de Kipinä ne semblait pas attirer l'attention des peuples autant qu'au début. Au contraire, plus les royaumes étaient visités récemment, plus certains refusaient de les écouter ou même de les recevoir. Lios en discuta avec Kridzo et ils conclurent que certains peuples avaient peut-être besoin de plus de temps d'adaptation que d'autres. Cette entreprise était en effet très différente des autres. Ce rejet devait être normal. « Du moins, j'espère… »

Le roi décida de continuer l'enrôlement dans la direction opposée à celle de la fillette. Ceci fut bien plus fructueux: un Métamorphe démis par l'impact d'une maladie sur sa famille, puis par la fugue de sa fille – Lios dut faire appel à toute sa détermination pour s'empêcher de se demander si les réactions de sa famille bukilienne avaient été semblables –, ainsi que deux sœurs orphelines (de jeunes Fées des Plaines) décidèrent de se joindre à eux. La situation de Gloam, le Métamorphe, troubla Lios davantage qu'il ne l'avoua, mais tenir la main de Kridzo pour se téléporter à la maison le réconforta plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Cependant, alors que Kridzo entraînait les autres au Palais, un cri perçant couvrit le grésillement de la magie. Il y eut comme une secousse, et, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient à Kamounja, la plus jeune des Fées, Laürelin, avait disparu. Sa sœur, Lil, paniquait ouvertement. Sans attendre, Kridzo retourna à Pla-Félian, royaume des sœurs, et chercha la petite, mais il n'y trouva aucun signe de la fillette. Lil s'en désola, mais décida de rester.

« Elle saura où me trouver », affirma-t-elle.

Heureusement qu'elle était enfant; personne n'attaquait les enfants. Tout comme la fille de Gloam, elle serait donc en sécurité, où qu'elle soit. Enfin, pour l'instant...


	58. Chapter 58

« Sois prudent », supplia Lios en guise de salutation.

« Je le suis toujours », le rassura Kridzo.

Il lui sourit et se téléporta. Le roi sentit les coins de sa bouche retomber après quelques instants. Il était à la fois inquiet et nerveux. « Ne sois pas ridicule! » Il raya cette pensée irrespectueuse et reformula : « Aucun prédateur ne pourra l'attraper. Il va à Ail-Ellian, pas à Humalian. »

Quelques temps avaient passé depuis leur dernier voyage dans l'un des royaumes visités par Kipinä. Ils avaient été repoussés, comme auparavant, mais avaient eu le temps de comprendre que ce phénomène était relié à l'ambassadrice. Tous ceux qui s'opposaient à leur venue mentionnaient la petite et ses « pratiques barbares ». Lios avait demandé à Kridzo d'aller trouver l'Humaine, qui pourrait certainement leur expliquer la situation. De savoir que son second partait éclaircir le cœur d'une situation étrange l'inquiétait.

Tout en vaquant à ses occupations, il garda son bol communicateur à portée de main. Il écouta Ykrio et Ypairko s'entraîner à la chasse (les deux s'entendaient de mieux en mieux), puis vérifia la bonne acceptation de Nholz auprès de Shipk. Par la suite, il décida de discuter avec Sissguid afin de savoir s'il avait des problèmes et planifia d'aller surveiller Lil et Gloam, qui s'habituaient à leur situation. Cependant, il n'en eut pas le temps. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de la Murale, son bol s'illumina.

« Quelles nouvelles? » s'enquit Lios.

Le visage grave de son ami ne fut pas de bon augure.

« L'on m'a traité de criminel et j'ai été chassé d'Ail-Ellian. » résuma-t-il avec morgue. « Kipinä a disparu et l'on refuse de me laisser savoir son emplacement. »

« Elle est aux Montagnes Enneigées », l'informa le roi après avoir consulté sa carte.

Lios refusait de laisser paraître son choc.

« T'a-t-on expliqué la raison de ce rejet? »

Kridzo secoua la tête.

« J'ai été chassé avant d'avoir pu le comprendre. »

Pour chasser son expression coupable, Lios proposa qu'il se rende aux Montagnes Enneigées afin de consulter la fillette elle-même. Le second hocha la tête. Cependant, après avoir enlevé son collier de Caragramm, rien ne se passa. Perplexe, l'Humain réessaya de se téléporter, mais le Bukili comprit qu'il n'y parvenait pas.

« Que se passe-t-il? »

« Je n'y arrive pas », avoua Kridzo, songeur. « Comme si l'endroit était scellé. »

Le souverain se souvenait de cette procédure, qui consistait à boucher un endroit du monde en créant un champ de force magique autour de celui-ci. Kipinä lui avait lu la marche à suivre: le magicien qui faisait le scellement empêchait, en plus des gens non-mages, les mages de puissance moindre que lui à se téléporter, ce qui signifiait que l'auteur du charme devait être plus fort que son ami. Son niveau était commun; un mage à la puissance hors du commun devait en être l'auteur. « Estrella…? Non, bien évidemment… Kipinä?... Peut-être, mais pourquoi? »

Kridzo se téléporta au Palais afin que Lios lui donne une poudre augmentatrice d'habiletés. Cela fait, il réessaya de se rendre au royaume nordique.

Après quelques secondes à peine, Lios sursauta en entendant le grésillement familier. Le second était déjà de retour et titubait vers son supérieur hiérarchique. Alarmé, le jeune homme l'aida à s'asseoir. Son conseiller semblait accablé, mais pas blessé, ce qui calma légèrement le roi.

« C'est de la sorcellerie », révéla Kridzo.

Les deux échangèrent un regard apeuré. « Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille… »


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scène cute?? Jsp Lios s'autorise à rien sauf quand c'est des trucs super exagérés comme ça

« Peuple du Palais », commença Lios avec gravité.

Il observa tour à tour les Palaisiens réunis devant lui. Le groupe était plus nombreux: même si certains s'étaient fermés au passage de Lios, les pays chauds (dont Pla-Félian et Mar-Ellian) avaient gratifié le roi de nouveaux sujets. Outre ceux-ci, qui se comptaient par dizaines, l'arrivée d'un Chirka nommé Chirch-chi avait particulièrement marquée Lios. C'était l'enfant de Chaï-irichia, la vieille femme qui discutait avec Lios quand il était petit. Le roi avait été surpris de savoir que sa curiosité avait fait de lui une légende parmi les Chirkas. Comme l'expliqua Chirch-chi, le peuple admirait ce petit bonhomme qui marchait sans peur parmi les prédateurs pour les interroger. Comme le confirma Raghdéna, une Galhirume, l'intrépidité du roi avait impressionné les deux peuples. Righouna, du même royaume, renchérit que ceux à qui l'enfant avait parlé refusaient de l'attaquer, à la chasse. Il leur était trop difficile de l'approcher en ne voyant en lui que l'adorable bambin sans peur qui leur posait mille et une questions.

S'être rapproché de Bukilian pour trouver des Palaisiens avait inopinément rempli Lios de confiance. De savoir que des gens natifs des Forêts de Kamounja ne le détestaient pas était une agréable surprise.

Le royaume comptait à présent une quarantaine de membres, à la grande fierté de Lios. Pourtant, il les avait rassemblés aujourd'hui avec nervosité. Car quelque chose n'allait pas. Après quelques temps durant lesquels il avait récolté le plus d'information possible, il avait compris pourquoi Kridzo avait été traité de criminel, et la raison ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Depuis quelques semaines, nos relations avec Humalian, Ail-Ellian et Draquilian se sont envenimées. Notre ambassadrice, Kipinä l'Humaine, est soupçonnée de crime contre un enfant – » (il attendit que les murmures horrifiés se taisent) « et a disparu - sans pouvoir expliquer la situation - dans un royaume scellé par sorcellerie peut-être par elle-même. Les royaumes qu'elle a visités se sont fermés à notre passage et refusent catégoriquement d'expliquer la raison en détails. Si vous connaissez certains membres des endroits concernés qui pourraient nous aider à comprendre les événements, les contacter lors de votre prochaine sortie serait grandement apprécié. »

Kridzo hochait la tête solennellement.

« Soyez prudents en allant dans votre terre natale. Certains pourraient vous tenir responsables de l'incident. »

Sur ces paroles sombres, Lios permit à son peuple de disposer. Le silence fut brisé par les paroles effarouchées des Palaisiens, qui laissaient s'ancrer les révélations. Ypairko se blottit contre Kridzo.

« Pensez-vous qu'elle va bien? », demanda l'enfant.

« Si je peux me permettre, personne n'a le droit d'attaquer les enfants », intervint Luura. « Où qu'elle soit, les gens l'aideront, peu importe ses actions. »

Lios et Kridzo hochèrent la tête de concert. Luura les dévisagea un instant, sourit, puis partit rejoindre Shipk, sa fille et Ykrio, qui parut contente de la voir. La Tiref avait en effet accouché depuis quelques temps. Son enfant, Ikp, semblait en bonne santé. La nouvelle mère semblait fière d'avoir été la première à mettre bas dans le Palais.

L'information donnée par Luura ne semblait pas avoir réconforté Ypairko.

« Elle ne pourra pas retourner chez elle… » déplora le garçon.

« C'est une puissante magicienne, qui connait les livres du Palais. Elle saura s'adapter. »

« Elle se trouvera peut-être une autre famille », imagina le second.

Le regard d'Ypairko s'éclaira.

« Comme nous! » s'écria-t-il en leur faisant un câlin.

Lios et Kridzo échangèrent un regard affectueux en lui rendant son étreinte.

« Oui, comme nous. »


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lios n'haït pas Estrella, mais il veut juste passer à autre chose et ne plus avoir de connection à Bukilian. Ça, et jsp il sait pas quoi faire ok il veut pas voir son visage et se rendre compte que tant d'années ont passé, et il veut pas qu'elle sache à quoi il ressemble non plus

Lios se réveilla à l'aube. Trop nerveux pour se rendormir, il écouta sa famille dormir paisiblement près de lui.

Le soir venu, la phase trois de son plan royal aurait lieu.

Rien qu'en y repensant, il sentit son estomac se tordre et sa respiration s'accélérer. « Je vais retourner à Bukilian. » Après quatre ans de séparation, il reverrait ses anciens compatriotes. Il redeviendrait Lios le raté, l'incapable. Il réentendrait des insultes qu'il n'avait plus reçues depuis son départ. Il reverrait ses parents… ses frères et soeurs… « Estrella… » En songeant à elle, il gronda sourdement.

« Tu ne dors pas. »

La voix de son second fit sursauter le jeune homme.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé », souffla Lios.

« Retourner à Bukilian t'angoisse », devina Kridzo en souriant doucement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en était pas incommodé.

Lios hocha la tête en silence. Son ami lui prit la main.

« Ils réaliseront que tu vaux mieux qu'ils le pensaient », assura-t-il.

« Vraiment? (l'Humain approuva de la tête et le roi, après l'avoir remercié du regard, soupira) Je vais revoir ma famille bukilienne… »

Il serra ses phalanges.

« Je crains leur réaction. Et s'ils tentaient de m'obliger à rester? S'ils me parlaient?... »

Son coeur se serra. D'un coup, il se rappelait son départ et la douleur atroce de sa solitude.

« Et si Estrella… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. « Peu importe ce qu'elle fait, j'en serai blessé… » réalisa-t-il avec résignation. En n'étant pas présente, il aurait l'impression qu'elle refusait de le revoir; en étant là, il craindrait son attitude. Heureuse? Elle n'avait pas mesuré les conséquences de ses actions, ce qui le mettrait en colère. Fâchée? Cela le rendrait furieux à son tour. Indifférente? Il se demanderait si elle l'avait jamais aimé. Triste?... Il refusa d'y penser. Hors de question de se sentir coupable maintenant. Il décida qu'il se contenterait de l'éviter.

« Lios », commença son ami, interrompant ses pensées désagréables. « Peu importe les réactions des Bukilis, tu n'auras pas à vivre cela seul. Tu as une famille et un peuple qui t'aime. Quel que soit le résultat de ce voyage, nous serons là pour toi. (il regarda le roi dans les yeux) Je te le promets. »

Le roi, ému, essuya une larme et serra son ami dans ses bras.

« Merci », murmura-t-il. « Tu es formidable. »

Lios finit par se rendormir, blotti contre son ami, Ypairko bien au chaud entre les deux. Quand il se réveilla, le Soleil était levé et Kridzo était déjà debout. Il préparait les rondes de chasse, et sourit quand le roi s'approcha.

« Est-ce que tout le monde est réveillé? » demanda le souverain.

Quand Kridzo eut répondu par l'affirmative, Lios lui demanda de se rassembler dans la salle au Tas de fourrure. Pendant ce temps, il vérifia mentalement que tout était prêt. « J'ai préparé mon discours, ai décidé de la marche à suivre et ai choisi ceux qui m'accompagneront. » Même s'il avait prévu le nécessaire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter son voyage. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer en profondeur, car, déjà, les Palaisiens se rassemblaient.

« Peuple. »

Il fit une minuscule pause afin de chercher ses mots.

« Vous connaissez la raison de ma présence au Palais. J'ai été rejeté, intimidé, exclus par mon peuple. Ce soir, je retournerai temporairement à mon royaume de naissance afin d'enfin faire mes preuves. Je n'y irai pas seul. Kridzo m'accompagnera, en tant que second; Luura viendra également, en tant que conseillère; Ykrio, en tant que lieutenant, ainsi que Gloam et Nholz - en tant que chefs de troupe - suivront aussi. »

Les choisis reçurent des explications supplémentaires: ils apprirent que quiconque tentait d'atteindre Lios devait être repoussé et que, si l'on tentait de suivre le groupe, le Bukili en question devait également être chassé. Lios ne voulait pas qu'ils lui parlent. Pas tout de suite, du moins. Pourtant, s'ils avaient des choses à lui dire, il préférait qu'il n'y ait pas de points non-éclaircis. Tout devrait être dit.

Le temps passa trop vite à son goût. La journée lui parut plus courte que d'habitude. Il fit quelques poudres pour se calmer, puis, quand l'astre solaire se baissa, les Palaisiens se préparèrent au départ. Ceux qui restaient souhaitèrent bonne chance au roi.

« J'espère qu'ils te respecteront », lui dit Ypairko.

Lios sourit et le serra dans ses bras. Puis, tous se tinrent la main afin que Kridzo les téléporte.

« Je suis un roi, je suis en contrôle », répétait intérieurement Lios en écoutant le grésillement de la magie. Soudainement, il fut à Bukilian. Il serra les dents pour repousser la bouffée d'émotion qui l'envahissait. Kridzo pressa ses doigts tremblants avec les siens.

« Je suis là », rappela-t-il doucement.

Lios sourit, crispé, pour toute réponse.

Le groupe patienta quelques minutes durant. Le magicien devait se remettre de l'effort nécessité pour téléporter autant de personnes, et les Bukilis devaient être réveillés.

Quand ils furent fins prêts, Lios calcula mentalement que les cours de chasse devaient être commencés. En tentant de maîtriser son tremblement, il indiqua silencieusement aux autres que le temps était venu. Luura prit la tête; Lios et Kridzo suivirent, et les autres les entourèrent.

Le jeune homme comptait intérieurement le nombre de battements de coeur émis avant qu'ils arrivent au camp. « Trop peu… » Il écouta le bruissement familier des buissons qui entouraient le terrain: tout à coup, ce fut comme s'il était à nouveau celui qui avait quitté Bukilian des années plus tôt, qui revenait enfin. « Comme si c'était hier… » Pour se donner du courage avant que Luura n'appelle les Bukilis, le roi étreignit Kridzo. Puis, il se composa une allure digne en tentant de ne pas comparer sa posture avec celle qu'il adoptait quand il n'attrapait rien, à la chasse. À nouveau, il était le plus petit. À nouveau, il était le plus faible. À nouveau, il était la cible de tous les regards. À nouveau, il devait être sur ses gardes...

Déjà, des gens s'approchaient du groupe, fatigués et perplexes. Lios eut l'impression que les secondes s'étiraient pendant que Luura ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

« Bonsoir! » lança finalement Luura d'une voix claire.

Les exclamations fusèrent de partout. L'on s'approchait, l'on se poussait pour atteindre le premier rang, l'on criait de surprise.

« Elle est vivante! » annonçaient certains.

« C'est Luura! » s'exclamaient d'autres.

Quelqu'un se fraya un chemin à travers la foule. Lios aurait reconnu cette crinière bleue n'importe où. « Brouza. »

Immédiatement, il se tendit, mais le jeune homme ne l'avait pas vu (comme tous les autres, puisqu'il était caché derrière la jeune femme). Au contraire, il marmonna quelque chose à propos du brouhaha à cette heure, simplement pour tomber en arrêt en voyant sa soeur. Il la dévisagea, l'air bouleversé, hagard.

« Tu es vivante. » souffla-t-il.

Sa voix était empreinte de trop d'émotions pour que Lios puisse la lire clairement : soulagement, perplexité, tristesse, un peu de colère?... Il avança, recula puis se contenta de la fixer, les yeux soudain mouillés. En détournant les yeux (« Du nerf! »), Lios croisa le regard de Luura et hocha la tête en réponse à sa question muette. Elle le remercia silencieusement et, sans cesser d'avancer pour atteindre le centre du territoire, ébouriffa la crinière de son frère. Lios se mordit la lèvre et se força à détourner le regard.

Les questions s'évanouirent quand Luura recommença à parler.

« Je suis ici temporairement afin de rendre justice à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que vous connaissez tous et qui n'a pas été oublié, parce que vous vous sentez coupables. Vous tous. »

Elle fit un pas de côté et révéla Lios, qui inspira un bon coup avant d'avancer.

Quand les Bukilis le reconnurent, il se turent et un silence profond s'abattit sur le camp.

Puis, quelqu'un souffla : « Lios est vivant » à son voisin et ce fut comme si la vie leur revenait. Le mot fut murmuré parmi la foule; l'on serrait les poings, l'on agrippait son voisin, l'on ouvrait grand les yeux.

« Lios est vivant », murmuraient les uns.

« Comment a-t-il survécu? » se demandaient les autres.

« Que veut-il? » s'inquiétaient quelques-uns.

Lios allait commencer son discours quand quelqu'un se fraya un chemin parmi les autres. Sa crinière rousse était caractéristique. C'était sa mère. Lios se tendit et balaya la foule du regard pour prétendre qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Ce n'était pas très réaliste (elle dépassait tout le monde), mais il paniquant et n'arrivait pas à trouver autre chose à faire. « Que va-t-elle faire? » hurlait-il intérieurement, foudroyé par une inquiétude horrible.

Quand elle le vit, elle se figea, puis porta les mains à sa bouche.

« Lios », balbutia-t-elle.

Son ton bouleversé le toucha bien plus qu'il n'y parut, mais il avala la boule qui lui entravait la gorge et fit comme si de rien n'était.

« Tiero… Tiero, il est vivant », souffla la femme dans un filet de voix.

Le père émergea de la foule; son regard se posa sur Lios. Aussitôt, son visage se décomposa et il s'accrocha à sa femme comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lios dut faire appel à tous ses talents de réprimeur d'émotions afin de faire croire qu'il ignorait que sa mère pleurait et que son père paraissait sur le bord de l'évanouissement. Il reconnut certains de ses frères et soeurs, qui étaient blêmes de choc.

Personne ne lui parla.

Pour dissimuler son trouble, il feignit le détachement et se para d'un air narquois.

« Pourquoi ces visages pâles? Auriez-vous préféré que je sois mort? » nargua les Bukilis le roi, à demi sincère.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas se moquer des autres, mais, puisque c'était la seule façon de leur faire comprendre qu'il était en position de force, il n'avait pas le choix. Derrière lui, Kridzo lui fit signe de continuer. « Nous devons être quittes. » Il savait être un moqueur convaincant. Après tout, il avait de l'expérience en la matière d'intimidation.

« Je ne suis pas revenu ici pour m'y établir. Je suis ici cette nuit pour vous prouver à tous (il fixa d'un regard glacial ses anciens compatriotes) que vous aviez tort de me traiter ainsi. »

Il ne riait plus.

« Vous savez ce que vous avez fait », déclara-t-il. « Oh, j'oubliais (ricaner comme il le fit lui donna mal au cœur, mais il continua) : vous ne voulez rien admettre. Étrange. Qui aurait cru que dix-neuf ans d'insultes et de rejet seraient aussi rapidement laissées à l'oubli? »

Les Bukilis étaient visiblement mal à l'aise. Discrètement, Lios cherchait Estrella du regard. Il ne la trouva pas, mais se dit qu'elle devait être cachée parmi les autres.

« Nous savons que tu étais innocent », intervint bravement l'une de ses sœurs.

Lios lui décocha un regard glacé, en souriant jaune.

« Tiens, une Bukili courageuse. C'est rare. Je croyais que vous étiez tous des lâches. N'avez-vous pas préféré épargner les coupables d'un incident qui m'a valu deux ans d'exil pour éviter de vous sentir coupables? »

Il foudroya ses proches du regard, puis se détourna avant d'être tenté de maintenir son fixage plus longtemps.

« Quant à cela, il est un peu tard pour comprendre enfin que ce que je vous ai dit et répété était vrai. Disons (il cessa de sourire), quatorze ans trop tard. »

La colère qu'il réprimait lui fit serrer les poings. Certains baissaient les yeux. « Étrange de les voir aussi piteux… »

« Je sais ce que vous vous demandez tous. "Que nous fera-t-il?" Eh bien, sachez que je ne suis pas le criminel vengeur que vous persistez à voir en moi. »

Il laissa ses poings se détendre.

« Je suis venu pour vous donner une leçon. Pour que, plus jamais, une telle souffrance soit infligée à quelqu'un, pour que – »

« Ce n'était qu'un incident », protesta quelqu'un.

Lios pivota vers l'individu, les traits serrés, tentant de masquer sa rage. Peine perdue.

« Parce que des années de moqueries ne comptent pas? Parce que des années d'insultes ne comptent pas? Des années de rejet? Des années de colère? De tristesse? De désespoir? Parce que de s'endormir chaque jour en pleurant ne compte pas? Parce que d'être l'incapable de service ne compte pas? D'être celui que tous abandonnent?? Celui dont on se moque pour se sentir supérieur?? PARCE QU'UN ENFANT DE DIX ANS CONDAMNÉ À L'EXIL NE COMPTE PAS? PARCE QUE DE ME DÉTESTER CHAQUE NUIT DE MA VIE NE COMPTE PAS?? »

Lios haleta un instant, peinant à reprendre son souffle. Derrière lui, Kridzo pinçait les lèvres.

« Nous ne te détestons pas », murmura Ilsa.

« Ah bon?? » gronda le jeune homme. Il s'approcha d'elle à grands pas et rugit: « Idiote! Incapable! Tu es une honte à ce peuple! Un fardeau! UNE RATÉE! COMMENT OSES-TU M'IMPOSER TA PRÉSENCE, ESPÈCE D'IGNOBLE INDIVIDU? COMMENT PEUX-TU CROIRE QUE TU FAIS PARTIE DU PEUPLE! TU N'ES QU'UNE MINABLE! »

Il se tut brusquement et recula comme s'il avait vu un prédateur. Le visage fermé, il écouta les exclamations scandalisées de ses pairs et s'efforça de ne pas se sentir coupable. Puis il recommença à parler, d'une voix blanche. C'étaient des paroles rapportées seulement, mais les dire à quelqu'un le révoltait tout de même. « Nous devons être quittes! » se rappela-t-il presque désespérément. « Ils doivent ressentir la même chose! Ils doivent comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti! »

« Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas? Tu pensais que je te haïssais? Que je voulais te voir partir? Que j'aurais préféré ne pas être dans ta famille? Comprends-tu mieux? Comprends-tu à quel point c'était pénible? À quel point le fait de se faire parler ainsi était douloureux? C'est ce qui m'arrivait CHAQUE NUIT. CHAQUE NUIT. N'est-ce pas une forme de haine, à tes yeux? »

La colère reprenait le dessus.

« Aucun d'entre vous n'aurait supporté se faire traiter de la sorte, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi aviez-VOUS le droit de ME parler ainsi? Pourquoi serait-ce inacceptable envers VOUS, mais pas envers MOI?? »

Il éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« Je ne compte donc pas pour vous, hein? Ne tentez pas de le nier! Je sais que vous n'êtes pas tous venus à mes funérailles! Je sais que vous m'avez pas puni les vrais responsables de l'incident de la poudre! JE SAIS QUE VOUS NE M'AVEZ JAMAIS AIMÉ! QUE VOUS VOUS DÉBROUILLEZ MIEUX SANS MOI! ET ÇA M'EST ÉGAL! »

D'un geste raide, il essuya la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant.

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour m'y établir », répéta le roi. « Je suis venu pour vous prouver que vous aviez tort. Je ne suis pas un incapable. Je suis un roi. (Il désigna ses sujets d'un geste) Et vous avez intérêt à ne plus jamais traiter vos pairs de la sorte. »

Il fit signe à Kridzo de se préparer à partir. Ses mains tremblaient. Il avait coupé une partie de son discours, celle où il leur expliquait son succès, pour pouvoir partir plus tôt: c'était trop troublant pour durer autant qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

« Vous avez intérêt à ne plus recommencer. Je reviendrai dans un an. Tâchez de mieux vous comporter. J'ai plus de façons de vous arrêtez que vous le pensez. »

Il recula et leur lança un sourire moqueur. Ce faisant, il dévisagea le peuple. La plupart semblait mortifiée.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Après tout, je ne suis pas dangereux: vous l'êtes. »

Il pivota sur ses talons et s'en fut. Cependant, une voix qu'il connaissait bien le fit s'arrêter. Il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'enfuir et décida sur un coup de tête de l'interpeller.

Estrella, qui revenait de chasse en discutant avec ses compatriotes, ne s'attendait pas au cri que son frère « mort » poussa à son égard.

« Estrella! » s'écria Lios.

Son sourire était glacé par sa colère, mais il sentit son cœur se serrer quand il la vit se tourner vers lui. Il préféra partir tout de suite. Il était trop bouleversé pour faire autrement. Dans son empressement, il oublia sa réplique bien pensée (« Pas trop déçue que je sois vivant? ») et lui déclara la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit.

« Tu as vu? » termina le jeune homme, d'une voix haineuse.

Puis il partit d'une démarche digne.

Cependant, dès qu'il fut hors de portée d'oreille ou de vue des Bukilis, Lios se mit à courir et se sauva à toutes jambes pour oublier sa souffrance et sa peine. La situation lui rappela son départ et, bien vite, il sentit des larmes lui mouiller les joues.

C'était fait.

Il remarqua à peine qu'il était tombé et gisa là, amorphe. Étrangement, il ne se sentait pas aussi soulagé qu'il l'aurait cru; il se sentait davantage comme s'il venait d'être attaqué par un prédateur. Il sentait ses membres trembler fortement et pressentait une crise de larmes prochaine. Sans grand effort, Kridzo le rejoignit et l'aida à se relever. Lios le serra dans ses bras.

« C'est fini », répétait Kridzo à mi-voix. « C'est fini. »

« J'étais horrible », gémit-il. « J'étais si méchant… »

« C'était nécessaire pour que vous soyiez quittes », lui rappela doucement l'Humain.

« Je sais… » couina Lios.

Soudainement, alors qu'il cherchait dans son esprit embrumé par la douleur des mots pour exprimer son envie de ne plus revenir, de ne plus les voir, de ne plus leur parler, un bruit se fit entendre; instinctivement, Lios se prépara à se battre, mais ce qu'il sentit fut bien pire qu'un prédateur. Il se tendit et sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Délibérément, il refusa de se tourner et resta là, dos à l'arrivant.

« Lios, attends! »

C'était Estrella.

Lios lança un regard suppliant à Kridzo, qui comprit et se dressa entre la jeune fille et le roi.

« Ta présence n'est pas la bienvenue ici », clama l'Humain.

« Laisse-moi lui parler », intima Estrella.

« Tu as perdu ce droit quand tu l'as traité de monstre », siffla le second.

Lios, que d'entendre son nom être prononcé par elle rendait nauséeux, ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux. Estrella resta silencieuse.

« Lios, je – » commença-t-elle après un temps.

« Laisse-le tranquille! » s'exclama Kridzo.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« N'essaie pas de t'imposer dans sa vie! »

Estrella ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Lios, malade d'anticipation, gémit « Kridzo, partons d'ici » à son ami. Kridzo lui prit la main et téléporta les Palaisiens chez eux avant qu'elle ne parle.

Quand il arriva, Lios fixa le vide quelques instants. Il écouta les Palaisiens s'approcher de lui alors qu'il faisait quelques pas. Il était horrifié par ce voyage et se sentit défaillir. L'émotion l'envahit et il ressentit ce qu'il avait refusé de percevoir: une tristesse profonde et un sentiment de culpabilité.

Il était incapable de pleurer. Il sentit Kridzo l'étreindre, puis Ypairko faire de même. Luura hésita quelques secondes avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux comme elle l'avait fait avec Brouza. Ykrio lui posa une main sur l'épaule et Shipk lui frotta doucement le dos. À mesure qu'ils arrivaient, les Palaisiens, sans exception, montraient leur support d'une façon ou d'une autre, silencieux mais chaleureux.

Alors, seulement, Lios se mit à pleurer. À cause de la réaction de ses proches, de sa propre attitude, du visage d'Estrella quand elle l'avait vu. À cause de ses paroles, de ses cris, de son attitude. Il sanglota longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de larmes, mais jamais son peuple ne le quitta.

Puis il sourit un peu. « C'est fait. » Tout avait été dit. Et personne ne l'avait laissé tombé. De Kridzo à Luura, ils l'avaient supporté le mieux possible et avaient été exemplaires.

Il était un Palaisien.

Enfin.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La dernier arc commence!!!! L'épilogue mettons, juste la dernière ligne avant que "Surmontez l'insurmontable" commence. Lios n'a pas fini sa floraison, il doit encore décider qui il est, encore plus maintenant qu'il a plus ou moins passé à autre chose. Pis quand j'y opense, lk'histoire n'est pas "Lios se venge" ou "Lios fait ses preuves", c'est "Lios est heureux", "Lios est qui il est", "Lios finit enfin par s'assumer en tant que personne"

L'année qui suivit passa lentement, comme dans un rêve.

Durant les mois qui suivirent son retour à Bukilian, il fut peu loquace en public et passa la plupart de son temps avec Kridzo. Il discutait avec lui de choses dont il n'aurait pas osé faire part aux autres, comme des souvenirs plus honteux (selon lui) que les autres de Bukilian. Par exemple, il lui expliqua qu'il avait plusieurs fois dû se poudrer pour ne pas perdre espoir. La poudre d'Insouciance lui avait été très utile; plus qu'il ne l'aurait préféré. Il lui raconta aussi ses déboires, à la chasse, et toutes ses tentatives de réussite manquées, et comment il avait laissé tomber l'idée d'être doué et avait simplement choisi d'être de niveau médiocre après ses sept ans, en réduisant sa fameuse ambition à un niveau d'attentes nécessaires pour être apprécié des autres.

Puis, il s'aperçut qu'il pensait de moins en moins à Bukilian. Avant, chaque pensée était teintée d'une envie de rendre ses comptes, de se venger, mais, à présent, il était certes encore furieux, mais plus paisible. « Ils ont compris. » Ils n'avaient peut-être pas pris le blâme, mais ne pouvaient pas nier qu'ils l'avaient profondément blessé. Quand il apprit que Bukilian s'était fermée à son passage, il fut indigné, mais pas trop personnellement, car il avait enfin eu sa vengeance. Il fut davantage en colère parce qu'ils refusaient d'essayer de sauver d'autres gens harcelés comme lui. Une partie de lui regrettait de n'avoir pas relaté des exploits à son peuple, mais il refoula cette émotion; d'ailleurs, quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il n'en avait pas terminé avec eux. Du moins, pas avec Estrella...

Finalement, l'hiver arriva et le peuple du Palais – maintenant comportant un peu moins d'une centaine de membres – se rassembla sous les murs. En écoutant Ypairko jouer à « Et si… » avec Kridzo, Shipk et Ykrio s'occuper d'Ikt, et Luura veiller sur les Palaisiens qui s'entassaient par dizaines dans le château, il se sentit envahi d'une émotion bizarre.

De l'insouciance.

Certes, il n'était pas totalement remis de sa vie à Bukilian; certes, il avait encore des problèmes; certes, il ne leur pardonnerait pas de sitôt, mais il était soulagé du poids de sa déclaration. Il était roi. Il était revenu. Ils avaient payé.

Il était libre.

Il pouvait penser à lui-même. Vivre dans le futur. S'occuper de son royaume.

Car il était enfin soulagé, et il voulait en profiter.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lios pense que l'amour est une façon de s'affirmer" ok mettons, je veux dire, tlm est genre pan à Bukilian alors jsp si ça compte comme un coming-out, ce qui serait vraiment significatif et qui serait vraiment de l'acceptation de soi. jsppeut-être que de s'autoriser à être heureux avec sa famille est vraiment la lecon qu'il essaie d'apprendre

Lios avait maintenant vingt-cinq ans. Un an après son retour, et six après le début de son règne. Son royaume était paisible. Ses sujets étaient heureux. Ypairko, dont la quatorzième année se terminerait en hiver, avait renoncé à être chasseur et apprenait à être conseiller, comme Luura et Kridzo. Ykrio et Lil, dont la tâche de lieutenant consistait à amadouer les peuples visités pour faire une bonne première impression (comme Kridzo, lors de leur premier voyage à Humalian), s'entendaient mieux que Lios aurait pu le croire. La première avait pris la seconde sous son aile métaphorique ; les deux avaient une relation mère-fille qui les aidait à se remettre de leurs épreuves. Lil était soulagée du fait que quelqu'un prendrait soin d'elle, désormais, et cela l'aida à s'adapter au rythme de vie du Palais ainsi que de la perte de sa soeur; quand à Ykrio, elle apprenait à faire confiance aux gens peu à peu. Gloam et Nholz (assistés de Shipk si elle n'était pas trop occupée avec Ikt, qui grandissait en force) étaient heureux de leur fonction de chefs de troupe (ils aidaient les Palaisiens à s'intégrer) et Ixz, un Dragon nouvellement arrivé, de les remplacer à l'occasion. Les autres Palaisiens étaient à l'aise et formaient le plus grand réseau de personnes étant heureuses de la présence de Lios que le roi connaissait.

Aucun nouvel Humain n'avait décidé de joindre leurs rangs, empêchant une première sélection de compagnons ou de compagnes pour les gens de Humalian. Ykrio n'en était pas incommodée (selon ses dires, elle avait « bien trop de choses à faire, de toutes façons ») et Ypairko n'en voulait pas. Heureusement (mais Lios n'aurait jamais osé se l'avouer), Kridzo paraissait lui aussi ne pas vouloir se mettre en couple avec un Humain.

Il attendit longtemps avant de trouver la force de lui demander pourquoi.

« Vas-tu retourner à Humalian pour te trouver un compagnon? » interrogea-t-il un soir, avant de s'endormir.

Kridzo secoua la tête.

« L'amour n'est-il pas un « don merveilleux »? » protesta le jeune roi, perplexe.

« Il faut d'abord bien connaître la personne, puis y penser longuement avant de décider de se mettre en couple. L'on ne tombe pas en amour avec n'importe qui. Pour pouvoir me trouver un compagnon là-bas, je devrais y rester longtemps. »

Lios émit un petit « oh ».

« Si cela te rendait heureux… » commença le Bukili en se forçant à ne pas baisser les yeux. « Je pourrais te lever temporairement de tes fonctions afin que tu puisse te trouver un – »

« Non; je suis déjà heureux ici », s'empressa d'intervenir le jeune homme. « Je suis déjà heureux, ici… avec toi », ajouta-t-il à mi-voix en lui prenant la main.

Lios se sentit rougir et pressa ses doigts. Il repensa à sa réaction lorsqu'il avait émis l'hypothèse d'eux formant un couple et imagina un instant que – « Ne dis pas cela. » Tant qu'il était avec lui, il n'avait pas besoin de cela. Après tout, c'était son meilleur ami.

« Moi aussi. »


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jsp ok il fallait du fluff

« Maman », gazouilla Ikt en tirivian.

Le visage de Shipk s'éclaira d'un sourire. Lios, qui les observait, l'imita avec attendrissement. La petite agitait ses petits doigts vers sa mère, comme pour la désigner.

« Oui! » couina-t-elle.

Puis le bébé se tourna vers Ykrio, qui avait presque adopté Shipk en tant que soeur, et la femme le fixa de son regard analytique.

« Tante », bafouilla Ikt avec fierté.

Ykrio écarquilla les yeux, surprise, avant de hocher vigoureusement la tête.

« C'est moi », confirma-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers la mère, qui rayonnait.

« C'était ton idée », devina Ykrio avec un sourire en comprenant que sa soeur adoptive avait appris cette désignation à sa fille.

« Je voulais te faire la surprise », expliqua la jeune femme.

Ykrio émit un rire.

« Merci, petite soeur. » (puis elle fit semblant d'être réprobatrice) « Depuis quand es-tu aussi cachottière? »

Shipk éclata d'un rire léger et prétendit être outrée.

« Ne sois pas aussi sévère. Quel exemple donnes-tu à Ikt? »

Lios sourit de plus belle et se leva discrètement pour les laisser entre elles. Par habitude, il se rendit dans la salle des Poudres et y trouva Kridzo, qui fredonnait pour lui-même. Le roi le salua et commença à mélanger des poudres. Il écouta la chanson de Kridzo, simplement pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne comprenait pas les mots qu'il entonnait dans une langue abyssale.

« Quelle est celle langue? » interrogea-t-il.

« Iksslumais. »

Lios se souvenait de ces gens minuscules et visqueux qui habitaient les souterrains de Humalian.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? »

Kridzo lui lança un sourire joueur. « Est-il… nerveux? » Lios décida qu'il imaginait cela et ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Tu peux deviner par toi-même », le défia-t-il en riant.

Lios sourit avec excitation. Ce défi l'intéressait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« D'accord! »


	64. Chapter 64

Lios faisait les cent pas dans la salle du Sommeil royale. Il était nerveux.

La veille, en pleine nuit, Luura était revenue de la chasse et lui avait donné des nouvelles pour le moins surprenantes.

« Mon roi », avait-elle soufflé, hors d'haleine, après s'être ruée dans la salle des Poudres.

Lios avait haussé un sourcil, en interrompant son activité préférée. Il aimait faire des sciences la nuit, comme cela l'aidait à réfléchir. Il tenait à comprendre les paroles de la chanson de Kridzo.

« Un Bukili veut se joindre à nous », haleta-t-elle en souriant. « Islo, mon neveu », précisa-t-elle.

« Ton…Quoi? »

Et Luura d'expliquer alors que Brouza avait un fils de sept ans. Il était né avec une jambe en moins et, comme le traitement des gens différant des normes strictes de Bukilian ne s'était pas amélioré, était très malheureux du traitement que lui réservaient ses pairs. Rejeté et humilié par sa condition, il n'osait plus sortir de chez lui; Brouza craignait qu'il finisse par se laisser mourir.

« Comment l'as-tu appris? »

Luura baissa brièvement les yeux.

« Nous chassons souvent ensemble, mon frère et moi. Rien ne nous en empêche, n'est-ce pas? (Son débit devenait empressé, rapide) J'ai déduit que nous le pouvions, mais aurais peut-être dû m'assurer que c'était correct… »

« Je n'ai pas d'objection à ce sujet », la rassura Lios en toute honnêteté.

Après tout, vivre loin de sa famille était difficile. Son propre exil avait été une torture, et les simples parties de chasse de Kridzo lui étaient pénibles. Comment pourrait-il se considérer comme un bon roi s'il interdisait à un sujet de voir ses proches parce qu'il n'aimait pas ceux-ci?

Luura se calma et le remercia avec une joie mal contenue. Elle termina son histoire en racontant qu'elle avait croisé Islo dans les bois, un jour, en partant de Bukilian. Le garçon l'avait suppliée de le laisser l'accompagner; il avait entendu l'histoire du « royaume des exclus » et voulait y vivre. La jeune femme avait déclaré qu'elle en parlerait à son roi et qu'elle reviendrait sous peu.

« Tiens bon en attendant », avait-elle conclu.

Lios avait hoché la tête avec appréciation, approuvant son attitude. Il avait décidé d'accepter le garçon parmi leurs rangs – après tout, il acceptait tout le monde – et attendait présentement que Luura revienne avec Kridzo. C'était l'après-midi; les Bukilis dormaient encore. Luura était retournée à Bukilian peu après avoir parlé avec Lios, conseillant à Islo de faire ses adieux rapidement et de se préparer pour son départ au zénith. Malheureusement, le peuple n'avait pas voulu s'ouvrir à Lios – même si Luura était revenue plusieurs fois pour leur expliquer d'avance ce que Lios accomplissait –, ce qui signifiait que les départs devaient se faire en catimini.

Le roi fut enlevé à ses pensées par le grésillement d'une téléportation. Il se redressa et accueillit d'un sourire Kridzo, Luura et Islo. Celui-ci paraissait presque ému par le Palais et s'inclina en trébuchant devant le jeune homme. Comme d'habitude, il dévisagea l'adulte et sa petite taille, mais n'en parut pas incommodé. Il semblait même être émerveillé par celle-ci; Lios se dit qu'il devait juger rassurant qu'un « raté » (cette expression l'énervait, mais il ne connaissait pas d'autre mot pour désigner leur... condition) soit un roi. « Comme Ypairko. »

« J-je suis Islo », bafouilla l'enfant en bukili.

« Relève-toi », permit Lios dans la même langue. « Luura peut t'escorter jusqu'à la salle du Sommeil publique », annonça-t-il.

Celle-ci prit le garçon par le bras et l'aida à quitter la pièce. Le roi les observa partir, puis se tourna vers Kridzo, qui souriait. Lios l'interrogea d'un regard; le second l'incita d'un geste à tester sur lui une poudre de Mémoire. Le jeune homme s'exécuta et le souvenir fut projeté dans un bol.

Kridzo marchait dans les forêts bukiliennes pour gagner un endroit connu et s'y téléporter plus facilement. Islo et Luura le suivaient. Soudainement, Luura se tendit et annonça que quelqu'un les suivait. À cet instant, Brouza émergea des fourrés et resta en arrêt en voyant sa soeur. Kridzo, dissimulé derrière elle, passa inaperçu. Le Lios du présent ne put empêcher une vague de nervosité de le traverser en le voyant arriver. Quel genre de parent était-il?

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites? » s'enquit-il, méfiant. (Il se tourna vers son fils et son expression fut plus sévère que perplexe) « Que fais-tu ici à cette heure? Tu devrais être en train de dormir. »

« Je veux aller vivre au Palais », affirma l'enfant avec détermination.

Le visage de Brouza se teinta de colère, puis de chagrin.

« Non! Reviens à la maison et – »

« J'en ai assez! Les autres ne m'aiment pas! Même maman et toi auraient préféré que je sois normal! J'ai écouté ce que vous disiez, hier matin », avoua-t-il, soudain piteux.

Brouza fut visiblement troublé par cet aveu.

« Nous ne voulions pas que tu te sentes de trop », précisa-t-il.

« Je suis de trop », s'entêta le petit, qui se sentait possiblement comme Lios, quand il était jeune. « Je veux aller vivre là-bas! Les gens y sont gentils! Ils vont m'accepter comme je suis! »

Le jeune homme lança un regard suppliant à Luura, mais elle le fixa de son regard inébranlable. Il parut chercher désespérément un argument convaincant son enfant de rester, puis baissa les yeux. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent.

« Tu prendras soin de lui », marmonna-t-il, sa voix mi-chemin entre une question et une affirmation.

« Évidemment », assura Luura.

Le chasseur parut réconforté et son habituel visage décidé revenait au galop.

« Ne te laisse pas faire et – »

« – suis ton instinct », compléta Islo, réjoui.

« Tu commences déjà à sourire », nota le jeune homme avec un rire. « C'est bien. »

Il étreignit brièvement son rejeton et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa soeur. Kridzo fit alors un pas en avant et se prépara à les téléporter, mais Brouza l'interrompit:

« Heu… dis-lui… à Lios… que je regrette sincèrement les effets de mes actions. Je n'aurais pas dû lui faire cela. »

L'Humain, qui comprenait les bases du bukili, hocha la tête avec sérieux. Puis le souvenir s'arrêta et Lios détourna les yeux des hologrammes. Ébahi, il fixa le vide, puis Kridzo, puis le bol, et encore Kridzo. Un son qu'il ne maîtrisait pas franchit ses lèvres: c'était un rire de surprise.

« Il s'est excusé… » Soudainement, il pleurait et riait en même temps, en serrant Kridzo dans ses bras. Maintes émotions le traversaient: peine, joie, soulagement, culpabilité. Et, finalement, une paix comme il n'en avait pas connues souvent. « Il s'est excusé… »

C'était nouveau et étrange. « Il s'est excusé… » Mais c'était bien.

C'était bien.


	65. Chapter 65

Lios se tordit le cou pour voir la tresse qu'il arborait et la contempla avec satisfaction. Derrière lui, Kridzo était fier de la coiffure qu'il venait de faire.

« Très réussie, mon roi », plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire et une courbette à la Kridzo.

« Merci, Lios », répondit le second avec dignité.

Les deux éclatèrent de rire sans trop attendre. Ce jour-là, le roi avait décidé d'enseigner à son ami la façon de faire des tresses et il avait réussi avec facilité.

Quand son hilarité s'estompa, le roi s'éleva et aida son ami à se relever. Soudainement enthousiaste, Lios entraîna l'Humain par la main vers la salle des Poudres. Kridzo le suivit sans hésitation.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi », annonça-t-il en souriant.

Le second parut surpris, puis lui rendit son sourire. Le Bukili saisit un sachet de poudre et un bol, puis ordonna à son ami de les téléporter dans les tunnels. Quand ils y furent, Lios lui donna le sac et lui tendit le bol.

« Fermes les yeux et lance un petit éclair dans le bol au même moment d'un lancer de pincée de poudre dedans », commanda Lios en contenant à peine son excitation.

Kridzo, souriant aussi, s'exécuta rapidement. Le roi observa la manoeuvre faire effet, puis permit à son second d'ouvrir les yeux. Il espérait que cela lui fit plaisir. Il ne fut pas déçu quand son ami écarquilla les yeux, ébahi, en voyant la petite carte à l'échelle des tunnels projetée sur le bol, agrémentée d'un petit point rouge qui indiquait la position du conseiller.

« Comme tu as du mal à calculer la distance entre chaque mur, la nuit, j'ai décidé de te faire une carte » expliqua inutilement le roi avec enthousiasme.

« Je… tu as fait cela pour moi? » bredouilla Kridzo, incrédule.

Très fier de lui, le roi hocha la tête. Son ami le fixa encore quelques instants, ébahi, puis éclata d'un rire joyeux. Lios se surprit à l'écouter rire avec ravissement; entendre son ami rire était l'un des sons qu'il préférait entendre. Il fut bien plus stupéfait quand l'Humain, porté par son enthousiasme, lui sauta au cou et lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue.

En une fraction de seconde, Kridzo parut comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire et recula, l'air presque aussi surpris que Lios.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… » s'excusa-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. « Je… je m'excuse, je… »

Les deux étaient rouge sang et presque aussi confus l'un que l'autre. Le roi se demanda si cela signifiait que Luura avait raison, puis refoula cette question et se concentra sur Kridzo, qui semblait mortifié.

« Ne t'en fais pas », protesta Lios avec un petit sourire.

Kridzo se tut et le fixa, éberlué; le jeune homme décida de renchérir.

« Ça ne dérange pas », ajouta-t-il en se grattant la nuque. « J'étais simplement surpris. »

Le second hocha la tête et lui demanda timidement: « N'es-tu pas dégoûté?... ou embarrassé? »

Lios s'empressa de secouer la tête.

« Pas du tout », affirma-t-il.

Les deux échangèrent un timide sourire, puis Kridzo posa son regard sur le bol qu'il tenait encore et celui-ci s'éclaircit considérablement.

« Comment est-ce que cela fonctionne? » s'enquit-il.

Lios le lui expliqua longuement; son ami ne parut pas ennuyé par son bavardage et l'écouta attentivement, ce qui toucha Lios plus qu'il ne l'admis.

Après avoir testé la carte, les deux plus haut placés du Palais retournèrent chez eux. Cependant, aucun ne reparla du baiser.

Heureusement pour Lios, qui n'aurait pas osé lui avouer qu'il y avait pris plaisir.


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je vous avais dit que Lios avait une personnalité, regardez comme il s'attache à Islo et qu'il l'adopte instantanément, si c'est pas de la cohérence ça

« A-t-on le droit de chasser à Kamounja parce que l'on est Palaisien? »

Ypairko réfléchit un instant sous le regard attentif de Luura.

« Non », déclara-t-il enfin. « Le territoire natal de notre espèce demeure notre terrain de chasse jusqu'à ce que les générations nées ici soient habituées à Kamounja. »

Il se tut, puis reprit.

« Il faudrait alors vérifier si les gens sont adaptés aux Plaines, n'est-ce pas? »

« Très bien. Tu t'améliores », nota Luura avec un hochement de tête satisfait.

Elle tapota le cuir chevelu du jeune garçon et, après une courte révérence vers Lios et Kridzo – qui écoutaient non loin –, s'en fut.

« Excellent, Ypairko », commenta Kridzo avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Bonne question », compléta Lios.

Le visage de l'Humain se fendit d'un sourire réjoui; le jeune chasseur les serra dans ses bras et s'assit près d'eux. Depuis quelques temps, Ypairko avait décidé de devenir conseiller: pour cela, il devait suivre une formation, que Luura lui donnait avec rigueur. « Elle devait être une bonne professeure de chasse », réalisa le roi.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent lentement, agréablement, pendant qu'Ypairko paraissait chercher ses mots.

« Islo m'a parlé, hier », commença le garçon.

Sa cérémonie d'accueil avait eu lieu quelques semaines auparavant. Elle – car c'était en fait une fille – avait admis avoir une âme féminine, l'une des raisons de son départ. Elle ignorait comment traiter cette information et avait été humiliée par ceux à qui elle osait en parler. Les Bukilis aux esprits ainsi faits étaient très rares; heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas parmi d'autres espèces. Righouna, un Galhirum dont le sexe changeait de temps à autres à la fois physiquement et mentalement pour combler les besoins reproductifs de sa meute, et Chirch-chi, Chirka ni femme, ni homme, avaient été ravis de l'aider à comprendre qu'elle n'était pas folle ou stupide, comme elle le pensait auparavant.

« Que t'a-t-elle dit? » interrogea Lios.

« Tu fais des poudres qui peuvent tout faire, n'est-ce pas? »

Le roi pouffa de rire, à la fois amusé et attendri.

« Pas tout faire », corrigea-t-il.

« Islo voulait savoir si tu pouvais faire une poudre qui changerait son corps pour qu'elle ressemble plus à une fille », annonça Ypairko.

Enthousiaste à l'idée de faire une nouvelle sorte de poudre – elle serait probablement compliquée, ce qui rendait l'idée encore plus alléchante –, le roi s'empressa de répliquer qu'il essaierait sous peu. Très heureux de sa réponse, l'enfant lui fit un câlin et s'en fut rejoindre Islo, qui écoutait plus ou moins discrètement la conversation. Quand Kridzo lui fit un sourire, elle parut légèrement coupable et suivit son compagnon de jeu dans la pièce voisine. Les deux s'entendaient bien; de plus, Lios n'était pas trop incommodé par sa présence. Le fait qu'elle soit la fille de Brouza ne l'énervait pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à voir avec ses actions. Il ignorait comment il aurait réagi, dans ce cas-là.

En voyant Islo danser de joie avec Ypairko en apprenant la réponse de son père, Lios, attendri, réalisa qu'il ne la considérait pas comme une simple Bukili. Quand Luura lui avait annoncé qu'un Bukili voulait habiter au Palais, Lios s'était inquiété: il avait juré d'accepter tout le monde au Palais et ne voulait pas que ses opinions nuisent au nouveau venu. « Quel roi serais-je si je gâchais la vie d'un de mes sujets? » Pourtant, en la voyant arriver et se courber avec des yeux émerveillés devant lui, il n'avait pas vu l'un de ceux qu'il détestait, mais bien un enfant qui le verrait différemment que son peuple.

Étrange qu'il ait changé d'avis aussi rapidement. Il croyait que, comme avec Luura, s'adapter à Islo prendrait du temps, mais non. « Tant mieux! »


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maintenant, on sait comment Lios fait pour bloquer ses émotions: il y pense et décide comment procéder genre consciemment. sinon, de pas y penser fait trop peur, et il ne sait pas comment se sentir en général sauf quand il décide comment il se sent avant coup, alors hein

Lios marchait en silence à travers le Palais. Il était silencieux en cette nuit calme: Kridzo était parti en expédition de chasse et les autres dormaient, hormis Luura, qui faisait une promenade. Islo, même si elle était nocturne, était plongée dans le sommeil, faisant une sieste. Malgré son manque de compagnie, le roi n'était pas ennuyé: au contraire, il réfléchissait. « De qui parle cette chanson? » s'énervait-il intérieurement. Il avait compris certains mots, comme ceux de la famille de « compréhension », et la structure de phrases, mais n'arrivait pas à saisir à qui elle s'adressait. La langue des Iksslums décrivait davantage les sentiments que les personnes, ce qui rendait difficile cette opération.

Une partie de lui espérait naïvement qu'elle était à son sujet, mais il refusait de l'écouter. Il ne voulait pas espérer pour rien.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, il s'assit et poussa un grognement. Il ne parvenait pas à faire dévier ses pensées de son ami. Il repensait à ses rougeurs, à sa manière de lui prendre la main, à sa manie de fixer le roi comme s'il était fascinant quand il croyait qu'il ne le voyait pas (il était aussi « discret » que Lios)... Au jour où il lui avait donné un baiser…

Cette chaîne de pensées l'obsédait bizarrement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à certains événements, tels que le soir où il avait demandé ce que l'adoption d'Ypairko faisait d'eux et le jour où il lui avait demandé si Luura avait raison en croyant qu'ils étaient amoureux.

Mais Lios n'en avait aucune idée.

« Comment savoir? » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il décida d'analyser ses pensées. « Voyons voir… »

Il avait déjà réalisé que la présence de Kridzo avait sur lui plus d'effet que celle des autres. Qu'il soit avec lui pouvait faire toute la différence entre une corvée et une activité intéressante; qu'il soit absent l'accablait d'un sentiment de manque et il ne pensait plus qu'à lui, à son retour et à tout ce qu'il lui dirait quand il reviendrait. D'imaginer perdre son ami à la chasse lui était insupportable, un pire tourment que ce qu'il avait connu en apprenant la mort d'un de ses frères. En imaginant son décès, il paniquait et devait s'empêcher de vérifier si son second était sain et sauf à chaque cinq minutes. C'était comme s'il était une partie de lui-même. Il aimait faire n'importe quoi avec lui: même rester dans la même pièce sans rien faire était agréable avec lui. Simplement de lui rendre service le rendait heureux; de le rendre heureux était sa récompense, quelque chose qu'il voudrait faire chaque jour, simplement pour qu'il sourie.

Ceci était relativement logique à ses yeux: puisqu'il l'appréciait davantage que ses autres sujets – il était l'un des seuls qu'il appelait son ami, après tout –, il se soucie plus de lui. Par contre, d'autres sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard étaient pour lui incompréhensibles.

Par exemple, il avait remarqué qu'il observait Kridzo souvent. Pas seulement pour vérifier ses états d'âme après un poudrement: non, simplement par envie de le regarder. Il était certain qu'il pourrait le fixer sans arrêt des heures durant, fasciné par son visage, sans s'ennuyer. Le scruter ainsi le faisait ressentir une émotion étrange. « De la satisfaction? De la joie?... » Il n'aurait su le dire, mais jeter un simple coup d'oeil à son ami l'emplissait d'affection, d'une envie de rester à ses côtés pour toujours.

Était-ce de l'amour?

Lios était si concentré sur sa réflexion qu'il sursauta quand Luura s'assit près de lui. D'un geste, il lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait pas à se blâmer et secoua la tête pour repousser ses questions.

« Comment était ta marche? » demanda-t-il distraitement en tentant de cesser de penser à Kridzo.

« Elle était relaxante, mon roi. »

Lios bâilla.

« Si je puis me permettre, seigneur, pourquoi êtes-vous diurne? » interrogea poliment la jeune femme.

« Je voulais rester éveillé plus longtemps en suivant un cycle régulier. »

Luura paraissait attendre des précisions, qu'il lui donna avec bonne foi.

« Mes sujets sont pour la plupart diurnes. Je voulais pouvoir être présent pour eux. »

Elle réfléchit un instant.

« Vous avez aussi, à présent, des sujets nocturnes. Ne serait-ce pas plus simple et naturel de suivre la nuit? »

Lios allait répliquer qu'il voulait simplement être réveillé en même temps que Kridzo quand il constata la simplicité de la raison. « Est-ce vraiment ce pourquoi je fais cela?... Pour lui? »

« Pardonnez mon irrespect potentiel, mais cela aurait-il un rapport avec Kridzo, maître? »

Lios se tourna lentement vers Luura en se laissant le temps de se composer une expression digne, mais n'y parvint pas et son visage resta aussi surpris qu'originalement. La jeune femme avait un sourire en coin, qu'elle réprimait vaillamment.

« Je… comment as-tu…? »

« J'ai l'oeil pour ce genre de choses », expliqua Luura.

Lios s'attendait à ce qu'elle fasse un commentaire désobligeant (après tout, il était habitué à de tels commentaires par rapport à sa capacité à se mettre en couple), mais elle ne dit rien de plus. Il en fut soulagé. Le silence s'étira un peu, puis elle recommença à parler.

« Allez-vous vous fiancer, sans vouloir être insolente? »

« Pourquoi pose-t-elle autant de questions? » Elles n'énervaient pas le jeune homme, mais il soupçonnait qu'elle n'agissait pas ainsi que par pure curiosité. « Elle veut savoir quelque chose. » Il décida d'utiliser ce fait pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux vraiment savoir, Luura. »

Celle-ci fixa le vide.

« Je veux savoir si une relation entre un Bukili et un Humain pourrait fonctionner correctement », avoua-t-elle finalement.

« Pourquoi? » s'enquit Lios, intrigué.

Il s'empressa pourtant de lui permettre de ne pas répondre quand il vit qu'elle s'apprêtait à le lui avouer. Il ignorait si c'était un sujet personnel ou pas, mais savait tout de même que certains couples ne s'affirmaient qu'après leurs fiançailles officielles et ne disaient rien au public de leurs attirances avant cela. Il supposait qu'ils devaient en parler à certains proches, histoire de recevoir des conseils, mais leur disaient-ils tout?

« À qui parle-t-on de ses amours? » interrogea-t-il soudain.

Luura réalisa après quelques secondes qu'il était sérieux (elle pensait probablement que ses parents le lui avaient expliqué) et répondit qu'en général, les Bukilis en faisaient part à leurs proches: amis, famille et autres. Lios fut surpris d'apprendre que la plupart des Bukilis n'avouaient pas leurs sentiments au principal intéressé en premier, mais à d'autres. « Ne devrait-on pas plutôt en parler à l'élu en premier? Il devrait mériter d'être au courant d'abord… » Mais Luura raconta que l'amour était un terrain accidenté pour la plupart et qu'ils n'étaient pas toujours assez à l'aise pour assumer leurs sentiments auprès de la personne.

« L'amour est pour n – pour les Bukilis un sujet délicat. On ne veut pas blesser l'individu en n'étant pas certain de ce que l'on ressent et de la résistance de nos sentiments. Les alliances bukiliennes sont à la vie, à la mort, sauf si l'on n'en peut plus. Cela en fait quelque chose de très sérieux. »

« Comment savoir si l'on a choisi la bonne personne? »

Le roi avait l'impression d'être un bambin curieux à nouveau.

« On ne choisit pas », démentit Luura avec fermeté. « On subit. »

Lios se souvint alors que Kridzo lui avait dit quelque chose de semblable.

« Pour qu'une relation fonctionne, il faut bien connaître le choisi. Sans cela, l'on pourrait avoir de mauvaises surprises. (Elle comptait à mi-voix les éléments de sa liste, avant de les répéter plus précisément à voix haute) Il faut également que l'on puisse faire confiance à l'autre, qu'on se sente bien avec lui. Pour pouvoir élever des enfants, il faut être de bons coéquipiers. Afin de mieux vivre ensemble, il faut être complices et ne pas se lasser de sa compagnie. Évidemment, il faut être heureux ensemble, se faire rire et s'aider quand l'on doit pleurer. L'on m'a dit que les meilleurs couples étaient ceux qui se formaient parmi des amis, puisqu'ils ont déjà une bonne chimie. »

Le roi s'ordonna de cesser de penser à Kridzo et de comparer leur relation aux points mentionnés.

« Quand l'on est prêt, l'on va confesser à notre amour à la personne. Certains ne l'avouent pourtant jamais. » termina Luura.

« Et si l'autre nous rejette? »

Il peinait à cacher le fait que cette question lui était plus personnelle que les autres.

« Tant pis. La chose honorable à faire est de rester amis avec cette personne, mais l'on ne peut pas toujours le faire, car de se faire rejeter est souvent un événement douloureux. Certains choisissent de prendre du temps à part. D'autres font comme si de rien n'était. »

Lios resta silencieux quelques instants. « Et si – non! » coupa-t-il.

« Il n'existe pas de cérémonie entourant ces événements. C'est pourquoi ils passent parfois inaperçus. L'on préfère les ignorer, car on ignore souvent quoi faire en ce genre de situations. »

Son côté « roi » fut agacé par cette affirmation. « C'est ce genre d'ignorance intentionnelle des problèmes des autres qui a causé mon départ... »

« Que devrait-on faire, d'après toi? »

« Je n'ai pas d'expérience en la matière, mais je juge que de traiter les douleurs morales comme les douleurs physiques comme nous le faisons déjà ici, c'est à dire avec attention et souci, est une bonne piste, mon roi. »

« Bien. Sais-tu qui pourrait m'aider à en savoir plus? »

« Ykrio », répondit sans hésitation la Bukili. « Elle me raconte souvent que bien des Humains ont été rejetés par elle. »

Lios hocha la tête.

« Bien. Tu peux vaquer à tes occupations. Merci de ton aide. »

La jeune femme baissa solennellement la tête et s'en fut. Lios titubait déjà vers la salle au Tas de fourrure, fatigué et à moitié endormi. Il eut à peine conscience de s'être couché près de son fils et ignora si le grésillement d'une téléportation non loin fut un rêve.

Lios rêva qu'il était ouvertement amoureux de Kridzo (cela le rendait heureux, dans le rêve) et qu'il tentait de se rapprocher de lui, de lui avouer ses sentiments en toute simplicité, mais que son ami l'évitait et que, le dos tourné, il lui lançait des répliques telles que « Personne ne voudra jamais de toi » avec les voix entremêlées du groupe d'apprentis chasseurs de Brouza. Alors, il se retournait et le regardait avec une telle tristesse, une telle peur – le roi savait que c'était de sa faute, dans le rêve – que Lios paniquait; alors, le mage se téléportait (il comprenait qu'il le quittait à jamais), mais le grésillement était remplacé par du sang et des dents solitaires. Il sanglotait et se retrouvait seul. Si seul.

Le cauchemar changea quand il se retrouva transporté à Bukilian. Il était dans la salle du Conseil et tentait de s'en sauver, pour retourner chez lui, mais quelque chose le retenait par les chevilles, le tirait par l'arrière. Il criait, pleurait, appelait de l'aide, Kridzo, Luura, n'importe qui, mais personne ne venait. Il entendait Ypairko l'appeler…

« Icda!! »

Lios poussa un hurlement et se roula en boule, mû par un réflexe de survie. Haletant, le jeune chef sentit son cœur s'agiter dans sa poitrine et son sang battre le rythme de sa panique dans ses veines. Il entendit sa respiration précipitée se calmer au fil des secondes, et son horreur se transformer en soulagement.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien? » s'inquiétait son fils d'une voix tremblante.

Il était toujours au Palais.

« Oui. C'était un cauchemar… »

Pour se calmer, il laissa son jeune conseiller le serrer dans ses bras et tenta de comprendre son songe. « J'ai peur de retourner à Bukilian, l'accident de Kridzo m'agace encore, je crains qu'il m'abandonne. Les insultes ont probablement un lien avec ma conversation d'hier… »

… Le début signifiait que…?

« Serais-je?... » Alors qu'il refermait les yeux, il réalisa quelque chose. « Suis-je amoureux de Kridzo? » Pourtant, quand celui-ci se téléporta, alarmé, dans la pièce – il avait visiblement entendu son cri –, et le câlina pour le réconforter, il n'en laissa rien paraître, simplement heureux qu'il soit là.

Il aurait pleinement le temps d'y penser, le matin venu.


	68. Chapter 68

Ce rêve fut comme la fonte de la glace bloquant une chute, qui pouvait maintenant déferler à flots. Il avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage dès qu'il passait du temps avec Kridzo. Il se sentait léger; il riait beaucoup, souriait davantage et, de surcroît, se surprenait à rougir quand son ami lui prenait la main. La plupart des Palaisiens (il ignorait s'il appréciait cela) semblaient avoir remarqué et leur laissaient plus de temps seuls qu'à l'ordinaire. Luura paraissait particulièrement tenir à ce qu'ils obtiennent du temps en tête-à-tête et s'exténuait à force de monter la garde. Lios finit par lui ordonner d'arrêter. Elle n'en dormait presque plus. Il ignorait pourquoi elle était si déterminée à faire cela, mais le roi décida d'attendre de comprendre mieux sa propre situation avant d'examiner la sienne.

Ypairko apprit à être un bon conseiller à une vitesse acceptable. À mesure que les semaines s'écoulaient, il gagnait de l'assurance et les gens surent reconnaître ce jeune garçon doux et timide qui répondait paisiblement à leurs questions répétitives. Il était heureux, bien plus que quand il était arrivé, quelques années auparavant, et Lios était fier de savoir qu'il avait pu l'aider à s'épanouir. Il ne devint pas chasseur, mais personne ne s'en formalisa. Chaque matin, il se réveillait en souriant, et l'on n'aurait pas osé contrecarrer la raison de sa bonne humeur. Il ne faisait des cauchemars qu'à l'occasion et il lui était plus facile qu'avant de demander du réconfort quand il en avait besoin. Intérieurement, Lios en était soulagé, comme il lui était plus facile de savoir comment l'aider s'il lui faisait part de comment il se sentait.

Le garçon était très proche d'Islo, mais aucun ne manifestait l'envie de se fiancer plus tard. Comme il l'expliqua à un Lios curieux, Ypairko la voyait davantage comme sa petite sœur. Les deux étaient non-chasseurs et passaient leur temps à écouter les récits des Palaisiens, qui adoraient leur raconter maintes anecdotes. Islo, d'ailleurs, avait un corps féminin depuis quelques semaines et s'y habitait peu à peu. La poudre avait été une création complexe dont le roi était fier, d'autant plus qu'il savait par expérience qu'elle fonctionnait à merveille après l'avoir testée à succès sur lui-même, pour ne pas risquer d'encombrer Kridzo. Les effets avaient été immédiats et il avait failli ne pas se reconnaître en se regardant dans une flaque d'eau. Il avait dû fabriquer un antidote en vitesse; l'expérience, durant laquelle il s'était senti comme un intrus dans son propre corps, l'avait déstabilisé. Il était heureux qu'Islo n'aie pas à se sentir mal à l'aise plus longtemps.

Il était étrange de voir les familles qui s'étaient tissées parmi le peuple. Outre la famille royale, Ykrio (qui était comme une mère pour Lil) avait adopté Ikt en tant que tante, et Shipk comme sœur; Luura était la nouvelle mère d'Islo, qui était la « sœur de non-chasse » (selon ses propres dires, expression qui signifiait que les deux étaient unis par leur incapacité à chasser) d'Ypairko. D'autres avaient également noué des liens serrés, comme Chirch-chi, Righouna (malgré le fait qu'ils étaient la proie et le prédateur l'un de l'autre) et Islo. Le peuple était paisible et plus uni que les anciens compatriotes de presque chaque membre du royaume.

Cette paix laissait le temps au roi de se concentrer sur lui-même.

Simplement d'avouer en pensée qu'il était amoureux lui était bizarre. Cela l'excitait – il était toujours aussi curieux – et le troublait à la fois. « Devrais-je en parler à quelqu'un? » Il ignorait comment réagir à la situation. Après tout, c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

Deviner les paroles de la chanson qu'il continuait à lui chanter chaque jour fut plus difficile qu'il ne l'eût pensé, mais il parvint à la déchiffrer.

Ce soir-là, il revenait avec Kridzo d'une excursion visant à recruter secrètement des Palaisiens dans les royaumes fermés. Il était seul avec lui, comme ils devaient être discrets et se re-téléporter au Palais dès le moindre signe de poursuite. Ils étaient revenus bredouilles.

« Je me demande pourquoi Kipinä a agi ainsi », marmonna Lios. « Plus personne ne veut nous rejoindre… »

« Se terrer aux Montagnes Enneigées est effectivement louche », approuva le second.

Les deux échangèrent un regard atterré, puis, par habitude, se prirent par la main. Soudainement, ce fut comme si quelque chose cliquait chez Lios, et il fut certain de comprendre enfin la signification de la chanson de son ami. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire excité, que Kridzo refléta.

« J'ai compris ce que signifient les mots de la chanson », affirma-t-il.

Le souverain vit à peine le visage de son second avant qu'il ne les téléporte au Palais. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'analyser: le jeune homme fut obnubilé par une découverte autre.

« Le cachot?! »

Il pivota vers Kridzo, qui semblait perplexe. Il lui reprit la main et tenta en vain de repartir; Lios devina à l'aide de son visage coupable qu'il ne parvenait pas à quitter la pièce mystérieuse. « Mais pourquoi? » Il se contenta pourtant de presser ses doigts pour lui faire savoir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

« Que faisons-nous ici? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

La pièce était comme durant leur dernière visite: petite, chaleureuse, doucement illuminée. Aucune plante n'y poussait, et les murs laissaient paraître quelques rais de lumière dorée çà et là. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune ouverture, et les briques étaient aussi impénétrables qu'à l'habitude. Malgré tout, il pouvait respirer normalement – mieux que d'habitude, même –, ce qui l'empêcha de s'inquiéter pour le moment.

« Attendons quelques temps », proposa Lios en s'asseyant.

Après tout, ils étaient restés là quelques minutes, la dernière fois, avant de repartir.

Kridzo hocha la tête et prit place près de lui. Les deux amis se tenaient encore la main.

Lios, pour se distraire de cette sensation, laissa son regard se poser sur un coin de la pièce. C'était à cet endroit qu'il avait emprisonné Luura, un jour lointain. Ce souvenir lui était désagréable. Il avait été près de devenir le personnage que les Bukilis voyaient en lui...

« Penses-tu que nous aurons à enfermer quelqu'un ici à nouveau? »

Son ami lui lança un regard compatissant.

« Comme toi, j'espère que non, mais nous ne pouvons pas prévoir l'avenir, mon roi. »

Kridzo parut satisfait du rire du roi, qui enchaîna avec un « Bien dit, Kridzo » pompeux. Le jeune Bukili sentit une bouffée d'affection l'envahir en songeant que son second était toujours là pour lui. « Le contraire est-il vrai? »

Soudainement, il se souvint qu'il avait compris une phrase dont il ne parvenait alors pas à se saisir du sens, dans la chanson, et que celle-ci était maintenant bien plus claire.

« J'ai compris les paroles de ta chanson », déclara-t-il gaiement.

Kridzo lui rendit son sourire, même si son visage était vaguement anxieux.

« Es-tu capable de les réciter? »

Lios hocha fièrement la tête et clama par cœur le texte. La langue utilisée décrivait davantage les sentiments que les objets de ceux-ci, mais il avait réussi à déchiffrer relativement bien celui-ci. Elle parlait d'amitié: celle d'un serviteur envers son maître, puis d'un ami envers un autre. Elle décrivait des sentiments contraires: soulagement, espoir, culpabilité, peur. Mais, surtout, elle notait de nombreuses facettes d'une relation qu'il chérissait visiblement beaucoup: des éclats de rire, un sentiment de paix accompagnant une activité ensemble, ainsi qu'une vive affection.

Kridzo parut satisfait par sa traduction et lui sourit. Il en déduisit qu'il avait correctement compris les mots.

« Je me demande encore de qui il est question », termina Lios, légèrement honteux.

Il fut surpris quand son ami rougit violemment. Le roi le dévisagea, perplexe, alors qu'il se demandait s'il était troublé par cela. Il prépara rapidement une excuse, mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire, car Kridzo lui répondit immédiatement.

« La chanson parle de toi », murmura-t-il en regardant le plus jeune dans les yeux.

« V-vraiment? » émit Lios, alors que le second détournait le regard.

Le souverain était envahi par une joie si puissante qu'il en fut secoué; il avait l'impression que tous les sourires ou les remerciements du monde ne parviendraient pas à exprimer l'intensité de son bonheur. Que son meilleur ami, son seconde la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout, ait pris le temps de faire tout cela pour lui le rendait presque euphorique.

À travers son émotion, Lios remarqua que son conseiller paraissait inquiet. Pour le rassurer, il serra ses doigts entre les siens.

« Je suis incapable d'exprimer à quel point cela me rend heureux », parvint-il à prononcer en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

L'expression soulagée du magicien le remplit d'affection. Sans réfléchir, le roi se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Promptement, Lios recula, inconscient de la raison de son geste spontané et soucieux d'avoir troublé son ami. Heureusement, celui-ci semblait émerveillé, à une telle force que ses yeux semblables à un ciel de nuit paraissaient s'être parsemés d'étoiles brillantes. Les deux se fixèrent un instant, puis Kridzo posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, qui l'enlaça tendrement. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques temps; Lios n'aurait su dire combien.

Comme il se faisait tard, Lios décida de faire savoir à Luura, qui possédait un bol communicateur depuis peu, qu'ils resteraient là quelques temps, et les deux plus haut placés s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, la tête bourdonnante de non-dits.

Le lendemain, le cachot fut prêt à les laisser partir. Ils retrouvèrent des Palaisiens heureux de les revoir, et le rythme tranquille de leur existence royale, qu'ils avaient manqué durant leurs quelques jours d'absence (en comptant leur voyage de recrutement). Ils retrouvèrent les sujets, qui les saluèrent joyeusement, et Ypairko, qui leur sauta au cou, aussi heureux de les voir qu'à son habitude.

Depuis cette soirée passée au cachot, le duo était plus ouvertement affectueux qu'avant, tant que certains pensaient qu'ils étaient « enfin » (selon les dires de certains des plus anciens, dont Luura, Shipk et Ykrio) devenus un couple. Lios démentait ce fait à chaque fois, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la perspective intéressante.

Le roi décida un jour d'en parler à son fils; celui-ci assura gaiement qu'il en serait heureux.

De savoir que le garçon approuverait théoriquement cette union rendit plus agréable encore le fait d'imaginer se fiancer à Kridzo. Pourtant, il n'osait toujours pas lui en parler, car son cauchemar et tout ce qu'il sous-entendait étaient encore frais dans son esprit.

Il devrait attendre davantage avant de se décider…


	69. Chapter 69

« Bienvenue! » piailla Ikt, en tirevien, de sa petite voix.

« Ti-uut », siffla en guise de réciproque l'un des nouveaux Palaisiens, Déhos l'Elfe Ailé, avec un sourire.

Jrub l'Elfe des Marais, du même groupe d'arrivée que lui, lui agrippait le bras, visiblement très nerveux. Le premier lui donna un petit coup d'aile et lui fit les gros yeux; Jrub se redressa et tenta en vain de paraître à l'aise. Jarg le Troll des Neiges, arrivé avec eux, lui tapota le dos pour le calmer.

Lios fit les présentations, puis laissa Shipk leur faire visiter les environs. Comme d'habitude, Lios s'occuperait de la visite intérieure. Les Palaisiens suivirent de loin, curieux mais pas envahissants. Ikt trottina gaiement à leur suite, puis, quand elle se fatigua, s'accrocha au ventre de sa mère et y gazouilla des mots à l'articulation douteuse.

Lios laissa échapper un rire, puis se tourna vers Kridzo.

« Jarg vient des Montagnes Enneigées », rappela-t-il. « Peut-être pourra-t-il nous aider à comprendre la raison de la barrière de sorcellerie! »

« Je crois qu'il provient du côté extérieur des Hautes Montagnes », rectifia Kridzo. « Cela pourrait tout de même être une bonne piste. Bien pensé, mon roi », plaisanta-t-il en souriant.

Lios gloussa et se redressa exagérément avec un hochement de la tête digne. Puis, quand ils eurent ri tout leur soûl, les deux amis préparèrent la cérémonie d'accueil qui aurait lieu sous peu.

Il était bien de voir arriver de nouveaux Palaisiens. Après une longue période dénuée d'arrivants, c'était comme un vent frais après la canicule.

Tant mieux.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lios commence officiellemtn à s'intéresser à la politique quand le drame commence, parce qu'il aime le drame

« Nous ne participerons pas à cette cérémonie », annonça Déhos d'un ton décidé.

Lios crut discerner une étincelle de défi dans ses yeux, mais ne s'en formalisa pas et se contenta de jeter un regard surpris à Kridzo. Les trois nouveaux avaient déjà refusé d'emblée de participer à la première cérémonie d'accueil; Lios avait cru qu'ils n'étaient pas remis de leur ancienne vie et leur avait permis de ne pas y participer, mais ce second refus le laissait perplexe. Tous les autres Palaisiens avaient accepté, et, par la suite, raconté les bienfaits de cette coupure aux nouveaux. « Ont-ils quelque chose à cacher? » Après tout, les informations divulguées durant le rituel étaient personnelles. Peut-être ne voulaient-ils pas y prendre part immédiatement. Cela s'était déjà vu.

« Ne voulez-vous pas pouvoir vous détacher de votre passé? » interrogea-t-il.

Jrub se cachait derrière Déhos, qui le poussa en avant d'un mouvement de défi, cela sans cesser de soutenir le regard du roi. Celui-ci grinça des dents: ce comportement agressif était interdit au Palais. Déhos paraissait s'en moquer.

« Le passé est la raison de ma venue ici », prononça-t-il. « Pourquoi voudrais-je l'oublier? »

« Nous préférerions ne pas nous engager de façon permanente », renchérit Jarg avec plus de tact.

« Blub », approuva Jrub à mi-voix

Lios échangea un nouveau regard avec son second, puis, après une conversation muette, le roi hocha la tête. Ce signe provoqua un effet semblable à s'il était un prédateur qui abandonnait une poursuite: Jarg soupira, l'air exténué, Déhos se redressa avec fougue et Jrub se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Le souverain les salua d'un mouvement de la main et suivit Kridzo dans une pièce voisine. Il entendait néanmoins les murmures des autres, qui parlaient en trollois avec de forts accents discernables même sans trop connaître ce dialecte.

« Quelque chose me semble louche », souffla Kridzo en désignant du menton les trois nouveaux Palaisiens.

« Que veux-tu dire? »

L'Humain raconta qu'ils semblaient s'intégrer étrangement au peuple : un instant, ils semblaient tout vouloir savoir, allant jusqu'à poser des questions indiscrètes, et l'autre, ils se regroupaient entre eux et ne parlaient, toujours dans une langue que les à autres ne connaissaient pas, que quand ils étaient seuls. Aucun ne tentait de se rapprocher des autres. De surcroît, ils refusaient de participer aux rituels et étaient parfois introuvables après ceux-ci. D'habitude, les nouveaux avaient hâte de s'intégrer, ou, du moins, de faire officiellement partie du peuple, mais pas eux. En général, les Palaisiens étaient soit en deuil de quelque chose, soit soulagés; les trois nouveaux venus ne semblaient que… nerveux.

Lios approuva.

« Garde un œil sur eux. »

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment…


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIOS EST TIMIDE OK IL FAIT DES EFFORTS ET PERSONNE NE SAIT COMMENT GÉRER SES ÉMOTIONS ICI

Le temps passa. Jarg et Déhos persistèrent à rester isolés et entraînèrent Jrub dans leur manège, malgré la mauvaise grâce évidente de ce dernier. Les Elfes obtinrent le rang de soldat de sécurité, puisqu'ils connaissaient probablement les préjugés à l'égard du peuple du Palais et pourraient aider à les contredire, au cas où; quant à Jarg, comme il faisait preuve de bien du tact, devint chef de troupe. Pourtant, personne ne les connaissait vraiment, comme ils ne parlaient jamais d'eux-mêmes.

Lios, qui n'était pas tout à fait diurne, remarquait parfois les départ de certains des trois – souvent Déhos –, la nuit, et ceux-ci le rendirent perplexe. Leurs départs montaient en crescendo suivant le temps. Un soir, il décida d'en avoir le cœur net et d'envoyer Kridzo suivre l'Elfe Ailé.

Lios suivit le parcours de son ami. Déhos volait rapidement à ras les bois, et força donc l'Humain à se téléporter à sa suite et à narrer son excursion (il parlait l'allielvian, l'une des raisons menant au fait que les trois n'utilisaient cette langue que quand il n'était pas là). Les deux furent rapidement à la frontière de El-Aillian, royaume des Elfes Ailés. « Que fait-il là-bas? » Le roi songea qu'il était peut-être parti chasser (mais pourquoi la nuit? Pourquoi ne pas demander à quelqu'un de le téléporter?), puis qu'il faisait peut-être une visite, quand quelqu'un – une Elfe de même race d'environ le double de son âge – apparut près de lui.

« Ils parlent du Palais », annonça Kridzo à voix basse. « Déhos raconte tout ce dont les Palaisiens lui ont fait part durant les dernières semaines. »

Quelque chose le choqua visiblement.

« "Personne ne se doute de rien. Je devrais pouvoir en convaincre davantage d'ici peu." Déhos vient de le di – (il s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils) "C'est très bien. Commence la phase trois." "Bien, ma tante." » imita-t-il. « Il repart. Devrais-je faire quelque chose? »

« Suis-le et ne te laisse pas découvrir. »

Kridzo hocha la tête et referma son bol.

Durant les quelques minutes précédant son arrivée, le roi tenta de deviner le sens de ces mots. Peine perdue. Il fit semblant de dormir quand Déhos revint et vérifia plus ou moins discrètement son état, puis s'assit silencieusement. Le magicien apparut immédiatement.

« Que penses-tu faire? » interrogea Kridzo.

« Convoquer les deux autres demain dans le plus grand secret », répliqua Lios. « Un par un, et sans les laisser se consulter entretemps. »

« Ils ne dorment pas en même temps », proposa l'Humain.

Lios hocha la tête, puis se laissa glisser au sol. Kridzo fit de même.

« Penses-tu qu'ils tentent de retrouver Kipinä? » demanda l'Humain à mi-voix.

« Où qu'elle soit, ta nièce est en sécurité », assura Lios en lui prenant la main. « Je crois qu'ils cherchent davantage à venger l'enfant qui a été blessée. Peut-être nous en veulent-ils même plus largement et ne dirigent-ils pas le blâme sur elle. »

Son ami serra ses doigts.

« As-tu peur que le peuple te rejette comme ton espèce? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Oui… Déhos n'a-t-il pas dit qu'il tenterait de « convaincre d'autres individus »? Et s'ils se révoltaient ou partaient? »

« Tous ceux qui sont au courant de l'événement ont réagi correctement. Ils savent que le geste de Kipinä n'a pas été motivé par toi. Je suis certain qu'ils comprendront tous. »

Il conclut sa phrase en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

« Merci… »


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lios se rend compte qu'il a vraiment un gros problème avec sa manie d'enfermer tout le monde

Le lendemain, comme prévu, le roi et son second emmenèrent Jarg dans le cachot, mais il ne leur dit rien, sinon que leur venue « était motivée par leurs vertus les plus importantes ». Le Bukili le renvoya au Palais, puis ce fut le tour de Jrub. Déhos dormait à poings fermés. Il était épuisé par sa visite nocturne… ou avait simplement reçu une poudre de Sommeil en plein visage. Allez savoir.

Quand il fut emmené dans la pièce, le jeune garçon était visiblement anxieux. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même et poussa un sifflement aigu quand Lios s'avança vers lui. Cette scène rappela au roi l'interrogatoire de Luura, des années plus tôt. « Pourvu que les résultats soient positifs… »

« Je-je ne sais pas – je ne veux pas – je ne… » balbutia l'Elfe en réponse à la question de Lios, qui portait sur ses activités nocturnes. « Je pense – pensais que… je – je suis… »

« Tu n'as rien à craindre : nous voulons simplement la vérité », lança Kridzo pour le rassurer, depuis un coin de la pièce.

Jrub fixait le vide; il semblait être en plein dilemme. Finalement, il se décida et débita quelques mots.

« Espions! Nous sommes des espions! » s'écria-t-il.

Lios haussa les sourcils.

« Nous avons appris que votre ambassadrice était une criminelle. Nos royaumes nous ont envoyés pour dissoudre le royaume de l'intérieur et évacuer (Lios eut un mouvement de recul en entendant ce mot) les prisonniers. »

« Nous ne gardons pas de prisonniers », intervint Kridzo, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est ce que nous croyions. Comment, alors, s'allier avec une criminelle? Nous pensions que le peuple était retenu contre son gré, mais j'ai compris qu'ils étaient heureux ici. Ils semblent si affectueux, si unis… Je me suis demandé s'il n'avait pas une erreur dans les rumeurs que nous avons entendues. »

Le roi sentit ses sourcils se détendre.

« Que croient les autres à ce sujet? »

« Ils ne veulent rien entendre. Ils vont continuer leur mission. »

« Avez-vous "convaincu" des Palaisiens? »

Jrub baissa les yeux.

« Je l'ignore. Ils ne me font pas confiance. Je suis trop peureux… » Il se secoua et, pendant que Lios sourcillait en entendant l'insulte, demanda d'une voix timide: « Quelle sera ma punition? »

« Pas grand-chose », s'empressa de rétorquer Lios. « Tu as tout avoué. »

« J'ai tout de même divulgué de la choses sur le peuple… »

« Probablement rien sauf l'emplacement du royaume, sa constitution et ses rituels », lâcha le roi. « N'est-ce pas? »

Jrub approuva de la tête. Lios tenta de se détendre, mais son visage resta légèrement rude malgré tous ses efforts.

« Tu devras simplement assumer ton aveu auprès des autres », déclara Kridzo, ce à quoi Lios hocha la tête.

Un instant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, mais il pinça les lèvres et approuva d'un gargouillis.

Lios indiqua à Kridzo qu'il pouvait le téléporter auprès des autres afin de les ramener ici. Le magicien s'approcha, le visage accablé.

« J'espère qu'ils feront amende honorable », souffla le roi en humain. « Nous n'avons pas de lois à ce sujet. »

« Nous trouverons quelque chose », promit Kridzo en lui prenant la main.

En un instant, ils furent téléportés dans la salle du Sommeil publique, où le bruit cacophonique surprit le roi. Un attroupement s'était formé autour de Déhos et de Jarg, qui dormaient encore. Les gens se demandaient ce qui leur arrivait et paniquaient: pourquoi ne se réveillaient-ils pas, se demandaient-ils entre eux. Lios se fraya un chemin parmi eux et fut fier de remarquer que les aidants (les conseillers et autres haut placés) tentaient de calmer le peuple, ce qui fut réussi quand celui-ci remarqua la présence du souverain.

« Ils sont endormis depuis des lustres! » s'écria quelqu'un.

« Ils ne se réveillent pas! » beugla quelqu'un d'autre.

« Que devrais-je leur dire? » Incertain, il regarda Kridzo, qui hocha la tête pour lui dire de leur expliquer la situation.

« Peuple du Palais », commença Lios.

Tous se turent immédiatement.

« Vous savez tous que notre ambassadrice est soupçonnée d'avoir commis un crime affreux – » (certains frissonnèrent) « – et que des peuples de plus en plus nombreux sont au courant. L'on pense que ses actions (en imaginant que c'est vrai) ont été le fruit de ma demande… » (Ykrio cria : « C'est ridicule », puis parut se sentir vaguement coupable et secoua la tête) « … et que, donc, je suis tout aussi coupable. Or, je suis un roi, et un tel roi ne serait pas un bon souverain. L'on a cru que je forçais les gens à se joindre à moi. » (il dut attendre quelques temps; le peuple exprimait fortement son indignation) « Certains peuples ont envoyé des espions pour vérifier l'état des choses. C'est le cas de Déhos l'Elfe Ailé et Jarg le Troll des Neiges. Jrub l'Elfe des Marais faisait aussi partie des espions, mais a décidé de les dénoncer. »

Un murmure approbateur régna parmi la foule quand il précisa ce point.

« Nous allons les emmener au cachot pour décider de leur sort. Entretemps, par simple sécurité, nous souhaitons que personne ne quitte le Palais. Restez entre les murs. » continua Kridzo.

« Malheureusement, nous ne voulons pas qu'un tel évèénement se reproduise et des mesures seront prises afin de s'assurer que ceux ci veulent vivre ici le veulent en toute honnêteté. Que ceux qui sont arrivés après l'incident de Kipinä se regroupent dans la salle du Sommeil royale. Les autres peuvent vaquer à leurs occupations, mais sans quitter le Palais. Les espions potentiels seront traités avec décence et nous répondrons à leurs questions honnêtement. »

Heureusement, les Palaisiens se plièrent à leurs ordres sans rechigner. Personne ne paraissait se sentir mal en vue d'être interrogé ou cloiîtré dans le château. Ceci soulagea Lios alors qu'il se faisait téléporter, avec les espions, dans le cachot. Rapidement, Kridzo les piéga dans des bulles magiques séparées et prêta à Jrub son bol communicateur, afin qu'il l'allume quand les autres seraient réveillés.

Puis, les deux quittèrent le cachot. Lios se sentait accablé de tristesse, mais sa colère n'attendait qu'une occasion de se manifester. « Personne ne détruira jamais mon royaume. Personne. »


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TOut recommence à aller mal mais Lios est heureux, parce que c'est ce que tout le monde lui a toujours dit, qu'il y aurait des combats et du drame. il est prêt (et heureux que son foutu destin prédéterminé de méchant roi soit "pour une bonne raison") (ouais il est vraiment convaincu que cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne, son destin est vraiment vrai, et il panique trop pour réfléchir alors il agit comme il s'est fait dire qu'il agirait)

Il faisait nuit quand le bol de Lios s'alluma enfin. Immédiatement réveillé, le roi partit avec son meilleur ami vers le cachot, sans manquer de dire à Luura qu'elle serait en charge des autres durant leur absence. Elle approuva dignement. Il chargea d'autres haut placés de surveiller les sorties, puis partit.

Le jeune homme retrouva Jrub, qui, recroquevillé dans un coin, se berçait doucement dans un coin, l'air terrorisé par les hurlements de rage de Déhos. Celui-ci lui balançait des insultes et tentait en vain de sortir de sa bulle magique. Il devait avoir deviné que Jrub les avait dénoncés.

« Du calme! » tonna Lios.

Jarg leva les yeux vers lui. Il semblait calme, mais un éclat de peur luisait dans ses prunelles. Déhos, lui, serra les serres arrière et joua des épaules, l'air menaçant.

« Tu vas nous tuer pour qu'on ne dise rien, hein? » feula-t-il.

Soudainement, il se précipita contre la paroi et la griffa rageusement. Lios retint un mouvement de recul.

« TU AS PRIS MA COUSINE!! ET MAINTENANT, TU AS PRIS MES AMIS!!! ET TU VEUX PRENDRE MA VIE!!! ESPÈCE DE BARBARE!! DE CRIMINEL!! DE VAURIEN!! » s'époumona-t-il.

Instantanément, Lios se crispa. Derrière lui, Kridzo avança de quelques pas.

« Insolent! Écoute ce qu'il a à te dire! » le réprimanda le second, le regard enflammé.

« TU VEUX QUE J'ÉCOUTES UN CRIMINEL?!?! »

Lios fit signe à Kridzo de diviser la bulle en deux afin que seules ses mains soient immobilisées. Il chercha fébrilement une poudre dans ses cheveux alors qu'il s'exécutait. Les insultes lui rappelaient le contrecoup de l'incident de la poudre.

« IL A VOULU TUER UN ENFANT!!! ET VOUS LE LAISSEZ TOUS FAIRE??! VOUS NE FAITES RIEN!! VOUS ÊTES MAUVAIS!! »

Déhos allait continuer sa tirade quand Lios lui jeta une pincée de poudre de Silence au visage. Il se tut sans attendre et foudroya le roi du regard. Jrub se calma de même.

« Jarg », appela Lios.

Le Troll se tendit.

« Que penses-tu de moi? »

« Tu as commandé une tentative de meurtre infantile », gronda-t-il. « Cela ne doit pas se reproduire et tu dois être puni. »

Lios serra les poings. Encore une fois, il était accusé d'un crime dont il était innocent. Mais, aujourd'hui, il serait vainqueur. Il se le promit.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis coupable? » interrogea-t-il froidement.

« C'était ton ambassadrice. Elle l'a fait en ton nom. »

Lios ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer son désaccord quand son bol s'alluma. Le seigneur fit signe à Kridzo de poursuivre l'interrogatoire, puis secoua l'objet: le visage choqué de Luura apparut.

« Je m'excuse de devoir vous déranger, maître, mais c'est un sujet de la plus haute importance. »

Son ton alarmé le fit tapoter l'épaule de Kridzo pour qu'il se taise. Il voulait bien comprendre les dires de Luura.

« I-iski-it le Nyclat vient tout juste de se téléporter hors du Palais en emportant une dizaine de Palaisiens avec lui. »

Lios se couvrit momentanément le visage. Il avait osé espérer que les trois avaient été les seuls à se rebeller. À présent, il semblait qu'ils étaient quatre...

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient été tous volontaires », continuait la jeune femme. « Il a prit Islo, Lil, Srat-kr-ran… »

Elle lista rapidement la liste des disparus pendant que Lios se secouait.

« Il n'a pas dû aller très loin: il s'est surchargé de passagers », nota Kridzo. « En te dépêchant, tu pourrais le voir à l'extérieur. »

« Ne les laisse pas s'échapper », ordonna Lios.

Par habitude, il tint la main de Kridzo pour qu'il le téléporte près de la demeure, mais ne manqua pas d'entendre l'exclamation triomphante de Déhos. Le duo se retrouva à la lisière du Palais, près des murs, bien en vue des coureurs. Lios se demanda un instant pourquoi il l'avait suivi, mais décida de se concentrer sur la situation. De toutes façons, son ami se précipitait déjà vers la scène; il n'avait pas le temps de re-téléporter Lios au cachot pour continuer l'interrogatoire.

La Bukili, en emmenant Ykrio avec elle, courait jusqu'à la lande et fut saluée par le cri d'Islo et le piaillement de rage d'I-iski-it.

« Laisse-les partir! » hurla-t-elle.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela? » croassa Ykrio.

« Pourquoi lui faites-vous confiance? » rétorqua le Nyclat en tentant de retenir les Palaisiens, qui couraient en tous sens pour s'en éloigner.

Luura lança un regard à Ykrio, qui hocha la tête et se précipita vers I-iski-it. Islo sauta dans les bras de Luura en gémissant « maman » d'un air secoué. La jeune femme l'examina, la serra dans ses bras, puis la fit grimper sur son dos en prenant les Palaisiens dans ses bras comme des enfants. Pendant ce temps, Ykrio s'approchait de l'ex-Palaisien ailé.

« Nous lui faisons confiance parce que c'est notre roi! C'est celui qui nous a sauvés tous! Et tu ne GÂCHERAS PAS ÇA! »

Sur cette déclaration farouche, elle sauta sur l'homme et le plaqua au sol de façon à ne pas le blesser. Cependant, il se téléporta plus loin et tenta de l'embuller. Soudainement, Kridzo ne fut plus près de Lios, mais devant I-iski-it : le magicien lui fit le signe conventionnel signifiant qu'il souhaitait utiliser sa magie et le chiroptère lui répondit positivement.

Lios se sentit faiblir.

« Revenez! » s'époumona-t-il en direction des Palaisiens non-mages. « Ils vont utiliser leur magie! »

Il observa les deux magiciens se préparer à se battre en dressant un champ de force protecteur autour d'eux deux. Il avait l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait, et que le bruit de pas précipités de ses sujets ne l'atteignait qu'à peine.

« Fais attention », souffla-t-il.

Puis, soudainement, ce fut comme si ses sens recommençaient à fonctionner, alors qu'un premier éclair rouge tombait à un cheveu du fugitif et s'évaporait dans les airs avec un grésillement. Lios sentait son cœur s'agiter follement, comme ses jambes, qui tremblaient. Un combat entre mages était un événement rare pour une bonne raison.

Car de recevoir une décharge pouvait être très, très dangereux.

« FAIS ATTENTION!! » fut la seule chose qu'il put entendre pendant un instant. Soudainement, il s'aperçut que c'était son propre cri. Il comprit vaguement que quelqu'un le traiînait à l'intérieur pour éviter de recevoir des plein fouet le vent électrique, mais ne s'en formalisa pas: toute son attention était dirigée sur Kridzo, qui allait peut-être être gravement blessé, qui allait se battre pour le royaume, qui risquait sa santé pour eux. Il avait déjà déclaré à Lios qu'il était prêt à mourir pour ceux qu'il aimait, mais le roi n'avait jamais vraiment cru qu'il le ferait de façon aussi provocatrice. Ce n'était peut-être que la première fois...

Dehors, le bruit des décharges se faisait entendre, ainsi que celui des répliques que se lançaient les deux combattants entre chaque éclair.

« Je pensais que tu voulais vivre avec nous », disait Kridzo. « Il n'est pas trop – (un grésillement l'interrompit) – tard pour arrêter! »

« Pourquoi ne pas venir avec moi? » rétorqua le Nyclat. « Je suis certain (nouveau grésillement) que nous pourrions avertir tous les autres (grésillement) royaumes! »

« Je ne trahirai jamais mon am – mon roi! (grésillement) Je ne trahirai pas mon (grésillement) royaume! Je ne ferai pas comme toi! »

I-iski-it poussa un piaillement exaspéré.

« Il va te trahir, Kridzo! Il ne t'aime (grésillement) pas! Il ne vous aime pas (grésillement) et, quand vous aurez le dos tourné, il vous sautera dessus! Ne sais-tu donc pas (grésillement) ce qu'il a fait? »

Kridzo parut plus furieux encore en entendant cela. Le bruit des éclairs magiques s'accéléra.

« Il n'a rien (grésillement) à voir avec (grésillement) l'incident de Kipinä! »

« Je parle d'avant! Il a essayé de tuer ses compatriotes! Il a été exilé! (Grésillement plus fort que les autres) Il a kidnappé Luura! On dit qu'il t'a fait la même chose! Ne vois-tu pas que – »

Lios, choqué, sentit ses sourcils se froncer. Une partie de lui ne put faire autrement que de croire que Kridzo allait l'abandonner en apprenant cela, comme tout le monde avant lui. La panique le submergea, emportant ses arguments. « Non, pas lui, pitié, pas encore… S'il vous plaît… »

« TU NE SAIS PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES!! NE PARLE PAS DE MON AMI COMME ÇA ET NE DÉTRUIS PAS MON ROYAUME SANS AVOIR DE PREUVES! »

« J'AI des preuves! »

Puis, un bruit d'éclair retentissant se fit entendre, suivi d'une exclamation surprise.

« TU NE COMPRENDS PAS! NE T'EN MÊLES PAS! »

Les grésillements avaient cessé: Lios avança prudemment à la fenêtre et vit que Kridzo avait gagné le combat et avait embullé son rival, qui gisait pitoyablement dans la sphère creuse. D'ailleurs, l'Humain semblait tout aussi mal en point: il avait de multiples marques de brûlures sur les bras. De le voir ainsi donna un coup au cœur de Lios. Il accourut le plus rapidement possible en ignorant superbement l'exclamation paniquée de Luura.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il ne te fera pas la même chose? » grogna le vaincu en tentant de se relever.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais te répondre? » rétorqua Kridzo, qui paraissait calmé par sa victoire.

Il fit un sourire en coin quand l'homme parut surpris. À cet instant, Lios les atteignit enfin et s'agenouilla près de Kridzo, qu'il examina fébrilement sous toutes ses coutures avant de le fixer d'un regard anxieux.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

L'Humain leva des yeux éreintés vers lui en esquissant un sourire, puis se laissa tomber sur le sol. Lios le retint grâce à un réflexe inattendu et l'aida à se relever. Ensemble, ils revinrent au Palais, avec dans la main la petite bulle écarlate contenant le traiître épuisé.

« Tout le monde va bien », lui annonça le roi, qui savait que son second voudrait le savoir.

« Bien », murmura le jeune mage en fixant la bulle au sol.

Les Palaisiens s'approchèrent des trois, leurs visages empreints de tristesse et d'empathie. Ypairko s'approcha en courant, freina et demanda silencieusement s'il pouvait faire un câlin à Kridzo, ce à quoi il répondit positivement. Les autres n'osèrent pas trop s'approcher, mais parurent soulagés de savoir que le second allait relativement bien. Quant à I-iski-it, il recevait des regards à la fois trahis et effarés de la part des autres.

Lios décida d'attendre au lendemain pour emprisonner le Nyclat au cachot. « Si seulement nous pouvions simplement les laisser partir… » Mais le risque de propager des fausses rumeurs était trop grand. Séquira avait encore besoin du royaume du Palais, et il ne voulait pas que les Palaisiens soient forcés de retourner dans leur terre natale. Il n'osait pas penser à la douleur que vivraient ses sujets (et lui-même) en devant quitter leur nouvelle famille, leur nouvelle maison, leur nouvelle vie.

En y songeant, il se sentit submergé par une envie de protéger son peuple.

« Personne ne détruira mon royaume », clama-t-il.

« Personne », reprit Kridzo.

Le mot fut répété par tous les Palaisiens jusqu'à ce que rien d'autre ne puisse être entendu. « Tant mieux. » Peut-être que les traiîtres seraient découragés et ne les abandonneraient pas.

Il devait garder espoir.

Avec morgue, les Palaisiens retournèrent dormir avec l'interdiction formelle d'adresser la parole au traiître. Les plus haut placés, ainsi que d'autres gens de confiance, reçurent de la poudre d'Éveil afin de pouvoir surveiller la salle toute la nuit. Lios soutint Kridzo jusqu'à la salle du sommeil royale – qui avait été vidée des accusés, qui dormiraient dans l'autre salle, surveillés de partout –, dans laquelle il s'effondra lourdement.

« As-tu besoin de quelque chose? » interrogea Lios.

« De ta compagnie », répondit Kridzo avec un sourire.

Le roi hocha la tête en réprimant un rougissement (« Ce n'est pas le moment! ») et s'assit près de lui.

« Je n'avais jamais combattu un magicien de cette façon », avoua le second après quelques secondes. « Recevoir des éclairs est plus douloureux que je le croyais… »

« As-tu mal? » s'alarma Lios.

L'Humain prit la main de son ami et hocha la tête. Le jeune homme serra ses doigts pour manifester son support. La souffrance causée par les éclairs magiques ne pouvait pas être atténuée par un simple antidouleur.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que nous en arriverions là », lâcha gravement Kridzo après quelques secondes.

« Moi non plus », murmura le jeune homme. « Combien d'autres se dévoileront-ils encore? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je suis certain que nous réussirons à les arrêter », déclara le mage.

Ils s'endormirent en quelques minutes à peine, épuisés et tristes, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, hormis un « merci » silencieux.

Ils furent réveillés quinze fois par la capture d'un ou de plusieurs nouveaux traîtres.

Quinze fois.


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luura a passé la mnajorité de sa vie à être partagée mais maintenant qu'elle connait Lios, elle s'est attachée (mais elle le trouve énervant pareil)

Le cachot se remplit trop rapidement au gouût de Lios. Chaque nouveau prisonnier était un nouvel échec, une nouvelle douleur, mais il se devait de ne pas laisser tomber et sa gestuelle de roi devenait de plus en plus convaincante à mesure qu'il devait l'utiliser. Une nouvelle facette de ce masque était de plus en plus sollicitée, facette que les prisonniers appelèrent « le roi maléfique » d'un commun accord. La plupart des espions étaient agressifs, venimeux, et Lios ne voulait pas se laisser impressionner: il leur rendait donc la pareille, en pire. Il avait bien trop d'expérience en le domaine pour que son jeu soit aussi peu crédible que celui des traiîtres effrayés: ceux-ci apprirent bientôt à craindre son sarcasme ravageur, qui s'attaquait aux doutes des espions et les faisait jaillir jusqu'à ce qu'il connaisse le moyen le plus efficace de les faire changer d'avis. C'était méchant, certes, mais le roi avait jugé que c'était nécessaire. Après tout, mieux valait irriter une poignée gens bien dans leur peau que de rendre désespérés des milliers de gens à travers Séquira. Seuls les prisonniers méchants ou agressifs avaient droit à ce traitement. Les autres ne recevaient la visite que d'un roi prétendument indifférent et froid.

Ce sujet était très délicat: ainsi, le roi dut passer bien du temps avec Luura, question de savoir si ses stratégies étaient bonnes. Les deux se rapprochèrent considérablement durant ces jours emplis de tension. Une complicité se forma entre eux, semblable à celle de jadis, quand elle était encore poudrée et qu'elle le surveillait alors qu'il faisait des sciences. Il la vit souvent s'interrompre en plein mouvement alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ébouriffer ses cheveux, comme elle le faisait avec Brouza. Il remarqua que Kridzo semblait être tendu en présence de Luura, comme s'il la considérait sa rivale d'une façon inconnue de Lios, qui ne comprenait pas - ou ne voulait pas comprendre - pourquoi il agissait ainsi. « Comme s'il était en amour de moi! Pff… Amoureux de moi!... »

De la voir agir ainsi envers lui lui rappelait presque douloureusement qu'il ne devait pas faiblir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser les espions s'échapper, ne pouvait pas permettre à des gens louches de s'introduire dans son royaume, ne pouvait pas laisser le poids des évèénements l'écraser. Et, de surcroiît, il ne voulait pas utiliser de poudres; la poudre de Fidélité ne servait pas à grand-chose pendant les confessions; il ne pouvait pas savoir si les aveux des traiîtres étaient honnêtes ou teintés par leurs émotions nouvelles. De plus, il ne pourrait pas libérer les poudrés: de les laisser vagabonder risquerait de déclencher leur sobriété, mais de les laisser enferméser serait injuste, car cela serait comme s'il emprisonnait de loyaux sujets regrettant leurs actions.

Quant à la poudre de Vérité, elle était inutile: les prisonniers ne se fiaient qu'à des rumeurs – quoique probablement fondées, personne n'osant formuler de telles accusations à la légère – très vagues, telles que « Kipinä a blessé un enfant », pour les infiltrer ; de plus, il était très facile de savoir pourquoi tous tenaient Lios pour responsable, car ils ne s'en cachaient jamais; selon eux, il était « son roi » et était donc celui qui avait donné cet ordre à la petite. Seuls des espions plus anciens, tels que le trio de départ, pouvaient réellement lui en apprendre davantage: il avait déjà essayé de leur soutirer de l'information et avait appris que l'enfant en question était une petite Elfe, cousine de Déhos, et que le sortilège utilisé avait paru très douloureux. Jarg n'en savait pas plus et Jrub n'était même pas au courant, puisque Déhos, qui avait été chargé par sa reine de recruter d'autres espions, ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour l'informer de ces faits. Celui qui connaissait tous les faits était Déhos lui-même. Par contre, l'Elfe avait trouvé le moyen de résister: il tentait de s'évader dès qu'il était momentanément sorti de sa bulle magique afin que seules ses mains soient embullées afin de recevoir une dose de poudre, avait trouvé le moyen de se libérer des effets de la poudre de Fidélité – il avait fini par comprendre comment fonctionnait la poudre et pouvait décider comment il voyait le roi afin que son opinion soit facilement changée par les arguments des autres prisonniers, qui tentaient de le « sauver » quand il était sous l'influence de la mixture – et refusait de répondre quand il était sous l'emprise de la poudre de Vérité. Lios n'osait pas utiliser deux poudres à la fois, ceci étant trop risqué. Il avait donc décidé de laisser Déhos tranquille, mais de l'empêcher de parler aux autres.

Un matin, Lios revint du cachot le regard baissé et les épaules molles. Il avait passé la nuit à tenter de faire craquer la carapace d'agressivité d'un prisonnier à force d'insultes et d'une détermination de pierre. Il n'avait pas réussi, mais avait par contre réalisé à quel point il pouvait ressembler aux Bukilis. Le « roi maléfique » était un personnage en apparence ignoble qui prenait plaisir à lancer maintes répliques au sarcasme bruûlant à ses prisonniers jusqu'à ce qu'ils faiblissent et avouent un secret dont ils étaient certains du bien-fondé. Il se sentait affreusement désagréable, et, de surcroiît, commençait lui-même à douter de la rigueur de sa conduite. Utiliser la poudre de Vérité ne fonctionnait pas, car les espions étaient convaincus de la véracité de leurs propos, et quant à celle de Fidélité… Il préférait ne pas y penser. C'était un dilemme qu'il ne parvenait pas à conclure, mais il s'était juré de ne pas laisser son royaume disparaiître, et il tiendrait sa promesse.

Kridzo était parti à la chasse: seuls les Palaisiens qui pouvaient prouver qu'ils n'allaient pas divulguer les secrets du royaume avaient le droit de sortir, et ceux qui le pouvaient devaient attraper trois fois plus de nourriture pour satisfaire tout le monde.

Les mesures servant à assurer la sécurité des Palaisiens s'accumulaient: maintenant, les nouveaux venus devaient passer de multiples tests (incluant recevoir une poudre de Vérité) pour pouvoir être admis. Évidemment, ceux qui ne parvenaient pas à prouver leur innocence étaient tout de même admis, mais l'on ne pouvait pas leur parler de tout, jusqu'à ce que l'on leur fasse confiance. Bref, les mesures décidées étaient difficiles pour tous, mais les Palaisiens avaient confiance en leur roi et en sa capacité à régler les choses. Mais, parfois, Lios se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas tort de penser qu'il réussirait à rendre au royaume sa candeur d'avant.

Comme ce matin-là.

Le roi se laissa tomber sur l'herbe. La fraiîcheur matinale le ragaillardit à peine: les environs étaient silencieux. Il eut la mauvaise idée de laisser vagabonder son regard vers l'endroit où jouaient jadis son fils et sa conseillère à la bagarre. Elle était inutilisée depuis des lustres. Il ne put retenir ses larmes.

« L'interrogatoire a-t-il mal tourné, maiître? »

La voix de Luura le fit sursauter. Rapidement, il sécha ses pleurs et fixa la prairie. Il avait laissé tombé l'idée de la faire cesser de l'appeler "maiître". Il la considérait comme sa soeur, la seule bonne soeur qu'il aie jamais eu. Dans sa culture, la famille était très importante, et les familles ne s'appelait jamais autrement que par leurs noms ou surnoms. Faire autrement était une marque de détachement. Il l'avait compris de lui-même en remarquant que, suite à son exil, seule Estrella l'appelait encore "Lios".

« Je m'ennuie simplement du temps où nous n'avions pas à nous soucier des traiîtres », murmura le jeune homme. « Kipinä n'aurait pas dû nous faire cela. A-t-elle seulement pensé aux conséquences de son geste? »

« Kipinä était bien trop jeune pour comprendre », rappela Luura. « la laisser être ambassadrice n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. »

« C'était une décision stupide », marmonna Lios.

« Pas stupide, inconsciente. Dans ce temps, personne ne doutait de vos bonnes intentions. Il aurait été alors logique de ne pas se méfier des autres en retour. »

Le jeune homme se sentit sourire.

« Merci. »

Luura lui répondit fièrement d'un « C'est pour donner mon opinion que je suis conseillère, après tout » flamboyant. Puis:

« Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète, maiître? »

« Oui, mais ne m'appelle pas « maiître », s'il te plaît. « Mon roi » ou « seigneur » me convient mieux. »

D'utiliser autre chose était tout de même mieux que cela. Après tout, Kridzo l'appelait ainsi, avant.

« Compris. Allez-vous vous fiancer à Kridzo? »

Lios s'étouffa avec sa salive et sentit son visage bruûler de gêne.

« Je… Pourquoi ne... Peut-être que… » bredouilla-t-il.

Luura sourit, étrangement fébrile.

« Est-ce un oui ou un non? »

« Je… je ne… »

Il connaissait la réponse. Du moins, celle qu'il souhaitait réaliser.

« J'aimerais bien?... » émit-il timidement.

Le visage de sa conseillère se fendit d'un large sourire. Elle paraissait ravie. Ceci ne le rendit pas mal à l'aise, mais plutôt curieux.

« Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question? »

Il se souvenait qu'elle avait été la première à considérer ouvertement l'union inter-espèces, et que sa réponse à quant à ce sujet avait paru très bien pensée. Trop bien pensée, même, pour avoir été spontanée (selon ses habitudes). Elle avait également paru très insistante quant à savoir quelle était la nature de sa relation avec Kridzo. N'avait-elle pas déjà avoué qu'elle voulait savoir si une relation entre Humains et Bukilis pourrait fonctionner? D'ailleurs, elle avait particulièrement tenu à leur laisser du temps seul à seul, dernièrement. « Pourquoi cela? »

Lios s'était souvent demandé si c'était parce que ce sujet la touchait personnellement. Si c'était le cas, seuls deux Humains pouvaient être concernés: Ykrio et Ypairko. Le second n'était évidemment pas celui-ci: ne restait qu'Ykrio. Depuis quelques temps, les deux semblaient plus proches qu'à l'ordinaire, et Ykrio, avant si renfermée, paraissait s'être ouverte à l'amitié de Luura. « Et si…? » Mais la jeune femme pensait peut-être à quelqu'un d'autre, d'une espèce autre que celle des Bukilis.

Comment le savoir autrement qu'en lui posant la question?

« Ce sujet m'est personnel (son ton n'était pas agacé, simplement professoral; Lios allait lui permettre de se taire quand elle continua). Je suis amoureuse d'Ykrio », lui apprit-elle plus bas. « Elle est... si forte, si intelligente, si confiante, si… »

Elle se tut et se racla la gorge, l'air légèrement embarrassé. Le roi ne s'attendait d'ailleurs pas à une telle confession. Il croyait qu'elle s'abstiendrait de répondre.

« N'est-ce pas un sujet personnel? »

Luura lui lança un petit sourire.

« Je vous considère comme mon frère », lui apprit-elle gentiment.

Sa voix était plus douce qu'à l'habitude et Lios se sentit sourire à son tour. « Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un Bukili voudrait faire partie de ma famille… » Il était heureux qu'elle ait fait le premier pas, car il n'aurait jamais osé l'appeler sa sœur par lui-même. Il ignorait comment approuver ses dires et improvisa:

« Dans ce cas, m'appeler « Lios » serait plus adéquat. »

La jeune femme s'éclaira à ces mots. « Elle sera certainement une meilleure soeur que celles qui me sont biologiquement liées. »

« Maman! » appela soudainement Islo depuis l'intérieur, faisant sursauter le roi.

Luura s'excusa et partit, non sans lui emmêler la crinière au passage. Quelques minutes plus tard, le roi la suivit. Il se sentait mieux.

Après tout, c'était bien le rôle d'une famille.


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow si c'est pas Lios qui est vraiment honnête pour une fois

Les saisons passèrent lentement. Le nombre de prisonniers était si élevé qu'une salle autre dut être utilisée pour contenir les rebelles. « Le Palais ne devrait pas être utilisé comme ceci… » Les prisonniers trop rebelles restèrent dans le cachot, tandis que les espions moins éminents furent relocalisés dans ce quartier publique du Palais.

Par contre, les Palaisiens furent rapprochés par la situation. Ils devaient se faire confiance, puisque les espions se décourageaient très facilement en comprenant que le peuple était uni et appréciait l'oeuvre du roi. Évidemment, cela ne fonctionnait pas toujours, mais, pour quelques-uns, ce fut assez.

Comme pour Jarg. L'homme, après être resté dans les cachots durant quelques mois, avait fini par se remettre en question et avait posé quelques questions à Lios. Il avait été, par la suite, libéré après avoir réalisé que le peuple du Palais n'était pas coupable de l'incident de Kipinä. OnL'on l'avait approché d'abord avec méfiance, puis avec courtoisie, et, enfin, il avait gravi lentement les échelons jusqu'à devenir garde. Cette nouvelle position consistait à surveiller prisonniers et Palaisiens et à être alerte, afin de s'assurer que rien ne tournait mal et que les traiîtres restaient confinés dans leur bulle magique. Le roi soupçonnait qu'il voulait également garder un œil sur Lios, mais, comme il se savait innocent du crime de Kipinä, il le laissait faire sans s'en formaliser.

Ce changement d'opinion ravit tout le monde. Le Troll fut accueilli avec soulagement par Jrub, et les autres furent heureux de l'accepter parmi eux. Il fut le premier à changer d'idée – hormis Jrub –: ceci provoqua une vague de compréhension chez les traIîtres, qui tentèrent de s'informer davantage à propos de l'incident. Pourtant, si certains – dont I-iski-it – s'excusèrent et redevinrent Palaisiens, d'autres – Déhos en faisait partie – ne voulurent rien entendre et se bornèrent à croire les rumeurs, qui pourtant changeaient beaucoup selon leur royaume d'origine. « Ne se demandent-ils pas pourquoi notre version des choses ne change jamais, contrairement aux leurs? » s'indignait souvent Lios.

Dès l'automne, les salles aux prisonniers furent surchargées et Lios dut se résoudre à poudrer certains des espions les plus convaincus de l'innocence de Lios. Ceci le remplit d'une rancoeur qu'il s'efforça de tamiser envers Kipinä, volontairement ou pas responsable de ces événements: afin de savoir plus facilement si elle sortirait des Montagnes, il envoya quelques choisis (dont Ixz le Dragon, un soldat de sécurité) surveiller les frontières.

Il ne reçut pas de nouvelles immédiatement.

L'attente de nouvelles informations le rendit nerveux et las. La pression qui s'accumulait sur lui devenait gigantesque. Il en faisait des cauchemars. Il devint plus irritable dans son désir de tout régler rapidement: ceci l'aida à impressionner les espions, mais il se demandaient s'il ne perdait pas la tête. Pourtant, il était certain d'une chose.

Il devait sauver son royaume. Peu importe son image et sa santé. « Je ne laisserai pas quelques minables espions ruiner la vie de mon peuple. »


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce ship est pour ma maman parce qu'elle les a vues se chicaner et que ça a pas pris dix secondes qu'elle a décidé qu'elles allaient finir ensemble. maman a l'oeil

Vers le début de l'hiver, les fiançailles d'Ykrio et de Luura furent célébrées, ce qui ragaillardit le peuple. Islo fut heureuse d'avoir une autre mère, et Ikt, d'avoir une nouvelle tante. Lios approuvait de cette union: le cerveau analytique de Luura trouvait son complément en celui, plus émotif, de l'Humaine, et toutes deux avaient toujours eu bien du plaisir à débattre de sujets et d'autres ensemble. Depuis leur mariage, elles paraissaient plus heureuses que d'habitude, et il était bon de voir Ykrio se parer d'une expression plus douce que son visage sévère habituel. Elle semblait se sentir en sécurité auprès de sa compagne, ce qui contrastait agréablement avec son envie de s'isoler à ses propres dépens pour ne pas être « aussi vulnérable qu'une plaie ouverte », qui s'était estompée à l'égard de la Bukili.

Lios ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Kridzo, durant le rituel, lui lançait maints regards, comme pour savoir son opinion, mais refusa de lui demander pourquoi. Il craignait la réponse.

Et il n'aurait pas su quoi faire si son ami lui avait demandé d'être son compagnon. « De toutes façons, cela n'arrivera pas… »


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW C'EST LA LIAISON AVEC UN PLOT POINT QUE VOUS VERREZ JAMAIS À CAUSE DE MA BOSS SIOMMÉ OUAIS OUAIS

Ce soir-là aurait pu être un soir comme les autres. Lios faisait le compte de ses poudres avant d'aller dormir, et Kridzo le surveillait en silence. Les autres dormaient ou vaquaient en silence à leurs occupations. Lios pouvait entendre les prisonniers de disputer entre eux, et Jarg leur dire de se taire d'un grognement sourd.

Quand le roi eut terminé sa tâche quotidienne, il alla s'asseoir près du tas de fourrures. Ypairko n'était pas endormi dessus, comme à son habitude, étant occupé ailleurs. En tant que conseiller, il devait être disponible presque en tout temps.

Le second était donc seul avec lui dans la pièce silencieuse.

« Te souviens-tu du jour où je t'ai demandé si tu étais déjà tombé en amour? » demanda brusquement Kridzo en fixant le sol.

Lios hocha la tête.

« Sais-tu, à présent, si tu as déjà ressenti… » commença-t-il nerveusement. « … d-de l'amour pour quelqu'un? »

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer.

« Oui », répondit-il d'un coup en refusant de croiser le regard de son conseiller.

Ce dernier leva lentement les yeux. Le roi se demanda un instant s'il imaginait la lueur anxieuse qu'il croyait lire dans son regard, mais évita de les analyser plus en profondeur, de peur de s'y perdre.

« Est-ce que… est-ce c'est envers Luura? »

Surpris, Lioa démentit cette affirmation. Il tenta de me pas trop réfléchir au fait que son ami paraissait soulagé par sa réponse. « Est-il – franchement! C'est ridicule. » Puis, l'Humain lui prit les mains en inspirant profondément. Il paraissait repousser une certaine timidité. « Hein? »

« Je veux que tu saches que j'aime profondément vivre ici avec toi », déclara-t-il. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ou si je n'étais pas un Palaisien. »

Lios, malgré tous ses efforts, fut happé par le regard de son ami.

« Je ne te dis pas souvent à quel point je te suis redevable. Je serais mort sans toi, Lios, et tu as été celui qui m'a rendu heureux à nouveau. Je t'aime tellement… Tu es mon meilleur ami et l'une des rares personnes à qui je fais confiance… »

Il dut s'interrompre quand Lios sentit quelques larmes perler sur ses joues, à travers son sourire ébahi.

« Ce sont des larmes de joie », le rassura le roi avec tendresse. « Je… »

Il bredouilla quelque chose qui fut rendu inintelligible par sa confusion quand il remarqua que Kridzo le fixait d'un regard étrangement intense. Lios se sentit rougir.

Kridzo allait ajouter quelque chose...

… quand le bol communicateur de Lios s'alluma.

Le roi sursauta brusquement et hésita un instant avant de prendre l'objet : son second hocha la tête. Pour faire bonne mesure, le jeune homme l'embrassa sur la joue et se détourna pour ne pas le déranger en discutant avec celui ou celle qui l'avait appelé.

C'était Lil, qui arborait son visage déterminé. Ceci indiqua au roi que la situation était exceptionnelle et il fit signe à son second – encore écarlate – de s'approcher.

« Maiître, l'on me signale qu'une Bukili a traversé le champ de force des Montagnes Enneigées hier matin. »

« Savez-vous de qui il s'agit? »

« Non, mais l'on m'a dit qu'elle avait une crinière dorée. »

Le cœur de Lios manqua un battement. « Estrella. »

« Assurez-vous qu'elle en ressortira », annonça Lios. « Que quelqu'un la surveille. Je veux connaiître ses déplacements. »

Il se dit qu'il paraissait impérieux, mais refoula cette pensée, emporté par l'urgence du moment. Estrella serait bientôt auprès de Kipinä… Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

« Sait-on si elle a rejoint Kipinä? » demanda Kridzo.

Lil secoua la tête, l'air navré, après que Lios eut répété la question. Le seigneur prit la main de Kridzo, qui baissait les yeux, pour le réconforter.

« Tenez-moi au courant s'il y a de nouveaux développements », ordonna le jeune homme.

« Bien, mon roi. »

Lil ferma son bol communicateur, laissant les deux seuls avec leurs pensées.

« Penses-tu qu'elle va faire empirer la situation? » s'enquit le roi à mi-voix.

Le second réfléchit en serrant ses phalanges.

« Peut-être pas, mais mieux vaut s'attendre au pire. »

« Si elles quittent les Montagnes Enneigées, il est certain qu'elles viendront ici… » marmonna le roi avec pessimisme.

Lios se rappela soudain que le second allait lui dire quelque chose avant que ne Lil l'interrompe.

« Qu'allais-tu dire avant que Lil n'appelle? » interrogea le roi.

Kridzo lui sourit.

« Cela peut attendre. Après tout, je vis ici. J'ai tout mon temps. »

Le seigneur hocha la tête. Puis, les deux amis discutèrent d'un plan en vision de l'arrivée de Kipinä ou d'Estrella au Palais.

Quelques temps plus tard, Ypairko revint en personne pour leur annoncer que le scellement avait été levé. Immédiatement, Lios se sentit foudroyé par l'horreur.

« Envoyons quelqu'un chercher Kipinä », proposa Lios sans attendre.

Il fit mentalement le compte des magiciens du Palais. Il y en avait peu, et les rares étaient soit dans une situation trop précaire pour être envoyés en terrain possiblement hostile (I-iski-it, par exemple), soit déjà assignés à un poste (Mogom).

Il ne restait que Kridzo… « Non! Je ne – »

« Je me porte volontaire », annonça ce dernier.

Le roi se sentit paniquer.

« Il y aura du danger » protesta Lios en tentant de trouver un argument pertinent autre que « Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ». « Kipinä t'attaquera peut-être. »

Ypairko approuva du chef, le visage inquiet.

« J'apprécie ton inquiétude, mais quelqu'un doit y aller. Je suis probablement le mieux placé pour faire cela. »

Le roi se réprimanda intérieurement: pourquoi ne pas laisser Kridzo partir, mais ne pas réagir ainsi envers les autres? C'était injuste. À contrecœur, il donna son accord, malgré son envie féroce de dire non.

« Tu partiras demain », décida le seigneur. « Mieux vaut être en forme quand l'on va confronter une criminelle. »

Le roi serra les dents en entendant sa voix s'étrangler, mais hocha la tête. Ypairko les étreignit, puis, ayant visiblement terminé le travail auquel il avait été assigné, s'endormit rapidement. Les deux autres suivirent peu après.

Lios avait plus peur qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lios se surprend à vraiment vouloir que Kridzo revienne. c'est son meilleur ami, il y a un trou dans sa vie sans lui

Lios déposa la poudre qu'il tenait avec un soupir. D'un coup de pied brusque, il l'éloigna de sa vue et se roula en boule. « Heureusement que je suis seul. Ils ne doivent pas me voir ainsi... » Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir la poudre de Gentillesse qu'il venait de fabriquer. L'idée qui lui était venue en tête le troublait.

« Les poudrer serait mal », martela-t-il à haute voix. « Qui sait ce que l'effet combiné de deux poudres serait? »

Il se força à retirer ses doigts de sa chevelure quand il s'aperçut que quelques mèches avaient été arrachées et se redressa péniblement. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, son regard demeura fixé sur les poils détachés, alors qu'il sentait une vague de découragement s'abattre sur lui et chasser la frustration. « Les espions se comptent par dizaines, les peuples ne nous font plus confiance, les arrivants sont de plus en plus nerveux à l'idée de venir ici, je ne peux pas utiliser mes poudres pour les aider – Non! Ne te décourage pas! Kridzo est là pour – » Lios s'interrompit. Il essuya mollement la larme qui s'était laissée glisser sur sa joue, puis laissa tomber et poussa un gémissement. Kridzo partirait ce jour-là.

De se souvenir de l'expédition dangereuse de son meilleur ami fut comme s'il recevait un coup de griffes au visage. Certes, Kipinä était la nièce de sondu second, en plus de n'être que suspectée d'un crime et de n'avoir que douze ans (c'était jeune pour un Humain), mais elle connaissait la sorcellerie – et maiîtrisait des charmes difficiles depuis ses deux ans –, était capable de sceller un royaume entier et avait provoqué plus ou moins consciemment le déclin de la prospérité du royaume du Palais. C'était sans oublier le fait qu'Estrella serait probablement à ses côtés… « Pourvu que rien n'arrive à Kridzo… » Lios raya cet espoir naïf de son esprit et souhaita plutôt que Kridzo s'en sorte vivant.

Le roi ne voulait pas imaginer ce que Kipinä ferait quand Kridzo la rencontrerait. Aussi, il dirigea ses pensées ailleurs: ceci lui fit réaliser qu'il serait seul, une fois son ami parti. Certes, il vivait en compagnie de tous les Palaisiens, mais ils n'étaient pas proches; quant à tenter de s'en rapprocher, ils étaient déjà heureux et Lios ne voulait pas s'incruster dans leurs vies. Il n'était pas très proche d'Ykrio, Shipk préférait n'avoir qu'un ou deux amis en tout (ce qu'elle possédait déjà) et Luura était débordée de travail. Aucune d'entre elles n'avait le temps ou la capacité de le supporter autrement qu'en faisant leurs tâches, car elles devaient elles aussi s'occuper d'elles et de leurs familles. « Il est de mon devoir de les laisser vivre les évèénements en paix. » Ne restait plus qu'Ypairko, mais il avait beau être conseiller, Lios ne voulait pas l'encombrer d'un problème de plus. Les Palaisiens étaient déjà assez secoués; la tâche était énorme même sans y ajouter ses problèmes personnels.

Le roi se sentait affreusement seul. Il savait pertinemment que jamais Kridzo ne le quitterait pour de bon, mais, au fond de lui, chaque départ lui donnait l'impression d'être définitif. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter d'être abandonné, comme l'avaient fait ses parents, ses frères et sœurs et, plus particulièrement, Estrella. Il n'osait pas penser à la possibilité de son décès.

« Il ne t'abandonnerait jamais », se dit-il à voix haute pour se concentrer sur ses inquiétudes les moins dangereuses.

« À moins d'en être contraint… » Après un rapide calcul, le roi réalisa que Kipinä savait peut-être faire des charmes capables de ce que faisait la poudre de Fidélité. Ce fut avec horreur qu'il comprit que la fille pourrait peut-être bien lui ravir Kridzo. « Est-ce ainsi que les peuples se sentent quand je – plus tard! Trouve une solution d'abord! » Le simple fait de réaliser avec satisfaction qu'il se sentait moins pathétique que quelques minutes plus tôt fit redémarrer sa tristesse, ce qui le fit pousser un grognement.

Un mélange de colère et de mélancolie s'abattit sur le roi. Le temps où les Palaisiens pouvaient vivre sans soucis autre que leur bien-être lui manquait. De retrouver Kipinä serait, il l'espérait, la clé du salut de son royaume. « Pourvu qu'Estrella ne fasse pas rater l'expédition… »

À cet instant, Kridzo arriva dans la pièce. Il transportait des provisions dans un gros sac de fourrure que lui avait tissé Lios. Luura avait offert de le faire, mais le souverain avait insistépersisté. Une partie de lui considérait l'objet comme un cadeau d'au revoir. En voyant son ami s'asseoir devant lui, les yeux pleins d'inquiétude, le Bukili sentit les larmes lui brouiller la vue. Immédiatement, l'Humain fut à ses côtés.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes, même si je sais que cela pourrait sauver le royaume… Je ne veux pas que tu meu – », gémit le roi en sentant sa voix se briser. « Je suis égoïste… »

« Nous savons tous les deux que c'est le bon choix », assura sonle second en le prenant dans ses bras. « Choisir de faire passer le bien de son peuple avant le sien est tout le contraire de l'égoïsme, Lios. C'est du courage. »

Le magicien parut débattre intérieurement à propos de quelque chose, avant de se décider.

« Je n'ai pas envie de partir non plus. »

Lios lui jeta un regard à la fois coupable et désolé.

« Kipinä a su lire à trois ans et a scellé un royaume complet à l'aide de sorcellerie à sept. Elle est capable de beaucoup. Un tel pouvoir dans les mains de quelqu'un accusé d'un crime odieux n'est pas à prendre à la légère. »

Son ami paraissait soudain plus nerveux.

« Même si elle est ma nièce, je ne pense pas qu'elle me traitera différemment. Elle ne se souvient probablement plus de moi… »

Le roi sentit son cœur se serrer. Instinctivement, les deux se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

« Penses-tu qu'elle pourrait contrôler ton esprit? »

Lios n'osait pas évoquer sa mort théorique et n'ajouta donc rien.

« Peut-être. »

Le souverain fronça les sourcils. « Logique: après tout, pourquoi attaquer un enfant mais ne pas contrôler les esprits? Ce n'est peut-être pas complètement vrai, mais personne n'oserait accuser quelqu'un d'un tel méfait sans une preuve sévèrement incriminante. Je ne peux pas me fier à sa vertu », se rappela-t-il. « Tant pis pour les « peut-être » et les « et si ». Mieux vaut me préparer au pire. »

« Je pense qu'il serait plus sûr de te poudrer », annonça donc le roi.

Le second hocha la tête. Lios fouilla dans sa chevelure pour trouver un sachet correspondant à ce qu'il cherchait, la mort dans l'âme. Faire des sciences ne le fallait plus autant qu'avant. Il songea avec un grognement furieux que toute cette histoire de « roi maléfique » avait osé lui enlever la joie des sciences. Il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il entretenait des pensées négatives, voire vengeresses, et grimaça.

« Pourvu que tout se règle vite… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même en arrachant bien vite le sac sans oser regarder celui-ci. « J'ai l'impression de ne plus me reconnaiître… »

Kridzo s'empara du sac, mais, au lieu de l'ouvrir, il prit les mains de son ami. Lios fut surpris que son amie prenne le temps de le réconforter, lui, mais il comprit qu'il voulait peut-être se distraire et le laissa faire.

« Tu as vécu dix-neuf ans parmi un peuple qui te méprisait horriblement, dont sept accompagné de quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vraiment pris la peine de te respecter, ainsi que deux en exil pour un crime que tu n'as pas commis: rien de cela ne t'a empêché de devenir l'homme extraordinaire que tu es maintenant. Je crois en toi, Lios, et je suis certain que tu es capable de t'en sortir. »

Lios se sentit sourire. Soudain, il n'y tint plus et étreignit son ami.

« Tu vas me manquer », souffla le souverain.

« Toi aussi », répondit Kridzo en lui rendant son étreinte.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu – »

La voix de Lios se brisa.

« Les Palaisiens ont besoin de toi », rappela doucement le second. « Peu importe ce qui m'arrive, je ne voudrais pas – » (il déglutit) « – je ne voudrais pas que tu laisses tout tomber à cause de moi. »

Le souverain hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. « Si seulement je pouvais envoyer quelqu'un d'autre… » Il avait tant de choses à lui dire et si peu de temps… Il ignorait comment choisir ses mots, lui qui voulait en dire tant… Il voulait lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il ignorait s'il surmonterait sa mort; lui dire qu'il était une homme exceptionnel et qu'il méritait mieux que d'avoir été traité d'étrange et d'avoir été tant appelé "solitaire" que ce mot était devenu une insulte à ses yeux; que Lios aurait voulu partir lui-même pour éviter la mort potentielle de son meilleur ami. Mais il se contenta de le regarder comme si c'était la dernière fois.

« Si je ne reviens pas – » (Kridzo prit les mains de son ami, le regard tout aussi intense) « – demande à Ypairko de te raconter ce qui s'est passé, le jour où j'ai perdu mes dents. »

Le roi hocha la tête. Il ignorait pourquoi il lui en reparlaiter maintenant, mais refusa d'y penser tout de suite.

« D'accord », gargouilla-t-il.

Le conseiller serra les phalanges de son ami.

« Appelle-moi au moins une fois de façon quotidienne », ordonna ce dernier.

« Je te mettrai à jour », promit l'Humain avec un sourire larmoyant.

Lios émit un petit rire. « Pourvu qu'il ne meure pas… » Kridzo l'étreignit une dernière fois et lui fit jurer de faire attention à sa santé mentale, avant de se lancer une pincée de poudre au visage sans le quitter du regard. Le roi crut apercevoir quelques larmes dans ses yeux. Puis, après un grésillement et une révérence, l'Humain s'en fut.

Ce ne fut que quand son meilleur ami fut bel et bien parti que Lios fut enfin frappé par l'horreur complète, alors brouillée comme dans un mauvais rêve, de la situation. Il sanglota sans retenue, et, quand il n'eut plus de larmes, il se mit à prier pour la survie de Kridzo.

Car Kridzo allait peut-être mourir. « Ce serait de ma faute… »


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honnêtement je ne me souviens pas de ce chapitre

Un mauvais rêve. C'était ce qu'avait cru le Bukili en se réveillant, le lendemain, à l'aube. En se souvenant des événements, il sentit son coeur se serrer. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était vrai. Son ami allait vraiment risquer sa vie en poursuivant une criminelle dans un royaume de glace.

Pour s'empêcher de pleurer, le roi décida d'aller faire des poudres. Il déposa doucement son fils sur le sol, le borda d'une fourrure et s'en fut en silence.

En marchant dans les couloirs, il entendit au loin les bavardages des prisonniers, puis le sourd grondement de Jarg, qui les fit taire immédiatement. Son coeur devint lourd de questions et d'inquiétudes qu'il ignorait comment calmer, tandis qu'il passait par un autre chemin.

Après quelques secondes, il entendit des sanglots et s'approcha de leur source, le coeur battant. Il trouva Luura, qui, comme elle le gémit, pleurait le fait qu'elle était maintenant orpheline. Lios resta quelques instants avec elle en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort, puis la leva de ses fonctions pour lui permettre de faire son deuil. Il l'écouta aller chercher Ykrio, la crinière vibrant et les épaules tressautant. Quand il entendit l'Humaine pousser une exclamation surprise, l'adulte tourna les talons et continua son chemin. Ses jointures étaient blanches tant il serrait ses avant-bras entre eux pour s'empêcher de fondre en larmes lui-même. « Tout va mal… » pensait-il en cet instant de découragement.

Il se rendit enfin à la salle des Poudres et évita de regarder l'endroit où Kridzo s'asseyait pour chanter, le soir, alors qu'il prenait place sur le sol terreux. Il concocta une poudre en vitesse en suivant son instinct et le résultat fut une poudre de Réconfort. Un instant, il chercha son cobaye du regard, avant de fixer le sol en se souvenant de la situation. Il inspira brusquement et décida de tester la mixture plus tard. Il se sentait déjà un peu mieux.

Le souverain se releva et partit vaquer à ses occupations quotidiennes, la poudre à la main. Il sortit de la salle, de la fenêtre de laquelle provenait déjà une douce lumière astrale. Il jeta un œil à la carte et nota que le point rouge s'approchait du point jaune. Sans trop y penser, il caressa le point rouge du doigt, avant de s'apercevoir de ce qu'il faisait et de se détourner, à la fois perplexe et légèrement rougissant. Un instant, il se demanda où était Estrella, puis se souvint que Kridzo allait forcément l'appeler bientôt. Après tout, Lios le lui avait demandé, et, une fois poudré, tous ses désirs deviendraient comme des ordres aux yeux de son ami. « Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre… »

Il se souvint des premières parties de chasse de Kridzo après qu'il ait commencécommence à le traiter comme un ami, et de son attitude: le jeune homme attendait des heures durant devant son bol communicateur, attendant de pouvoir parler à l'Humain. Décidé à ne pas faire la même chose (après tout, il avait des tâches à accomplir), le roi se releva de sa position accroupie et se dirigea vers la salle de Sommeil royale pour voir si son fils dormait encore. Il fut satisfait de sa ponctualité en voyant que le garçon n'était pas là. Il écouta et l'entendit discuter avec Lil plus loin, dans la salle de Sommeil du peuple.

Les deux parlaient de leur famille respective. Lil expliquait au garçon que ses parents étaient morts quand elle avait environ douze ans (les Fées des Plaines ne comptaient pas leur âge en années, mais en "stades de vie"), la laissant seule pour s'occuper de sa jeune soeur. Le conseiller raconta que sa mère avait perdu son premier compagnon, le frère de Kridzo. Ypairko ajouta que son père biologique, peu présent, était mort quand il était jeune, et que sa mère s'était trouvée un troisième compagnon récemment. Elle avait eu quelques enfants avec lui. En entendant cela, Lios, qui avait remarqué le ton heureux de son fils, fut soulagé de savoir que l'Humain ne semblait pas troublé par ce fait, mais simplement content que sa mère soit remise des départs qui avaient peuplé sa vie.

Quand Lil demanda à Ypairko comment son père biologique était mort, Lios fut brusquement ramené au présent évèénement. « Kraidinä est mort dans un duel. » Catastrophé, le souverain se souvint du dernier duel qu'il avait vu: celui entre I-iski-it et Kridzo. « Un duel de magiciens. » Il porta les mains à la bouche, horrifié, en réalisant le danger que courait Kridzo. « Et s'il devait combattre Estrella ou Kipinä? »

Il quitta la pièce en entendant à peine les deux haut placés le saluer.

Il pila en s'apercevant qu'il était en train d'aller chercher son bol communicateur. « Il ne faut pas le déranger », se sermonna-t-il. « Ne le mets pas en danger inutilement. » Avec un grognement, il tourna les talons et s'en fut vérifier si Luura allait bien. Cela fait (Ykrio la réconfortait de son mieux), il alla dehors et s'assit sur l'herbe. Il avait tout de même saisi son bol et le tripotait avec anxiété.

« Icda, est-ce que tout va bien? »

Lios se redressa par habitude en se parant de son expression "royale" favorite, qui était droite mais ne laissait pas paraiître ses émotions. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air aussi mal en point devant les autres. Son fils s'approcha d'un air inquiet.

« C'est une question que tu devrais poser aux Palaisiens », le corrigea-t-il d'une voix plus assurée que son moral.

Le conseiller parut incertain.

« Je dois m'occuper de tous les Palaisiens », récita le plus jeune en paraissant en plein dilemme intérieur. « Tu es un Palaisien aussi. »

« C'est vrai, mais les autres sont moins habitués à la vie d'ici. Ils ont plus besoin de ton aide que moi. »

Ypairko hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Lios nota une certaine tristesse chez son fils. Une once de culpabilité s'infiltra en lui quand il remarqua qu'Ypairko paraissait être troublé par ses visibles soucis.

« Je pense que tes problèmes sont importants aussi », lança finalement le jeune garçon.

Le Bukili sourit, son coeur réchauffé par l'affirmation du Palaisien. « Devrais-je lui en parler?... » Il soupira, puis décida que oui. Ce serait d'ailleurs une occasion de plus de perfectionner les talents de conseiller du moins haut placé. De plus, il ne pourrait pas contenir ses émotions longtemps, il le sentait. « Mieux vaut réagir maintenant que devant les prisonniers », songea le roi.

« Tu voulais savoir comment je me sentais. »

Ypairko revint à pas rapides et s'assit près de lui. Il arborait un sourire soulagé. Lios était toujours aussi surpris que quelqu'un, autre que Kridzo, se soucie autant de lui et cela le fit sourire. Cependant, il sentit son sourire retomber quand il réfléchit à la façon la moins compliquée d'expliquer ses sentiments.

« J'ai peur », commença-t-il en pinçant les lèvres.

Tandis qu'il cherchait ses mots, Ypairko l'aida (comme le voulait sa formation) en lui demandant de quoi il avait peur. Le roi hocha la tête pour lui indiquer que c'était une bonne question.

« J'ai peur de bien des choses », résuma Lios.

Ressasser ses angoisses le faisait sourciller, mais il était maiître de ses expressions faciales et réussit à ne rien en laisser paraiître tandis que son fils lui demandait correctement s'il préfèérerait les lui dire en un bloc ou séparément; Lios choisit la seconde option pour que le jeune garçon ait moins de mal à l'aider.

« J'ai peur que Kipinä ait vraiment attaqué un enfant. Cela voudrait dire qu'elle serait véritablement une criminelle, et que bien des gens seraient en danger. Elle est très puissante et je crains que personne ne puisse l'arrêter. »

« Papa est parti la chercher », rappela Ypairko.

« Si les rumeurs sont vraies, Kipinä n'est pas une magicienne ordinaire. Sa magie peut faire mal et pas seulement aux autres mages. Il ne serait pas à l'abri. »

Le conseiller ouvrit grand les yeux, horrifié. « Il a probablement oublié mon discours à ce sujet… »

« Elle peut faire de la sorcellerie?! » sursauta-t-il.

« Oui. »

Lios se prit la tête entre les mains durant un instant. Imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait être en train de faire aux peuples… à Kridzo… lui était insoutenable. Elle avait probablement créé la barrière qui avait entouré les Montagnes Enneigées durant des années. Après tout, qui d'autre aurait une raison de le faire, sinon quelqu'un qui avait quelque chose àduquel fuir?

« Peut-être que papa réussira à la faire changer », émit le garçon d'une voix peu convaincue.

« Peut-être », répéta le roi en relevant le cou. « Bon point. »

« Kridzo est son oncle, après tout… Mais elle a attaqué un enfant! Et si – non! Garde espoir! » Il refoula son envie de pleurer et passa à la seconde angoisse qu'il vivait.

« J'ai également peur que le peuple du Palais soit décimé par les rumeurs et les espions. Chaque jour, les prisonniers s'entassent davantage dans le corridor et les Palaisiens n'aiment pas les rencontrer chaque jour et chaque nuit. Leurs insultes et leurs commentaires sapent le moral du peuple. Ce royaume devrait être un havre de paix, pas un cachot… »

Il s'interrompit en sentant sa voix vaciller et inspira longuement.

« Tant de choses pourraient mal tourner… Les prisonniers pourraient s'échapper, les autres royaumes pourraient reprendre de force leurs membres, les – (encore une fois, il dut cesser de parler pour se calmer) … Nous n'avons nulle part où aller. Nos anciens royaumes ne nous conviennent pas: la chute du royaume serait équivalente à la mort ou, au mieux, au tourment de tous mes sujets… Je ne veux pas qu'il v – qu'il nous arrive malheur », conclut-il temporairement en reniflant affreusement.

Il sentit son fils lui faire un câlin et lui retourna le geste. Ceci le calma un peu.

« Il faut avoir foi en la Grande Déesse », souffla le conseiller. « Elle t'a dit de venir vivre ici. Je pense qu'elle ne voudrait pas que tu partes après tant de temps. »

Lios renifla à nouveau. Rassuré, le roi sourit un peu. « Logique. » Mais sa dernière peur restait à être dite.

« J'ai finalement peur de l'issue du voyage vers les Montagnes Enneigées. Kridzo pourrait être gravement blessé – »

Sa phrase se métamorphosa en un gémissement et il sentit son corps être secoué de quelques sanglots silencieux avant qu'il parvienne à reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

« Estrella est là aussi. Elle va tout gâcher, j'en suis sûr, et Kipinä pourrait… Kipinä pourrait… »

Encore une fois, l'adulte se sentit tressaillir. Ypairko le fixait de ses yeux compatissants.

« Tu as le droit de pleurer », murmura le jeune garçon.

Le roi se prit la tête entre les mains. Il savait qu'il devait pleurer, mais il avait peur d'effrayer son fils ou de paraiître moins en contrôle qu'il voulait en donner l'impression. Après tout, il était le roi. « Ils ont besoin de moi… Je ne peux pas leur – »

Puis il réalisa que l'une des règles les plus importantes du peuple était justement de ne pas se sauver de ses émotions. Le premier rituel était de vivre à fond la raison de son immigration; les plus haut placés étaient des gens capables d'aider les autres; et la fonction première du royaume, celle qui faisait de lui « le meilleur royaume » selon plusieurs, était justement le fait que l'on n'avait pas à y prétendre d'être quelqu'un qu'on n'est pas. « Après tout… » songea Lios en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. « … Je suis un Palaisien, moi aussi. »

Lios sentait ses bras se mettre à trembler, et son estomac se serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit douloureux tant il avait peur. Son visage se crispa horriblement et il se recroquevilla, secoué de soubresauts qui battaient le rythme de son anxiété. Il sentait de grosses larmes sillonner ses joues.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il meure », souffla le roi.

Et cette phrase fut le leitmotiv qu'il répéta tandis qu'il sanglotait sans retenue. Ypairko se serra contre lui pour l'appuyer durant ces longues minutes. Il fallut quelques temps à Lios avant d'être capable de parler.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si Kridzo mourait… C'est mon meilleur ami et je l'aime profondément. »

Ypairko ne répondit pas. Lios devina qu'il était tout aussi troublé face à cette possibilité.

« Tu te souviens probablement de la réaction de ta mère quand Kraidinä est mort », expliqua Lios.

« Elle était démolie », se souvint le petit. « Elle a pleuré chaque jour durant des mois... »

« Je pense que je ferais la même chose. » murmura le roi.

Le conseiller, catastrophé, réfléchit un moment.

« Tu m'as déjà dit que l'âme des morts rejoignait la Grande Déesse et que l'esprit de Kridzo ne nous quitterait plus jamais », déclara simplement le plus jeune.

Lios y repensa et sourit un peu.

« C'est le cas », admit-il. « D'ailleurs, il serait peut-être satisfait de mourir en héros… »

« Après tout, il s'est porté volontaire, et il semble assez fidèle pour tout faire pour quelque chose qu'il aime… » Il soupira et essuya ses yeux. Il se sentait mieux; pas soulagé du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, mais moins désespéré. L'approche simple mais positive de l'Humain lui redonnait l'espoir qui s'était laissé écraser sous les attentes et les soucis des derniers mois. Il allait remercier son fils quand celui-ci lui posa une question.

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question? »

Lios hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que papa t'a dit qu'il t'ai – heu, je... veux dire: qu'il t'a parlé de… ce qui s'est passé… durant ma première partie de chasse? » bafouilla Ypairko.

Le roi haussa un sourcil, puis répondit par la négative. Il refusa de penser qu'il avait failli dire ce qu'il soupçonnait. « Quel serait le rapport? »

« Il m'a dit de te le demander s'il mourait », murmura le roi.

Le plus jeune parut à la fois exaspéré et triste.

« Je pense que tu devrais le savoir avant », marmonna le conseiller. « Ça ne pourra pas vous être utile si – »

Il s'interrompit en s'excusant de son commentaire, l'air coupable.

« Ne t'en fais pas », le rassura Lios. « Tu es conseiller pour donner ton opinion. »

Le jeune leva la tête d'un air rassuré, puis décidé.

« Il pourra tout te dire lui-même quand il reviendra », assura son fils.

« J'espère qu'il a raison… » Attendri par sa certitude, Lios lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Je suis fier de toi », déclara-t-il. « Tu es un très bon conseiller. »

Le visage d'Ypairko s'illumina et il l'étreignit.

« Merci! »

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger.

« Penses-tu que je pourrais devenir roi? »

Le Bukili sourit.

« Peut-être un jour. »

Il espérait pourtant que cette journée serait lointaine. « Pourvu que Kridzo et moi puissions le voir grandir… »


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "laconisme" c'est le plus beau mot que je me suis permis d'utiliser

Le Soleil était au zénith quand le bol de Lios s'alluma enfin. Immédiatement, le roi agita l'appareil, sans pouvoir retenir un sourire sur son visage. De revoir Kridzo le rendit plus joyeux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il pouvait capter le bonheur de son ami sous sa couche de soumission et de politesse.

« Comment vas-tu? » demanda rapidement Lios en inspectant son second.

Heureusement, celui-ci paraissait en santé.

« Je vais bien, ô mon roi », confirma d'ailleurs Kridzo avec une révérence.

Un instant perplexe, il comprit avec quelques secondes de retard que son ami était poudré. De l'entendre l'appeler « mon roi » était étrange et lui rappelait désagréablement sa première année passée au Palais.

« Comment se passe ton voyage? » demanda le roi.

« Très bien, seigneur », répondit Kridzo. « J'ai localisé Kipinä. Elle est accompagnée de quatre enfants de son âge: une Métamorphe, une Maïna, une Fée des Plaines et une Elfe. »

Lios attendit qu'il précise de quel race d'Elfes il s'agissait, avant de réaliser que son ami paraissait avoir terminé de parler.

« Sais-tu à quelle sorte d'Elfe appartient l'Elfe? » questionna le roi.

« Non », avoua l'Humain en courbant la tête. « Elle ressemble aux deux types. »

Il paraissait se sentir coupable.

« Je m'excuse », émit-il en s'inclinant.

« Ne t'en fais pas », protesta Lios avec empressement. « As-tu rencontré Estrella? »

« Oui. Elle est restée à Maïnlian. Devrais-je suivre Kipinä? »

Malgré son envie de régler ses comptes – c'était elle qui l'avait blessé le plus, en détruisant l'espoir qu'elle avait apporté dans sa vie –, le roi hocha la tête. Le royaume était la priorité. « Est-ce que Kipinä amène de nouvelles Palaisiennes? Comment a-t-elle pu sortir des Montagnes Enneigées? » Il se dit qu'il l'apprendrait une fois Kipinä revenue au Palais.

« Bien, mon roi. »

Kridzo lui demanda silencieusement s'il devait secouer son bol, ce à quoi Lios dit non. Son ami sourit.

« Est-ce que tout se passe bien? » s'inquiéta le roi, qui angoissant encore à son sujet. « Comment vas-tu? Tu peux répondre comme tu le souhaites », ajouta-t-il pour éviter son laconisme.

« Voyager me manquait », murmura l'Humain avec un petit sourire. « Vous me manquez… »

Lios rougit et s'en réprimanda intérieurement. Il n'aimait pas se sentir ainsi. C'était un mélange de bonheur et de nervosité, or la nervosité lui rappelait des cours de chasse et lui était donc très désagréable.

« T'ennuie-tu du peuple ou de moi spécifiquement? » voulut clarifier le roi.

Ce fut au tour de Kridzo de rougir.

« Je m'ennuie de vous deux », précisa le second. « Si je peux me permettre – » (il était soudainement timide) « – l'ennui que je ressens quant à m'éloigner du Palais n'est pas comparable à celui que je ressens quant à vous », marmonna l'Humain d'un ton lent, incrédule de ses propres paroles. « Mon roi », conclut-il en s'inclinant bien bas.

« Merci », souffla le Bukili, attendri.

Il sourit et décida spontanément quelque chose. « Quand il reviendra, je lui demanderai d'être mon compagnon. » D'y penser lui tordit l'estomac. « Comment faire? » Il voulait d'abord être certain a de ne pas s'exposer à une brisure d'amitié. Cela dirigea ses pensées jusqu'à son hypothèse quant au fonctionnement de l'accès d'un magicien au cachot.

« Kridzo, est-ce que… »

Il s'interrompit.

« Te souviens-tu du séjour que nous avons passé au cachot? »

Son second, bien que perplexe, approuva du chef.

« À quoi songeais-tu quand tu nous as téléportés jusque-là? »

« Je… voulais passer… du temps seul à seul avec vous », murmura Kridzo, le visage écarlate.

Le Bukili sentit son coeur s'emballer.

« J-je... » bafouilla le plus haut placé en sentant un sourire timide se former sur ses lèvres. « D-d'accord. »

Le cachot fonctionnait donc comme il le croyait.

« Je crois que j'ai compris le fonctionnement de l'énergie qui empêche parfois d'accéder au cachot », déclara le roi pour effacer du visage de son ami son expression légèrement anxieuse liée à son aveu.

Kridzo lui lança l'un de ses sourires fétiches. Il semblait intéressé par sa découverte.

« Je pense que l'énergie s'active quand l'on souhaite être isolé », expliqua le roi. « Tu voulais être seul avec moi… moi aussi », avoua-t-il, écarlate, avec un petit rire; pour ne pas changer de sujet, il continua malgré son envie d'élaborer. « Quand j'ai capturé Luura, je voulais qu'elle ne puisse pas retourner à Bukilian et tu le savais; quant aux prisonniers, ils ne devaient pas être en contact avec les autres Palaisiens. »

Kridzo semblait à la fois stupéfait et heureux.

« C'est une découverte incroyable, ô mon roi », complimenta Kridzo en s'inclinant.

« Merci », le remercia le seigneur en souriant.

Le roi aurait pu continuer à lui parler des heures durant, mais, parce que Kridzo affichait un visage épuisé, il permit à son second de secouer son bol.

Peu lui importait la longueur de leur discussion, il était heureux d'avoir réentendu la voix de son second. Même plusieurs minutes après leur conversation, Lios ne put cesser de sourire.

Kridzo était encore en vie. « Pourvu qu'il le reste longtemps… »

Il décida qu'il lui avouerait son amour quand il reviendrait. « Enfin, s'il revient… » Il était certain, maintenant, que rien ne les séparerait de leur plein gré. Il voulait s'assurer que ceci continue durant toute leur vie.


	81. Chapter 81

Lios refoula son sentiment de culpabilité alors qu'il passait près des bulles magiques des prisonniers. Ceux-ci lui jetèrent des regards mauvais; même si le roi savait que c'était nécessaire pour la survie de son royaume, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter de ne pas avoir eu une meilleure idée. Mais d'utiliser plusieurs poudres à la fois était trop dangereux. Les poudres affectant l'esprit étaient un terrain exploré seulement par Lios, en faisant un domaine dans lequel il lui fallait procéder avec précautions. De plus, de faire subir à quelqu'un quelque chose d'aussi dangereux nécessiterait l'accord de la personne en question, faisant de Kridzo le seul à pouvoir testerrester plus d'une poudre à la fois, comme il était le cobaye désigné du roi, mais même celui-ci aurait à l'accepter avant de le faire.

De plus, il n'aurait pas eu à interroger ces ses deux saletés de Bukilis s'il avait trouvé un meilleur moyen de s'assurer que personne ne détruirait son royaume...

Malgré ses remords, le roi ne laissa rien atteindre la surface et continua de marcher dignement, jusqu'à atteindre la bulle qu'il cherchait. Il se composa une expression neutre avant de se planter décidément devant l'individu. Celui-ci s'agitait dans sa cage.

Le roi avait été surpris, ce crépuscule-là, d'apprendre que des Bukilis s'étaient approchés du Palais. Il avait été à la fois perplexe et en colère. « Pensent-ils pouvoir m'amadouer en envoyant des messagers qui ne se tiendront probablement même pas responsables de leurs gestes? » s'était-il dit, écoeuré. Pourtant, d'apprendre l'identité des Bukilis en question l'avait rempli à la fois de nervosité et de colère.

Lios jeta un pincée de poudre afin d'enlever l'effet isolant des bulles, qui empêchait les quelques prisonniers de crier des insultes à Lios dès qu'il se pointait dans la salle. Alors qu'il toisait l'individu d'un regard analytique, le prisonnier, lui, gisait sur le sol après avoir tenté de détruire la barrière d'un coup de griffes. Quand l'autre se rassit, leurs regards se croisèrent enfin. Le Bukili s'accroupit de peine et de misère.

« Que se passe-t-il? » demanda Tiero, son père, en le fixant. « Où suis-je? »

« Réponds à mes questions et je répondrai aux tiennes. »

Le ton de Lios était dur, calme. Il s'en tenait au protocole pour ne pas avoir à rester trop longtemps. De le revoir le rendait nerveux. Une partie de son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'il le force à retourner à la maison familiale, à Bukilian, comme à chaque fois qu'il passait trop de temps dans son antre secrète, quand il était jeune. Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il était en position de force, il aurait voulu s'enfuir pour ne plus avoir à interagir avec Tiero.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici? » prononça-t-il.

« Où est Ilsa? » continua Tiero. « Qu'est-ce – »

« Silence! » interrompit le roi en haussant légèrement la voix.

Tiero écarquilla brièvement les yeux, surpris. « Ne me parle pas! » gémissait son fils intérieurement.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici? » répéta le fils en soutenant son regard.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, mais ne me – »

« Pourquoi es-tu ici? » martela Lios en serrant les poings pour se calmer.

Tiero observa les environs; il semblait de plus en plus nerveux. Quant à son fils, il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il anticipait toutes les insultes qu'il était certain de recevoir bientôt. « Va-t-il se rattraper pour toutes nos années de séparation? »

« Qu'as-tu fait à Estrella? Qu'as-tu fait à – »

Lios se redressa et détourna des yeux empreints d'une fausse nonchalance, alors qu'il souhaitait quitter la pièce plutôt qu'avoir à l'écouter, l'esprit obnubilé par la crainte d'une critique.

« Les temps changent, mais pas les gens, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne m'as jamais dit quoi que ce soit qui m'ait aidé... », le nargua-t-il pour la forme, même s'il lui tardait de ne plus lui adresser la parole. « … et tu ne sauras rien tant que tu ne m'auras pas été utile. »

Il tourna les talons et marcha vers I-iski-it, qui était de garde, ce soir-là, et qui se préparait à le téléporter. Les autres prisonniers, silencieux durant les interrogatoires – qu'ils écoutaient toujours soigneusement –, recommencèrent à s'agiter.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela? Je suis ton père! Tu me dois le respect – »

Lios se figea. Il sentait un mélange de tristesse et de furie monter en lui, remplaçant la crainte et la douleur. « Comment ose-t-il me faire la morale? Il ne m'a jamais respecté ! Pourquoi lui devrais-je autre chose que la pareille? »

Le respect d'un enfant envers ses parents n'était pas l'empressement d'obéir par crainte d'une insulte, ou l'envie, non, le besoin, de toujours avoir à faire ses preuves pour ne pas recevoir autre traitement que du mépris: c'était la confiance qu'avait Ypairko en Kridzo, ou l'émerveillement qu'éprouvait Ikt envers Shipk. C'était cette capacité à avoir foi en l'autre et à respecter son autorité de plein gré. Il avait appris ce qu'était le vrai respect. « Personne ne me fera pas croire le contraire! » Jamais il ne laisserait qui que ce soit le convaincre encore que d'avoir peur de ses parents était normal.

Pourquoi apprécier quelqu'un par seul prétexte d'être du même sang? Pourquoi aimer une famille qui ne lui avait jamais rien donné que, outre la douleur et le rejet? « Ils m'ont peut-être donné la vie, mais aussi donné le gouût de mourir plus d'une fois! Je ne leur doit rien! »

« Tu n'es pas mon père », déclara-t-il d'un ton glacial. « Tu n'es qu'un Bukili parmi tant d'autres, comme je l'étais à tes yeux. »

Puis le Nyclat le téléporta.

Quand il fut revenu dans les salles illuminées de lumière lunaire, le roi retint un grognement. « Après tout ce qui s'est passé, il ne prend même pas la peine de s'informer sur ma vie ici? » Il ne s'attendait pas à des paroles particulièrement empathiques – Tiero parlait davantage d'événements que d'émotions –, mais avait tout de même osé imaginer qu'il redeviendrait comme avant, c'est-à-dire tel qu'il était avant l'incident de la poudre: distant, mais qui prenait la peine de lui donner ses opinions et ses critiques. Ainsi, la partie de lui qui voulait encore gagner l'amour de ses parents aurait eu un peu d'espoir.

Lios secoua la tête, contrarié par sa propre naïveté. « Évidemment! Pourquoi espérer autre chose? Je n'ai jamais compté à ses yeux... Enfin… Il m'a demandé où était Estrella », récapitula-t-il en se secouant. « Pourquoi pense-t-il que je le sais? »

Perplexe, le roi s'assit pour réfléchir. D'avoir une distraction l'empêchait de se demander s'il supporterait de retourner au cachot en sachant que Tiero y était ainsi que de pouvoir ignorer plus longtemps la douleur qui lui enserrait les entrailles. « Peut-être sait-il pourquoi elle est partie chercher Kipinä? Croit-il que je l'ai envoyée? Je suis certain, pourtant, qu'elle aurait fait part de son idée à ses proches, dont ses parents… Peut-être a-t-elle décidé de se joindre à nous? » Il renifla, amusé. « Évidemment pas. »

Il vérifia qu'I-iski-it avait bien repoudré la cage de Tiero à l'aide de son bol, puis, satisfait, s'en fut vers la salle des prisonniers publique. Il regrettait d'avoir placé les deux nouveaux ainsi; il avait cru qu'en enfermant Tiero dans la salle des prisonniers privée, il deviendrait un bon modèle pour les autres en coopérant, mais il avait eu tort. Il n'avait rien avoué, rendant la disposition des deux plus risquée. Les espions étaient plus calmes dans les corridors; le souverain n'avait donc pas besoin d'être hargneux envers eux et ne voulait pas les effrayer en réagissant durement aux propos du second Bukili. Lios, alors qu'il s'ordonnait de ne pas faire peur aux prisonniers, les dévisagea tous avec nonchalance, question de vérifier si l'un d'entre eux avait quelque chose à lui dire, puis, quand il eut terminé, il saupoudra la plus grosse bulle magique de la salle, dans laquelle tenta de se lever l'autre envoyé Bukili.

Ilsa, sa mère, rampa dans sa direction. Son visage était à la fois nerveux et piteux; le roi, lui, se sentait stressé, irritable. Il avait hâte d'en finir. De reparler à son ancienne famille le retournait. Il avait déjà fait son deuil, accepté que sa famille bukilienne ne l'avait jamais respecté, assumé le fait qu'il serait mieux sans elle, et commencé à vivre sans penser à ce qu'elle dirait à chaque seconde. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'être exposé à des gens aussi malsains à nouveau. Il n'était plus Lios le "raté", il était Lios le roi, or, il se sentait comme s'il redevenait celui que tous méprisaient en reparlant à ses "parents".

Le roi décida de l'interroger en bukili. Il savait que son talent pour les langues ne venait pas de sa mère, qui parlait à peine le français, et ne voulait pas prolonger inutilement leur conversation.

« Que se passe-t-il? » souffla Ilsa. « Où est Tiero? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? »

« Par peur que ta présence ici soit un danger pour le royaume, tu es maintenue ici jusqu'à preuve de ton bon vouloir », expliqua Lios, suivant la procédure habituelle.

D'interroger doucement quelqu'un lui était plus agréable qu'une interrogation au cachot.

« Il est enfermé ailleurs », continua le roi d'une voix cassante de laquelle émanait son inconfort. « Tenter de s'échapper est inutile: tu pourras néanmoins sortir si tu coopères. »

Parler à Ilsa le rendait malade.

« Que vas-tu nous faire? » murmura Ilsa en reculant avec effroi.

Le souverain fronça les sourcils en s'efforçant de transformer son expression rageuse en un plus calme visage sévère. « Je dois laisser parler les prisonniers des corridors », se rappela Lios. Certes, il détestait sa façon de remuer la griffe dans la plaie, de faire remonter à la surface tous les mauvais souvenirs qui l'avaient hanté depuis son enfance et qui l'avaient quitté jusque-là, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser voir à quel point cela le touchait. Il se promit qu'il tiendrait l'entrevue au strict minimum. « Évidemment, elle croit que je veux la blesser », râla le roi intérieurement. « Quelle surprise! »

« Je ne suis pas le criminel que tu persistes à imaginer en moi », claqua-t-il en la toisant froidement.

Ilsa serra les lèvres. Elle paraissait se demander si elle devait faire quelque chose ou pas, avant de sembler se décider.

« L-Lios, je… je ne voulais pas t'abandonner… Je… Lios, tu dois comprendre que je… je ne voulais pas, Lios, je… »

Le roi serrait les poings. Après avoir brièvement détourné les yeux, il jeta un regard glacial à sa mère. « Comment ose-t-elle m'appeler par mon nom après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait? » Cette marque d'intimité familiale n'avait pas sa place entre eux. « Elle m'a trahie! » cria-il intérieurement en sentant la douleur arriver. « Elle n'a pas le droit de prétendre que tout va bien entre nous! »

« Ne m'appelle pas "Lios" », protesta-t-il brusquement.

« Je… Je suis ta mère », gémit Ilsa, le souffle coupé.

Le jeune homme était envahi par un sentiment de tristesse étouffant, un bouleversement profond qui montait en lui. Il tenta de le repousser de son mieux. Pas question qu'elle le voie pleurer.

« Tu n'es pas ma mère! » lança Lios en haussant légèrement sa voix étranglée.

La Bukili ouvrait de grands yeux. Ilsa commençait à larmoyer, mais Lios, impitoyable, se contenta de reprendre son souffle, la gorge nouée. Il n'allait pas l'empêcher d'enfin se sentir coupable de son traitement pour la première fois en dix-neuf ans. « Elle mérite de comprendre la douleur qu'elle m'a fait ressentir. »

Un parent ne devait pas se plaindre à tous des défauts de son enfant, même devant celui-ci, ne devait pas hurler des critiques à son enfant dès la moindre erreur; un parent ne devait pas avoir d'attentes inatteignables l'empêchant d'aimer son enfant tel quel. Non. Un parent devait être capable de pointer les méfaits doucement, gentiment, et sans trop de sévérité envers cet être qui ne connaissait pas tout de ce monde si vaste, comme Luura en discutant avec Islo de ses mauvais coups occasionnels, ainsi que de savoir expliquer au lieu de critiquer, comme lui-même le faisait souvent pour Ypairko. Il ne voulait pas que son image de parents acceptables soit chamboulée par les paroles d'Ilsa.

Peu importe ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, elle n'avait pas le droit de l'avoir traité ainsi. « J'ai le droit de me détacher d'elle: cela fait partie du deuil », s'assura Lios en se souvenant des paroles de Kridzo, l'année précédente, alors qu'il vivait le contrecoup de son retour. De repenser à son second le rassura. Il n'était pas dans le tort: elle l'était.

« Ce n'était qu'un incident, Lios… Tu… tu ne peux pas me… Je ne pouvais pas savoir que… que tu... » bredouilla Ilsa.

« Un incident? » souffla le fils, répugné, sentant une once d'agacement sd'inviter en lui, en remplaçant momentanément la tristesse.

« Elle ment. Elle sait que j'étais mal en point. »

Elle savait qu'il revenait à la maison la larme à l'oeil et la tête baissée, puisqu'elle lui demandait souvent où était passé « le petit garçon joyeux qui courait partout » qui la faisait rire.

Elle savait qu'il se sentait méprisé par ses pairs, puisqu'elle lui disait, exaspérée, d'être « moins difficile » quand il osait se plaindre du mauvais traitement qu'il subissait.

Savait qu'il avait peur d'elle, puisqu'elle ne manquait pas une occasion de lui assurer qu'elle ne serait pas aussi dure avec lui « s'il faisait plus d'efforts ».

Elle savait reconnaiître les signes de son malheur depuis qu'il avait réussi à reconnaître les signes de mépris chez les autres et qu'il les lui rapportait fidèlement, de ses cinq ans jusqu'à ce qu'elle se plaigne ouvertement de son « rechignage constant indigne de son aîné ». Elle n'avait aucune excuse qui rendrait acceptable la torture de son propre fils. D'un enfant dépendant d'elle. D'un être qui porterait les cicatrices de son traitement durant toute sa vie. Certes, elle avait ses raisons, mais jamais elles ne rendraient acceptable, agréable, bon, ce qu'elle – et tout le peuple bukili avec elle – avaient fait. Jamais ses raisons ne seraient assez immaculées pour qu'elle puisse s'en sortir sans être tenue responsable.

Peu importe la responsabilité des autres, selon elle, Lios n'était jamais assez calme, assez doué, assez fort; il n'avait jamais raison de se plaindre; n'était jamais assez irréprochable pour avoir raison. C'était toujours de sa faute, et il devait consacrer toute son énergie à tenter de devenir en vain l'individu parfait qu'Ilsa voulait qu'il soit, pour qu'elle lui accorde ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de la solidarité qui était son droit. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, il n'était jamais assez bon pour qu'elle le juge « digne » d'être respecté, et elle refusait de l'accepter comme il était; elle se bornait à croire qu'il deviendrait un jour le parfait Bukili qu'elle croyait qu'il devait devenir pour mériter un tant soit peu de respect, comme s'il ne valait pas déjà mieux que des insultes à longueur de nuit.

Mais Lios ne se laisserait pas faire. Trop longtemps, il avait cru qu'il était dans le tort, que lui était à blâmer pour le rejet qu'il subissait. Plus jamais il ne permettrait à qui que ce soit de faire croire à quelqu'un qu'il méritait un traitement aussi horrible.

Il avait le droit d'être respecté, comme tout le monde. Le droit de recevoir la confiance des autres. Le droit que sa parole soit considérée comme valide sans avoir besoin de « preuves » ou de justifications infinies. Le droit de recevoir la considération que les autres recevaient. Lios n'était pas moins digne de l'amour des autres; pourquoi le traiter comme s'il n'en méritait pas autant?

Ce n'était pas qu'un incident: son jugement était pertinent, et il le sentait. « Il n'y a pas de douleur sans blessure, ni de fumée sans feu. » Il n'aurait pas eu mal pour rien. Jamais il n'aurait voulu être aussi désespéré. « Pas question que l'on me fasse douter de mes propres sentiments à nouveau! »

Il fronçait les sourcils. Son âme était encombrée de souvenirs plus douloureux les uns uns que les autres. Le premier « Tu me décourages » après son test de la magie, les insultes après ses cours de chasse, les réprimandes quand il pleurait, le dégoût, non, l'horreur, quand il était revenu d'exil. Autant de paroles désagréables qu'elle prononçait presque chaque nuit, que personne d'autre ne recevait. Autant d'anxiété telle que celle qui lui avait fait craindre une crise de nerfs affreuse quand il avait été exclus de la chasse, à tel point qu'il avait refusé de retourner à la maison avant le milieu du jour pour éviter des heures de colère. Autant d'occasions de s'excuser; autant ded'un manque de gentillesse flagrant.

Elle avait remarqué sa douleur. Elle savait qu'un tel traitement était malsain. Elle ne pouvait rien nier.

Rien.

« Je suis revenu à la maison chaque matin durant dix-neuf ans en pleurant ma douleur et tu as le culot de me dire que ce n'était qu'« un incident »? Même si tu prétends le contraire, tu sais que tu as tout remarqué. N'essaie pas de me mentir! »

« C'est faux, Lios; je t'aime, je – »

« MENSONGES! SI TU M'AVAIS AIMÉ, NOUS N'AURIONS PAS BESOIN D'AVOIR CETTE CONVERSATION! » hurla Lios en tendant les griffes. « L'AMOUR EST TRANSPARENT! IL N'A RIEN À VOIR AVEC TON ATTITUDE DE CRIMINELLE! »

Un prisonnier sursauta et Lios se tut quelques instants pour reprendre contenance. Il ignorait en fait si Ilsa l'avait jamais aimé ou non, mais il s'en moquait. Chaque option avait son lot de questions plus horribles les unes que les autres. Il préférait ne pas y penser. « Peu importe! Elle m'a tout de même traité affreusement! » De l'avoir aimé n'excusait pas ses actions; cela n'avait rien changé à son comportement envers lui.

Il était tout bonnement répugné par le comportement de sa mère. Il avait l'impression terrifiante qu'elle réessaierait de contredire tout ce qu'il lui dirait, de faire comme si lui était dans le tort, comme si lui devait toujours essayer de faire mieux, comme si lui n'était jamais à la hauteur, peu importe ce qu'il faisait; ce comportement lui rappelait son enfance. Il s'était juré que plus jamais quelqu'un ne lui manquerait de respect, et il tiendrait parole. Plus jamais son ambition ne servirait qu'à essayer en vain de faire ses preuves. Plus jamais sa détermination ne serait qu'un mécanisme de défense. Plus jamais son optimisme serait comme une promesse lointaine, un espoir considéré vain.

« Ton supposé "amour" pour moi ne change rien à tes actions, comme il ne t'a pas empêché de les accomplir », déclara finalement Lios, retourné, la voix étranglée par ses larmes de déception.

Il pivota quelques instants et se passa une main sur le visage pour effacer les rides de colère, de douleur, qui s'étaient formées sur son front. Il devait garder son calme. « Je suis un roi, je suis en contrôle, je suis un roi, je suis en contrôle… » La litanie lui rappela celle qu'il avait répétée durant son premier voyage à Humalian; de penser à celui-ci lui rappela Kridzo, puis Ypairko, et enfin Ykrio, et de se souvenir que chacun de ses sujets avait confiance en lui lui réchauffa le coeur.

Il n'était pas seul.

Il fut profondément rassuré par cette simple affirmation et cela lui permit de repenser au but premier de cet interrogatoire: faire avouer à Ilsa ce que Tiero avait refusé de dire. Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps, aussi revint-il au sujet principal.

« À présent, dis-moi pourquoi tu es ici », ordonna plus froidement Lios en se retournant.

« Criminelle », articulait Ilsa d'un air perdu.

Après l'avoir écoutée bredouiller quelques instants, le roi décida d'utiliser la poudre de Vérité sur elle. Sa patience était limitée. Cependant, elle eut un mouvement de recul quand il approcha le sachet de sa tête.

« C'est de la poudre », déclara vaguement Lios.

« Qu'est ce que ça me – »

« Rien ne va exploser! » coupa le souverain avec un grognement plus agacé que blessé. « Tu vas me dire la vérité, c'est tout. »

Il lui versa le contenu du sac sans rien ajouter d'autre que les explications protocolaires.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici? » questionna le roi d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.

« Je pense que c'est moins important que notre discussion », débuta Ilsa. « Je – »

Lios l'interrompit d'un geste de la main agité.

« Tu as tort. »

« Lios, je – »

« C'est maintenant que tu tentes de tout réparer? » explosa Lios, n'en pouvant plus, avec une grimace frustrée, déçue, trahie. « Penses-tu vraiment que c'est après m'avoir laissé quitter le domaine familial pour de bon qu'il est temps de réagir? »

Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

« Après dix-neuf ans de peine et de souffrance? Après m'avoir laissé être accusé injustement? »

« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour faire le bien!... »

« JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI! » rugit le seigneur.

Lios s'était déjà résigné: il avait laissé tomber l'idée d'avoir une relation agréable avec elle depuis des années. De l'entendre essayer de s'excuser le retournait. Il était « aussi vulnérable qu'une plaie ouverte », comme dirait Ykrio. Il ne voulait plus espérer en vain. Simplement aller de l'avant.

Il se calma rapidement grâce à des mois d'entraînement. Ilsa le fixait d'un air mort. Ses joues étaient mouillées de larmes, mais elle ne paraissait pas s'en faire. Elle avait l'air d'enfin comprendre qu'il ne se laisserait plus faire. À la fois satisfait et malade, le roi combattait son envie féroce de quitter la pièce. Il croyait que le sujet était clos quand Ilsa ouvrit la bouche et lui parla d'une voix frêle. Il serra les dents, comme pour contenir son exaspération. « Laisse-moi tranquille! »

« Ne… Ne veux-tu pas que nous soyons une famille? » souffla Ilsa, tremblante.

« Nous n'avons jamais été une famille! » lâcha Lios, à bout de patience et de contrôle. « Je n'ai jamais pu compter sur toi! Toutes ces années durant, tu t'es fait un plaisir de me faire souffrir, simplement pour me – »

Puis il se tut, brusquement, quand il réalisa quelque chose.

Il n'avait rien à prouver. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'appui d'une femme qui ne remarquait que ses défauts. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'appui d'un homme trop sévère pour féliciter autre chose que la perfection. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'appui d'un peuple incapable de s'excuser du crime de la torture psychologique d'un enfant. S'ils avaient vraiment voulu voir en lui autre chose que des défauts, ils auraient pu le faire avec facilité. Ils ne voulaient pas comprendre, donc ne comprendraient pas, et, même s'is réussissaient miraculeusement à réaliser leurs erreurs, ils ne respecteraient pas son peuple pour autant. Il était différent, il était peu doué dans certaines disciplines et il était nain, mais cela faisait partie de lui: pour eux, d'essayer de le respecter serait d'essayer de le séparer de ces caractéristiques qui faisaient de lui la personne unique qu'il était, de ne respecter qu'une partie de lui, de ne pas élargir leur vision de ce qui est digne de respect mais plutôt de le faire entrer, lui, dans le moule.

Mais Lios ne voulait pas entrer dans un moule aussi peu respectueux de la différence, aussi peu apte à reconnaître les talents anormaux, aussi peu disposé à s'adapter aux membres du peuple. Pas question pour lui de tenter de ressembler aux autres si cela signifiait de rabaisser ceux qui, comme lui, n'étaient pas comme eux. "Anormal" n'était pas une insulte. Il voulait d'un respect complet, réel, pas qu'ils ignorent ses particularités pour le "tolérer". Il ne voulait pas de leur avis s'ils ne souhaitaient que de le voir croupir.

Il était roi, mais avant tout, il était lui. Il était un scientifique brillant au talent pour les langues si remarquable que les autres peuples, même ses prédateurs, étaient éblouis. Il était un homme déterminé qui avait su résister à l'oppression et qui voulait aider les autres à s'en sortir, eux aussi. Il était le père d'un garçon doux et attentionné que tous adoraient, le frère d'une femme au code moral exceptionnel qui était presque aussi fiable qu'un livre, et le meilleur ami d'un homme rassurant capable de redonner espoir à quiconque. Il était le chef d'un peuple rassemblant tous les malheureux et les exclus de Séquira, ceux venus et ceux à venir, que la Grande Déesse hébergeait dans le Palais sacré de Kamounja grâce à lui, un peuple uni plus que toutchaque autre, dontdans lequel personne n'aurait à partir comme lui, abandonné et trahi par ceux qu'il appelait ses camarades. Il était nain, maigre, et ne savait pas chasser: tout autant que ses caractéristiques les plus "acceptables", cela faisait partie de lui. Il ne pourrait rien y changer, mais pourquoi même le voudrait-il?

Il était Lios de Bukilian, et personne.

Personne.

Personne.

N'oserait lui parler ainsi.

« Cela suffit. » intima le roi en français, langue maintenant plus familière que le bukili.

Il se redressa; cette posture caractéristique qui, jadis signe d'une tentative désespérée de rester digne malgré la souffrance, était devenue l'indice de son rang, l'attribut qui le rendait reconnaissable parmi les moins haut placés de son royaume. Une vague de sa détermination fétiche montait en lui, non plus synonyme de son envie de faire ses preuves, mais plutôt du soulagement qu'il ressentait en lâchant prise. Il recommença à parler, de sa voix solennelle qui était maintenant utilisée pour affirmer sa confiance grandissante en lui-même et non plus sa fausse assurance, creuse et frêle, d'antan.

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu es ici », répéta le roi, encore en français, d'un ton détaché presque léger.

Ilsa, le visage bouleversé, s'agita dans sa cage. Ses mouvements étaient saccadés. Elle comprenait enfin. Lios ignorait comment réagir et décida alors de partir. L'interrogatoire ne menait à rien; la femme était trop obnubilée par ses problèmes personnels pour être en mesure de réfléchir correctement afin que la poudre serve.

« Non! Je veux que tu répondes à ma question! » geignit-elle.

« Je ne perdrai pas davantage de temps avec toi », avertit le roi en détournant les yeux avec sévérité.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

« S'il te plaît, Lios! Tu es mon fils, mon enfant, je – »

« Je ne vous dois rien, ni à toi, ni aux autres, et n'ai aucune envie de renouer avec vous », prononça Lios en la toisant une dernière fois, impitoyable.

Il ne se retourna pas quand Ilsa retint un sanglot.

« Et c'est « roi Lios » », rectifia enfin le souverain.

Il se tourna vers I-iski-it en sortant d'un pas cérémonieux.

« Au cachot », ordonna-t-il. « Je ne veux plus la voir. »

Et il sortit de la pièce soulagé sans se retourner une fois.


	82. Chapter 82

Lios leva le bras et les Palaisiens tous rassemblés se turent d'un commun accord.

Moins d'une semaine avait passé depuis le dernier interrogatoire avec Ilsa; Tiero, écroulé, avait expliqué la raison de leur venue sans anicroche quelques nuit après qu'Ilsa fut arrivée dans le cachot. Lios avait écouté tout ce que le couple avait à dire, puis, sans un mot, ni un geste, il était reparti. Par clémence, et pour les féliciter de leurs aveux communs, il avait demandé qu'ils soient placés dans la même bulle. Les autres espions devaient savoir que de coopérer serait mieux pour eux aussi, et pas seulement pour des gens dont ils ne se souciaient peut-être même pas en premier lieu. Puis, il était sorti, obnubilé par les implications des paroles entendues et par une inquiétude glaçante.

Il savait tout.

« Peuple du Palais », annonça le roi d'une voix cérémonieuse.

Il observa son fils pour se donner du courage. Celui-ci lui lança un sourire d'encouragement.

« Je ne vous ai pas rassemblés ici pour vous donner de bonnes nouvelles. Vous savez tous que Kipinä de Humalian est en chemin vers le Palais. »

Son regard grave transperça ses sujets.

« J'ai appris récemment qu'Estrella de Bukilian l'accompagnait dans le but à présent certain de venir ici. »

Des murmures horrifiés parsemèrent la foule effarée.

« Je ne laisserai rien ni personne détruire mon royaume », promit Lios avec détermination. « Soyez proches. Restez vigilants. Ne vous promenez pas seuls. J'essaierai de tout mon coeur de régler la situation. »

Les Palaisiens approuvèrent; ils semblaient se rétablir de leur surprise et se ragaillardissaient. Ils avaient confiance en leur roi. Celui-ci, fier de leur foi, se redressa. Sentir que les autres respectaient et appréciaient ses décisions était agréablement surprenant, même après des années de répétition. Ce sentiment le fit penser à Kridzo et il sourit faiblement.

Quand il eut terminé son discours, Lios soupira et répondit aux murmures effarés de ses sujets. « Que ferons-nous si Kipinä – » et « Que ferons-nous si Estrella – » furent des tournures de phrases que le roi entendit souvent. Malheureusement, il n'en savait rien. « Elles n'ont pas le droit de vous attaquer » et « Nous pouvons nous établir ailleurs » furent ses réponses. Il se sentait impuissant. Il ignorait comment protéger son peuple sans risquer de détruire la paix dont ils avaient tous besoin. Kipinä n'était peut-être pas pacifique ; les motifs d'Estrella restaient à découvrir ; de surcroît, Lios ignorait encore si et pourquoi elles étaient ou seraient alliées. Les dires de ses parents ne l'avaient pas beaucoup éclairé à ce sujet.

En repensant à l'interrogatoire commun, Lios sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il se mordit la lèvre; Ykrio, qui passait par là, lui tapota l'épaule.

« Il est triste », piailla Ikt, qui pendouillait sur son bras.

Lios approuva d'un hochement de tête. D'apprendre aux gens les signaux des différentes émotions négatives des espèces était une idée dont il était très fier. Cela aidait à comprendre quoi faire envers les autres et encourageait à aller aider quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, les Palaisiens étaient très à l'aise avec leurs troubles : tous étaient prêts à aider leur prochain, ce qui faisait d'eux des confidents potentiels en cas de problème.

« Vos parents vous ont-ils troublé ? » s'enquit Ykrio à voix basse, les sourcils froncés à la fois par son inquiétude et par sa colère.

Lios soupira légèrement et prépara ses mots. Il préférait discuter de ses sentiments avec son second, mais les conseillers étaient tout aussi aptes à l'écouter (c'était en effet leur travail). Il se contentait de ne pas divulguer les détails trop personnels avec ceux-ci quand il avait ce type de conversations avec eux.

« Ils m'ont dit certaines choses à propos de notre relation que je ne pensais plus entendre depuis longtemps », expliqua vaguement le roi.

Il omit de parler des expressions ravagées par la tristesse du couple enfermé. Il ne parla pas de ce qu'ils lui avaient avoué, ne parla pas de ce que Tiero avait déclaré d'une voix chancelante, ne parla pas des sanglots étouffés d'Ilsa. Il garda sous silence la phrase qui avait rallumé quelque chose en lui, la résignation calme empreinte sur leurs visages quand il était parti, le silence endeuillé dans leur cellule qui régnait déjà quelques secondes après son départ.

Lios, suite à un salut de tête de la part d'Ykrio, s'éloigna du peuple et se dirigea vers l'extérieur en passant prendre un morceau de viande à la réserve. Ypairko lui fit un câlin, mais, comprenant qu'il avait besoin de quelques instants de solitude, lui lança un sourire encourageant, puis repartit.

Il ne lui raconta pas qu'il avait écouté les paroles d'information de son "père" sans un mot avant qu'Ilsa, depuis sa bulle à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, articule quelque chose, le visage accablé.

« Nous n'aurions pas dû », avait dit Ilsa.

De l'entendre admettre ses erreurs aussi sincèrement troublait le jeune homme plus qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre. Il avait longtemps attendu des excuses; un moment similaire avait été attendu par lui depuis son enfance.

Alors, pourquoi ne ressentait-il rien?

Pourquoi même le reste de la confession ne lui arrachait-il pas une larme? Pas un soupir?

… Pas un sourire?

Lios s'empressa de passer à travers l'arche majestueuse qui transperçait le mur et permettait d'entrer ou, présentement, de sortir. Il chercha d'une oreille sa conseillère et la trouva dans les hautes herbes, près du mur. C'était son coin de détente préféré.

Les paroles de Tiero tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Il les retournait compulsivement, cherchant à percevoir une émotion claire en lui, autre que le mélange vague qu'il ne parvenait pas à analyser.

« Lios », avait commencé l'homme d'une voix lente.

De l'entendre prononcer son nom à nouveau lui avait fait mal au coeur.

« Lios », l'appela, à voix basse, Luura depuis le mur, assise et fixant, comme toujours, la lisière lointaine de la forêt.

Le roi fut tiré de ses pensées et la rejoignit. Elle sentait la sueur et la faim; logique, puisqu'elle n'avait pas changé de place depuis des nuits. Accepter la mort de son parent lui était difficile. Lios connaissait ce genre de déprime étouffante qui ne vous laissait pas assez d'énergie pour faire quoi que ce soit, même bouger, et qui vous laissait sans émotions, avec un grand vide à la place du coeur. Il en avait vécu quelques-unes; la première, après son exclusion de la chasse; la seconde, pendant son exil; la troisième, après avoir été repoussé par Luura; et la dernière, en quittant Bukilian. Aussi, il savait reconnaître la profonde douleur qui vous faisait tant souffrir que vous ne ressentiez plus rien. Une brûlure émotive et constante qui se guérissait beaucoup plus lentement.

« As-tu mangé, aujourd'hui? » s'informa le roi.

Après quelques secondes d'inaction, la femme émit un « non » d'une voix neutre. « Elle est probablement assise ici depuis quelques jours », estima le roi. Lios lui tendit le morceau de viande, qu'elle accepta avec un hochement de tête. Il l'entendit grignoter lentement, du bout des lèvres, alors qu'il observait les herbes de balancer lentement. Elle n'avait pas faim, mais se força à se nourrir.

Lios savait que d'autres l'aidaient déjà à réguler ses émotions; il décida donc de lui fournir une distraction.

« J'ai des nouvelles de Bukilian », annonça Lios à sa soeur.

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux. Lios se félicita intérieurement de l'avoir distraite un moment de son deuil.

« Des bonnes ou des mauvaises nouvelles? » marmonna Luura.

« De bonnes nouvelles », assura le seigneur.

Luura se tourna vers lui.

« Parle donc. »

Sa phrase lui rappela son attitude au cachot, quelques heures plus tôt. Sa volonté d'en finir, sa curiosité étrange, son envie d'aller la fois ne rien entendre et connaître leurs paroles.

Il secoua la tête pour dissiper ses pensées et sortit une poudre de sa chevelure. Il la lia à son souvenir et à un bol communicateur. Les deux observèrent l'hologramme créé en silence.

« Quand Estrella est partie, nous sommes allés consulter Brouza. » disait Tiero.

Le Lios du souvenir haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

« Il côtoyait Estrella depuis des mois. Nous pensions qu'il connaissait peut-être les raisons de son départ. Les paroles qu'elle nous rapportait étaient semblables aux siennes. »

Luura fixait l'hologramme d'un regard intense.

« Il nous a dit que rien de ce qu'Estrella nous a dit n'était faux. Il n'a pas aimé entendre parler de toi, mais il a déclaré que nous n'avions rien fait de bien quant à toi. Que nous étions des parents pire que ses pires cauchemars. Que nous avions failli à notre devoir.

» Il n'a pas voulu nous laisser partir. Il a dit que nous avions une réflexion à faire et que nous devions nous pencher sur ce que nous avions fait. Que nous n'avions pas le droit de retourner vers toi dans une excuse colossale. »

Luura s'enfonça dans la crinière de Lios. Elle paraissait émue. « C'est bon signe », réalisa-t-il. Sa sœur était d'habitude très colleuse – signe de son confort –, mais était devenue plus distante après l'annonce de cette mort qui l'avait heurtée. De la voir recommencer démontrait qu'elle se sentait mieux, même temporairement.

« Depuis des mois, il nous rabattait les oreilles avec ses discours d'acceptation de la « minorité divergeante ». Il tenait à « faire le bien ». Il voulait nous faire comprendre à quel point nous – et les autres, de plus – faisions du tort à nos enfants. Comment nous pouvions faire mieux. Il nous parlait du bien et du mal. De la solitude. De la diversité. Et de notre culture, qui semblait si mauvaise, selon lui.

» Avec lui se sont levés bien des Bukilis, excédés par notre mauvais traitement des pairs. Ils voulaient du nouveau, des changements. Quelque chose qui pourrait réparer tout le mal que nous avions fait aux autres. »

Lios secoua le bol et l'hologramme s'éteignit. Le reste du souvenir était trop personnel à ses yeux.

« Nous avions pensé bien des choses: qu'il était idiot, qu'il était ridicule, qu'il devenait un raté, lui aussi. Mais ce que nous ne voulions pas croire… C'est qu'il avait raison. »

Luura paraissait plus émotive qu'elle ne l'avait été durant des semaines. Un timide sourire se formait sur ses lèvres.

« Il a… il a… » balbutia-t-elle.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors que son sourire s'élargissait en une grimace.

» Lios, nous avons longuement réfléchi à cela. À ses paroles. À nos décisions envers toi et tout le monde. Et nous avons compris quelque chose. »

« Il a compris », termina-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Lios.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Lios… M-merci », souffla-t-elle en riant et en pleurant à la fois.

Son frère lui ébouriffa timidement la crinière. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Les paroles de son amie reflétaient exactement ce qu'il ressentait, lui aussi. Il sentait qu'il ne garderait pas son calme longtemps.

» L – Mon… mon fils. Nous n'avons pas été justes, pas été bons, pas été respectueux envers toi et les autres qui te ressemblent. Tout cela a été notre plus grande erreur. Nous n'avons plus l'intention de recommencer. »

« Je savais qu'il pouvait comprendre… Je le savais », gémit la femme en éclatant en sanglots.

Elle serra son frère contre elle: ce fut le geste qui débloqua le barrage frêle qui retenait le bouleversement de Lios tant bien que mal depuis des heures. Bientôt, tous deux pleuraient l'un contre l'autre, à la fois soulagés et bouleversés.

» Nous avons été insupportables. Nous comprendrions que tu ne veuilles pas nous pardonner. Sache seulement que nous allons accepter ta décision par rapport à notre relation, peu importe laquelle. »

Lios ignorait s'il se sentait bien ou mal. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne connaissait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait alors.

Mais, alors que le frère et la soeur séchaient leurs larmes, Lios comprit quelque chose, et, pendant que le roi guidait lentement sa conseillère vers l'intérieur du Palais, sa conviction se solidifia.

» Nous sommes sincèrement désolés. Tu as toujours été ambitieux. Tu ne méritais pas des parents aussi irrespectueux de tes talents. Nous aurions dû te supporter, pas te démolir. »

Un sentiment de finalité s'installait en lui. Il avait grandi seul. Avait travaillé seul. Avait trouvé sa vocation seul.

Il avait fait la paix seul. Les aveux de ses parents ne l'avaient pas aidé à se sentir "enfin" bien, mais l'avaient convaincu d'une chose.

Cette chose qu'il contempla en passant sous l'arche sublime du Palais sacré, alors qu'il sentait l'esprit de la Grande Déesse le frôler, jusqu'à atteindre le peuple qu'il avait créé, tous ces gens merveilleux qu'il avait la chance de connaître.

Cette chose qu'il ressentit alors que, tout en déposant le bol communicateur qui lui permettait de rester en contact avec l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout, il sourit au garçon qui lui avait appris l'insouciance, en aidant la femme qui avait su être juste malgré tout à s'asseoir.

Cette chose qui lui resta en tête tandis qu'il s'approchait de son peuple pour s'assurer de son bien-être.

Cette chose qui ne le quitta pas, même des semaines plus tard.

Cette chose qu'il apprit à ses proches durant ces temps effrayants.

Cette chose qu'il comprit vraiment, comme quand il était petit.

» Si c'était à refaire, nous t'aurions supporté. Nous n'aurions jamais dû en arriver là. »

Tout cela appartenait au passé.

Un passé écrasant, un passé douloureux. Un passé difficile.

Mais un passé qui lui avait appris la justice, l'égalité, et la volonté de vivre. Le respect et la compassion. Un passé qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, qui l'avait aidé à devenir l'homme qu'il était à présent.

Le passé d'un roi.


	83. Épilogue

C'était un bel après-midi. Le Soleil illuminait le sol d'une chaude lumière dorée qui réchauffait agréablement la terre aplatie par les pas des animaux et insectes qui y marchaient. Les nuages laissaient prévoir une légère pluie en fin de journée. Tout semblait annoncer un bel automne.

Lios attendait près de la porte de la Salle au Tas de fourrure. Il sentait l'énervement de ses sujets le pénétrer comme la foudre. Un branle-bas de combat général régnait parmi les Palaisiens. Çà et là, l'homme avait vu les haut placés s'affairer, tandis que les autres se rassuraient les uns, les autres. L'on pouvait entendre Luura parler avec Ykrio. Le couple avait échangé un rapide baiser avant que la Bukili ne parte plus loin, tenant leur fille par la main. L'Humaine avait crié quelques ordres à Jarg, qui avait ordonné aux prisonniers de se taire. Plus loin, Shipk racontait une légende à un groupe d'enfants silencieux. Ikp fanfaronnait avec Islo, sous le regard amusé d'Ypairko.

De son côté, Lios ne faisait qu'attendre. Son estomac n'avait de cesse de se tordre, quand son second s'était téléporté près de lui. Ils avaient échangé une étreinte, puis l'Humain avait pris les mains de son ami, l'air grave.

« Elles s'en viennent », avait annoncé Kridzo.

Le roi avait hoché la tête. Puis, alors qu'il se remettait de ses émotions tant bien que mal, il s'était tourné vers ses sujets, sa cour, ses Palaisiens chéris.

« C'est le moment », avait-il clamé.

Le silence s'était fait, leur tombant dessus comme une vague.

« Il vous faudra être silencieux », avait rappelé Lios au peuple réuni.

« Nous réussirons », avait promis Kridzo.

Ce fut alors que, dans la salle au Tas de fourrure, l'une des six prisonnières avait paru se réveiller.

« Où suis-je? » avait-elle demandé à ses compagnes.

D'une démarche noble que lui seul parvenait à maîtriser, Lios de Bukilian s'était alors avancé vers la pièce, suivi de sa famille, pour vivre ce moment qui deviendrait historique.

« Bonjour à vous, petites espionnes… »


End file.
